Una historia diferente
by Dam Williams
Summary: Negarse a creer en algo no quiere decir que no exista... y eso ahora lo sabe muy bien Robert Pattinson cuando se encuentra con una misteriosa chica vampiro
1. Origen

Esta historia ni siquiera sé como la podría catalogar, porque no está basado en la saga de Twilight propiamente tal, pero si se menciona, ya que es una pequeña ficción que creé y que está contada por Robert Pattinson, el actor.

Eso si, comenzó como un one-shot en un foro, pero después de que pidieran más capítulos, decidí escribir más... después se verá su desarrollo.

Espero sinceramente que les guste, y si no… igual les agradezco que se hayan dado el tiempo de leerla.

*****************************

Una historia diferente

Estaba en el set de televisión minutos antes de que el programa diera comienzo.

Nos habían invitado a Kristen y a mí para dar una entrevista y hablar sobre nuestros papeles en las películas de Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva, papeles que en lo personal, me tenían colmada la paciencia.

No había minuto en que pudiera salir tranquilo por la calle sin que algún paparazzi actuara por inercia, o que alguien te pidiera fotos o un autógrafo hasta para su mascota. Que te llamaran Edward en vez de Robert, o que simplemente no pudiera existir otro tema de conversación normal en mi entorno que no fuera sobre el romántico y martirizado chico Cullen, ese con el que todas las adolescentes soñaban y por el que deseaban ser mordidas, si hasta a mi madre le gustaba más el personaje que yo mismo…, pero yo no soy así, es más, yo ni siquiera me consideraba martirizado ni mucho menos romántico. Yo era más bien del tipo distante en las relaciones. Prefería vivir la vida y disfrutar de mi música en casa que andar de Romeo por el mundo… aunque si teníamos algo en común, la caballerosidad y la elegancia… o eso había visto yo -con humildad, por supuesto. Supongo que se trataba de la típica personalidad inglesa…

Pero entre todo el caos que se había formado en mi vida después de interpretar a Edward Cullen, había un inconveniente en particular que me llegaba a dar escalofríos de solo pensarlo y que precisamente había sucedido el día de ayer.

Cuando iba de camino a la tienda de comestibles (¿qué?, los actores también comemos…) una niña de por lo menos 10 años de edad se acercó con su madre de la mano y me dijo _"Muérdeme"_, enseñando su cuello... ¡Por Dios, era una niña!, y lo peor de todo es que su madre reía como tonta a su lado mientras me alcanzaba un lápiz y un papel para escribirle un autógrafo y su hija gritaba chillonamente _"Quiero ser vampiro, quiero ser vampiro", _y bueno, eso fue realmente escalofriante… ¡si hasta podía ser mi hermana pequeña!, pero lamentablemente eso se estaba volviendo constante…

—¿Rob? ¡Rob! —era Kristen quien me hablaba sacudiéndome el brazo para que la escuchara, pero estaba tan centrado en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado.

—¿Si?

—Te preguntaba si acaso querías ir con Taylor, Kellan y Nikki a mi apartamento esta noche —me dijo lo que seguramente ya había dicho antes, —y creo que Cam y Jackson también irán.

_Junta…_

—Oh no, gracias—contesté. —Quiero decir… no puedo. Tengo planes esta noche.

—Ah, ok. No te preocupes, será otro día —dijo volteándose hacia una maquilladora que daba retoques de polvo en su pálido rostro.

Era mentira, no tenía planes para aquella noche, pero quería disfrutar un momento para estar conmigo mismo como dicen algunos. Quería estar lejos de todo el mundo Crepúsculo aunque fuera esa noche a pesar de que Kristen era una buena amiga y no me hacía gracia mentirle.

Si. Ella era una muy buena amiga, empero de que cuando grabamos Crepúsculo yo apenas hablaba con ella de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera de la película. Pero los medios siempre decían que éramos algo más. Kristen era linda y me divertía con ella y sus bromas, pero de haber algo más allá… no. Bueno, nos entreteníamos evitando las preguntas sobre nosotros para que especularan (además de que los publicistas decían que atraía marketing), porque después podíamos escuchar cada teoría…, pero una cosa eran las bromas, y otra muy distinta era la realidad.

A pesar de que soy un anti romántico innato y de que en mis relaciones no fuera muy expresivo, soy de los que les gusta abrazar mucho a sus amigos (no es que tuviera muchos tampoco), pero me gustaba hacerlo de cariño y no siempre por segundas intenciones. Fue por eso mismo que tuve algunas complicaciones con Michael Angarano, el novio de Kristen, por unas fotografías que se publicaron en donde yo salía abrazándola "juguetonamente" (según dijeron), pero por suerte todo se _solucionó _pacíficamente. Aunque ahora él no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra, de hecho, en este preciso momento estaba tras cámaras haciendo gestos con Krist.

Cuando lo miré me sonrió y saludó con la mano tan forzadamente que fue imposible que no me riera, después de todo, era infantil… ¿Que acaso no confía en su novia? Celos…Bah! No recordaba la última vez en que había tenido celos por alguien.

Le devolví el saludo con la mano.

—¡15 segundos! —anunció un coordinador y todos los de detrás de cámara (aquellos que hacían posible que todo el mundo televisivo se viera como se ve) corrieron a sus lugares.

La conductora entró saludándonos en breve y cortésmente con la mano y se fue a su lugar.

Ya habíamos hablado hace una hora de que se trataba todo esto, así que no fueron necesarios más preámbulos ni discusiones.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó Samanta, la conductora, y Kristen y yo asentimos con la cabeza.

El mismo coordinador que avisó los 15 segundos, anunció el 3, 2, 1 con los dedos y las luces tenues comenzaron a subir de nivel de a poco para dar comienzo al programa en vivo.

—Muy buenas tardes chicos y chicas —comenzó Samanta. —Éste es su programa "Factor 10" y yo soy su conductora de siempre, Samanta, dándoles la bienvenida —los que estaban allí aplaudieron como si de verdad fueran un público y no los que trabajaban en el estudio. Cuando acabaron, Sam continuó. —Ésta tarde tenemos con ustedes a dos figuras que han dado de que hablar en los últimos meses. Ella, una humana sensible y perdidamente enamorada y él, un romántico e increíblemente apuesto vampiro —me sonó que lo de "increíblemente" no estaba en pauta, tomando en cuenta como me miraba y no había que leer mentes para saberlo. —Revivieron a la pareja del _best seller_ de Stephenie Meyer: Bella Swan y Edward Cullen —se estaba alargando mucho… —Un amor más allá de lo racional, un amor peligroso. Los protagonistas de Twilight y próximamente New Moon ¡Kristen Stewart y Robert… Pattinson!

Por fin. No recordaba a nadie antes que se hubiera demorado tanto en una introducción. Como si fuéramos tan importantes, como si fuéramos de la santa cede o del gobierno…

Lo siguiente fue más de lo mismo… que como están, como ha sido su experiencia en la película, que si acaso de niños se imaginaron tener tanto éxito como ahora, como es su vida íntima entre toda aquella fama, su relación con los fans, si teníamos otros proyectos en mente…, etc., etc., etc. En fin, más de lo mismo. No era la primera vez que nos hacían aquellas preguntas, pero sabíamos que tampoco sería la última, con Kristen lo teníamos más que claro. Al menos ella tenía más tolerancia que yo…

Yo no me consideraba un actor propiamente tal, solo disfrutaba hacer de "todo" en estos momentos de mi vida, porque ¡ni siquiera había estudiado teatro! Además, que me dijeran actor sonaba muy cutre, y que me veneraran como lo hacían, me hacía perder la paciencia, porque pensándolo bien, todo lo que hacía era una porquería… o bueno, eso era lo que siempre me repetía para no volverme loco entre todo esto…

Seguimos contestando la tanda de preguntas normalmente, pero entre comerciales y más de lo mismo, Samanta hizo una pregunta que me llamó la atención, y no por que no me la hubieran hecho antes, si no porque a Krist no se la habían hecho y lo que contestó no me lo había imaginado de ella.

—Entre todo este mundo mítico de vampiros y hombres lobos en los que sus personajes se ven envueltos —introdujo la conductora, —¿la película les ha hecho pensar en lo sobrenatural, se han planteado alguna vez la posible existencia de seres sobrenaturales entre nosotros?

Una pregunta similar me habían hecho hacía un mes, creo, para una revista y mi respuesta había sido la misma de ahora.

—No, la verdad es que no. Siempre me he considero una persona con algo de racionalidad, Sam —reí por el comentario—y a pesar de ciertos elementos sobrenaturales en los que creo, la película no ha influido a pensar más allá de lo que antes creía. Ciertamente, el mundo que Meyer crea es bastante loco, pero no deja de ser ficción y de ahí a creer en la ficción… no, definitivamente no. No creería en vampiros aunque trataran de convencerme con los mejores efectos especiales del mundo —y concluí con otra sonrisa de las que estaba acostumbrado a dar ante todo, porque a pesar de que siempre trato de ser yo mismo, simplemente eres lo que quieren ver.

—En cambio, yo si —contestó Krist después de mí con lo que yo quedé mudo de la sorpresa. —Me cuesta creer que en un mundo tan grande solo existamos nosotros. Tal vez un vampiro sería exagerar con todo eso de los "brillos", pero ¿por qué no podría existir uno? Los límites, creo que solo están en nuestra mente. Y si en caso contrario, no existieran, mi vida seguiría pasando igual, no me complicaría porque creía en otra cosa (…)

Solo con eso me dejó helado. Lo que ella estaba diciendo era que por poco más, seres extraños estaban viviendo entre nosotros. Lo único en que yo podía creer era en los espíritus, son sobrenaturales ¿o no?... y fue imposible que no sonriera, ¿que más podría hacer?

El programa terminó al fin, después de que, incluso, preguntara por los rumores de la relación entre Krist y yo, y debí reconocer que esta vez si me sentí mal por Michael. Él estaba allí de brazos cruzados mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo de siempre…

Después de que nos desmaquillaran, volví a sentir mi cara como se debía sentir. Ya estaba molesto de usar maquillaje a cada momento…tanto polvo y cosas raras…

Sería una noche tranquila, libre de Crepúsculo y libre de maquillaje para mujeres, jajaja.

Antes de salir del estudio, Michael se adelantó para esperar a Krist en el auto, ya que seguramente quería ahorrarse todo el jaleo de las fans que siempre había afuera de los canales de televisión, y lo entendía a pesar de que no hubiera celos de por medio. Imaginarse un tumulto de gente rodeando a tu novia, mientras que lo único que quieren es ver como pareja a su compañero de trabajo… pobre tipo.

Tal como lo predecía, afuera había un grupo de fans adolescentes esperándonos para pedir los acostumbrados autógrafos y recibir los cegadores flashes de las cámaras en los rostros. Al menos, a diferencia de otras veces, el trámite fue corto y con Krist nos despedimos antes de que cada uno se fuera por su rumbo.

—Nos vemos mañana en la sesión —dijo antes de irse.

Lo había olvidado. Mañana a las 3 teníamos la sesión fotográfica para la promoción de la película… Si ya ni siquiera tenía libertad del fenómeno Crepúsculo.

—Nos vemos —contesté antes de irme.

Conduje mi auto por las acostumbradas calles de la ciudad, tranquilo, libre de flashes y libre de gritos. Solo el calor del vehículo y la música era mi compañía.

Llegué al edificio en donde vivía, aquel al que me había mudado con mi primer sueldo, y aparqué en el estacionamiento mientras seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Krist en el programa. ¿Cómo podía creer que los vampiros existieran… o los hombre lobos? Ahora había luna llena, ¿estarán convirtiéndose en lobos los humanos entre los bosques?...no, definitivamente faltaba cafeína en mi cerebro, aunque se supone que según Meyer no necesitaban la luna llena…no, definitivamente necesitaba algo más fuerte…

Entré al ascensor, por suerte estaba vacío, y apreté el botón del quinto piso. Subía lentamente y después de un par de minutos estaba saliendo al pasillo mientras hurgaba en mis bolsillos buscando las llaves de mi apartamento.

Forcejeé hasta que la cerradura hizo clic y la puerta se abrió.

De inmediato sentí olor a cigarrillo, lo que me extrañó tomando en cuenta que antes de salir no había fumado ni nada parecido.

Arrojé las llaves a la mesa que había en la entrada y encendí la luz.

Una hermosa chica de piel blanca y cabello largo y negro que le caía en ondas sobre los hombros, estaba cómodamente sentada con una pierna sobre la otra en mi diván, en mi sala de mi apartamento…

Quedé paralizado de la impresión. Era hermosa y no parecía tener más de 20 años, pero no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera en propiedad privada.

—Hola —dijo tranquilamente y después se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, una boca tierna, sensual, que a pesar de que se notaba que no usaba maquillaje en ella, tenía los labios de un tono naturalmente carmesí.

—¿Cómo entraste? —exigí avanzando unos pasos hasta quedar detrás de un sillón de cuero que estaba frente a ella. ¿Qué era? ¿Ladrona? No, no podía serlo, era demasiado hermosa y extrañamente elegante para serlo. Vestía con jeans negros dentro de botas altas del mismo color con una de esas cosas que las mujeres usaban con tirantes en la espalda… ¿corsé?, como sea que se llamara, llevaba uno de cuero negro que dejaba al descubierto la piel del cuello y la clavícula extremadamente blanca.

—La ventana —contestó con una voz muy suave y profunda.

¿Ventana? ¡Pero, si estábamos en el quinto piso!

Genial… fan, me dije.

"_¿Cómo entraste?",_ decía Bella, recordé.

"_La ventana",_ contestaba Edward, o sea yo.

Una hermosa fan psicópata metida en mi apartamento.

—No soy fan —me dijo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

_Si claro, como no… ¿_quién más se podría meter furtivamente y esperarme?

—¿Quién te dejó entrar? —le pregunté, o más bien, le exigí.

—Nadie —respondió mientras se paraba del diván y se llevaba nuevamente el cigarrillo a la boca con dos dedos largos y las uñas teñidas de rojo sangre. —Como ya te lo había dicho, entré por la ventana.

_Esto era una broma… ¿de algún programa?_

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunté alejándome algunos pasos al ver que se había levantado y wow!, era hermosa. ¿Ya lo había dicho?

Pero de pronto pestañeé y ella no estaba allí.

—Katherine —escuché desde detrás de mí y al voltearme, ella estaba a solo centímetros de distancia. Tenía los ojos azules, impresionantes y penetrantes, marcados potentemente con delineador negro, pero… ¡cómo demonios se había movido tan rápido!

Solo con el susto, salté hacia atrás golpeándome contra el sillón de cuero que estaba ahora detrás de mi, el que antes había usado de escudo.

—¿Co-cómo hiciste eso? —apenas logré decir.

—¿Te has preguntado alguna ves cómo puedes caminar, cómo puedes correr o cómo puedes hablar? —dijo sonriendo levemente mientras seguía hablando tan tranquila como si estuviera en… ¡en cualquier otra parte!, pero yo no podía contestar. —Ya que no puedes contestar, contesto yo —dijo, seguramente al ver que yo no decía nada, y pensándolo bien, jamás me había hecho preguntas así… —Lo haces porque está en tu naturaleza. ¿Te contesta a tu pregunta?

¿Quiso decir que se movió tan rápido porque estaba en su naturaleza? Por favor…, y yo vuelo si me tiro del balcón…, pensé con sarcasmo.

Debe de haber algún truco, una ilusión, ¿algún holograma?, no, yo sentía la estática y la electricidad de los cuerpos al estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Maldición… estaba temblando. ¿Nervioso? Ni siquiera recordaba cuanto fue la última vez que estaba nervioso frente a una chica, a pesar de que normalmente era tímido.

—¿Qu-qué quieres? —solté tartamudeando ¿tartamudeando?

—Hablar contigo —contestó sin borrar su sonrisa ni dejar de mirarme intensamente, entonces el roce de su suave aliento dulce con el toque a tabaco caro, acarició mi rostro haciendo que las rodillas me temblaran.

Comencé a moverme de costado rodeando el sillón para cambiar de posición mis piernas y alejarme del penetrante contacto visual de su parte, por mientras que miraba a su alrededor buscando hilos o lo que sea que hubiese que pudiera haberle dado el efecto de moverse tan rápido.

—No te asustes —habló siguiéndome al ritmo en el que yo lo hacía, —que no muerdo —y cuando dijo lo último extendió la sonrisa más sensual que había visto en mi vida, mostrando una corrida de relucientes dientes blancos, resaltando dos colmillos mas largos de lo normal… ¿colmillos?, —o no te mordería, mejor dicho, …a menos que tu lo quisieras.

Ok. Había llegado demasiado lejos todo esto…

—Bien, ¿cuál es la broma? —exigí al tiempo que terminaba de rodear el sillón y salir de su cercanía para quedar donde en un principio ella estaba.

—No hay ninguna broma —dijo de pronto, pero esta vez la voz venía desde mi costado.

En el momento en que había volteado, la había perdido de vista y ni siquiera me pude fijar en como se había movido tan rápido hasta el diván nuevamente. Estaba junto a mí apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero que había a un lado.

—Ya te lo dije, solo quiero hablar contigo —dijo cuando ya había apagado el cigarrillo y se había vuelto a voltear hacia mí.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —le exigí retrocediendo un par de pasos, esta vez al menos no tropecé con nada.

—Lo haré. Por el momento lo haré, pero ¿conversarías conmigo?

¿Quería que conversara con ella? Por favor. ¡Estaba asustado!, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, pero lo estaba. ¿Qué era ella, la mujer biónica?...demasiadas locuras. Estaba siendo una broma muy extraña…

—Conversaré contigo —accedí. —¿Dé que quieres hablar?

Inmediatamente Katherine comenzó a sonreír, con esa sonrisa que había esbozado antes.

Sacó de un abrigo de cuero que había colgado en el borde de una silla -que hasta ese momento no había visto- una cigarrera de metal y se instaló en el diván.

—Es sobre… —estaba esperando a que continuara pero se detuvo y cambió lo que iba a decir —¿No te vas a sentar?

Al instante reaccioné caminando hasta el sillón que había utilizado de escudo y me senté para quedar frente a ella.

—Bueno… —dijo abriendo la cigarrera de metal y tomando uno para llevárselo a los labios, en ese momento se detuvo y volvió a cambiar el sentido de su frase, —¿quieres uno? —preguntó y me acercó su cigarrera para que tomara uno. Eran cigarrillos finos y alargados, sin duda exportados, porque en éste país no se verían en cualquier parte.

Tomé uno y de inmediato acercó su mano ofreciéndome fuego, tan rápido que me eché hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

—Lo siento —dijo y accionó la llama frente a mí.

Mientras lo prendía noté que tenía un anillo grueso de plata con un escudo en el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda que me llamó la atención, pero lo dejé pasar.

—Gracias —le dije y luego volví a un lugar cómodo en el sillón, o relativamente cómodo tratándose de la compañía que tenía en frente.

El cigarrillo era de gusto extraño, exótico, pero agradable. Tendría que preguntarle donde los podía conseguir…, cuando se acabara la broma.

—Ok —dijo suspirando después de unos momentos, —solo quería conversar contigo sobre la entrevista que diste para una revista hace un mes y la de hoy en la tarde en el programa de televisión.

Alcé una ceja con incredulidad, perplejo.

_Así que solo se trataba de una periodista con producción…, _pensé.

—¿Eres periodista?

—No soy periodista —respondió, —ni tampoco fan, solo me llamó la atención la forma en que ves el mundo.

Ahora estaba riendo.

—Bien… ¿y cómo sería esa manera? —le pregunté mordiéndome el labio al tratar de contener la risa.

—Creo que mejor será que comience preguntándote acerca de lo sobrenatural, ¿qué piensas al respecto?

Bah… periodista…

—Ya lo dije esta tarde —contesté un poco exasperado tomando en cuenta que todo se trataba de una extraña entrevista.

—Bien… creo que te lo preguntaré de otra manera —comentó llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca. —La película que acabas de filmar, ¿te ha hecho pensar en lo sobrenatural? ¿Ha hecho que te plantees la posible existencia de la sobre naturalidad entre ustedes?

—¿Entre ustedes? —repetí incrédulo.

—Si, entre ustedes —contestó sin apartar la vista de mí con esa expresión que hacía estremecer hasta el más inservible de mis músculos.

_Ok, entre más pronto conteste, más pronto terminará todo y más pronto haré… ¡lo que sea que iba a hacer!_

Bien, la pregunta era bastante similar a la que me había hecho Samanta, así que solo contestaría cercanamente.

—La película no me ha hecho pensar en lo sobrenatural de una manera distinta a como lo hacía antes —respondí con voz monocorde, como si lo recitara directamente de un libro un niño pequeño, —simplemente lo tomé como si fuera una historia de carácter realista y no de carácter sobrenatural. Tomé el personaje y lo trabajé como si fuera humano y no vampiro, pero no porque fuera más fácil verlo, si no porque es en lo que creo, lo real.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres creer que existan seres sobrenaturales entre ustedes? —preguntó sonriendo extrañamente

—No, no lo creo —respondí sin más.

Asintió sin decir palabra alguna y sin borrar esa extraña expresión en su sonrisa.

—Siguiendo sobre el plano sobrenatural —continuó después de unos segundos mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos, —¿en qué crees?

—Espíritus —respondí.

Asintió con la cabeza nuevamente, pero esta vez no me observaba, por lo que me relajé.

—Espíritus —repitió. —Déjame adivinar, viste a un familiar que ya había fallecido y por eso crees en ellos.

_¿Cómo sabía aquello?_

Cuando tenía 9 años, mi abuela había fallecido de un ataque al corazón en su casa, y a la semana de haber sido sepultada, cuando fui con mi madre para limpiar la casa, la vi allí frente a la ventana mirando al patio trasero, pero se supone que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero ella sabía de que se trataba…

No contesté.

—Mmm…. Si, suele ocurrir así —ratificó muy calmadamente. —Pero así es…, existen —musitó mirando el cenicero y luego volvió a preguntar olvidando lo anterior. —¿Crees en los brujos?

—No.

—¿Crees en la magia?

—No.

—¿De ningún tipo?

—De ninguno.

Extraña entrevista… Tal vez se trataba para un artículo en alguna revista esotérica o alguna de esas _Dark_…

—¿Crees en los Ángeles?

—Mmm… No.

—¿Crees en hombres lobos?

—No.

—Y tampoco quieres creer en vampiros —concluyó.

—Menos creo en ellos —contesté a pesar de que lo último que había dicho no era una pregunta, si no, una afirmación.

—No quieres creer en vampiros —repitió y luego agregó afirmando lo que pensaba, —aunque tuvieras a uno en frente de ti.

Asintió para sí misma con la cabeza nuevamente y volvió a observarme como hasta hace un rato lo estaba haciendo.

—Estás nervioso —me dijo.

—No.

—No era una pregunta, te lo estaba comunicando —dijo con esa sonrisa que no quería borrar del rostro. —¿Quieres otro cigarrillo?

Tomé el cigarrillo que ella me ofrecía desde la cigarrera que ahora estaba encima de la mesa y antes de que pudiera alzarse con el fuego entre sus manos, lo tomé y lo encendí yo mismo.

Estaba confundido, y si… también estaba nervioso como ella lo afirmaba. ¿Tanto se notaba?

Estaba siendo una entrevista extraña, me volví a repetir de nuevo, y no le encontraba sentido a todo lo que decía.

—¿Saben bien? —preguntó apuntando el cigarrillo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Te enviaré una caja uno de estos días.

_¿Qué debía decir, gracias?_

Guardé silencio. Ésta era la situación más confusa y extraña que había vivido en mi vida y aun no podía encontrarle un maldito sentido, sin mencionar claro, lo nervioso que me hacía sentir con su intensa mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté por segunda vez aquella noche.

—Ya te lo dije —contestó, —conversar contigo.

—Y hemos conversado, pero tus preguntas no llevan a ninguna parte.

—No soy periodista.

—¿Qué eres entonces?

—Ya te lo dije.

Traté de recordar, pero en ningún momento dijo lo que era. Estaba mintiendo.

—Mentira, no me has dicho qué eres —repliqué.

—Si lo dije —me contestó, —pero no directamente, claro.

El jueguito me estaba haciendo perder la razón.

—Si no eres periodista, ni ladrona, ni fan, ni espía, ni… lo que sea que se me pudiera ocurrir de momento. Sea lo que sea que seas, ¿a qué viniste a mi apartamento? —le exigí.

Suspiró sonoramente.

—¿No te das cuenta?

—No —espeté, —por algo lo pregunto. Si no te has dado cuenta, no puedo leerte la mente.

—Ah… —dijo suspirando sonoramente de nuevo, con resignación. —El lector de mentes, Edward Cullen. Ojalá lo de leer mentes funcionará así…

Así que era una loca fanática de Edward Cullen.

—Que, ¿no me digas que eres fan de Cullen? —pregunté en son de burla.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver —dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

—¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de él? —pregunté ignorando también su comentario —¿Su romanticismo? ¿Es porque es el Romeo moderno?

—¿Y a quién no? —respondió —Como desearía que los vampiros de verdad fueran como el personaje que interpretas… aunque sea en una mínima parte —_estaba loca, definitivamente._ —¿Tu no eres así?

—No —respondí.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco?

—No —volví a responder, pero ella solo apagó el cigarrillo y habló.

—No lo veo así, sabes. Tienes la misma caballerosidad y elegancia del personaje, e incluso creo que podrías ser mejor que él mismo, y lo mejor de todo, es que eres de carne, hueso y sangre —concluyó apoyando su espalda en el diván.

Hablaba extraño, pero aun no podía saber en donde precisamente estaba lo extraño.

—Pero solo hay un pequeño detalle —continuó, —no eres un vampiro.

—¿Y dices que no eres fan? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Podría serlo, y… si, creo que de cierto modo podría serlo —declaró como si llevara desde hace tiempo ese debate. —Me fascina el hecho de que aquellos vampiros puedan salir a la luz del sol y ver todo lo que los demás no pueden.

—Hablas como si estuvieras obsesionada con los vampiros —le dije.

—Obsesionada no, solo vivo mi realidad —se defendió. _Extraña manera de defenderse…_, —pero en fin…, vine aquí por una razón —_por fin, _pensé. —Vine aquí solo porque me interesabas, me interesaba saber como pensabas y me interesaba conocerte. Y descubrí que eres mucho mejor a como te imaginaba…, pero...

—¿Solo viniste por eso? —la interrumpí inconscientemente sorprendido.

Me halagaba que una chica tan bella y misteriosa, aunque hablara como loca, me dijera esas cosas, pero no dejó de sorprenderme de que hiciera tanto show por esto.

—Bueno, vine por eso y porque quería que creyeras.

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunté aun más confundido.

—Quería que creyeras —repitió simplemente. —Todo partió por las entrevistas que diste en donde se te preguntaba por lo sobrenatural —así comenzó, me dije recordando por donde había empezado toda su conversación. —Eres interesante, guapo, caballero, elegante y a la vez eres bueno en lo que haces —_wow, gracias_, me dije a mi mismo incapaz de decírselo a ella, era la primera persona que no me llamaba actor, —pero eras ciego. No querías ver más allá de tu campo de visión racional y sentía que podías ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista si abrías tu mente. No solo porque no conozcas algunas cosas quiere decir que no existan.

Esta era la conversación con el mayor factor sin sentido de toda la vida, incluso cuando era un adolescente de 15 años podía tener conversaciones más coherentes, o hasta cuando estaba con algo de alcohol en la sangre.

—¿Y con esto tu quieres decir…? —le pregunté dejando la pregunta abierta.

—Cree —dijo simplemente y se levantó para tomar la cigarrera y su chaqueta.

—Espera, ¿ya te vas? —lancé poniéndome de pie de un salto.

—Si, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres que me quede otro momento? —preguntó.

Estaba aun más nervioso que antes y no sabía que contestar.

—No-no entendí lo que dijiste.

—Oh, era eso —comentó sonriendo, ¿por qué diablos me fascinaba tanto esa sonrisa?— Lo que quise decir es que pensaras en lo que hablamos, en lo que te dije que era y que creyeras, eso.

Todo lo que hablamos, lo que me dijo indirectamente que era y que creyera…

"_No quieres creer en vampiros, aunque tuvieras a uno en frente de ti"_

Así que de eso se trataba todo. La loca chica obsesionada con vampiros me estaba diciendo que era uno…

—¡Eres un vampiro! —solté entre una risotada mientras me dejaba caer el sillón nuevamente y ella, que en ese momento se estaba volteando para retirarse se dio la vuelta y me miró sin decir palabra —¿Y tu piel brilla como los de Meyer? —le pregunté bromeando.

_¿Cómo iba a esperar que creyera algo así?_

—Viéndolo desde la literatura… —dijo pensándolo un momento como si buscara indicios en libros de historia, —digamos que nos asimilamos más a los personajes de Anne Rice.

Estaba loca, loca de atar.

—Ok. Si eres un vampiro, entonces muérdeme —la desafié y luego me reí de lo que decía, ya no quedaba mucho de caballero en mi. —¿No me vas a convertir ni me vas a matar, cierto?

—No —respondió seriamente de pronto. —¿De verdad quieres que te muerda?

—Claro, adelante.

Pestañeé. Maldito el momento en el que pestañeé, porque cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo Katherine estaba a solo un par de centímetros de mi rostro sentada junto a mí con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me miraba intensamente con sus ojos azules que me recordaron al lapislázuli.

La sangre se me heló, ya no podía estar siendo un montaje y estaba paralizado.

Demasiado real, demasiado real.

Y entonces, me besó.

Era un beso pausado e intenso, profundo. Podía sentir como los labios más tiernos y suaves que había conocido en la vida rozaban suavemente los míos. Se sentían dulces, con el mismo aroma intenso y agradable mezclado con tabaco caro que había sentido con anterioridad, pero más concentrado. Y se sentían fríos, sumamente fríos, al igual que la suave mano que rozaba mi mejilla en ese momento. Luego, se separó de mí dejándome al borde del colapso y mirándome con la misma intensidad que estaba seguro que yo la miraba a ella. No podía respirar, no podía hablar, tanto de la sorpresa, como por la adrenalina que corría por mi cuerpo. Por suerte yo estaba sentado, porque las piernas no dejaban de temblarme.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó sin apartar su mano de mi rostro, pero yo no tenía palabras.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y puse mis manos en su pequeña cintura sintiendo el cuero a través de mi tacto mientras que ella se acercaba y depositaba un tenue beso en mi mejilla, y luego otro en mi mandíbula, y luego uno más abajo, y luego… dolor.

Sentí de veras como se clavaban sus colmillos en mi cuello, sintiendo también como la carne era desgarrada y entré en pánico. La sujeté para apartarla, pero ella no se quitaba y luego… ya no había dolor. Simplemente se había ido.

En vez de dolor había placer y ya no quería apartarla, solo quería tenerla más cerca.

El placer era… dulce, como ningún otro y que solo pude compararlo con… el sexo, si, una sensación similar a la del sexo era lo único comparable con aquel placer, pero esto era sublime, y no podía ser tan burdo como el sexo aunque la sensación se le asimilara.

De pronto el placer fue bajando de nivel hasta quedar convertido en una somnolencia que me pesaba en los ojos y en los músculos de todo el cuerpo haciéndome sentir en las nubes.

Quería más. Aquel placer era extrañamente adictivo y quería decirle que no se detuviera, pero no podía hablar y tampoco podía aferrarla contra mí porque no tenía fuerzas en los brazos, entonces sentí como Katherine franqueaba la punta de su lengua suavemente sobre la herida que había dejado…

¡Por Dios!, gritaba mi mente, ¡Acabo de ser mordido por un vampiro!

Ella había tratado de decirme lo que era de muchas formas y no lo había descubierto, ¡cómo podía haber estado tan bloqueado!

Ya no sabía que era racional, que era lo cierto o que era una fantasía. Todo era… tan inverosímil… ¿y si estaba soñando?

Pero en ese preciso momento ella, la hermosa chica vampiro, apartó su boca de mi cuello y puso su rostro frente al mío mientras habría los ojos suavemente con letargo y fue en ese entonces cuando creí ver como sus ojos cambiaban de color, como un flash repentino de color celeste refulgente, como si se hubiese puesto lentillas y se las hubiese vuelto a sacar a la velocidad de la luz haciendo que su mirada se viera de fantasía por un momento, o bueno, por lo menos más fantasioso de lo que ella era de por sí.

Mordió el borde de su labio inferior lentamente mientras volvía a esbozar la sonrisa de antes, y fue cuando dijo:

—Ahora, ¿crees?

_¿Qué si creía?_ Nunca había estado más loco en mi vida antes de hacer algo o antes de decirlo, pero ni siquiera quise darle vueltas más de lo ya lo hacía, porque me volvería loco.

Solo asentí con la cabeza.

¡Wow! ¿Qué debía hacer, o decir? Ya no recordaba ni mi propio nombre y solo se me repetía una palabra en mi cabeza: "Vampiro", y en todas las tipografías, tamaños y posiciones que conocía.

—Me tuviste frente a ti por un buen rato, te dije lo que era, incluso te mostré lo que podía hacer —dijo pausadamente, —pero simplemente tu no quisiste creer, por eso no te habías dado cuenta, porque no querías ver más allá de tu campo de visión racional.

Me lo había dicho: _"No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"_

—Pe-pero… —comencé en lo que serían montones de preguntas que se agolpaban en mi cabeza esperando y peleando por salir, pero ella me interrumpió.

—Shht… —susurró suavemente, —tendrás mucho tiempo para pensarlo todavía, pero por ahora ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien —solté.

Solo si bien significaba a estar bien físicamente, porque si se trataba de lo psicológico, no podía asimilar todo lo que había sucedido para contestar que estaba bien.

Me llevé la mano al cuello y allí sentí una irregularidad en la piel, pero ella me dijo:

—No te preocupes, mañana por la mañana solo serán moretones. Las mordeduras de vampiros cicatrizan rápido y tampoco te dolerá, solo es al principio.

Recordé el dolor del principio al que se refería ella, pero luego lo que lo prosiguió y creo que incluso pude haberme sonrojado.

—Lo-lo que… sentí… —comencé a decir, pero no era capaz de continuar con la oración.

—¿Placer? —preguntó enderezándose junto a mi —Lo sé, es un placer único en su clase y no solo para ti, pero a la vez es seductivo y peligroso para ambos si tomamos en cuenta que no me gustaría matarte —hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que había sido, solo lo pensé en cuanto esas palabras salieron de sus labios, —pero no te preocupes. Me gustaría verte actuar en más películas —y así terminó sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —exigí poniéndome de pie de golpe, por lo que me tambaleé por un momento debido a lo débil que estaba.

—Me voy —dijo. —Ya no es necesario que esté aquí sabiendo que no menospreciarás a aquellas historias que hablan de nosotros, aunque sea de manera más romántica o mágica.

_¿Por qué hablaba así? Ella era mágica…_

—¿Te volveré a ver? —le pregunté y ella guardó silencio mientras lo pensaba.

—Tal vez… —respondió esbozando una sonrisa cálida —Si es que algún día vuelves a dudar de mi existencia, no dudes que estaré aquí para demostrarte lo contrario.

Si se iba comenzaría a dudar de inmediato...

—Fue un placer haberte conocido en persona —comentó dirigiéndose en dirección a la puerta, —eres mejor de lo que esperaba.

Y de pronto la luz se apagó. No iba hacia la puerta, iba hacia el interruptor que estaba de camino.

Fui hacia allá tambaleándome para prender la luz nuevamente, pero ella ya no estaba, en vez de eso la ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas ondeaban tenuemente con el viento que se filtraba.

Corrí hasta el balcón y en mitad de la vereda la vi caminando con su abrigo de cuero largo con el cuello subido puesto mientras alzaba una mano sin mirar atrás. Y caminó, y caminó hasta que la perdí de vista.

Dos horas después estaba en el sillón con una cerveza en la mano y la luz apagada sin reaccionar a lo que había sucedido en esa sala, ya no quedaba rastro de Katherine. Solo tenía su dulce aroma, su hermoso rostro y su hipnótica mirada grabada en la memoria.

De vez en cuando me tocaba el cuello para recordar que todo había sido real y cuando sentía aquella extraña irregularidad, sonreía por que así había sido.

Pensé en ella toda la noche hasta quedarme dormido, e incluso creo que también la soñé.

Cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana, aún estaba recostado en el sillón de cuero y me tomó algunos momentos reaccionar. Cuando lo hice, de inmediato me llevé las manos al cuello para asegurarme de que todo estaba en su lugar, pero no había nada en ninguna parte, tampoco en el otro lado del cuello, aunque se supone que allí no me había mordido.

_¿Acaso había soñado todo?_

En la mesa de centro solo había una botella de cerveza que estaba a la mitad de su contenido, así que no podía ser por embriaguez que había imaginado todo aquello. Entonces corrí hasta el baño a mojarme la cara y en frente del espejo, con cierto temor, me observé el cuello y si, allí había un moretón de extraño color pero que no dolía.

"_No te preocupes, mañana por la mañana solo serán moretones. Las mordeduras de vampiros cicatrizan rápido y tampoco te dolerá…"_

Como lo había dicho ella, había sucedido. Ya no había herida ni mucho menos dolor, solo un moretón en su lugar.

Como loco comencé a reír cada vez más fuerte. Reía al cielo, o al techo mejor dicho. Había sido mordido por un vampiro… Un vampiro. Con colmillos y todo, y no solo eso, había sido una hermosa chica vampiro…, pero de pronto recordé que quizás jamás la volvería a ver…

Y así de rápido como las risas frenéticas habían llegado; se habían ido, dejando solo un sentimiento de vacío extraño, pero entre todo aquello el teléfono sonó, así que fui a cogerlo.

—¿Hola? —contesté sin ánimos.

—¡Rob!, ¿dónde demonios estás? Te hemos esperado por más de media hora.

—¿Taylor?

—Si, soy yo —contestó exasperándose. —Los fotógrafos están aburridos de esperarte.

_¿Fotógrafos?_ Ah cierto, la sesión de fotografía para la promoción de la película…

—¿No crees que llamas muy temprano? —le pregunté sin entender porque tanto alboroto —Eso es a las 3.

—Rob —dijo con controlada tranquilidad, —¿escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? Dije que estamos hace más de media hora esperándote, ¿qué hora crees que es?

Inmediatamente miré el reloj que estaba en la pared y ya eran las 3:45 de la tarde… ¡Cielos!, ¿cómo había dormido tanto?

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido. Voy de inmediato —me excusé.

—¿Dormido? —preguntó un dejo de incredulidad en la voz, pero lo dejó pasar. —De acuerdo, apresúrate.

Y colgó.

Me duché lo más rápido que pude mientras que la máquina para hacer café hacía su trabajo y me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario. Normalmente no me preocupaba mucho por ello, pero ahora ni siquiera me fijé si llevaba ropa interior puesta… Si, la llevaba.

Cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta con el café en la mano, aun sin poder creerlo, le di una última mirada a la sala de estar en donde la noche anterior había vivido la experiencia más extraordinaria de mi vida y en el diván en donde ella se había sentado vi algo que no había visto antes. Algo pequeño y plateado que destellaba sobre el tapiz. Su encendedor plateado estaba allí. Lo había olvidado.

Lo tomé antes de salir y lo metí en mi bolsillo mientras salía para tomar el ascensor pensando en cuando podría devolvérselo.

Por fortuna, el lugar de la sesión de fotos no quedaba muy lejos así que llegué solamente con una hora y cuarentaicinco minutos de retraso…

Después de escuchar las molestias de todos porque no podían comenzar sin mí y después de disculparme mil veces con cada uno de los que allí estaban, comenzamos con lo de siempre en estos casos.

Debía reconocer que aun estaba distraído por todo lo que me había sucedido y también recordaba una y otra vez lo que le había contestado a las preguntas de la periodista y la conductora. ¿Qué sucedería si ahora me volvieran a preguntar lo mismo y yo no solo dijera que creía en vampiros, si no que además había visto a una muy hermosa que me había mordido?

Terminamos con todo el jaleo cerca de las 8 de la noche y a las 9 ya estaba saliendo junto a Taylor, Nikki y Kristen del estudio, ya que los demás iban más atrás.

—Rob, ¿enserio de te quedaste dormido? —me preguntó Krist quien iba tomada del brazo de Taylor e increíblemente Michael no estaba.

—Oh…, si, creo que si —logré contestar.

—Nos hiciste esperar bastante —comentó, —creo que uno de los fotógrafos ya quería asesinarnos.

—Lo siento —volví a disculparme.

—¿Por qué no nos quisiste acompañar anoche? —inquirió Nikki colocando un brazo en el de Krist y el otro en el mío resguardándose del frío que había a esa hora y también de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. —Lo pasamos muy bien. Kellan nos dijo que no lo habían dejado entrar a un restaurante la semana pasada, porque las fans causaban destrozos por pedirle un autógrafo —concluyó riendo con lo que los demás la imitaron.

—¡Ey!, escuché mi nombre —dijo el aludido acercándose hasta nosotros.

Pensar que antes me importaba tanto el reaccionar de la gente ante nosotros, pero ahora había sabido de otro tipo de reaccionar y era la reacción que Katherine había tenido conmigo ante lo que yo hacía y decía sin siquiera conocerme…

—Tenía otros planes —contesté, y aunque no había sido cierto en un principio, al final había convertido en realidad de cierto modo.

—¿Y cómo lo pasaste? —preguntó Krist cuando ya habíamos salido fuera del estudio de fotografía y nos habíamos dirigido al lugar en donde aparcamos los coches.

Aunque no era parte del recinto privado el lugar donde nos estacionamos, no tuvimos problemas porque además del camuflaje acostumbrado (gorros y gafas) que nos cubría haciendo pasar desapercibidos, la oscuridad y el hecho de que estuviera lloviznando, hacía que la gente que pasaba de vez en cuanto no se diera cuenta de nada.

—Bien —contesté finalmente después de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, y no estaba completamente seguro de que bien era una respuesta suficiente.

—Me lo imagino —comentó Taylor con un extraño dejo en la voz. Cuando lo miré noté que señalaba disimuladamente su cuello y el mío a la vez.

_Ah…, se había dado cuenta._

Aparté la vista de su acusación con doble sentido hacia la calle del frente sintiéndome algo incómodo, porque lo que él se imaginaba no tenía nada que ver con la realidad, y entonces la vi de nuevo, con su abrigo largo de cuero y un cigarrillo en la boca sonriendo sutilmente bajo la lluvia.

El corazón se dio vuelta en mi interior y lo único que quise fue correr a encontrarla, y de hecho, avancé varios pasos ignorando las voces de mis acompañantes y entonces un autobús bloqueó mi visión. Para cuando ya había pasado completamente, ella ya no estaba ahí. La bella morena de ojos azules, la bella chica vampiro, ya no estaba allí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó alguien, ni siquiera puse atención en quien fue —Parecía que habías visto un fantasma.

—No era un fantasma —contesté simplemente. _Era algo mucho mejor._

Después de aquello nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su destino sin siquiera imaginarse lo que estaba invadiendo mis pensamientos.

Ya no me cuestionaba la existencia de algo sobrenatural, ahora lo que me cuestionaba era si alguna otra vez volvería a sentir a Katherine junto a mí. Incluso cuando llegué al apartamento y abría la puerta de entrada, tenía la esperanza de sentir el exquisito olor a tabaco exótico, pero en vez de eso no fue así, y entonces quise con todas mis fuerzas que al encender la luz pudiera ver su rostro y su sonrisa y sus ojos…, pero tampoco.

Dormí en el sillón igual que la noche anterior, pero con la ventana abierta esperando que pudiera entrar por ella… y tampoco fue así. En vez de eso el sonido del timbre de la puerta me despertó de mis sueños.

Me levanté perezosamente y fui hasta la puerta para abrirla.

—¿Robert Pattinson? —dijo el hombre que había tras ella.

—Si.

—Firme aquí, por favor.

Cuando hube firmado, me entregó una caja blanca del porte de un diccionario con una tarjeta puesta entre el nudo de una cinta negra para luego retirarse.

Tomé una cerveza del congelador y me fui a sentar al sillón para abrir la caja.

No tenía remitente, pero no fue necesario preguntarlo porque cuando abrí la tarjeta, en una caligrafía de letras negras y perfectamente pulcra, había escritas simplemente dos palabras:

_Sigue creyendo…_

Abrí la caja con cuidado y en su interior estaban los cigarrillos de sabor exótico que había prometido enviarme uno de estos días.

Tomé uno y lo prendí con el mechero que se le había quedado y el cual había reposado en mi bolsillo desde ayer. Degusté el mismo sabor que recordaba y solo pensé en ella y en como me había demostrado que el límite de lo que conocía estaba en el límite de lo que quería creer.

—Por ti —murmuré al diván en donde ella había estado mientras sorbía la cerveza de la botella y esperaba algún día poder devolverle el encendedor plateado que descansaba inocentemente encima de la mesa junto a la caja blanca. Esperando algún día volver a ver a la chica de lo sobrenatural. A la hermosa chica vampiro.

******

Listo. así era el one-shot inicial que luego agregué más capítulos...

PD: primer fanfic, espero sus reviews


	2. ¿Obsesión?

**Capítulo 2**: ¿OBSESIÓN?

Ya han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que vi a la hermosa chica vampiro de ojos azules.

Desde aquella vez fuera del estudio de fotografía, creí haberla visto un par de veces, pero solo era mi imaginación y los deseos de encontrarla los que me hicieron confundirla con cualquier chica de cabello negro que veía por la calle.

A los pocos días después de esa noche y cuando ya los moretones de mi cuello habían desaparecido por completo, incluso llegué a creer que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero cuando veía su encendedor plateado y la pequeña caja blanca encima de mi velador, me elevaba hasta el espacio recordando mi único momento con ella y sabiendo, también, que todo había sido cierto… Que había sido besado y mordido por un auténtico vampiro y no uno de los que interpreto en las películas.

Dormí más de una semana en el sillón del living con la ventana abierta, e incluso había dejado de trotar a medianoche como acostumbraba solo por esperarla... Pero ya había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verla.

Estaba distraído y aunque al principio eran los que me rodeaban quienes lo decían, al final me di cuenta que así era. Las primeras semanas olvidaba compromisos o llegaba tarde a ellos y por sobre todo, me costaba aprender los parlamentos de las escenas. Por suerte Krist se mostraba paciente conmigo (lo que realmente agradecí), mientras que me equivocaba una y otra vez.

Solo faltaba una semana para viajar a Italia a filmar la nueva película y aún no podía concentrarme en mi trabajo ¿Me podrían despedir a mitad de la saga?, o si así fuera ¿en realidad me importaba?...No, solo tenía cabeza para una sola cosa…

Según lo que recordaba, Katherine había dicho que volvería si es que algún día volvía a dudar de su existencia, así que ¿sería capaz de planear alguna treta para que volviera a aparecer?...

El miércoles por la tarde, a solo un día de partir a Montepulcino, todo el elenco estábamos saliendo de una reunión para afinar los detalles de las primeras escenas de Luna Nueva. La noche comenzaba a caer y la oscuridad se iba apoderando de las calles. Kristen, quien iba a mi lado en esos instantes hacia el estacionamiento, iba tarareando una canción desconocida para mí y que increíblemente me recordaba a la melodía que había escrito pensando en Katherine hacía un mes atrás (¿o tal vez era que todo me recordaba a ella?)

—¿Krist? —le hablé recordando sus palabras de hace dos meses con respecto a lo sobrenatural.

—¿Si? —respondió dando fin a su despreocupado y tranquilo canturreo.

—¿Crees en vampiros? —solté sin más y ni siquiera supe porqué lo pregunté sabiendo ya su respuesta, ¿o era que comenzaba a cuestionármelo después de haber pasado ya tanto tiempo desde aquel acontecimiento?

Mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Se le notaba en el rostro.

—Bueno…eh… ¿por qué no? —respondió—. Si hasta se supone que existen los extraterrestres, ¿por qué no un vampiro?

Su respuesta pareció como una broma… ¿Por qué le había preguntado aquello?... Ah, cierto. No tenía si siquiera su encendedor a mano para recordarme que todo había sido real…, pero ¿por qué seguía empeñándome en dudarlo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —continuó— ¿Acaso has visto a algún vampiro por ahí? Creí que tu no creías —finalizó riendo.

Su broma tenía más verdad de lo que ella se podría llegar a imaginar, pero simplemente respondí de la misma forma.

—¿Quién sabe? —terminé uniéndome a sus risas.

¿Y si jamás volvía a verla?, pensaba, ¿y si pasaba el resto de mis días esperando encontrarla al entrar a mi apartamento o al mirar al otro lado de la calle?...

A un día de partir a Italia y ya estaba seguro que su recuerdo me perseguiría hasta allí y a donde fuera que fuese, incluso hasta el fin de mis días.

¿Cómo algo fortuito podía causarme tanta obsesión?, porque esto no era más que una extraña obsesión. Algo en lo que piensas día y noche siendo consciente que ni siquiera es por tu bien, algo que sabes que no te lleva a ninguna parte o como si compraras un billete de lotería esperando que los números que escogiste fueran los sorteados… ¿Qué números tendría que escoger yo para que toda aflicción desapareciera?

—¡Chicos! —dijo alguien corriendo tras nosotros hasta alcanzarnos.

Era Taylor con su habitual semblante enérgico y su sonrisa infantil. ¿Qué edad tenía?, me pregunté mientras llegaba a nuestro lado.

—Iremos al _"Shot Club"_ —dijo señalando al resto que iba más atrás—. ¿Se apuntan?

—Claro —dijo Kristen—. Michael me está esperando a la salida, pero creo que no habrá problema.

Michael… ¿cómo podía estar así con él?: _"Creo que no habrá problema"_ ¿Cómo es eso?...

—¿Y tú, Rob?, ¿te apuntas? —me preguntó Taylor desviando mi corriente de pensamientos.

—No se… no creo que…

—Oh, vamos —me interrumpió—. Diviértete un poco chico. Hace meses que andas como en otro mundo.

—Tiene razón —coincidió Krist—, pareces un zombi, sin contar todas las veces en que tenemos que estar repasando las líneas una y otra vez porque se te olvidan.

Me sentí mal ¿Que acaso se trataba de atacarme?... pero después de todo ellos tenían razón.

—De acuerdo, como ustedes quieran —resolví finalmente. Tal vez un poco de ambiente festivo compartido me despejara la mente—, pero luego tendrán que dejarme en el apartamento. No quiero ser conductor asignado —solté finalmente y ellos rieron ante el último comentario.

Taylor se fue conmigo en el auto. Conversamos bastante, incluso de la película que antes tanto me molestaba, pero hubo un momento en el que tras buscar alguna emisora en la radio sacó a relucir lo que se había imaginado hace dos meses.

—Y… —comenzó haciendo énfasis—, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu nueva novia?

—¿Qué novia? —pregunté ya que en un principio estaba confundido.

—Ya sabes, la de las marquitas —respondió haciendo un gesto con sus dedos en el cuello—. Desde ese día que andas como en las nubes.

Técnicamente él tenía razón, pero no precisamente por lo que se pudiera imaginar ¿cómo habrá sido mi expresión en este último tiempo para que se percatara de algo puntual?

—No es lo que piensas —le dije mientras me removía en el asiento—. No tengo ninguna novia, ni tampoco pasa lo que tú crees…

_No exactamente…_

—Ey, no hay problema —interrumpió—. Si no quieres hablar, no hay ningún drama, en serio.

—Ok.

Suspiré aliviado.

Llegamos al _"Shot Club" _y en lugar pude ver que ya se encontraban algunos de los chicos de producción, Kellan y Krist junto a Michael que la abrazaba posesivamente.

Afortunadamente el Club no era nocturno en su totalidad, ni tampoco algo familiar, estaba como entre dos mundos (como yo, pensé), así que no fue difícil ubicarlos en una mesa frente a la barra entre toda la demás gente.

Llamamos la atención, eso ni para que comentarlo. Imaginarse entrando a un club y ver una mesa llena de "famosos"… Por fortuna, al parecer ninguno de los que allí se encontraban era algún fan, así que solo fueron algunos flashes los que nos cegaron momentáneamente para luego poder continuar con nuestra sesión de relajamiento.

Bebimos animadamente mientras que poco a poco me iba haciendo partícipe de la conversación que amenizaba la noche.

Al poco rato nos empezamos a separar ya que algunos se iban a bailar, entonces solo quedábamos Taylor, Royer (un chico de producción), Nikki y yo.

Después de unos momentos de estar solos, se nos acercaron un par de chicas para "conversar". Aunque al principio no les hice mucho caso, después de que escuchara a Taylor decir disimuladamente que me divirtiera y después de que me hiciera a la idea de que no volvería a ver a Katherine aunque planeara algún show público (uno que probablemente terminaría siendo ridículo al no tener ninguna razón de ser visto desde fuera. Porque ¿qué podría hacer, ponerme a gritar en medio de un set de televisión que no creía en vampiros?), decidí finalmente despejar mi mente de la obsesión y entablar una conversación con la chica que coqueteaba conmigo.

Mi mirada era difusa… pero la chica era linda…, aunque siendo realmente objetivo no le encontraba sentido a todas las estupideces que decía. Trataba de mirarla a la cara, pero mi visión se desviaba de inmediato a la zona de su escote y sus piernas (tal vez porque era lo que más se veía de ella), entonces recordé como Katherine e incluso yo mismo pensaba que era un caballero… pero no lo hacía intencionalmente, en serio. Solo que era algo que no quieres hacer pero que terminas haciéndolo de todas maneras, como cuando alguien te dice "no me mires", pero de todas maneras lo haces por el solo hecho de que te lo han prohibido.

No estaba ebrio, solo un poco alegre… y el alcohol ayudaba en eso aunque todo el mundo negara que sirviera para olvidar lo que nos preocupa o lo que nos afecta. Pero a mi no me importaba con tal de que me sirviera para olvidar tan solo un momento.

La chica… ¿Raquel?, se me acercó más de lo que ya estaba y me molestó de cierto modo tanta cercanía que se adjudicaba, por lo que decidí mirar a Nikki quien estaba sentada al otro lado junto a mí en esos momentos.

Cuando lo hice, noté que tenía una sonrisa bastante extraña tratándose de ella. De Taylor tal vez, pero de ella no. Solo me reveló de qué se trataba cuando tomó mi brazo y dijo disimuladamente algo que solo una mujer podría decir así.

—Hay una chica que por lo menos hace media hora que no te ha quitado la vista de encima.

Taylor, quien estaba junto a ella y que escuchó (al igual que…mmm… ¿Raquel?) voltearon a mirar.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Taylor mirando en dirección a la barra mientras que ¿Raquel? cruzaba las piernas después de ya haber mirado, algo molesta, noté yo—. Ventajas de ser famoso —concluyó finalmente suspirando.

Giré, solo por curiosidad, a ver a quien el resto tanto miraba y mi estómago dio un vuelco tremendo al ver que se trataba de mi obsesión.

Me paré sin pensarlo siquiera para ir en su búsqueda, pero la ¿Raquel?, quien estaba colgada a mi brazo me lo impedía.

—Raquel, ¿me disculpas un momento? —le pedí con toda la cortesía que me fue posible despedir para zafarme de su agarre.

—Rebeca —me corrigió molesta.

—Lo siento… Rebeca —le dije algo apenado, soltando las risas de Nikki "disimuladamente". Pero no podía quedarme más tiempo rogando perdón—. Rebeca, discúlpame un momento, por favor.

Cuando logré salir de allí fui hasta la barra rápidamente, pero al llegar Katherine ya se había ido.

El barman me preguntó si acaso se me ofrecía algo, pero en vez de contestar a su pregunta le pregunté por Katherine, no por su nombre obviamente, y él me dijo que hace un momento la había visto sentada allí, pero que no se había fijado en el momento en que se fue.

Se había ido, otra vez.

Volví a la mesa con la mente trabajando a mil por hora.

Ella había estado allí, pero se había ido…

—¿La conocías? —me preguntó Taylor, pero yo no respondí, en vez de eso pregunté otra cosa.

—¿Vieron a dónde se fue?

Negaron con la cabeza, algo confundidos y yo solo me desilusioné aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Había estado allí, me seguía repitiendo, y quizás por cuanto tiempo, pero no se había acercado ¿Por qué?...

Raqu… Rebeca, a quien tenía a mi lado, hacía intentos por reclamar mi atención nuevamente… ¡Claro!, tal vez no se acercó por ella.

Justo cuando me seguía preguntando el porqué no se había acercado, un camarero se acercó con una bandeja y me entregó un café.

—Yo no pedí esto —le dije.

—Lo se, señor, pero una señorita lo envió junto a esto.

Y me entregó una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad. Cuando lo abrí, con la misma pulcra caligrafía que ya había memorizado, estaban escritas las siguientes palabras:

_**Para que pienses con claridad.**_

—Gracias —le dije al camarero tras leer la nota que ya sabía de quien era, y se fue dejándome con una sensación de vacío mezclada con la diversión ¿Por qué un café?

Era tan cómico que me reía solo…

—¿Quién te enviaría un café? —preguntó con recelo Rebeca (ya lo aprendí), pero no la tomé en cuenta, es más, me molestó que se refiriera así.

—¿Qué dice? —me preguntó Nikki y como no encontré nada extraño ni ningún problema en aquello, le mostré el papel que leyó junto con Taylor—. Muy considerado de su parte —comentó, mientras miraba con sorna a mi "acompañante".

—¿Sabes de quien es? —inquirió Taylor entregándome de vuelta el papel que guardé como tesoro en mi bolsillo (¿podía ser tan cursi lo que hice?)

—Si—contesté riendo y me bebí el café de un trago antes de levantarme—. Me voy —anuncié y noté como la expresión de Rebeca era de sorpresa.

—¿Tan temprano? —preguntó Nikki mirando su reloj, pero ya era las 12:30.

—Si. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer —contesté. Aunque a esas cosas, ni siquiera sabía que pudieran ser, de que se podrían tratar o si tan solo ocurrirían—. Taylor, ¿te vienes conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió sonriendo—. No me gusta interrumpir en algunas cosas.

Pude sentir el evidente doble sentido de sus palabras, pero no me importó ya que mientras no le diera vueltas al asunto, antes llegaría al apartamento; porque aunque pudiera sonar enfermizo y desesperado, sentía que podría verla otra vez.

Ignoré a Rebeca que trataba de "convencerme" para que no me fuera lo más caballerosamente que pude dentro de mi urgencia por salir de allí, e incluso noté que ya pensaba con claridad, porque la chica era rubia y a mí ni siquiera me gustaban las rubias (aunque mis hermanas y mi madre lo fueran. Pero ese ya era otro tema aparte).

Les pedí que me despidieran de Krist y los demás, y me fui.

Media hora más tarde llegaba a mi apartamento con las llaves listas en mi mano para abrir la puerta, y de pronto me paralicé ¿Qué pasaba si no venía?, después de todo, la última vez que la vi fuera del estudio de fotografía no había ido al departamento, y había sido la última en que la vi… hasta hoy.

Respiré hondo y giré la llave. Cuando las puertas se estaban abriendo noté el exquisito olor a tabaco exótico y sentí como mi estómago daba un vuelco de 180º nuevamente.

Ok. Puede que haya sido lo que quedó del cigarrillo que fumé -uno de los que me había obsequiado- hacía dos semanas…No.

Encendí las luces y allí estaba ella, con un sweater gris ceñido al cuerpo y unos pantalones también ajustados de color negro.

¿Así de hermosa era?... Los mismos ojos de un azul intenso que me recordaba al lapislázuli, el mismo cabello negro que le caía en ondas sobre los hombros como un manto de seda, y el mismo rostro pálido y hermoso que se tomaba mis sueños por las noches.

—Katherine —solté entrando y dejando que la puerta que se cerrara sola. Aliviado de encontrarla allí como si fuera un adolescente.

—Hola —dijo apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero—. Llegaste rápido.

Su voz apenas se asimilaba a la de mis recuerdos los cuales se transmitían como en una radio mal sintonizada. Esta era, definitivamente, mucho más suave y profunda a como la recordaba.

—Tu también —comenté recordando que ella se había ido del club solo algunos minutos antes que yo y tomando en cuenta que no vi ningún vehículo que ella usara, había sido muy rápida…, pero existen los taxis, me dije y luego recordé; o tal vez solo fue su increíble velocidad…—. Bonito detalle… lo del café, quiero decir.

—Bueno, hoy existen muchos accidentes por consumo de alcohol —dijo tranquilamente—, y si mueres, no podrías seguir haciendo de chico Cullen.

Rió por su comentario. Una risa agradable, una risa cálida, y que por lo cual me fue imposible no sucumbir ante ella, terminando por unirme en su melodioso coro.

De momento estaba de pie observándola detrás del sillón, el que antes había utilizado de escudo, y al igual que aquella vez, ahora no sabía que hacer. Finalmente opté por sentarme frente a ella.

—En el Club, ¿por qué no te acercaste? —le pregunté queriendo saber su respuesta y deseando clandestinamente, en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente, que fuera debido a Rebeca. ¿Podría ser debido a celos, o albergaba mucha esperanza de mi parte?

—No quería importunar —respondió—, además no hubiese sido correcto interrumpir entre dos personas.

Si era por ella…

—No, ella no es nadie —me apresuré a decir torpemente—. En serio, no significa…

—Ey! Tranquilo. No tienes por que darme explicaciones —me interrumpió sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que me idiotizaba—. No soy tu madre.

_Eso ya lo tenía más que claro_, pensé.

Bueno, después de todo si había sido por Rebeca… ella me siguió?

—¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? —inquirí emocionado—. Creí que te vería si volvía a dudar nuevamente de tu existencia, aunque debo reconocer que ya estaba planeando algo para volver a verte —bromeé, a pesar de que en el fondo era completamente cierto.

—Te creo —respondió suspirando—, aunque tu intención no era precisamente que creyera ¿o sí?.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté.

Estaba confundido, ¿cómo lo podía saber?

—Que lo que dijiste, a pesar de ser una broma, en el fondo era cierto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté, aunque… no podía ser…—. Espera, ¿puedes leer la mente?

Me alarmé por unos momentos. Si ella sabía todo lo que yo pensaba, no sabría donde ir a parar por la vergüenza.

—¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije la otra vez? —soltó sonriendo—. Lo de leer mente no funciona como con tu personaje.

Suspiré disimuladamente aliviado, pero aun estaba confuso.

—¿Cómo, entonces? —pregunté.

—Solo percibo la emoción que envuelve tus pensamientos en lo más profundo —contestó tranquilamente como si confesara que sabía leer…—. Por ejemplo; podría percibir cuando estás contento o cuando estás triste. Cuando te sientes ansioso o cuando estás confuso. O simplemente… cuando estás nervioso —en el preciso momento en que pestañeé, hizo eso que hacía en el momento menos esperado. Al abrir los ojos la tenía a mi lado sonriendo—…como ahora —concluyó.

—N-no estoy nervioso —me defendí vagamente—, solo me asustaste… un poco.

Era mentira. Su cercanía aun me seguía colocando nervioso, a pesar de que lo único que había querido era verla.

—No es cierto —dijo acercándose aún más—. Al principio solo te tomé por sorpresa, pero ahora estás nervioso.

—Y-yo que tú, no me fiaría en lo q-que percibes —dije entrecortadamente atrapado en sus ojos del color del lapislázuli, sintiendo la estática entre nosotros y su dulce y cautivante aroma al estar tan cerca de mí.

—Aunque no me fiara en lo que percibo, puedo oír tus latidos —_¿mis latidos?..._—, puedo sentir como tus manos tiemblan y también puedo ver la expresión de tu mirada en estos momentos —dijo rozando mi rostro con sus frías y delgadas manos, haciendo que efectivamente mis latidos elevaran su ritmo y mis manos temblaran aun más—, todo lo suficientemente claro como para darme cuenta de que estás nervioso.

No había por donde discutir.

—Ok —dije dándome por vencido—. Tú ganas.

E inmediatamente se alejó de mí para estar a una distancia de cercanía normal.

Su sonrisa fue extensa. Aquello le divertía. Le divertía ponerme nervioso, pero como no quería que tuviera oportunidad de ponerme incómodo nuevamente, la ataque con la primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes oír los latidos del corazón tan fácilmente?

Aun había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre ella, de hecho, no sabía nada. Solo sabía que era un vampiro y hasta ahora, que no me convertiría en uno si me mordía, que no brillaba a la luz del sol (porque es fue lo quiso decir, ¿no?) y que podía, increíblemente, oír los latidos del corazón.

—Es innato, y muy útil por lo demás —contestó—, no solo puedo oír los latidos del corazón, también oigo los sonidos que para el humano son imperceptibles.

—¿Tanto así?

—Si, de hecho, podría decirte que en este preciso momentos tu vecina está hablando sobre ti con su amiga por teléfono.

¿Mi vecina? No me importó lo que dijera mi vecina, lo que me importó fue saber sobre su capacidad. ¿Podía escuchar algo a través de largas distancias y gruesos obstáculos?

—Es increíble —solté sorprendido.

—Créelo —dijo sonriendo—. Esa es una de las tantas cosas anexas que vienen cuando firmas el contrato.

—¿Contrato?

¿Quería decir que había firmado un contrato para ser lo que era? ¿Algo así como un pacto?

—Contrato —repitió—. No literalmente, claro. Solo es como me refiero al momento en que me convertí.

Asentí sin decir palabra alguna, clavando la mirada en el suelo. Después de todo solo se trataba de una metáfora.

—¿Y cómo te convertiste? —le pregunté sin apartar la vista del suelo, aun así, noté como cambiaba de posición en el sillón y su voz se tornaba más seria.

—También es fácil. Te muerden y ya está.

Eso no era cierto. Ella me mordió y no había sucedido nada, es más, ella dijo que no me sucedería nada.

—Tu me… mordiste —dije algo incómodo al recordar lo que había sucedido, ahora siendo consciente que ella podía percibir mis emociones, pero por supuesto, tratando de que pasara por alto—, pero no me convertiste.

—No, porque no bebí de tu sangre tanto como para matarte, ni tampoco te di a beber de la mía —dijo dejándome helado por lo que acababa de decir, mientras se ponía de pie para ir hasta su chaqueta y sacar un cigarrillo de su cigarrera de metal, el cual encendió con un encendedor corriente. Entonces, de inmediato recordé que tenía el suyo en mi poder, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Katherine siguió hablando—. Solo bebí un poco de ti, como si dieras una donación al banco de sangre, nada grave —comentó sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no era como las que había visto antes—. En cambio a mi me desangraron hasta que estuvieron a punto de matarme y fue en ese momento cuando bebí la sangre de mi creador… y ya me ves aquí —concluyó botando las cenizas del cigarrillo en un cenicero, entonces cambió abruptamente de tema alcanzándome su cigarrera—. ¿Quieres uno?

—Gracias —contesté tomando uno, pero mi mente todavía estaba en lo que Katherine acababa de decirme—. ¿Quién te…? —comencé a preguntar, pero ella me interrumpió.

—¿Quién me convirtió?... Eso no importa, ¿no crees? —terminó zanjando el tema con una sonrisa, evidenciando que no quería hablar más sobre aquello—. ¿Fuego? —ofreció alzando su mano izquierda con el encendedor corriente en ella, por lo que pude ver en su dedo pulgar el anillo de plata con el extraño escudo en él. El que había visto la primera vez de la misma forma, pero esta vez sus uñas estaban bañadas en esmalte negro.

—Tu encendedor —dije después de prender el cigarrillo—. Lo olvidaste la última vez.

—Así es —respondió—, por eso vine hasta aquí.

—¿Por eso que fuiste al _"Shot Club" _esta noche? ¿Estabas buscándome? —pregunté esperanzado porque no fuera solo ahínco mío volver a encontrarnos.

—No —contestó haciendo que mi ilusión se esfumara—. Pasaba por allí y te vi, entonces lo recordé y vine hasta aquí.

—Oh…

—¿Estás desilusionado? —inquirió sonriendo sentándose en el diván de cuero negro como en un principio.

—No ¿Por qué debería estarlo? —pregunté despreocupadamente y nervioso a la vez, porque así era.

—Buen punto —comentó pensativa—. Tal vez tengas razón en lo de no fiarme en lo que percibo.

O tal vez si…, me dije.

En fin. Ya le había comentado que tenía lo que había ido a buscar, pero aún no quería que se fuera. A pesar de ser más de las 2 de la mañana y que al otro día viajaba a Italia (o mejor dicho en unas cuantas horas más) no quería que se fuera.

—¿Duermes? —solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente recordando que en Crepúsculo los vampiros no podían dormir, pero al menos logré que Katherine rompiera en risas.

—Por supuesto que si —contestó volviendo a la forma de su sonrisa habitual, aun así su mirada estaba sombría, por lo que fue imposible ver que no sonreía como antes. Había algo de trasfondo en todo esto… Pero no quería verla triste, porque eso era lo que había más allá; tristeza.

—¿Duermes en ataúdes? —pregunté mordiéndome el labio para poder aguantar la risa. Ella no pudo.

—Claro que no —contestó riendo—. Cuando te dije que nos asimilábamos a los de Anne Rice, no me refería al 100%.

—Oh. Ya veo… —aunque lo cierto era que nunca había leído un libro de Anne Rice—. Tienes cama —comenté.

—Así es. Es mucho más cómoda que un ataúd —bromeó.

—Y si te muestro un crucifijo, ¿te conviertes en murciélago y sales volando?

—Tampoco —dijo haciendo que su sonrisa iluminara la sombra de sus ojos. Se veía hermosa cuando sonreía, y cuando no también, pero acababa de descubrir que no me gustaba verla triste.

—¿Y si…? —comencé a hablar mientras tomaba el portarretratos de la mesa de centro y ella me miraba confundida.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confusa.

—Espera —contesté sacando la foto de mi familia del portarretratos mientras dirigía el vidrio en su dirección—. ¡También te reflejas!

—Claro —contestó divertida—. Sería muy extraño ir por las calles sin poder verte en las ventanas.

—Y también sería una lástima que tu belleza no se pudiera reflejar —dije contemplándola, y solo fui consciente de lo que dije hasta que vi su expresión de sorpresa—. Lo siento, no quise…

—No te preocupes —interrumpió—, pero será mejor que me marche. Ya es tarde y estarás demasiado cansado para viajar.

—¿Viajar? —pregunté confundido—. ¿Cómo sabes lo del viaje?

—¿Es una broma? —inquirió alzando una ceja y sin esperar a que respondiera que no, continuó—. Estás en todos los canales.

—Oh… —solté algo avergonzado, porque en definitiva ella tenía razón. Nuevamente.

A estas alturas ya todos los canales conocían la hora y la aerolínea del vuelo para la tarde.

Katherine se levantó y tomó su abrigo de cuero colocándoselo mientras me miraba, entonces se dirigió hasta la ventana sin decir más palabras. Esta vez no apagaría la luz para irse.

—Espera, no te vayas —le pedí.

Había algo que necesitaba de ella y que solo se reafirmó cuando se volteó hacia mí y sus labios se movieron embelesándome.

—Hay algo que quieres, ¿qué es? —preguntó.

No sabía que decir. La última vez me había besado y me había mordido, pero ¿por qué ahora esperaba que fuera de la misma forma? ¿Habían sido sus labios los que me habían obsesionado tanto?, o ¿había sido la sensación de cuando bebió de mi sangre?... Eran esas preguntas las que tenía en la cabeza mientras observaba sus labios nerviosamente. De nuevo nervioso, pensé. ¿Y si me a cercaba y la besaba? No. No era capaz de hacer aquello por mucho que la deseara. Simplemente no tenía el valor, además ella se merecía algo mejor, algo a su nivel.

—Tu encendedor —dije finalmente—. Lo olvidas otra vez.

Alzó las cejas, dubitativa por unos segundos y luego sonrió dándose por vencida por algo que solo su mente conocía.

—Tienes razón, pero… olvídalo —contestó—. Puedes quedártelo.

Y en el momento de dar la vuelta y salir hasta el balcón, me di cuenta que se iba sin lo que había venido a buscar, por lo tanto ¿podría ser solo una excusa para venir? ¿Podría ser capaz de darme una esperanza? Y si era así, ¿buscaría otra excusa para volver?

—Espera —le pedí de nuevo.

—Dime.

—¿Volverás otra vez sin que sea necesario dudar de ti?

—¿Quieres que regrese? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—Si.

—Entonces lo haré.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

Y sin más preámbulos saltó por el balcón.

No pude creer lo que había visto. Esta vez si pude ver con claridad lo que ocurría al no estar la luz apagada, pero no dejaba de ser impresionante. Cuando corrí hacia el balcón preocupado por como pudiera estar (tontamente por lo demás, ya que había olvidado por un segundo quien era), descubrí que caminaba tranquilamente mientras se subía el cuello se la chaqueta sin mirar atrás, como lo había hecho la primera vez.

Era mujer era increíble.

La había visto nuevamente al fin. Había deseado por meses tener sus labios y sentirla cerca otra vez, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para tomarla entre mis brazos. Había refrenado mi obsesión de sentirla, pero increíblemente no me arrepentía… En el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que tendría mi oportunidad, ella lo había prometido. Volvería.

Mientras pensaba en Katherine, sonriéndole a la nada antes de quedarme dormido sobre la cama, imaginaba su boca, supuestamente la causa de mi obsesión, y entonces me dije; no era solo lo que me hizo sentir lo que me obsesionaba, si no que era ella en su totalidad. Su rostro, su mirada, su tacto, aquellas vagas caricias, la corriente entre ambos, su voz, su todo. Ella era mi obsesión…, pero las obsesiones nunca tenían un buen final. Siempre terminaban mal ¿Y si ésta terminaba de igual manera?

No quería que ella fuera solo mi obsesión, quería que fuera algo más. Sentía que era algo más, ¿pero qué?

Sin darme cuenta, el sueño me había vencido en tanto buscaba un nombre para ese algo más. Había sido vencido por los sueños en donde Katherine se alzaba, y es más, había sido vencido por ella misma. Vencido por algo más que mi propia obsesión. Vencido por la hermosa chica vampiro.

********************************

¿Qué tal? ¿Esperaban otro "encuentro cercano"? No se impacienten jajaja Todo a su debido tiempo ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero también fehacientemente sus comentarios.

Al ser el primer FF que escribo, ni se imaginan la emoción que siento al leer lo que ustedes escriben  (muy cursi? jajaja) Bueno, como sea. Feliz de la vida acepto sus sugerencias para próximos capítulos si es que a éste le va bien.

Adiós. Cuídense y "Sigan Creyendo…"


	3. Condena

Hola chicas de nuevo, independiente de cómo le vaya a lo que escribo, aquí les trago un tercer capítulo para que conozcan a la vampiresa Katherine.

Espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 3**: CONDENA

Katherine POV

¿Qué haces cuando pasas la mayor parte de tu sempiterna vida en soledad, esperando entre las sombras y mezclándote con ella? Pasas desapercibida a los ojos mortales a voluntad propia, porque no eres capaz de compartir como antes lo hacías con ellos y las armoniosas notas que suenan en este momento de tu viejo violín son tan solo tu única compañía…

Tuviste una vida… y la perdiste. Tuviste sueños… y se esfumaron. Tuviste una luz… y se extinguió. Tuviste una familia…, pero ahora lo único que te quedan son recuerdos; recuerdos amargos. Recuerdos rotos. Recuerdos asfixiantes, recuerdos que te roban ese aire que ni siquiera necesitas para existir, pero añoras como un trago de agua en medio de un desierto infernal.

¿Cómo una decisión puede seguirte por el resto de tu existencia? ¿Cómo tan solo un buen deseo por alguien que amas pasa a convertirse en una maldición para esa persona? …maldición que te persigue a donde sea que vayas como una espina invisible clavada en el pecho.

¿Cómo de la hija menor del viudo y respetable hacendado de Nueva Orleans pasé a ser una depredadora de las sombras? ¿Cómo de la perfecta y dulce futura esposa pasé a ser una criatura sin alma a la cual hay que temer? ¿Cómo de la querida hermana menor pasé a ser su condenación y el objeto de su más profundo odio?

¿Cuántos años tenía?

18.

No.

¿Cuántos años tenia?

¿Bastantes?

Recuerdo el día de mi condena como si fuera ayer… A solo una semana de desposarme y la bestia había decidido cazar.

¿Cómo no iba a recordar aquel hipnótico rostro cuando te persiguió durante décadas atormentándote en la memoria? ¿Cómo iba a olvidar aquella sonrisa de satisfacción cuando fue lo último que viste antes de que tu corazón dejara de latir? ¿O cómo no iba a recordar aquellos refulgentes ojos oscuros mientras bebía de tu sangre, si sabes que ese mismo destello podría estar en tus ojos cuando te alimentas, cuando deseas?

Me desangró hasta la muerte quitándome la vida para luego empujarme a mi condena.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

Balthazar.

Fue Blathazar el que me entregó aquel contrato eterno que yo quería romper con todas mis fuerzas, pero no podía por el miedo a lo que existía después de esto. No tengo alma… ¿qué me podría esperar? El miedo, que pese a las ansias de morir, era mucho más fuerte que la misma, ya que la idea de no existir definitivamente asusta. ¿Estaré algún día lo desesperadamente harta de lo que soy que venceré aquel miedo y enfrentaré lo desconocido?

Caminaba a casa al atardecer después de pasar todo el día buscando el regalo perfecto para Marianne; mi única hermana y el objeto de mi devoción y mi más profundo cariño. Caminaba a casa despreocupada solo imaginando su rostro cuando viera el hermoso espejo que le daría para que admirara su belleza.

En 1900 yo nunca andaría sola cuando el sol se estaba poniendo ni a ninguna otra hora del día, pero como siempre era mi hermana la que me acompañaba y precisamente era su cumpleaños, decidí ir sola y así preparar su regalo; una sorpresa como esperaba. ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar a la hacienda? No era mucho, pero si lo bastante para que Balthazar me interceptara.

Hola, bonita—dijo en cuando apareció frente a mí aquel hombre de cabello rubio y los ojos más negros que había visto en toda mi vida. Apuesto, pero extrañamente amenazante.

Disculpe, señor. Debo llegar a casa —le dije paralizada por el miedo, como una verdadera tonta—. Con su permiso.

Pasé a su lado siguiendo mi camino, pero cuando avancé, él estaba de nuevo frente a mí con esa terrible sonrisa. No supe si fue la sorpresa o el miedo exactamente los que hicieron que el paquete perfectamente envuelto cayera de mis manos.

No te asustes —dijo rozando su fríos dedos por mi rostro, sintiendo el hielo en su tacto—. Te he visto y te he escogido para que me acompañes por la eternidad.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido para mi en esos momentos, pero de todas maneras estaba muda y paralizada. Acto seguido tomó mi cintura y arrancó los botones del abrigo que llevaba puesto para luego besar mi cuello y morderme… porque eso fue únicamente lo que hizo. Me mordió haciendo aparecer un dolor indescriptible que se transformó luego en un placer que no había conocido jamás, pero el cual me hacía pensar que todo era indebido más allá de lo que evidentemente era. No luché más, pero luego el letargo y la desesperación se fueron apoderando de mí.

Solo pensé en mi padre, en Marianne y en Thomas –mi amado y prometido. En lo más profundo de mi ser sabía que no volvería a ser igual.

El dolor regresó y con ello las llamas. Llamas que sentía, pero que no veía y luego me sentí desfallecer. Me estremecía y convulsionaba en el suelo. Estaba fría. Hacía frío, pero algo cálido me bañaba la piel. Estaba desangrándome y veía como el hombre solo sonreía.

Lo último que vislumbre fue al extraño cortándose la muñeca y todo se volvió negro. Cuando desperté yacía encima de andrajos viejos y el olor a heno inundaba mis fosas nasales.

Estaba en un granero y era de noche.

Escuché lo que no había escuchado antes y percibí lo que nunca me habría imaginado.

Despertaste, bonita —escuché con más claridad. Cuando volteé allí estaba él, con la misma odiosa sonrisa que vi antes de cerrar los ojos—. Dormiste bastante.

¿Qu-quién eres? —solté confusa y asustada a la vez, mientras sonidos lejanos apabullaban mis sentidos.

Oh, discúlpame Katherine. ¡Qué mala educación de mi parte! —dijo con engreimiento—. No me he presentado aún; Soy Balthazar.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue contarme lo que él era y en qué me había convertido. Cada palabra que soltaba era como una puñalada con una daga mellada y oxidada en el estómago. Ya no había nada para revertir lo que me había hecho, solo la muerte. U otro tipo de muerte.

Todo resultaba imposible de creer. Pero allí estaba él, en mi mente estaba lo que me había hecho y allí también estaba yo, que ahora era en lo que me había convertido.

¿Mi-mi familia? —terminé preguntando, aunque tenía ya un horrible presentimiento—. ¿Cuándo los veré?

No, bonita —dijo acercándose y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos—. Ahora soy tu única familia.

Así perdí todo cuanto había tenido y por eso lo odié.

Semanas después me enteré de que Thomas, el único hombre al cual había amado en mi vida se había suicidado pensando que yo lo había abandonado por no quererlo, y mi odio hacia Balthazar creció aún más.

A pesar de los años y de lo mucho que me costó, no descansé hasta que finalmente pude huir de él…

Había perdido a Thomas para siempre, y a mi hermana, y a mi padre. Había perdido toda mi vida por su egoísmo. Estaba condenada a vivir de otros seres vivos. Todo lo perdí por él. Todo perdido por su maldito egoísmo a no estar solo, mismo egoísmo que ahora yo misma presentaba al acercarme a aquel apuesto joven con los mismos ojos de mi Thomas.

Las notas de mi violín cesaron en la oscura habitación en donde me hospedaba desde hace un año. El silencio se hizo profundo, cortado solo por el torrente de mis pensamientos.

Robert, aquel hombre que vi por primera vez trotando a media noche por la alameda del parque central mientras observaba la vida que añoraba. Solo un joven, pero que me recordaba increíblemente a mi Thomas.

Thomas era de piel bronceada y de cabello negro, en cambio Robert era de cabello más claro al igual que su piel. Pero sin duda tenían los mismos ojos verdes y soñadores que no era capaz de dejar partir a pesar de los años.

¿Qué me había llevado realmente a presentarme ante él?

Quería saber si era como mi Thomas…

Supe quien era Robert y supe lo que hacía, pero jamás me imaginé que últimamente había protagonizado una película en donde representaba a un vampiro.

Leí pilas de libros y vi acervos de películas que hablaban sobre nosotros (todos desde una distinta versión, claro), pero ninguna me maravilló tanto como la que Robert había protagonizado.

Aquel perfil de ángeles y aquel lado mágico que presentaban era soñado, pero nosotros no éramos así. Esto no era maravilloso y romántico. ¿De qué sirve ser eterno si lo vives en soledad, sin siquiera ver las maravillas que te ofrece el día a día, condenado a sobrevivir de otros? Si tan solo pudiera salir a la luz del Sol…

El "chico Cullen", como lo había llamado una vez, se parecía en algunos aspectos a mi Thomas y la curiosidad por saber si tan solo existía un hombre más así en el mundo me invadió.

Ojalá los vampiros en realidad fueran como mi Thomas, o tal vez como el chico Cullen, pero lamentablemente todos los que conocí estaban embriagados por el poder que les daba el anonimato y sus dones. Dones que producto de mi debilidad yo no tenía.

Dejé el violín de lado y encendí la televisión, aquel invento que me acompañaba de vez en cuando con su particular silencio hacia mí, ya que después de todo solo era una caja inanimada. ¿Pero que fue lo que vi otra vez? Solo la sonrisa y los soñadores ojos de Robert en la pantalla. Lo estaban premiando por su participación en la película que hace un rato estaba recordando… también estaba su compañera, Kristen… hacían bonita pareja… creo.

Sobrenatural, recordé, y reí por el recuerdo. Simplemente había sido mi excusa para conocerle. Nosotros si existíamos y yo quise que él supiera de mi existencia. Quise que creyera.

_Vamos Katherine, no puedes ser tan patética…_

¿Y si el patetismo era lo que me predominaba, qué importaba? Fue el patetismo el que me llevó a Robert y fue también el que me llevó a esperarlo en su apartamento aquella noche.

Cuando entró y me vio supe de inmediato que no podía seguir comparándolo con Thomas, porque definitivamente no era mi Thomas, aun así no dejó de importarme menos, por el contrario, quise conocerlo más. Estaba fascinada por dentro, aunque por fuera mi máscara era de solo una línea.

Hablé con él y él escuchó. Le dije indirectamente lo que yo era, pero no pareció entenderlo, así que decidí irme y finalmente lo descubrió. Con incredulidad, pero lo descubrió.

Y todo fue bien hasta que dijo "muérdeme".

Me había ofrecido de su esencia y fui débil para negarme. Tonta y débil.

No había probado la sangre humana desde… desde aquella penosa decisión… la misma que me había llevado a estar en soledad y martirizándome. La misma que me había llevado a negarme a beber de humanos inocentes que eran engañados para beber un poco de sangre sin saber lo que les habían hecho, o en otras palabras, simplemente a tomarla contra su voluntad.

Pero allí estaba él; el de rostro afable, el de mirada soñadora y enternecedora, el que solo se negaba a ver. Allí. Tentándome… y la tentación fue mayor.

Tentación; cuna de la perdición. De mi perdición. Perdida en un mortal que ya no significaba lo mismo que la razón por la que lo había ido a ver, esto era algo real, algo presente. Perdida en un mortal que me ofreció de su sangre…

Me dijo que yo era una fanática… y si; lo era. Era una fanática de aquella mirada soñadora y sagaz.

Recordé aquel exquisito manjar bajando por mi garganta, corriendo por mis venas. Fuerte. Lleno de vida.

No quería detenerme y él no lo hizo fácil. Sentía su deseo que a su vez era el mío, pero de todas maneras lo logré. Pude refrenarme antes de acabar con su vida, o bueno, incluso antes de que fuera peligroso de algún modo para él, pero y si no me hubiera detenido a tiempo ¿Habría vuelto a cometer el mismo error de aquella vez? ¿Podría haberlo condenado a una existencia como lo mía?

No. jamás cometería el mismo error dos veces.

La sensación del exquisito e incandescente sabor de su esencia fue sublime, pero hubo algo antes que no podía dejar pasar. Solo actué al ver aquellos finos y sensuales labios tan cerca. No era necesario, pero así como fui débil para negarme a su sangre, también fui débil para dejar ir esa oportunidad... Y él lo disfrutó, pude sentir como lo disfrutó a pesar de que mis poderes no son tan fuertes como para conocer con exactitud la esencia del sentimiento que embarga al mortal.

Me separé de Robert y noté como no quería alejarse al igual que yo. Se resistía a retirarse, pero el peligro después de todo no era precisamente para mí.

¿Te volveré a ver? —había preguntado cuando me estaba marchando.

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos, mi mente solo gritaba que había sido uno de los peores errores de mi vida ir hasta él, que no lo volvería a ver más y que tenía suerte de todavía estar vivo, pero en ves de eso solo dije:

Tal vez… Si es que algún día vuelves a dudar de mi existencia, no dudes que estaré aquí para demostrarte lo contrario.

Me fui prometiéndome que no volvería a verlo más, pero no pude hacerlo. Otra vez fui débil. La noche siguiente quise verlo por última vez y fui hasta donde se supone que él estaría. Lo que nunca me imaginé fue que al verme quisiera llegar hasta mi… ¿no tenía miedo? Era claro que no, así que huí. Con un extraño caso de cobardía; huí.

Había olvidado el encendedor plateado que me había obsequiado Elizabeth hace bastantes años, cuando veía y se burlaba de mi hábito surgido en los 70'. Elizabeth fue la única amiga que tuve después de mi hermana, pero cuando le dije lo que realmente era, se alejó de mi aterrorizada, llamándome demonio y esas cosas. Aún así fue la única que por un tiempo estuvo conmigo y eso para mí fue importante, especial, pero no podía ir a recuperar el encendedor porque lo vería. Tal vez era preferible dejárselo para que lo utilizara con el obsequio que le había enviado.

Apagué el televisor para alejarme un momento de la imagen de Robert y salí a cazar, ya que el solo recuerdo de la exquisita sangre de aquel hombre de mirada soñadora había despertado mi deseo…

Dos meses. Fueron dos meses los que logré mantenerme alejada de Robert en persona. Lo veía de vez en cuando en la televisión haciendo noticia con su compañera o simplemente en revistas que compraba al ver su nombre en la portada, como toda una quinceañera de los 90'. Pero había algo distinto que pude notar en él de las veces que lo veía en entrevistas a cuando lo vi personalmente; Era mucho mejor.

Luego vino ese día en que decidí pasar a tomarme un trago en aquel club que se veía discreto, pero todos mis esfuerzos se vinieron abajo cuando lo vi otra vez. Incluso sentí como el imposible surgir del calor en mi estómago volvía a aparecer de nuevo, a pesar de estar relativamente muerta y a pesar también de la compañía que había al lado de Robert: una mortal como debía ser.

Estaba bebiendo mucho y no dejó de preocuparme porque qué le pudiera ocurrir después. Lo miraba atenta, escuchando lo poco que le decía a su acompañante, a la cual al parecer, no tomaba mucho en cuenta, hasta que la mujer de pelo oscuro, su compañera de elenco y la cual estaba segura que había visto con el pelo rubio (esto de cambiarse de color de pelo me seguía pareciendo extraño a pesar de los años que llevaba viéndolo) se dio cuenta de mi mirada.

No me preocupó, en vez de eso tomé un lápiz y escribí una nota para él (una nota tonta si lo pensaba desde otro punto de vista a mis verdaderas intenciones), luego pedí un café para que se lo entregaran con la nota dejando ver mi propósito.

No tenía intenciones de que supiera que yo estaba allí, pero la mujer de pelo castaño (o rubio) que estaba a su lado se lo informó y por lo menos los cuatro que había allí directamente, dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí.

Lo peor fue cuando Robert se paró haciendo ademán de acercarse. Por fortuna aproveché el momento en que la "señorita" no lo soltaba, y huí. Otra vez huí.

Caminé. O corrí o volé, o lo que sea que había hecho en ese momento sin que ningún mortal lograra verme, hasta que sin darme cuenta mis movimientos me llevaron frente al apartamento de Robert, el mismo hombre del que había estado huyendo.

Mi encendedor, el regalo de Elizabeth, recordé mirando aquel balcón del quinto piso. Tal vez podría entrar y esperarlo para pedírselo… ya que estaba allí… (Decía una voz)

Ok, esto era absurdamente estúpido. ¿Por qué huir de alguien, para luego, solo esperarlo en su residencia? (Decía la otra voz)

Pero el encendedor era algo especial…

Está bien, ésta sería solo la última vez.

Al final las dos voces llegaron a la misma pregunta, a la misma conclusión: ¿Qué podía hacer estando allí?... fui débil de nuevo. Y rompí mi promesa otra vez.

Escalé el muro hasta el quinto piso y lo esperé como lo había hecho antes; sentada en su cómodo diván de cuero negro, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo con la luz apagada, dándome la atmósfera de lo que profundamente era mi vida.

No tardó mucho. Finalmente llegó y mi impresión fue tan grande al sentir aquella emoción que emanaba de él tras abrir la puerta, que solo lo observé en silencio esperando. Y entonces fue cuando me vio, y avanzó diciendo mi nombre como si se alegrara de verme al fin… Tanto así como yo.

Todo era extraño. Incluso olvidé la excusa por la cual me había presentado sintiendo solo las emociones que emanaban de él; esperanza, alegría, deseos… Está bien, debí recordarme que mis poderes no eran fuertes por mi alimentación, pero creía que eso era lo que lograba sentir a través de Robert.

¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? Creí que te vería si volvía a dudar nuevamente de tu existencia, aunque debo reconocer que ya estaba planeando algo para que volviera a verte —dijo alegremente y noté como a pesar del intento de humor en sus palabras, todo era cierto, lo que ciertamente me sorprendió ¿de verdad estaba deseando volver a verme tanto como yo a él?

Sin premeditarlo le hice saber que yo lo sabía y luego creyó que podía leer mentes y se tensó al solo decirlo. Estaba nervioso. Adorablemente nervioso, por lo que me fue imposible resistir a ponerlo aún más nervioso mientras se defendía vagamente, diciendo que no debía confiar demasiado en lo que percibía. Y tal vez tenía razón; yo no era poderosa. Pero si podía oír sus latidos y ver todos los demás indicios en él: sus manos temblando, sus mirada confusa. Todo, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido.

Estaba demasiado cerca de él. De su piel –la cual incluso llegué a tocar, de su aroma cálido, de su mirada soñadora color esmeralda y de su esencia de vida, que de inmediato tomé una distancia prudente para no sucumbir a una debilidad.

Se sorprendió por lo que podía hacer, pero yo me sorprendí aún más al notarme diciéndole como "funcionaba" lo que soy, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había perdido ya a una persona importante por lo que era -bueno, varias en realidad-, pero una persona importante en los últimos treinta años y ahora que lo pensaba así, el haber revelado ante él lo que era, no tenía ni sentido ni lógica a las consecuencias de los errores que ya había cometido antes. Solo tenía una vaga excusa para seguir viéndolo; curiosidad… y solo si es que era suficientemente válido.

¿Cómo te convertiste? —preguntó con la mirada fija en el suelo, llevándome a que recuerdos amargos volvieran a florecer.

También es fácil. Te muerden y ya está —mentí.

Pero él no era tonto y se dio cuenta de inmediato de la mentira, así que le di una breve explicación de lo que supuestamente ocurre cuando te trasforman y me sorprendí otra vez, al encontrar hablándole de lo que me habían hecho.

Me preguntó quién me había convertido, pero de lo último que yo quería hablar era sobre la bestia de Balthazar, así que cambié de tema, con lo que él mismo me recordó el por qué había ido hasta su apartamento de nuevo, o por lo menos por lo que yo quería creer.

Pensó que yo había ido a buscarlo al club esa noche pero cuando le dije la verdad… o prácticamente toda la verdad, incluso pude sentir un tipo de desencanto de su parte.

¿Estás desilusionado? —inquirí sonriendo, cubriendo todo rasgo de sorpresa y dolor que pudiera haber en mi.

No ¿Por qué debería estarlo? —respondió haciéndome ver que todo era ridículo.

¿Por qué tenía que malinterpretar todas las emociones que emanaban de él?

Me lo repetí de nuevo: NO SOY PODEROSA, por lo tanto podía equivocarme con facilidad.

Buen punto —comenté analizando que él decía—. Tal vez tengas razón en lo de no fiarme en lo que percibo…

Cuando todavía hacía el intento de olvidar (o por lo menos dejar de lado) todos los recuerdos amargos, Robert saltó con una pregunta.

¿Duermes?

Aquello me hizo sonreír de momento, pero aún no podía dejar de pensar que todo esto era incorrecto aunque no quisiera irme. Y entonces hizo otra pregunta que logró que riera como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Y así hizo otra y otra hasta que llegó un momento en que soltó un comentario que hizo que volviera a sorprenderme, o más que eso, hizo que me diera cuenta que dejé que todo esto llegara demasiado lejos. No podía esperar más para salir de allí… algo tarde, eso sí.

Cuando me estaba retirando, me detuvo.

No supe si fueron sus palabras o el intenso deseo por algo que emanaba de él lo que hiso detenerme para mirarlo intensamente tratando de descubrir más allá de su mirada.

Hay algo que quieres, ¿qué es? —le pregunté segura porque aunque me equivocara en lo que percibía, su petición para que no me fuera y esperara era clarísima.

Tu encendedor —dijo después de unos momentos mientras aquella desconocida emoción iba creciendo—. Lo olvidas otra vez.

El regalo de Elizabeth. Lo que había ido a buscar ¿cómo pude olvidarlo de nuevo? Tal vez solo fue que no me imaginaba qué pudiera decir lo que me hizo olvidarlo. El punto es que estaba intrigada con él porque no creía que fuera aquello lo que diría al fin, pero posteriormente me di por vencida, ya que como él había dicho; no debía de confiarme mucho en lo que percibía.

Olvídalo —le contesté—. Puedes quedártelo.

Aquel encendedor, el que había sido tan importante para mí por bastantes años, ahora quería que fuera importante para él… aunque no lo supiera en realidad.

Elizabeth me abandonó, pero Robert no huyó…

Quise ignorar cualquier otra cosa que percibiera en esa habitación mientras me daba la vuelta nuevamente, y entonces me detuvo de nuevo.

Espera.

Dime —dije mirándolo aquellos maravillosos ojos con curiosidad.

—¿Volverás otra vez sin que sea necesario dudar de ti?

—¿Quieres que regrese? —inquirí sorprendida.

Si aquello era así, significaba que tal vez mis percepciones no habían sido tan erróneas ¿Qué pensar?

—Si —contestó automáticamente.

Era así… Quería verme otra vez… ¿Por qué?

—Entonces lo haré.

—Prométemelo —exigió firmemente.

Tan solo unas palabras…

—Te lo prometo —respondí arrepintiéndome en el mismo momento el haberlo dicho.

¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan egoísta? Yo quería volver a verlo, pero él no se merecía todo esto. Ni siquiera se merecía que yo osara en molestarlo yendo y viniendo a mi antojo… pero ahora él lo había querido, lo que me ponía al borde del caos total.

Salté por el balcón sintiendo que debía alejarme lo más pronto posible de allí.

Robert se iba a Italia y tendría suficiente tiempo para hacerse la idea (y tenía la esperanza) de que pudiera arrepentirse de lo que me había pedido, porque ya estaba segura que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de él a voluntad.

Subí el cuello de mi abrigo como acostumbraba y caminé lo más lento que pude hasta que no corría peligro de ser vista y me desvanecí entre la noche.

Prometí verlo, me hizo prometerlo…

Deambulé entre las sombras torturándome mentalmente por ser tan débil, hasta que llegué a las afueras de la ciudad y me adentré en el bosque como la verdadera depredadora que era.

Mi encuentro con Robert me había estimulado y acelerado.

Al sentir su presencia tan cerca… Al recordar el sabor de su sangre y su deseo. Deseo que se convirtió, también, en el mío.

Ahora, igual que aquella noche, solo corría como una salvaje entre el bosque espeso de la noche hasta que el aroma de la presa me detuvo en seco.

Una ardilla. Una pequeña e inocente ardilla me detuvo. Tan inocente como aquel mortal de mirada envolvente, soñadora y enternecedora. Aquella mirada que me llevaba una y otra vez al pasado a pesar de que ya sabía que no tenía nada que ver con él. Que si antes me recordaba a mi Thomas, ahora solo era Robert y solo quería estar con él.

El pequeño animal se convulsionaba entre mis manos hasta que dejó de moverse después de una última sacudida y luego lo miré con irrefrenable asco. A esto me había llevado Balthazar por su oscura y enfermiza obsesión conmigo. Yo había huido de él, pero el contrato aún seguiría grabado en mi alma… y solo si es que aún la tenía.

La sangre había fluido caliente y reconfortante hasta mi boca, recorriendo luego mi garganta y despertando mis sentidos, pero no pudiéndose comparar a mi experiencia de hacía más de 2 meses.

Sin duda había sido un error... Todo había sido un lamentable error. Desde la vez en que decidí salir sola a buscar el obsequio para Marianne, hasta los últimos hechos del los recientes meses. Simplemente un maldito error.

¡Maldición, ¿por qué fui tan débil?! pero…

A pesar de lo mucho que ansié esa noche volver a beber la sangre de Robert, hubo algo que ansié aún más… y fueron sus labios. Tan solo pensar en el beso que le robé me hacía sonreír. Y ya no era por el solo hecho que me recordara a Thomas, ahora solo era el hecho de que simplemente me recordara a él. Solo a él.

Había descubierto que a pesar de lo prohibido y erróneo que era todo esto, Robert me hacía sentir feliz.

En medio del bosque pasé de mi recuerdo de Robert a la imagen de la ardilla en mis manos. La dejé a un lado y seguí corriendo hasta que me detuve al borde de un barranco, el mismo en el que me había detenido siempre en el último año preguntándome lo mismo:

¿Qué pasaría si me arrojara a ese abismo y pudiera morir como cualquier otro mortal?

…pero yo simplemente no podía.

Miré mi reloj que ya indicaba las 5 de la mañana... ¿Y si me quedaba a esperar el primer rayo de sol?

No. Quería volver a ver a Robert.

Corrí hasta mi habitación y cerré las ventanas con las persianas de madera y cubrí todo rincón por donde pudiera entrar la luz.

Tomé mi violín y al igual a como lo venía haciendo desde hace semanas, no dejé de tocar hasta que el sueño me venció. Pasando nuevamente desde los recuerdos de Robert a volver a la noche de mi condena una y otra vez.

***************************************************************

gracias majo por tus comentarios... la única!!! hasta el momento, pero no importa

ah! y para despues de leer el cap. vayan a este link y escuchen la cancion que me recordo a Katherine, aunque obviamente cambiando lo de hombre XD

behind blue eyes, Limp Biskit

.com/watch?v=ooqTXTt3bP0


	4. Muralla

Cabe mencionar que la historia no está estrechamente ligado a hechos reales (obvio) de la vida laboral del actor. Esto quiere decir que no se toman en cuenta las otras películas que filma ni el tiempo real de los hechos al mundo exterior en comparación al desarrollo de esta historia.

**Capítulo 4:** MURALLA

RPOV

(Meses después del último encuentro con Katherine…)

Las grabaciones de Luna nueva habían finalizado. ¡Por fin!

Ya no hallaba el momento de llegar de vuelta a mi hogar y esperar a la llegada de Katherine.

Las filmaciones se hacían eternas, pero al menos -y según todos los que me rodeaban- estaba más feliz que durante los últimos meses.

¿Pero cómo no iba a estarlo? ¡Ella me había prometido que regresaría, que nos volveríamos a ver!

Y ahora estaba en el avión de regreso a mi ciudad, a mi vida normal, a Katherine.

—Robert, si sigues moviendo las piernas de esa manera, juro que te las cortaré —me regañó Kris quien iba sentada a mi lado.

Cuando la vi recordé de inmediato que nuestros papeles se habían intercambiado (bueno, no tan equivalentemente) ahora era ella quien estaba triste por haber peleado con su novio celoso compulsivo y yo andaba emocionado, saltando y riendo por todo a mi alrededor.

—Lo siento —me disculpé. Lo último que yo quería hacer era ponerla nerviosa.

—Con que quisieras ponerte a correr en el avión, no significará que llegue más rápido —dijo ésta vez Taylor, quien estaba sentado a mi otro costado.

—Lo siento, lo siento —volví a disculparme—. No hago nada más y me quedo quieto.

Y como si me hubieran activado algún mecanismo de Teddy cosquillas, comencé a reír cada vez más fuerte llamando la atención (bueno, más de lo normal) de una azafata que se acercó a mi.

—Disculpe señor, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Puedo traerle algo?

—Lo siento —me disculpé otra vez. Al parecer tendría que disculparme con todo el que me viera por estar tan feliz de volver a casa.

La azafata me seguía mirando.

—Estoy bien, gracias —le respondí—. Solo quiero agua.

_Para no ahogarme al reír, _pensé.

—Respóndeme una cosa —exigió Taylor hablándome por lo bajo—, tu extraño humor últimamente: ¿tiene que ver con tu encuentro del _"Shot Club"_ y lo que ocurrió después?

_¡Oh, demonios!_

—¡Sí! —respondí emocionado.

—¡Vaya! —soltó sorprendido—. Bonita dama.

—¡Es hermosa! —dije más para mi que para él.

—Concuerdo totalmente —me aseguró—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Katherine —contesté.

Ups. Estaba diciendo mucho… cierra el pico, Rob.

¿Cómo le explicaría a alguien que ella era vampiro…? espera; si ella era vampiro… ¿acaso jamás envejecería? Y yo...

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Taylor.

—Nada, es solo que… —cambié lo que iba a decir— quiero llegar pronto.

—No seas impaciente, falta poco para que arribemos —me dijo y luego se acercó para hablar más bajo y que Kris no escuchara, aunque por como estaba ella, daba lo mismo que hablara más fuerte, ella tenía su mente en cualquier parte, menos en el avión—. Tendrás que presentar a tu chica algún día.

_¿Y si eso no pudiera ocurrir?_

—Tal vez.

Cogimos las maletas y nos despedimos como habitualmente, y esto quiere decir; apenas un movimiento con la mano entre una multitud de fans que amenazaban con quitarnos algún miembro importante.

Tomé un taxi viendo como la noche caía inevitablemente sobre la ciudad y seguí el camino hasta mi departamento.

Me daría una ducha, comería algo, dormiría un poco y esperaría a que uno de estos días Katherine volviera para cumplir su promesa.

Tomé mis maletas y me encaminé hacia el ascensor.

_Katherine… podría hacer algo por ella, darle algo. Mal que mal, ella me había dado una vez un regalo… No, fueron dos. Tendría que encontrar algo para ella en alguna parte. ¿Habría algo tan especial que se pusiera a su altura?_

Solo había que pensar mucho… Demasiado.

Seguía barajando las posibilidades de todo mi plan mientras llegaba hasta la puerta de mi hogar. Puse la llave en la cerradura y entré.

Un olor exquisito a tabaco exótico inundó mis fosas nasales y yo no podía creer que mis deseos se cumplieran tan pronto. Definitivamente era ella.

Encendí la luz y allí estaba como la primera vez que la vi, sentada en el diván de cuero negro con una pierna encima de la otra y su cigarrillo en la boca.

Vestida con un pantalón gris y una blusa negra muy fina abotonada hasta solo un poco más arriba de su escote que dejaba a mi imaginación todo el resto de su -de seguro- perfecto cuerpo. Un atuendo que la hacía ver solo más hermosa de lo que era.

Solté las maletas en la puerta y ni siquiera me preocupé por esperar a que ésta se cerrara.

KPOV.

Esperaba a Robert, aquel joven apuesto que me recordó en un principio a mi Thomas, aunque no se pareciera en nada. Lo esperaba cumpliendo mi promesa de volver a verlo y rompiendo a la mía propia de no involucrarme…

Me instalé en su cómodo diván de cuero negro hasta que escuché como se acercaban hacia este sector en el quinto piso. No es que no hubiera escuchado antes pasos alrededor, pero esta vez, yo sabía quien era y mis sospechas solo fueron confirmadas cuando escuché el mecanismo de la puerta siendo abierta.

Encendió la luz y lo vi cargado con maletas y una guitarra que dejó caer de inmediato en el suelo junto a la puerta descuidadamente.

Su mirada soñadora y sagaz a la vez, me envolvió embriagándome de una dicha contenida por meses, y que ahora, inconscientemente evidencié sonriendo como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Robert se acercó con la sorpresa fluyendo a flor de piel. Definitivamente no se esperaba verme allí.

_¿Se había olvidado de nuestro último encuentro y lo que habíamos acordado?_

Si aquello era así, me alegraba por él. No quería ser egoísta, aunque solo causara una herida en mi alma… No, en mi alma no, porque se supone que no la tengo… ¡pero como podría decir que no la tengo si sentía tanta alegría de volver a verlo! Alguien sin alma no siente y yo, increíblemente, sentía.

_Por favor, si me tienes miedo, solo dímelo y me iré, _pensé con dolor.

Pero todo sentimiento infernal que me envolvía de la misma manera que su intensa mirada desapareció cuando Robert avanzó a gran velocidad hacia mí. Por un momento creí que se abalanzaría sobre mí, pero en pleno trayecto se detuvo de golpe.

—¡Katherine! —soltó sonriendo y pasando una mano por su cabello descuidadamente. Definitivamente estaba sorprendido—. Que alegría… y sorpresa verte.

Se veía sorprendentemente tierno a mi pesar. Así me costaría mucho más alejarme de él, pero _¡Demonios, no quiero!_

—Hola, chico Cullen —respondí sonriendo con un extraño nerviosismo que no evidenciaba exteriormente debido a la muralla externa que había erigido y me protegía.

Robert se rió por mi inocente burla y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente para sentarse en el sillón frente a mí como siempre lo hacía.

Sonreía. Se veía tan joven y lleno de vida… solo que algo cansado de seguro por el largo viaje. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor haber venido mañana… después de todo, solo era un niño en comparación a mí… y aun así yo lo seguía viendo con los mismos estúpidos ojos de fascinación.

RPOV

Me senté en el sillón frente a ella aún riendo porque me llamara chico Cullen y también algo avergonzado por casi haber sido tan impulsivo al querer abalanzarme sobre ella y besarla. Pero mi sentido común (_¿tenía uno? Si, aunque pareciera increíble, lo tenía_) me detuvo antes de cometer suicidio.

No podía abalanzarme encima de alguien así como así, aunque ese alguien fuera quien me quitaba la respiración… ¿o era por el cansancio? No. era por ella.

R_ecuerda eso Rob, recuérdalo_.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto —comenté notando como me observaba.

—¿Pronto? —inquirió alzando una perfecta ceja—. Han sido ya bastantes meses. Pronto no sería la palabra que yo utilizaría.

Tenía razón. Estos últimos meses se me habían hecho eternos y pronto era la última palabra que debería haber usado.

—Quiero decir, que no te esperaba hoy mismo —traté de arreglar—. ¿Cómo sabías que llegaba hoy?

—Em… —artículo juntando sus naturales labios rosa mirándome fijamente—. Se supone que todo el país esperaba tu llegada el día de hoy.

_Imbécil. _Era un completo imbécil haciendo de tonto. Era obvio que ella tenía razón con solo recordar el recibimiento en el aeropuerto.

—Buen punto —solté sintiéndome aun peor por no poder contestar algo más inteligente. Es que cuando ella estaba a mi lado parecía que lo olvidaba todo.

Pero su sonrisa era cálida, haciendo que mis inseguridades quedaran en segundo o tercer plano.

—Te extrañaba —comenté sin pensar después de ver como sus manos iban directo a apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

Quedé paralizado por la sorpresa. Parecía que mi boca actuaba desligada de mis pensamientos. Se supone que eso debía quedarse en mi cabeza… incluso sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

_Estúpido, estúpido. Solo la vas a espantar, ¿por qué ella estaba aquí conmigo habiendo tantos hombres mejores y a su altura?_

BOCA-DEMASIADO-GRANDE

KPOV

¿Había escuchado bien?

_¡Vaya!_ No me imaginaba ni por un segundo que pudiera extrañarme.

Se sentía apenado, lo noté porque sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono rojizo adorable que solo me hizo sonreír, además de la aceleración de su ritmo cardíaco.

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso —se disculpó, pero antes de que agregara cualquier otra cosa, mi boca se abrió.

—Yo también te extrañé—contesté automáticamente al ser más fácil decirlo al tener él su mirada clavada en el cenicero…. O tal vez fue porque no lo pensé.

Maldición. Si seguía actuando sin pensar como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora, terminaría en el abismo más profundo que solo terminaría con un final abrupto…

Me miró sorprendido nuevamente, pero con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su dulce rostro.

—No es necesario que seas amable conmigo… —comenzó a hablar seguramente pensando que yo no era sincera. Pero lo era más que nunca, así que de inmediato lo interrumpí.

—No es necesario, tienes razón —reafirmé su posición—, pero no lo hago. Simplemente es la verdad.

RPOV

La verdad…

_¿Podría tener alguna posibilidad con ella? _

La gente no se extraña porque sí. Yo la extrañaba por una razón, ¿y la suya?

—¿Es en serio? —insistí con miedo de que hubiera escuchado o entendido mal.

—Así es —contestó inclinando su cabeza a un costado sonriendo—. Si no fuera así, no estaría ni aquí, ni ahora contigo.

_¡Oh, por Dios!_

Para mí era suficiente. Estaba feliz.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, no te imaginas cuanto —le dije y esta vez mi boca y mis pensamientos estaban en completo acuerdo mutuo. No tenía miedo por lo que diría y que lo supiera, después de todo, ella podía percibir mis emociones ¿o no?

—Me lo puedo imaginar, pero no lo puedo entender —comentó entrecerrando sus ojos tan azules y tan hermosos como el lapislázuli, pero dolida… por algo, o eso comprendí yo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí con todas las ganas de saber lo que le sucedía en esos momentos.

—¿Que acaso no tedas cuenta? —dijo levantándose para estar frente a mi— ¿No me tienes miedo?

_¿Miedo?_

—No, por ningún motivo —respondí firmemente sorprendido por su cambio de posición—¿Por qué debería tenerte miedo?

KPOV

Me había exaltado tanto que dijera que le alegraba mi respuesta, incluso a pesar de que había dicho otras cosas que podrían haberme causado el mismo efecto. Sabía que esto no iría a llegar a ninguna parte y me dolía sentir esto por él. Si fuera mortal como Robert tal vez esto pudiera tener otro final, pero eso era imposible.

¿Y más encima él me preguntaba por qué debería de tenerme miedo?

"Porque me alimento de gente como tú", quería decirle aunque no fuera del todo verdad. Ya no.

El problema era que me estaba viniendo una especie de desesperación por el miedo que me inundada únicamente por él, por su vida, en la cual yo interfería de forma egoísta.

La muralla que me cubría protegiéndome de todo lo que me hiciera daño amenazaba con romperse frente a Robert en ese mismo momento y solo quería llorar. Llorar, porque todo futuro que imaginara era imposible.

Me di la vuelta de espaldas a él mirando la ciudad nocturna y la infinidad de luces a través del balcón mientras le respondía.

—¡Por qué deberías de tenerme miedo! —repetí y esta vez mi voz sonaba contenida y pausada—. Porque soy un vampiro, un cazador.

Giré sobre mis talones para mirarlo de nuevo descubriendo que tenía una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

Me descolocó.

—No es normal el hecho de que no huyas y que no trates de matarme —insistí recordando a Elizabeth, pero él seguía mirándome con esa misteriosa sonrisa que no podía descifrar.

Escuché sus latidos y estaban en completa calma. No alborotados como en el momento en que llegó, ni irregulares como lo había notado cuando quería decir algo y se contenía.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —exigí confundida.

—Ya varias veces me han dicho que no soy normal, no te preocupes —respondió divertido pasando nuevamente una mano por su cabello y aun sin borrar su sonrisa de sus finos labios.

Reí sin ánimos para mí misma. ¿A dónde me había venido a meter? Al menos estaba segura de una cosa: no me tenía miedo.

—Sigo sin entenderte —dije finalmente dándome por vencida, pero no por lo que él me decía, sino que ante mi misma por querer seguir viéndolo y escuchando.

Tal vez esto lo superaría con el tiempo.

RPOV

_¿Cómo podía creer que le tenía miedo? ¡Y después de todo cuanto había pasado!_

Entre su repentino arranque, me di cuenta que se veía muy niña cuando se enfurruñaba a pesar de parecer toda una mujer. ¿Cuántos años podía tener en realidad?

Una cosa en claro. Ella era vampiro, y si no envejecen… podría ser incluso mayor que yo.

Pero había otra cosa aún más segura; se veía sumamente adorable enfurruñada, a pesar de que no podía permitirme pensar así sintiendo la aflicción en ella por todo esto.

—Sigo sin entender —soltó mirándome con una sonrisa resignada.

Su declaración me dio por primera vez la valentía para hacer algo, ya que teniendo en cuenta su reacción de hace unos momentos, no tenía otra opción.

—Yo te lo podría explicar mejor —le dije poniéndome de pie para quedar frente a ella a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo.

Sentía su aroma cálido y reconfortante el cual había extrañado durante los últimos meses. Sentía la estática entre ambos proyectándose a nuestro alrededor. Vi su mirada dirigirse a mis labios nerviosamente y comprendí que el sentimiento era mutuo… aunque ella misma se instalara a negármelo toda una vida. Pero también esa mirada fue mi invitación.

KPOV

Miraba nerviosamente sus labios al estar a tan escasa distancia de mí, sintiendo como si este momento fuera previo al primer beso de toda mi existencia.

Su aroma cálido me embriagaba, y no era el del perfume que llevaba, sino que era lo que había debajo de éste. Ese aroma único que no tenía comparación a nada, del tipo que sientes y que solo te dice que estarás protegida en los brazos de aquella persona.

Su rostro se acercaba lentamente a mí, pero no podía… ¡y eso que no había sido la primera vez que lo besaba!

Retrocedí un paso chocando con mis pies con el diván a mis espaldas y rodeé a Robert para salir de su alcance sintiéndome como una verdadera tonta.

Definitivamente esa noche él había estado golpeando fuertemente mi muralla.

Miré hacia la ventana y la puerta, mis dos vías de escape y me fijé en la guitarra que había dejado en la puerta cuando llegó.

—¡Tocas guitarra! —solté demasiado emocionada y en ese momento noté como Robert agachaba la cabeza y comenzaba a reír moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

RPOV

—¡Tocas guitarra! —exclamó después de haberse apartado de mi como toda una niña temerosa.

Era muy dulce a pesar de la muralla que proyectaba para protegerse. ¿Qué le podrían haber hecho para que la construyera tan fuertemente?

Me reí inconscientemente negando con la cabeza para mí mismo por lo que había ocurrido, o mejor dicho, por lo que no había ocurrido.

Había estado a punto de besarla otra vez ¡y ella también quería que lo hiciera!

Pero de pronto sale con lo de la guitarra.

Primera vez que odiaba tanto a mi compañera de vida.

—Así es —contesté mientras la iba a buscar y la sacaba de su funda— ¿Quieres que toque para ti?

—Por favor —pidió amablemente.

Toqué una de las canciones que había compuesto hace algún tiempo. Let me sign, mientras ella se sentó en el diván y me escuchaba atentamente con su mirada fija en mí y mi canción.

Siempre he sentido placer al tocar, pero que ella me escuchara lo hacía todo más agradable.

Y las últimas frases de la canción fueron solamente dirigidas a ella, pero como si yo las dijera y no quien estaba en mi canción.

I will wrap you in my arms

And always stay.

Let me Sign

Let me Sign

(Traducción)

Te abrigaré entre mis brazos

Y siempre permaneceré

Déjame llegar

Déjame llegar

_Y traspasar esa muralla que cubre quien eres, _agregué para mi fuero interno.

KPOV

Su voz era profunda mientras cantaba… y dulce, de alguna extraña manera o concepto desconocido, era dulce a mis oídos.

Escuchaba atentamente sin perderme ninguna estrofa de la corta pero melodiosa canción que había compuesto.

Observaba sus ojos verdes al estar cantando y a veces los cerraba cuando se concentraba y lo invadía la pasión e inspiración que solo la música, entre otras pocas cosas, podía entregar.

Y en las últimas frases de su canción, me dirigió su intensa mirada nuevamente pero con un extraño doble sentido.

No podía sentirlo del todo, porque la sangre que había bebido de él y la que me había dado alguna fuerza por un tiempo ya no estaba. Pero su mirada me traspasaba.

—Hermosa —dije cuando terminó.

—Gracias —respondió dejando la guitarra de lado y acomodándose en el sillón en silencio. Después de pasar así por algunos segundos buscando entre sus pensamientos, finalmente habló— ¿Tu… tocas algún instrumento?

—Violín —contesté levantándome del diván para marcharme.

Mi último recuerdo de su sangre, con las intensas miradas que me dirigía y el casi beso de hacía unos momentos me habían hecho querer salir de allí por su propio bien.

—Pero ese será tema para otro día…

—¿Ya te vas? —soltó poniéndose de pie de un salto ante mi acción.

—Así es —respondí.

—Pero volverás —afirmó para sí mismo—, porque dijiste que lo de tu violín sería tema para otro día.

—No podría dejar de venir.

Era toda y la única la verdad. Simplemente no podía dejar así como así de verlo.

—¿Pero cuándo?

—Cualquier día —le respondí.

—¿Y si no estoy?

—Será otro día —contesté riendo levemente por su impaciencia.

—Pero podrías llamarme antes de venir —insistió—. ¿Tienes un teléfono?

_¿Para qué tendría yo un teléfono, a quién llamaría?_

—No, no lo tengo.

Corrió hacia una mesa y volvió con un papel doblado.

—Este es mi número de teléfono —anunció pasándome el papel—. Antes de venir podrías llamarme, para no pasar todas las noches en vela esperándote.

_¿Todas las noches?_

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirí curiosamente por saber a qué se refería.

—Es que antes de saber si volverías o no, me lo pasaba durmiendo en el sillón por si venías, incluso al principio ya no salía de noche, ni trotaba, ni nada por esperarte.

Um…

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

No me imaginaba que podría hacer eso por mí.

—No hay problema, pero ahora me podrás llamar y yo estaré aquí.

—De acuerdo —contesté girando sobre mis talones para marcharme, pero la voz de Robert me detuvo.

—¡Espera!

RPOV

Después de que le entregara mi número de teléfono, ella se dio vuelta de inmediato para irse, pero recordé lo que había estado pensando antes de llegar al apartamento y la detuve.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo al momento de voltear.

—¿Comes? —inquirí aunque la pregunta sonaba algo tonta.

—Por supuesto que si y lo sabes —contestó divertida alzando una ceja y mirándome de pies a cabeza.

_Ok. No me refería a esa comida._

—Quiero decir que si comes… ¿espagueti, ensalada, cosas así?

—Mmm… sí —respondió arrastrando las palabras como si lo analizara—. No me aporta ningún nutriente como la sangre, pero es por placer que la como, aunque hace tiempo que no la tomo en cuenta. ¿Por qué?

Placer…

Recordé su mordida y una ola de calor me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en algunas partes.

Aparté esos pensamientos de momento de mi mente y me concentré en lo importante.

—Quería invitarte a cenar.

Parecía sorprendida.

—¡A cenar! —exclamó—. Hace tiempo que alguien no me invitaba a cenar.

No lo podía creer… con lo hermosa y cordial que era?

—¿Y qué me dices?

—De acuerdo —respondió firmemente.

—¡Perfecto! —solté emocionado por que hubiera aceptado—. El viernes, ¿qué te parece? —pregunté, pero no esperé su respuesta por la misma emoción—. Paso por ti…

Me detuve de inmediato mientras le hablaba.

Yo no sabía de donde era ella. No sabía donde vivía, y si es que vivía en alguna parte.

—Emm… —titubeé, me sentí incómodo por como pudiera sonar mi pregunta—. ¿Vives en alguna parte?

—Obvio —respondió aguantándose la risa.

—De acuerdo, eso fue muy estúpido de mi parte, lo siento —me disculpé como un completo idiota.

—Pero no te preocupes, yo vendré a ti el viernes.

—Ok —eso era lo mejor que podía conseguir—, ¿a las 7? —le pregunté y noté como su mirada era de cierta extrañeza por un segundo.

—Tampoco te preocupes por eso, estaré aquí cuando pueda.

Y así giraba de nuevo para marcharse por la ventana, como siempre.

—¡Espera! —la detuve nuevamente mientras me acercaba hacia ella justo en el momento en que se daba la vuelta a mi dirección—. Hace un rato no pude explicarte lo que no pudiste entender.

Y sin darle oportunidad, la tomé entré mis brazos como quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo y la besé.

Su tensión al principio por la sorpresa fue disminuyendo a medida que el beso se iba haciendo mutuo y profundo. Sus manos fueron hasta mi cuello mientras que yo la tomaba por la cintura aferrándola contra mí, pero con delicadeza, sintiendo su piel a través de la tela de su delgada y fina blusa negra.

Su aroma, el más exquisito y embriagante que haya sentido alguna vez, me golpeaba constantemente dejándome en las nubes y enviándome olas de tranquilidad entre la pasión que me hacía sentir el roce de nuestros labios. Sentí su lengua fría y cálida a la vez haciendo contacto con la mía rozándose lentamente. El beso se fue volviendo más lento aún, y poco a poco nuestras bocas comenzaron a separarse entre respiraciones dificultosas.

Lo último que sentí antes de que se alejara, fue su lengua rozando mi labio inferior con soltura haciendo que un escalofrío de placer me recorriera el cuerpo entero. La quería conmigo, pero solo era cosa de segundos para que se marchara.

Y así fue. Se dirigió a mis ojos antes de marcharse y sonrió, pero al mirar fijamente aquellas gemas lapislázuli creí ver como refulgían por una milésima de segundo, algo así como había sucedido instantes después de la primera vez que nos besamos, pero de nuevo no estaba seguro. Luego saltó por la ventana desde el quinto piso y por alguna extraña y estúpida razón de pensar que cuando callera se hiciera daño, corrí hasta el balcón para verla y descubrir que caminaba tranquilamente como siempre. Esta vez no llevaba su abrigo largo de cuero (tal vez porque no hacía frío), pero metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y avanzó través de la calle entre la escasa gente que transitaba a esas horas de la noche. ¿Cómo nadie la podía ver saltando de un quinto piso?

Me alejé del balcón preguntándome como se deslizaba tan fácilmente sin llamar la atención, tanto por su destreza de saltar de edificios y aparecer de la nada, como por su belleza, y me dirigí directamente a tomar mi equipaje de la puerta de entrada para meterlo en mi habitación.

Solo faltaban dos días para el viernes y todavía tenía que encontrar el regalo perfecto para ella, aunque si lo pensaba bien, tal vez no existiera tal cosa, pero al menos haría un esfuerzo por encontrarlo y que estuviera a su altura.

No quería olvidar aquel beso mientras me tiraba en la cama y la recordaba. Me había dado una ducha fría y había comido algo antes de acostarme, pero en ningún momento olvidaba lo que había sucedido.

No habíamos hablado como la ultima vez pero si había pasado más y ahora no podía olvidar su sonrisa, ni su mirada, ni sus labios al rozar los míos, y mucho menos olvidar esa muralla que había construido en base a algún miedo desconocido para mi, pero que poco a poco me acercaría para saltarla y entraría furtivamente, o tal vez encontraría una puerta oculta en alguna parte que ella misma abriría para mi.

Si. Esa sería mi meta. Poder atravesar esa muralla y conocerla como en realidad era. Saber sobre sus tormentos y reconfortarla entre toda la soledad que percibía que había en ella.

Y después me ocuparía de mí.

**********

yep, otro capitulo, si lo leen...dejen reviews please?????

N/A: Gracias majo!!!!

aqui el link de la canción let me sign

.com/watch?v=7H47oQH1TW4

y aqui la traducción completa...

Woah oah  
Permanezco cerca  
De un árbol roto  
Sus manos están todas torcidas  
Ella me señala  
Fui condenado por las luces

Se acerca hasta a mi para verme  
Hablo con una voz que  
Rompió el cielo  
Ella dijo, camina por aquí  
Hasta la sombra  
_"Te abrigaré entre mis brazos  
Y siempre permaneceré  
Déjame llegar  
Déjame llegar"_


	5. LA CITA 1ª parte, CONVERSACIONES

**Capítulo 5:** LA CITA (1ª parte), CONVERSACIONES

KPOV

¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar cuando te invitan a cenar por primera vez en… cuánto, 50 años, tal vez?

Cuando lo dijo fue tan sorpresivo que por un segundo creí que había escuchado mal, pero no, definitivamente lo había dicho. Y entonces, sin advertirlo, me invadió de inmediato una especie de emoción que hacía años no vivía. Realmente me sentía como si tuviera 18 años nuevamente. Bueno, siempre los voy a tener, pero esta vez me sentía… viva, así como me sentí desde el primer encuentro con Robert.

Y luego… Luego no tuve palabras para lo que hizo. Solo sus labios moviéndose contra los míos lo dijeron todo… y yo también quise expresarme devolviendo aquel beso impregnado de un gusto extraño y cautivante.

Sentía su pulso golpetear contra mí y también sentía todos mis sentidos abrirse hacia él. A su aroma, su sabor, su tacto, su cuerpo.

Era la tentación en carne viva, provocándome. Jugueteando peligrosamente conmigo.

Rocé mi lengua en su labio inferior sintiéndolo suave y caliente provocando un cosquilleo en mi estómago. Un segundo más… Un segundo más y no habría podido resistirme a querer hacer mío a ese hombre en cuerpo y alma, porque no solo era su sangre la que me hacía desearlo tanto.

Pero me detuve con toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me alejé lo más rápido que pude corriendo hacia el bosque que me acogía como tantas otras veces para saciar mi sed de sangre antes de llegar a casa y comenzar a tocar mi violín hasta que el sueño me vencía.

Simplemente esperaría hasta que fuera viernes para poder verlo otra vez, pero sería difícil teniendo el recuerdo de su beso tibio en mi memoria constantemente. Definitivamente no podía estar pensando en otra cosa. Mi conciencia parecía estar vacía cuando era su nombre el que estaba en mi cabeza.

Pero ahora, aunque pareciera ridículo tomando en cuenta lo importante que se había convertido esto para mí, solo tenía una pregunta inmediata que hacerme: ¿Qué se supone que debería ponerme para ir a cenar?

***

Viernes por la tarde y comenzaba a abrir los ojos para un día (bueno, una noche mejor dicho) predispuesto para una velada con mi tentación personal.

Me sentía como si cumpliera 15 de nuevo y mi hermana y padre preparaban aquel gran regalo para tal día, el cuál yo no podía ver hasta que fue la hora, al igual a como ahora tenía que esperar.

Estaba dichosa de poder volver a sentir algo parecido eso a pesar de no tener a ninguno de los dos conmigo. Algo distinto a la desoladora existencia que es prisionera de una condena inmortal y en la cual estás propensa a ser odiada por lo que eres...

Pero él, increíblemente no me odiaba, ni tampoco me temía, y yo solo lo… ¿Yo qué sentía por él?

Tomé un taxi, ya que creí que sería lo mejor en vez de ir caminando o corriendo con un vestido cruzando la ciudad a pesar de que nadie me viera, así que a las 9 en punto, cuando ya no quedaban rastros de los rayos de la luz del sol por ninguna parte, me encontraba en el edificio de Robert parada en el vestíbulo aguantando sus fuertes luces en mis ojos tras decidir que era mejor usar la puerta esta vez para entrar.

El conserje quería decir algo cuando iba hacia el ascensor sin la autorización de nadie, pero solo fue necesaria una mirada y una sonrisa para que quedara en silencio.

Increíble… me sentía tan poderosa que a pesar de no tener el poder de un vampiro en su totalidad, fui capaz de que no dijera nada más.

Seguí mi camino y finalmente llegué al quinto piso sin ningún otro obstáculo.

RPOV

Eran las 8 y Katherine aun no llegaba.

¡Maldición! Estaba nervioso y la espera no ayudaba en nada.

Ok. Ella me dijo que vendría apenas pudiera, pero ¿y si se había arrepentido?

Entre los paseos que daba alrededor del salón, pasé nuevamente en frente de un espejo y fui imposible que no pensara que había algo mal en mí. Así que por tercera vez fui hasta mi habitación y cambié la camisa blanca con líneas azules que llevaba ésta vez, por una negra por completo, y comencé a darme vueltas frente al espejo para verme de una perspectiva y otra. Parecía de esas mujeres antes de una fiesta, pero yo solo esperaba que le gustara... Bueno, quiero decir; que le gustara a donde la llevara, nada más...

Tocaron el timbre.

_¡No, por favor!_, gritaba en mi fuero interno. Lo que faltaba. Yo esperando a Katherine y alguien se le ocurría hacerme una visita sin avisar.

Salí al salón y miré por el balcón por si acaso Katherine se veía por alguna parte, pero nada. Entonces pensé que si me quedaba en silencio, el que tocara tal vez se fuera.

Tocaron de nuevo.

Está bien. Iría a abrir y diría la verdad, o bueno, casi toda; que ahora tenía una cita y no podía atender a nadie. Fin del asunto.

Giré la manilla y abrí la puerta para ver a Katherine sonriendo al otro lado.

—¡Katherine! —solté tremendamente sorprendido por ver que ella había tocado la puerta.

—Te sorprende verme —afirmó casualmente para luego alzar sus cejas viendo como esos orbes azules me miraban intensamente—. ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —me apresuré a decir—. Es solo que creí que entrarías por… la ventana.

Vi a Katherine divertida por lo que había dicho e inclinó su cabeza con ternura hacia mí.

—No creerías que subiría vestida así por la muralla ¿o sí?

Cuando dije aquello, recién fui consciente de cómo iba vestida.

Llevaba un delicado vestido azul que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, y el cual solo hacía juego con sus maravillosos ojos. Además de un abrigo negro y delgado del mismo largo que cubría sus brazos dejándose caer sin abrochar por encima de sus hombros delicadamente. El cabello, que siempre llevaba suelto ondeando con sensualidad alrededor de su rostro, ahora lo llevaba recogido sutilmente a los lados dejándose ver perfectamente un rostro joven, hermoso y tierno a pesar de la dureza con la que se expresaba. El escote era sutil y elegante mientras que las tiras de su vestido se amarraban por detrás de su cuello. Le tomé una mano para hacerla pasar y antes de soltarla la hice girar sobre su lugar. Estaba más hermosa que de costumbre.

—Te ves hermosa —le dije, aunque lo correcto siempre hubiera sido decir que era hermosa, pero decidí que así era más adecuado para la situación.

—Gracias —contestó, mirándome como acostumbraba. Con esa mirada que me fascinaba—. Y por cierto, te ves muy guapo. Digna elegancia que solo un inglés podría tener —bromeó.

Reí por su comentario, pero no dije nada más.

—Creí que no vendrías —confesé apenado mientras avanzaba por la sala.

—Dije que lo haría.

_Si. Lo dijo y lo cumplió._

Estábamos los dos mirándonos sin hablar, y por lo menos de mi parte, estaba nervioso recordando como la había despedido la última vez.

—¿Quieres hacer algo antes o nos vamos de inmediato? —pregunté, sintiéndome como un imbécil ante la pregunta.

—Tú decides —respondió sonriendo al darse cuenta de mi torpeza.

_Yo decido…_

—Ok. Vamos entonces, antes de que se haga más tarde.

_Era lo mejor._

Tomé las llaves del auto y mi chaqueta con la pequeña caja con el regalo que había comprado para ella el día de ayer en su interior antes de salir del apartamento, solo deseando que cuando lo abriera le gustara.

Mientras esperábamos el ascensor, le pregunté por como había entrado y ella respondió pareciendo sorprendida por mi pregunta.

—El ascensor.

Bueno, no. No me refería a eso.

—Quiero decir, ¿cómo pudiste subir sin que alguien te dijera algo?

—Oh. Lo intentaron, pero digamos que soy… algo persuasiva.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el ascensor se abrió cortando cualquier comentario que se me ocurriera.

Habían dos tipos que se quedaron mirando a Katherine intensamente y debo reconocer que me puse increíblemente celoso, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa que ella les dirigió antes de voltear hacia mí. ¿Habré tenido esa misma cara cuando la vi por primera vez?

Al cerrarse las puertas sentí como la incomodidad me embargaba por estar en un espacio relativamente pequeño y su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, y además recordando sus labios al besarla. Si tan solo no estuvieran esos tipos…

Apenas las puertas se abrieron, salí de inmediato sintiendo el corte en la electricidad que producía mi cuerpo con el de ella, pero al girar hacia ella alcanzándole mi brazo para que lo tomara (aunque pensándolo bien, debería haber hecho eso desde un principio) noté como sonreía y salía lenta y elegantemente mientras los tipos que había aún dentro, no le quitaron la vista de encima.

Sentí como el orgullo que no afloraba desde pequeño de mi interior, hacía acto de presencia en esos momentos, consiguiendo que involuntariamente pasara un brazo alrededor de su espalda y la posara en su cintura antes de dirigirles una fría mirada.

—Hombres —soltó ella suspirando sonoramente, pero para que solo yo escuchara—. Pueden pasar los años, pero siguen siendo iguales.

Me sentí avergonzado al notar que ella se había percatado de mi reacción y creí sonrojarme, pero solo me defendí diciendo.

—Cualquier hombre actuaría de la misma manera estando contigo a su lado.

Me miró fijamente y por una fracción de segundo me pareció ver como su mirada tomaba otro matiz. Uno extraño, que no se parecía al que refulgía y que creí ver un par de veces, pero luego volvía a estar como si nunca hubiese visto algo. Cuando quería ahondar más en su mirada, sentí como se tensaba y vi su entrecejo que se fruncía levemente al avanzar por el vestíbulo, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté preocupado por su incomodidad.

—Así es —contestó—. Es solo que esta luz es muy fuerte.

¿La luz? Yo no le encontraba nada malo a la luz.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esta luz es muy fuerte para mí, es como si pusieran una linterna directa a tus ojos.

_Extraño._

—Pero ¿y la de mi apartamento?

—La de tu apartamento no lo es tanto. Es aceptable. Es como si fuera la luz solar para ti, pero es lo más potente que puedo soportar cómodamente.

—Espera —la detuve ya llegando hasta mi auto tras haber llegado a una repentina conclusión de lo que me decía—. ¿Quieres decir que tú no puedes estar bajo la luz del sol?

Me miró con una expresión de confusión.

—¿No lo sabías? —inquirió y como no respondía tras clavar la vista en el suelo por sentirme un tonto, ella insistió—. No te habías percatado.

—Lo siento. Soy un imbécil —me dije a mí mismo en voz alta.

_Creí que si podía salir a la luz del sol… Creía que era como los que yo interpretaba…_

Claro. Por eso que siempre la veía cuando era de noche, y cuando le dije que cenáramos a las 7, ella optó por venir cuando pudiera. _¡Qué estúpido fui!_

No me podía imaginar lo que era vivir en una vida sin la luz del sol.

KPOV

Bueno. Definitivamente pensé que se había dado cuenta. Y si no me equivocaba, yo lo había dicho un par de veces… Me sentía realmente sorprendida…

Me invadió una especie de nostalgia por todo lo que no podía ver y por todo lo que no podía hacer. Pensaba en todo lo que yo jamás podría ofrecerle, lo que jamás le podría dar, y solo me dañaba más. Y cuando esto sucedía, en lo único que pensaba era en que nada de esto debía ser. Yo no debía estar aquí; con él. Debía irme y alejarme lo más lejos posible de su persona. Pero como siempre, la necesidad por él era mayor.

Robert se desembarazó un poco de la situación, o eso creía yo, mientras pasaba a mi lado y me abría la puerta de su vehículo. Su mirada era de disculpa, pero yo no quería que se sintiera así.

—Robert, no te preocupes por no saber —le dije y mi comentario sonó estúpido a pesar de toda la sinceridad con la que hablaba—. Es lago sin importancia. De verdad —insistí antes de que él cerrara la puerta de mi lado, me dirigiera una sonrisa de asentimiento y continuara caminando para pasar a sentarse a mi lado en el lugar del conductor, por supuesto.

Me ofreció otra sonrisa con ferviente aceptación que logró precisamente aquello; sentirme aceptada, y para mi fue imposible resistirme, por lo que terminé uniéndome a ella.

Conversamos de forma casual de su vida, y que por la cual yo mostraba cada vez más interés, mientras él conducía concentrándose en la calle y yo miraba de vez en cuando las luces que pasaban por fuera de la ventana, pero siempre volviendo la mirada hacia el perfil de Robert.

Noté que aferraba sus manos al volante nerviosamente y una oleada de preocupación porque algo pudiera estar mal (o más que el de por sí ya mal estaba, en realidad) me invadió haciendo que una pregunta saliera de mis labios.

—Robert, ¿estás bien?

Solo era una simple pregunta. Pero entonces, ¿por qué me aterraba tanto una respuesta?

—¡Claro que estoy bien! —respondió exageradamente sorprendido.

Aquello no era cierto.

Tal vez en este pequeño lapsus, se había dado cuenta de un montón de cosas de las cuales debería haberse dado cuenta desde el primer día.

Me sentí miserable. Merecidamente culpable por hacerle pasar por esto. Pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Robert se había estacionado frente a un restaurante. Habíamos llegado.

Lo miré mordiéndome el labio sintiendo mi frustración como hacía ponerme cada vez más nerviosa. Pero él sonrió resueltamente. Como si todo lo que había notado nunca lo hubiese visto y todo había sido solo producto de mi imaginación

Se palpó los bolsillos y comenzó a salir. No estaba segura de lo que había sido eso, pero cuando quise salir del vehículo, como él lo estaba haciendo y aun sintiéndome confusa, Robert me detuvo.

—Espera un segundo —dijo bajándose del auto rodeándolo rápidamente para colocarse junto a la puerta a mi lado cortando la acción del aparcacoches, quien iba a abrirme la puerta, para hacerlo él mismo cortésmente con una enorme sonrisa.

Robert me confundía demasiado… Definitivamente.

Extendió su brazo hacia mí para que lo tomara y así como cuando lo vi por primera vez esta noche, noté lo elegante y guapo que se veía vestido de negro. Con su piel clara contrastando ampliamente al color de su ropa, la cual solo lo hacía verse perfecto, y a la vez, sus verdes orbes resaltaban con gracia y un brillo innato en aquel rostro apuesto e inocentemente maduro.

Pero había algo que me llamaba la atención desde que salimos de su apartamento: llevaba zapatillas, y la sola vista de ellas me hacía sonreír. Él era único.

Tomé su mano al salir del vehículo y no noté nada más a mi alrededor que solo él, su hipnótica mirada y su radiante sonrisa. Ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que le decía al aparcacoches, porque mi atención no conseguía otro foco mejor en ninguna parte.

Apretó mi mano sintiendo su tacto tibio. Añorable y reconfortantemente tibio, y al igual a como lo había hecho en su apartamento, me hizo girar sobre mis misma sintiéndome como si fuera una verdadera bailarina, y haciendo que mi… bueno, no sé qué era precisamente lo que saltaba en mi interior en donde debía estar mi corazón. Pero algo había allí embriagado de emoción que me hizo sonreír abiertamente.

_¿Por qué su sonrisa y su mirada tenían que nublar mi mente; mi sentido común de esa manera?_

—Sé que lo había mencionado antes, y no se cuantas veces lo he pensado, pero te ves hermosa —me dijo sonriendo con su mirada.

Un gracias no era suficiente, y tal vez no hacia falta para decirle como me sentía. Yo solo deseé que mi mirada dijera mucho más de lo que yo misma podía decir.

Quise derrumbar mi muralla para que entendiera el más profundo agradecimiento que sentía hacia él, aunque fuera solo por ese momento.

Me atrajo hacia él por un costado y me encaminó hacia la puerta del restaurante en donde una mujer, que de inmediato lo reconoció, nos hizo pasar hacia una mesa ya reservada por él.

Sentí la emoción de la mujer, pero también la incomodidad de Robert por ello, así que mientras seguíamos caminando, le susurré al oído para que solo él escuchara.

—Si gustas, podría hacer que la recepcionista olvide que te ha visto.

RPOV

En un principio estaba incómodo por la intensa mirada de la recepcionista, y a medida que avanzábamos entre las mesas, aquello iba aumentando en el resto de la multitud. Pero luego, el suave roce del aliento de Katherine en mi oído hizo que el bello de la nunca se me erizara placenteramente, pero solo fueron las palabras que dijo las que dieron paso a la sorpresa.

—Si gustas, podría hacer que la recepcionista olvide que te ha visto.

Quería saber si lo que decía era una broma o no, pero ya habíamos llegado a la mesa que había reservado, así que me detuve y me concentré en hacerla sentir bien.

Tomé su abrigo para ayudar a quitárselo y cuando éste se deslizaba delicadamente por sus finos brazos, noté su espalda marfileña descubierta completamente hasta donde terminaba la línea de la misma. No llevaba corpiño… No creí que fuera así…

Sentí la necesidad de tocar y besar la piel de sus hombros. Rozar la línea de su espalda y estar disfrutando de su cálido y frío dulce aroma para siempre.

Reaccioné rápidamente y puse su abrigo en la silla para luego correrla y así se pudiera sentar.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente sonriendo en cuanto me senté frente a ella.

Nunca había hecho esto antes: Llevar a una mujer a un restaurante y esas cosas que estaba haciendo igual a como lo veía en películas antiguas, así que, ¿se veía muy forzado? ¿Por eso sonreía de esa manera acusadora?

Pero antes de que siguiera con mis preguntas mentales, sus penúltimas palabras se me vinieron a la cabeza y necesité saber.

—Katherine, hace un rato dijiste que si quería podías hacer que la recepcionista olvidara que me había visto —comenté. Ella asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos mostraban su curiosidad—. ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? —pregunté finalmente.

—Podría —respondió, pero no terminé de comprender a qué se refería.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que sí; podría, pero solo si mi dieta fuera distinta.

_¿Su dieta? ¿Los vampiros hacen dieta?_

Tiene que haber visto mi expresión de confusión en el rostro, porque sonrió y de inmediato me explicó.

—Si me alimentara normalmente y como cualquier otro… vampiro —tomó tiempo para decir esa palabra—, podría hacer eso y mucho más.

Oh. Lo comprendía, pero ¿cómo se podía alimentar, entonces?

Recordé aquella vez, aquella noche. La primera vez, y la única en realidad, en la que me había mordido y fundamentalmente, se había alimentado de mi sangre. Y así como ese pensamiento llegó a mi mente, los celos, algo extraños y desconocidos para mí, me invadieron al pensar en ella alimentándose de otros hombres.

Quise saber si era como me lo imaginaba, pero en ese momento llegó un camarero para entregarnos la carta con el menú, también el cual no le quitaba la vista de encima a Katherine.

Si pudiera, lo golpearía, me dije, y también golpearía a cualquier otro que la mirara así, y me sorprendí por como sonaba eso, ya que se supone que yo no era un troglodita… (tal vez ahora podía entender un poco más a Michael, el novio de Kris)

Sorpresivamente había bastantes cosas que estaban aflorando en mí que antes no había notado. Era como si hubiera una bestia dentro de mí, pero de inmediato, una ola de tranquilidad la invadió cuando noté que Katherine solo me miraba a mí. La cual lamentablemente solo duró hasta que él se fue y los celos volvieron a aparecer por no saber aún si ella se alimentaba de todos como lo hizo conmigo.

—¿Cómo se supone que se alimenta cualquier otro vampiro? —inquirí tratando de que mi voz sonara casual para no reflejar lo que en verdad me estaba incomodando, pero sonaba algo exagerada, porque se dio cuenta y sonrió levemente, aunque de pronto sus ojso mostrron algo de frustración.

—Mmm… —artículo analizando en como me podía responder tal vez, y humedeció sus labios rosa pálido para seguir con lo que yo necesitaba oír—. De sangre humana —respondió finalmente.

Estaba confundido. Yo intuía eso por regla general sobre cultura popular vampírica, e incluso había ayudado en saciar su sed, pero acaso, ¿no era lo que ella hacía siempre?

—¿Acaso, tú no bebes eso? —pregunté compungido, pero noté que mi pregunta había sonado algo despectiva—. Lo siento —me apresuré a decir.

—No lo hagas —dijo como si nada hubiese pasado, pero la frustración era evidente en sus ojos—. Y en realidad, quiero que sepas que la vez en que te… mordí…, cuando bebí de tu sangre, aquella fue la primera vez que mordía a un mortal en mucho tiempo.

La bestia que estaba celosa en mi interior se calmó, pero aún no terminaba de entenderlo todo.

—Pero si tú dices que fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo, ¿de qué te alimentabas, entonces?

Suspiró.

—Es por eso que te dije que mi dieta era distinta y tampoco me refería a que comiera como cualquier mortal, porque eso tampoco lo hacía desde hace tiempo —explicó—, pero me refería a que no bebo sangre humana habitualmente como cualquier otro de mi especie, lo hace, y esa es precisamente la razón por la cual no puedo hacer muchas de la cosas que mis pares harían, como hacerle olvidar a la recepcionista que te había visto.

Oh. Uh.

—¿Y por qué no ya bebes sangre humana? —inquirí con curiosidad—. La otra vez lo hiciste.

—Si, y lo siento mucho.

Su mirada era cabizbaja.

—No lo hagas —esta vez fui yo quien lo dijo—. No tienes por qué hacerlo, no me importaría darte de mi sangre otra vez.

Muy sinceramente lo decía y me percaté de algo: Era más fácil hablar ahora de ello que antes, incluso a pesar de la oleada de deseo en mí.

—No lo entiendes. Lo que hice esa vez fue muy peligroso para ti. ¡Si algo te hubiese ocurrido, si yo te…! —su voz había ido aumentando de volumen a medida que hablaba al igual que lo había estado haciendo su nivel de compunción, pero abruptamente se detuvo, para luego continuar hablando con más clama. Una clama controlada—. La mayoría de los vampiros no pueden detenerse. La satisfacción es tan grande que no pueden controlarse, y creo que recuerdas a que me refiero —concluyó con una risa sin ánimos.

—Pero tú sí te detuviste —la incité a confiar.

—Es cierto —comentó pensativa—. Tal vez no soy tan débil como pienso.

_¡Débil!... Prefería dejar eso así._

—Entonces tú no te alimentas de sangre humana y por eso dices no tener los otros… "poderes"… que los demás vampiros tienen —resumí.

—Así es. La sangre que bebo me mantiene viva y sana, pero no es poderosa para mí.

—Pero, ¿por qué no bebes sangre humana como cualquier otro vampiro? —insistí—. Tienes la determinación para detenerte, además, es solo sobrevivir.

Estaba en silencio retorciendo firmemente una servilleta en sus delgadas manos.

—"Sobrevivir" —repitió sin ánimos—. Sobrevivo. Eso hago —me aseguró y tomó aire sonoramente—. Todo partió hace ya varios años —comenzó y yo me acomodé en el asiento para escucharla con atención—, cuando hice algo que no debí hacer hecho —dijo en voz baja y concluyó.

Creí que iba a decir algo más.

—¿Mataste a alguien? —inquirí apenado por ella.

—No técnicamente —respondió deteniéndose en el retorcer de la servilleta para mirarme firmemente—. Nunca he matado a nadie.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Solo digamos que después de eso, nunca he querido tomar algo de alguien sin su consentimiento —respondió. Y okey, en otras palabras, me decía que no quería hablar más de eso y yo tampoco la iba a obligar. Había avanzado mucho atravesando aquella muralla que la cubría, pero de todas maneras quería que supiera cuál era mi postura con respecto a su decisión.

—Pero yo te ofrecí de mi sangre, y cuando vuelva a ofrecértela, no quiero que te preocupes por nada malo que pudiera ocurrir —comenté honestamente. Si ella volvía a beber de un mortal, como ella lo llamaba, quería que fuera de mí y no de nadie más.

Me miró fijamente con una expresión que mostraba seriedad, y creo que también vi sorpresa… no estuve seguro, pero en ese momento llegó el camarero a pedir nuestra orden impidiendo que indagara más en esa mirada.

Honestamente, ninguno de los dos había mirado el menú, pero en un solo par de segundos en que los ojos azules de Katherine escrutaron la carta, le indicó al camarero que quería ordenar lasaña dirigiéndole una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que el camarero balbuceara. Pero me pareció que Katherine no lo notaba. _¿Pensaba que todos actuaban así?_

Yo ordené lo mismo no queriendo ver la carta y deseando que el camarero se fuera pronto.

Después de unos cortos minutos en los cuales ella me preguntaba sobre mi vida y mis gustos nuevamente (y después también de dejar de lado casualmente nuestra antigua conversación), la comida llegó.

—Será algo distinto —comentó mirando su plato con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no quieres comer eso, podría ofrecerte mi menú personal —bromeé alzando una ceja lascivamente hacia ella. Era más fácil hablar sobre algo con una sonrisa de por medio, aunque todo lo que decía era realmente sincero. Y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aún tenía el beso de hace dos días en mi cabeza y en mis labios, o la sensación de su mordida de hace meses también.

Quería volver a besarla, pero tenía los mismos nervios a como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Este proceso estaba siendo como empezar de nuevo con ella, dejando algo de timidez de lado y creando mi propia confianza. Pero debo reconocer que en vez de ser tedioso o estresante o cualquier otro sinónimo para llamar al proceso, lo cierto es que era excitante e intrigante.

—Aunque si rechazas esa opción, podría llevarte a comer comida rápida también. Es muy buena, aunque algo grasosa.

Sonrió al confesarle mi placer culpable después de insinuarle otra opción.

—No te preocupes. Yo solo me refería a que después de tanto tiempo sin probar comida como ésta, será distinto —se explicó.

"_Tanto tiempo…"_, repitió mi mente.

—Katherine, ¿qué edad tienes? —inquirí tratando de que la pregunta sonara delicada.

—Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer —bromeó sonriendo, algo incómoda noté, entonces suspiró y dijo—, solo digamos que tengo más que tú.

—Te ves joven —comenté sinceramente— y definitivamente no mayor que yo, sobre todo al notar tu rostro infantil.

—¡Infantil! —repitió con humor.

Ok. No era esa la palabra indicada.

—¿Inocente? —hice un intento de corregir la palabra dicha anteriormente, y ella seguía con la misma expresión, pero esta vez no me tomé la molestia de corregirla, porque en el fondo eso era ella; una mujer impregnada de inocencia, y a la vez misterio y sensualidad.

—Dejémoslo así —dijo después de una pequeña risa suave—. Y por cierto, tengo… 18 en estricto rigor.

—¡18! ¡Wow! —repetí sorprendido—. No tienes la edad suficiente para beber —bromeé alejando el aperitivo de su lado y ambos nos unimos en risas armoniosas.

Continuamos comiendo, conversando, comiendo y conversando, pero siempre de mí. Siempre me hacía una pregunta tras otra. Sobre mis amigos, mi música, mi trabajo, mi familia, y yo respondía, pero quería saber sobre ella.

—¿Cómo era tu madre? —inquirí antes de que nos trajeran el postre: Mouse de chocolate había escogido ella.

Sus manos se entrelazaron y noté como se frotaba un pulgar con el otro, o mejor dicho, como frotaba el anillo plateado de su mano izquierda con el otro pulgar. Aquel anillo que había notado tantas veces.

—Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña —contestó frotando sus manos, y bueno, tenía que haberlo supuesto—, así que no la recuerdo en realidad.

—Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo sin darle importancia, pero su pulgar aún seguía frotando su anillo

—Ese anillo, ¿era de tu madre? —pregunté al notar sus acciones y al suponer que así era.

—¿Éste? Oh, no. Este anillo lo mandó a hacer mi padre después de que mi madre muriera, cuando nos mudamos a Nueva Orleans. Era su manera de simbolizar que estábamos siempre juntos —contestó y su mirada era distante.

Sin dudarlo, ese anillo era demasiado especial para ella y le traía recuerdos de su familia, lo que me hacía pensar que había trepado un poco más su muralla, entendiendo un poco más de su misterio. Lo único que quería era que se sintiera a gusto junto a mí. Ya sea riendo o hablándome de todo lo que lo atormentaba.

Contemplé su mano izquierda y el anillo con el extraño escudo en él (de seguro era de su familia) y recordé lo que me había estado poniendo nervioso desde que veníamos en el auto.

—Katherine, me gustaría darte algo —dije en voz baja después de tomar un potente aire sintiéndome como todo un experto, pero ¡Demonios, yo lo era!

Saqué la pequeña caja cuadrada y plana de terciopelo negro de mi bolsillo, la cual había estado tanteando de vez en cuando para darme ánimos. La levanté y la puse frente a ella, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió.

Alcé la pequeña caja un poco más cerca para que la viera y la abrí dejando ver el gargantilla de platino que había encontrado especialmente para ella, y digo especialmente para ella, porque el colgante pequeño que tenía, era una delicada piedra de lapislázuli adherida a una lámina de platino y en la cual había mandado a grabarla unas palabras.

—Lapislázuli —dijo en voz baja mirando la piedra.

—Así es. Me recuerdan a la pureza, la magia, la delicadeza y la intensidad de tus ojos —expresé honestamente sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban por voluntad propia.

Lo saqué de la caja y me levanté para que yo mismo lo colocara en su cuello.

—¿Puedo?

—No debías haberlo hecho —me dijo de inmediato.

—Pero quise hacerlo —la interrumpí—, además, nunca hago lo que me dicen —bromeé y ella sonrió, así que volví a repetir mi petición—. ¿Puedo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Deslicé la gargantilla suavemente por su cuello y noté como mis manos temblaban al tratar de cerrar el broche de ésta.

Antes de dejar el collar en su lugar, dejé un rápido y sutil beso en su hombro derecho al no poder contenerme ante la tentación y volví a sentarme en mi lugar con el estómago presa de una exquisita sensación de nerviosismo.

El collar hacía perfecto juego con el vestido, sus ojos y su piel. Todo era definitivamente perfecto.

Su mano estaba en la gargantilla y su mirada fija en mí, y poco a poco comenzó a dibuja una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Te gusta? —quise saber embargado por la emoción.

—Es hermoso —me respondió y supe que era sincera.

Estaba feliz…, solo esperaba no arruinarlo.

—No tanto como tú —le dije, pero en ese momento llegó el camarero con el postre.

_¿Por qué interrumpirán tanto?,_ me pregunté.

Comimos el mouse de chocolate mientras yo admiraba como Katherine degustaba del dulce manjar notoriamente. Bueno, algo diferente a su dieta de sangre no humana… mmm… ¿sangre animal, entonces? Ok. No conocía otro tipo de sangre, pero como ella misma dijo; Esto era una cena distinta. Ninguna mujer, ni siquiera vampiro, podía resistir el chocolate.

Pagué la cuenta y la ayudé a levantarse mientras me sentía orgulloso de llevarla a mi lado ante la fija mirada de los camareros y del aparcacoches.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar? ¿te apetece? —le pregunté de forma casual, aunque en realidad ya lo tenía planeado desde antes.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —respondió mirando a su alrededor—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirí confundido mirando a nuestro alrededor, pero solo viendo mi auto que se acercaba (bueno, que lo traían. El auto no se conduce solo).

—No lo sé con seguridad. Solo es un presentimiento —repitió—. Creo que es mejor que… vuelva a casa.

Me entregaron las llaves sintiéndome desilusionado porque las cosas no resultaron del todo como lo había planeado.

Tomé su cintura mientras la hacía pasar al auto y corrí a sentarme a mi lugar para estar lo más pronto con ella.

***********************************************************

pronto la segunda parte...

gracias majo!!!!


	6. LA CITA 2 parte, SIMPLE ATRACCIÓN

Para los que no han leído la primera parte de la cita… léanla… jajaja

Ya. Hablando en serio, o si no, no van a entender mucho, porque es una continuación inmediata.

**AVISO: Algunas partes de este capítulo no son aptas para menores de 18 años…**

**Jejeje**

**Capítulo 6:** LA CITA ( 2ª parte), SIMPLE ATRACCIÓN

KPOV

La noche había sido sin duda la más agradable que había tenido en mi existencia, incluso cuando me preguntó por mi madre y mi dieta, me sentí… relativamente cómoda contestándole.

Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre eso. Y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a absolutamente nadie. Todo fue distinto esa noche, además que pude saber mucho más de él de lo que podía percibir por mí misma.

Y luego me dio aquel regalo, el cual tocaba de vez en cuando sintiendo la solidez del lapislázuli, sintiendo sus palabras hacia mí con respecto a mis ojos y sintiendo el pequeño roce de sus labios en mi hombro enviando un cosquilleo de emoción y nerviosismo a recorrer mi cuerpo.

Salimos fuera del restaurante y me preguntó si acaso quería ir a bailar... Lo cierto es que nunca había ido a bailar aparte de las tardes en los salones de Nueva Orleans con mi hermana o con Thomas…

Increíble. No había pensado en Thomas hace mucho. Ni en él, ni en nada más que no fuera el lindo joven que me acompañaba ahora… Él me hacía… feliz… En fin, no quería seguir discutiendo conmigo misma por lo que podía o no sentir.

Podría haber dicho un "si" a su invitación y experimentar algo distinto de lo ya acostumbrado: como el ritmo de la música desconocida y moderna… Pero una extraña sensación mi invadió.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando el objeto del presentimiento, pero no encontré nada, y al parecer Robert se dio cuenta de mi reacción por su pregunta, pero de inmediato intenté restarle importancia, aunque por eso me hiciera rechazar su petición viéndose notoriamente desilusionado y sin ánimos.

El aparcacoches le entregó las llaves a Robert y pronto el tomó mi cintura, mientras me abría la puerta del coche y luego corría hasta sentarme junto a mí, pero aún podía sentir la falta de ánimos en él.

—De acuerdo —dijo frente al volante tras unos segundos de silencio—, entonces iré a dejarte a casa.

Quise negarme por unos momentos, pero la extraña sensación me hizo rehusarme ante mi fuero interno nuevamente guardando silencio.

Comenzó a conducir sin mencionar palabra alguna, pero me di cuenta que él no sabía en donde yo vivía, así que fui dándole indicaciones en el camino mientras avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad.

—¿Cómo lo pasaste esta noche? —preguntó interrumpiendo el silencio que invadía de momento el coche y noté como su voz trataba de sonar casual. Era evidente que al igual que yo, prefería que pudiésemos haber ido a bailar como había sugerido él.

—Derecha —dije indicándole antes de que pasara de largo y luego contesté a su pregunta con toda honestidad—. Disfruté mucho esta noche, de verdad —luego agregué—. Izquierda y sigues esta calle hasta el final.

Él lo hizo y continuó hablando dirigiéndome una rápida mirada.

—Me hubiese gustado llevarte a algún otro lugar.

—No hace falta, todo ha sido perfecto. Y gracias nuevamente, por darme esta noche —me extendí—. Además, podríamos salir otra noche a comer esa comida rápida de la que hablas. Nunca la he probado —lo invité yo esta vez sintiendo una punzada de arrepentimiento que pronto se acalló con la enorme sonrisa que esbozaron sus delgados labios.

—¡Por supuesto, cuando quieras!

Siguió conduciendo hasta que finalmente la casona en la que me hospedaba se erigió ante mi visión.

—Allí —le indiqué fuera de la entrada en donde él se estacionó diestramente.

Me giré a su dirección para mirarlo y hablar con él antes de bajar del vehículo, pero Robert ya estaba abriendo su puerta para bajarse y luego abrir la mía muy solemnemente. Lo dejé, contemplándolo en su esplendor.

Me extendió su brazo y sonrió ampliamente; con sus labios y sus ojos, y bajé del auto de su brazo para seguir caminando hasta la entrada de la enorme casa algo antigua que era en donde arrendaba una tranquila y amplia habitación del tercer piso.

—Aquí vivo —anuncié con una mano indicando la casona antigua ante nosotros—. Desde hace por lo menos más de un año.

Su mirada viajaba por toda la casona a pesar de que la oscuridad de la noche no dejaba mucho que ver.

—Es bonito —comentó y yo reí por su extraña honestidad.

El lugar donde vivía no se parecía ni por asomo al apartamento en donde vivía Robert. La casona era grande y antigua. Especial para mí, pero no imaginaba que a él le gustara.

La verdad, nunca me importó que el lugar que escogía para vivir fuera ostentoso mientras me trasladaba de una ciudad a otra. Solo me fijaba en que fuera un lugar tranquilo y que nadie me molestara durante el día, y este no era la excepción. La dueña de la casona nunca me incomodaba y a los demás arrendatarios (que eran pocos, por lo demás) nunca los había visto.

Jamás invertía demasiado en los lugares en donde vivía, y no porque no tuviera el dinero, porque siendo sincera; con los años de existencia, y viendo tantas veces a mi padre trabajar, me hicieron entender infinidad de negocios que ahora yo utilizaba para vivir. Tuve un pequeño capital cuando tocaba el violín hace ya bastantes años, pero cuando a algunos les empezó a llamar la atención varias cosas sobre mí y mi nombre, tuve que dejarlo con pesar. Invertía, siempre con algún nombre falso o algo similar (ya por la experiencia, la cual me decía que no debía) y nunca me han descubierto. Ahora sabía hacer las cosas bien.

De cierto modo, era un tipo de fraude lo que hacía aunque las inversiones fueran pequeñas, pero al menos, no le robaba a nadie como lo podría hacer otro vampiro y nunca ser descubierto utilizando sus habilidades…

En fin, a pesar de que no me importaba en donde vivía, por primera vez lamenté no haber escogido un lugar más elegante.

—Me gusta —dijo interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones y lo miré alzando una ceja—. En serio, me parece de película.

—¿Película de Terror? —bromeé por lo que él rió.

—No. Yo pensaba en algo más… no sé… como una película antigua, en donde el caballero va a pedir la mano de su amada ante sus padres —dijo con una risa contenida.

Alcé una ceja algo divertida por su alusión.

—No pensé que degustabas aquel tipo del séptimo arte—le dije—. De hecho, no pensé que fueras tan "novelesco" al mencionar esa comparación.

Y no solamente pensaba en eso, si no que también en todos los cumplidos que me había dicho desde que nos conocimos.

—Yo tampoco —comentó pasando una mano por su cabello ya despeinado y suspirando, pero después de unos segundos cambió su expresión—. Por cierto, estaba pensando una cosa —agregó.

—¿Qué cosa? —quise saber.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía? —preguntó finalmente entrecerrando sus ojos para mirarme con curiosidad.

—Oh… —sonreí incómoda al recordarlo—. Alrededor de unos meses antes de presentarme en tu apartamento, te vi trotando en el parque central y… y te seguí —confesé aunque no le dije cuál había sido mi intención original y lo que tenía que ver con Thomas.

—¡Me seguiste! —exclamó abriendo sus ojos ampliamente y pasando su mano nuevamente por su despeinado cabello.

—Lo siento —me disculpé sintiéndome mucho más apenada.

—No te preocupes, me siento… verdaderamente alagado —comentó afirmándose en el arco de la entrada.

—¿Y no piensas que soy una psicópata? —le pregunté con un dejo de burla hacia mí misma.

—Solo un poco —respondió conteniendo la risa.

—¿Y lo de entrar a tu apartamento sin tu consentimiento?

—Tampoco me importa en realidad, porque eso es una perfecta excusa para entrar a tu habitación ¿qué me dices?

_¿A mi habitación?_

Apreté mis labios cerrándolos. No quería balbucear buscando una respuesta que sonaría idiota.

—Es justo, ¿o no? —inquirió bromeando, pero de cierto modo… No, de todos modos; él tenía razón.

No respondí, pero con mis manos hice una especie de reverencia para que entrara, y con solemnidad y siguiéndome el juego, aceptó inclinando su cabeza.

—Las damas primero.

Tomé las llaves que estaban en el abrigo junto a mi cigarrera y el nuevo encendedor que usaba, y escogí la de la puerta de entrada para subir por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Podría haber subido por la ventana como habitualmente lo hacía, pero esta vez, ni mi vestido ni Robert facilitarían las cosas.

La casa, a pesar de ser antigua, había sido remodelada en su interior muchas veces, así que facilitando mi vida en aquella ciudad, la escalera que daba a mi habitación directamente era una especie de pasillo que solo tenía dos puertas más en el camino. La de la habitación del segundo piso que estaba deshabitada, y la del primer piso en la que vivía una chica estudiante (por lo que podía escuchar a veces sin pretenderlo), así que no habría interrupciones en el camino. Ningún peligro para él o para mí.

—¿Vive más gente aquí? —inquirió tratando de observar el vestíbulo entre la oscuridad.

—Así es, pero no mucha —respondí—. Y la verdad es que solo conozco a la dueña de la casa. A nadie más.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras me seguía escaleras arriba. Puse la llave de mi habitación, que por cierto, ya había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que la usé y giré la manilla para abrir la puerta. Entré, dejé las llaves sobre una mesa y le pedí que aguardara un momento mientras sacaba el encendedor para iluminar el lugar, ya que por no necesitarla completamente y por comodidad para estar allí, no había ninguna bombilla que otorgara su luz; solo velas. Bueno, tenía una en el baño, pero era la única.

Terminé de encenderlas todas, giré en su dirección para verlo y le dije a modo de broma.

—Bienvenido a la habitación del terror.

RPOV

Después de haber estado algo desilusionado porque Katherine prefirió no aceptar mi invitación a bailar, ella me había propuesto salir de nuevo comentando que le gustaría probar la "comida chatarra" de la que le había hablado y siendo sincero, no me importó a donde fuéramos con tal de que ella me acompañara, así que mi ánimo dio un vuelco de 180º de inmediato. Significaba otra cita.

Llegamos al lugar en donde vivía Katherine tras haberme dado las indicaciones pertinentes y me llamó la atención de inmediato lo magnífica que era la enorme casa antigua… y lo misteriosa también, así como ella. No me creyó mucho cuando le dije que me gustaba, pero era cierto, la casa me parecía especial, aún así, lo que más me sorprendió de mí mismo, fue cuando ella comentó que no imaginaba que fuera tan novelesco, o en otras palabras; romántico. Y yo tampoco lo creía, pero haciendo un recuento de los últimos meses y de la presente noche; eso, como tantas otras cosas, solo estaba escondido esperando un detonador para surgir.

Luego, fue algo cómico que dijera que era una psicópata después de confesarme lo que había hecho para ir hasta mi apartamento, pero yo no lo consideraba así, es más, me alagaba que ella hubiese hecho eso y no como alguna fan que amenazaba con quitarme alguna parte importante de mi cuerpo, además, si ella no hubiese ido hasta mi, tengo la seguridad de que jamás podría haber conocido a la chica más hermosa del planeta.

Me auto invité a pasar a la habitación de Katherine, ya que no pensaba que fuera algo del otro mundo, mal que mal, ella iba a mi apartamento ¿o no? (me intentaba convencer). Además, ya que no pudimos visitar algún club para poder seguir platicando, lo podíamos hacer ahora… ¿o no?

—¿Vive más gente aquí? —le pregunté tratando de observar el vestíbulo entre la penumbra.

—Así es —respondió—, pero no mucha. Y la verdad es que solo conozco a la dueña de la casa. A nadie más.

_¿Absoluto anonimato?_

Tras subir unas escaleras hasta el tercer piso en donde también había otras dos habitaciones más (una en el primer piso y otra en el segundo), abrió la puerta de su habitación y me pidió que esperara.

Eché un vistazo a su interior, pero estaba en absoluta oscuridad. Di un paso adelante, pero no veía a más de un palmo de distancia. De pronto, una llama se encendió en el interior iluminando el rostro de Katherine entre la penumbra. Luego otra llama, y otra, y otra. Y así, con la luz mortecina otorgada por el montón de velas esparcidas por absolutamente toda su habitación, ella volteó para hablarme.

—Bienvenido a la habitación del terror—bromeó y yo avancé cerrando la puerta tras de mi riendo mientras lo observaba todo.

La habitación era bastante amplia. Contra la pared del fondo había una gran cama algo antigua con dosel blanco sobre ella, una televisión en el otro extremo, un equipo de música, una mesa y unas repisas con libros, discos y otras cosas que no alcanzaba a identificar. También había un sofá de un cuerpo de color claro y por supuesto, la inmensa cantidad de velas por todo el lugar.

—Velas —comenté—. Muy romántico.

Sonrió negando para sí misma ante mi comentario impregnado de burla (en el buen sentido de la palabra) y se quitó el abrigo para dejarlo sobre la cama.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —inquirió mirándome fijamente y luego sonrió para hablar—. La leyenda cuenta que un vampiro ronda por esta casa esperando cazar a su presa en el momento menos esperado. Corres peligro al estar aquí.

—Suena tentador —bromeé yo esta vez, aunque lo decía muy en serio y sabía que ella lo percibía.

Suspiró e hizo señas hacia el único sofá que había para que me sentara, y de inmediato me acerqué quitándome la chaqueta para dejarla a un lado.

—Es más cómodo para mí —me informó después de un suspiro cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama frente a mí—. Las luces eléctricas son molestas a pesar de ya estar acostumbrada, pero como solo yo vivo aquí, no me preocupaba comprar bombillas, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, a mi me gusta y como dije, es romántico —bromeé de nuevo haciendo que riera mordiéndose el labio con algo de molestia inducida—. Y por cierto, ¿cómo lo haces con la luz en el día?

Ya que había entendido y me había metido en la cabeza con pesar de que ella no podía salir a la luz del sol, porque… bueno, simplemente la dañaba, sentía curiosidad por saber como lo hacía para vivir.

—Las ventanas estás tapiadas —respondió—, por eso que no entra absolutamente nada de luz.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Nada de nada —contestó—. La luz más intensa que podrás encontrar aquí es la del baño, ninguna otra. Allí está la única bombilla.

Oh…

—Me gustaría ofrecerte algo, pero como no sabía que vendrías, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es whisky —me dijo.

—No te preocupes, es perfecto.

_Mi otro placer culpable._

Se levantó hasta llegar frente a un mueble de donde sacó una botella y un par de vasos y luego fue hasta una pequeña hielera de donde sacó hielo para los tragos.

Me alcanzó el vaso y volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Seguí observando todo nuevamente, mientras bebía el primer sorbo y notaba lo especial que se veía el ambiente; como una mezcla perfecta entre lo antiguo y lo moderno.

—Whisky para una menor… —comenté bromeando y ella no solo sonrió y volvió a beber, si no que alcanzó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió—. ¡Y encima, fumas!

—¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que nunca cumplí los 18? —inquirió sonriendo divertida por o que significaría.

—Bueno, no me gustaría ir a la cárcel —comenté siguiéndole el juego, porque eso era ¿o no? Mejor prefería salir de dudas a pesar de todo lo extraño que pudiera sonar—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

Oh, se veía joven, pero no podía serlo tanto.

—No. Solo era una broma. Tengo 18 y no alcancé a cumplir los 19 —respondió dirigiendo el cigarrillo a sus labios y luego continuó—. Pero en fin, a lo único que puedo apelar en mi defensa, es que ninguna de las dos cosas me hace daño —dijo alcanzándome uno de sus cigarrillos.

Iba a contestarle, pero mi mirada se detuvo en un estuche de violín que había afirmado a un lado del sofá y recordé lo que me había dicho hace un par de días.

—¡Tu violín! —exclamé—. Me dijiste que tocabas violín, ¿puedes tocar algo para mí? —le pedí sinceramente y al ver su mirada de duda yo insistí—. Por favor.

Dejó el vaso de whisky a un lado y me entregó su cigarrillo para tomar el estuche con sus manos libres.

Sacó el instrumento de su funda y también se quitó los finos zapatos de tacón que llevaba para dejarlos a un lado. Luego cerró los ojos y sus dedos comenzaron a presionar ágilmente las cuerdas emitiendo sonidos cuando el arco las frotaba.

Era una melodía que yo no conocía, pero era tranquila y solemne. Con emoción plasmada en cada una de las notas, que a la vez hacía que el bello de mis brazos se erizara por esa emoción. Una melodía hermosa y que me gustaba, incluso a pesar de que yo no acostumbraba a escuchar ese tipo de melodías.

Sus ojos seguían cerrados mientras tocaba, pero yo no le quitaba la vista de encima. Me llevé su cigarrillo a la boca, solo por hacer algo al estar impresionado por lo que escuchaba.

Las notas comenzaron a ser más rápidas e intensas, hasta que llegó un momento en que la música se volvió solemne. Allí fue cuando abrió sus ojos y la melodía terminó. Bajó sus instrumentos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, aun con la solemnidad inundando el lugar.

—Eso fue… hermoso —solté y ella me dirigió una sonrisa cuando volvió a sentarse a la orilla de su cama mientras guardaba el violín de vuelta a su estuche.

—Gracias —dijo y noté como su mirada era distante y melancólica.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la melodía? —inquirí—. No la conocía.

—Lo extraño sería que la conocieras —me informó, pero yo no entendí precisamente a lo que se refería. Aún así leyó mi expresión perfectamente, porque de inmediato respondió—. Es que esta melodía la compuse para mi padre, hace ya bastantes años. Se llama "Vida por un Sueño"

_Para su padre…_

—¿Tú la compusiste? Es hermosa —dije nuevamente, y ésta vez no solo me refería a la melodía.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa, aunque su mirada seguía siendo melancólica.

—¿Qué sucede? —quise saber. No me gustaba verla triste.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… no sé —no sabía como explicarme y comencé a balbucear—. Tu mirada es… —no terminé la frase, pero hice otra pregunta—. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Su expresión era indescifrable.

—Muchas cosas —respondió con tranquilidad.

—¿Y yo podría conocer algunas? —inquirí, pero no era por ser entrometido, si no que realmente me afectaba lo que le sucediera.

Primero hubo silencio, pero después respondió.

—Esa melodía la compuse dos semanas antes de desaparecer, y mi padre dijo lo mismo que tú ahora.

Oh…

—¿Qué quieres decir con _"desaparecer"_? —le pregunté, porque definitivamente ella aún seguía aquí.

Dejé el cigarrillo de lado, ya que se había consumido por completo si darme cuenta.

—Cuando me convirtieron en… vampiro —su voz fue molesta—, jamás volví a ver a mi padre y poco tiempo después él falleció.

Su mirada... Su mirada solo era por el dolor de la pérdida.

—Lo siento —dije sinceramente.

No podía imaginarme la real dimensión de todo lo que había tenido que pasar tras convertirse en vampiro. En todo lo que había tenido que dejar por culpa de lo que le hicieron. Por todo eso fue imposible que no le tomara un profundo odio a quien la alejó de las personas que amaba y también le quitó la luz del sol. Pero a la vez me sentí culpable por pensar que si ella no fuera lo que es, si no le hubieran hecho lo que le hicieron, yo jamás podría haberla conocido. Era un verdadero egoísta.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió —comentó mirando sus manos y luego de unos cortos segundos habló aumentando el tono de su voz algo exasperado—. Yo tuve la culpa… ¡Yo tuve la culpa de todo lo malo que les sucedió a quienes quería! Y ahora tu… y ahora te lo estoy haciendo a ti...

Su voz murió en un susurro. Incluso creí que lloraría.

—No digas eso —le dije inclinándome en el suelo frente a ella—. Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que les haya sucedido, y tampoco me has hecho nada malo.

—Si. La tuve. Tú no tienes idea de lo que yo hice… No te lo imaginas… —soltó martirizándose—. Y ahora yo fui hasta ti. Egoístamente fui hasta ti y todo terminará mal. Todo terminará como todo lo que termina a mi alrededor. No serás la excepción.

Sus palabras salieron atropelladas de sus labios, pero ¿a qué se refería con todo aquello? Yo lo único que sabía es que ella no era una mala persona, y tampoco me haría daño.

—Aquí nada terminará mal —le dije— y todo el daño que creas que hiciste quedó en el pasado…

—Mi pasado no es igual al tuyo —me interrumpió, pero ahora el tono de sus palabras era sin ánimos. Apagado—. Mi pasado es mi presente y mi futuro.

—No hables así —le ordené con determinación—. Tu pasado no está aquí.

—Mi pasado siempre está aquí, conmigo. Desde el día que en que me convertí en esto.

Ahora más que nunca odié a quien le hizo daño. Lo único que quería hacer era reconfortarla y hacerle olvidar todo lo malo, pero no sabía cómo.

—Deja el pasado en el pasado —insistí colocando mi mano sobre la suya—. Este es el presente y yo estoy en él. No dejaré que nada vuelva a atormentarte.

Sus ojos y su mirada traspasaban la mía intensamente en silencio.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —me preguntó

_¿Todo esto? ¿A qué se refería?_ Yo aun no había hecho nada por ella…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hacer todo esto —insistió y su mano se apartó de la mía yéndose directamente a su cuello indicando el collar—. Esto, y la cena, y tus palabras, y el que aún no hayas huido, y… ¡y toda tu preocupación por mi! ¡Todo!

Uh-Oh.

—Yo… —no sabía como responder. Todo en mi cabeza era un torbellino caótico de pensamientos y palabras que no sabía como expresar—. Tú… eh… tú eres muy… especial para mí. Tu… Yo… —¡cielos, estaba titubeando como un imbécil frente a ella!, pero ya qué conseguía con ocultarlo. Cuando viera de nuevo el collar se enteraría de todas maneras—. Yo… Yo creo que te quiero —dije finalmente.

KPOV

¿Cómo una melodía podía desatar un montón de recuerdos amargos, cuando ellos ni siquiera habían venido a mí con tanta intensidad desde que veía a Robert?

Aquellos fueron los que me hicieron perder el control como antes tantas veces lo hacía, pero esta vez era él quien estuvo para escucharlos y no un simple árbol.

Mi pasado me atormentaba. Me torturaba. Yo misma me torturaba, pero con absoluta y justa razón. Yo les había causado daño a las tres personas que más quería en el mundo y ahora, si seguía guiándome por mi estúpido egoísmo, Robert sería al que terminaría haciéndole daño. Robert, el que solo se había negado a ver, y yo le hice ver, aunque ahora me arrepentía en lo más profundo de mi… ser.

Su vida hubiese seguido siendo igual y tranquila, y no tendría que lidiar conmigo ni mis problemas.

Lo último que quería era que él terminara lastimado por mi culpa. No se lo merecía. Pero él insistía en decirme que yo no había hecho nada… Él no me conocía. Decía que el pasado ya no estaba aquí, pero por supuesto que estaba aquí. Siempre. Desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto. Desde que tomo mi violín, hasta que me alimento. Los únicos momentos en que la angustia se hacía más soportable era cuando Robert estaba a mi lado, pero aún así mi pasado estaba conmigo, delante y junto a mí, no detrás como intentaba hacérmelo entender tomando mi mano entre las suyas y su calor.

—Deja el pasado en el pasado —insistió mirándome intensamente—. Este es el presente y yo estoy en él. No dejaré que nada vuelva a atormentarte.

Lo miré fijamente al no entender a qué se refería. Su apoyo era evidente, pero bajo sus palabras había algo más.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —le pregunté al ser invadida por la nostalgia.

Esa noche había sido perfecta, pero yo la había arruinado como todo lo que toco.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió.

—Hacer todo esto —repetí y aparté mi mano de las suyas porque me hacían daño, y la llevé hasta mi cuello par indicarle a que me refería—. Esto, y la cena, y tus palabras, y el que aún no hayas huido, y… ¡y toda tu preocupación por mi! ¡Todo!

Todo lo que hacía me hacía sentir viva, pero no era razonable. No tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido.

—Yo… Tú… eh… —estaba titubeando con nerviosismo y noté como sus manos temblaban a pesar de que él no se diera cuenta— Tú eres muy… especial para mí —_¿especial para alguien?_— Tu… Yo… Yo… Yo creo que te quiero —dijo finalmente.

Lo miré fijamente sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. No lo quería permitir.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —le exigí levantándome de la orilla de mi cama, sintiéndome confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar. No tenía sentido. No podía ser.

Yo podía sentir su deseo, pero lo que dijo era distinto. Más intenso… e imposible.

_¿Cómo podía creer querer a un monstruo como yo?_

—¿Acaso no has escuchado todo lo que te he dicho? —hablé otra vez dándome la vuelta para verlo de pie frente a mí.

Dije que había hecho daño a los que quería y él no sería la excepción, _¿qué acaso no le importaba?_

—Claro que te he escuchado, pero eso no tiene nada que ver a lo que siento —dijo acercándose y fijando sus ojos esmeralda en los míos.

—Lo que crees sentir — lo corregí de inmediato sintiéndome nerviosa por el peligro de lo que traería cualquier palabra—. Y ese mismo es el asunto. Tú no puedes creer sentir nada hacia mí. No debes. ¡No somos iguales!

Estaba realmente nerviosa. A mi me importaba él, y tampoco quería hacerle daño. ¿En qué había estado pensando al ir hasta él y ver si acaso era como Thomas?, o peor aún, ¿por qué ignoré lo que siempre me decía a mi misma, resistiéndome a dejar de verlo, incluso por su propio bien?

¿¡Y por qué ahora no le pedía que se fuera si ya me repetía que todo estaba mal!?

Sus palabras fueron solo porque yo tenía la culpa.

—Nadie es igual a otro en este mundo —rebatió firmemente—. Pero eso no me impide que pueda quererte.

_¡Que creas quererme!, _gritaba mi voz interior. La misma que me decía lo que tenía que hacer, pero a la cual yo nunca le hacía caso.

—¡Tú no me conoces! —le decía con mis ojos ardiendo por una extraña sensación—. No tienes idea de lo que hice antes de conocerte.

A pesar de mi insistencia en repetirle lo que yo era, él siguió contradiciendo todo lo que decía.

—Te conozco y tú no eres una mala persona. Lo malo que creas que hiciste, estoy seguro que no fue por cualquier cosa.

Me alejé de él y volví a sentarme a la orilla de mi cama.

—Tú no me conoces —repetí esta vez sin ánimos—. Solo me has visto algunas veces desde hace varios meses. No puedes hacer caso a lo que creas saber. Estás confundido, eso es lo que pasa.

Se sentó en el sillón mientras sentía su mirada, a pesar de que no lo veía, clavada en mí.

—He estado confundido un montón de veces, pero esta vez estoy seguro de que no lo estoy —sentí su profunda voz recorrer la habitación—. Desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando fuiste a mi apartamento, no he podido explicar la atracción que has generado en mí —_"Atracción", _básicamente era eso, a sí que no podía confundirse y aumentar el nivel de sus palabras—. Es como… si yo no pudiera estar bien sin que tú lo estuvieras. Yo…

—¿Es que caso no te das cuenta de nada? —le interrumpí—. No le puedes hacer caso a una simple atracción. Ella te va a hacer daño, al igual que yo.

—¿Una simple atracción? —repitió con ironía, y por primera vez sentí como su voz era algo molesta y con algo parecido al resentimiento, lo que me llevó a mirarlo, a pesar de que la desconocida sensación en mis ojos no se iba y vi como se ponía de pie—. ¡Eso es lo que crees que siento, una simple atracción!

—No puede ser nada más —respondí con dolor, porque en lo más profundo de mí sabía que deseaba que así fuera.

—Pues lo es. Es mucho más —me contradijo bajando el nivel de su voz—. Así que entonces, ¿lo que sientes tú por mí es solo una simple atracción? —me preguntó mirándome fijamente—. Y no me mires así, por favor. Yo se que tú también sientes algo por mí. Lo sentí en tus besos. Besos que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza —pasó una mano por su rostro para luego sonreír de manera complacida—. Entonces, ¿es solo una simple atracción lo que hay en ti? ¿Por eso fuiste a mi apartamento? ¿Por eso me besaste la primera vez?, ¿y por eso aceptaste salir conmigo? —inquirió tocando precisamente el fondo de todo el asunto—, porque si eso es así, no te creo.

—Estás confundido —insistí y sentí como mi visión se estaba volviendo borrosa.

_¿Qué había mal conmigo? ¿Por qué no podía ver bien?_

—Yo no estoy confundido —me contradijo inclinándose en el suelo frente a mi otra vez, pero era lo único que podía divisar.

Luego sentí como algo cálido se deslizaba por mi mejilla y Robert llevó sus manos a mi rostro rozándolo por debajo de mis ojos. Entonces mi visión se aclaró un poco. Él me curaba.

—Creo que "tú" estás confundida —me dijo sin apartar su mano de mi rostro—, y también creo que tampoco sientes solo una simple atracción hacia mí.

Eso era malditamente cierto, aunque no significara que debía seguir con todo y hacerle daño.

—No quiero hacerte daño, te lo juro —me dijo—. Lo único que quiero es protegerte, pero si en realidad tú no estás confundida, ¿por qué lloras?

¿Llorar?

Llevé mis manos a mis mejillas y las sentí húmedas y tibias. Era irónico que lo único cálido en mí fuera mi dolor…

Estaba llorando. Por primera vez en más de 100 años estaba llorando.

RPOV

Juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que nunca quise hacerle daño. Pero yo sabía que esto no podía ser solo una simple atracción como ella lo había llamado (aunque reconozco que tuve la culpa al utilizar primero esa palabra). Y entonces insistí en que me dijera. Yo necesitaba saber, pero la hice llorar y su dolor fue el mío.

Llevé mis manos a su suave mejilla para limpiarla de las lágrimas que al parecer ella no percibía.

—Creo que "tú" estás confundida —le dije mirándola fijamente—, y también creo que tampoco sientes solo una atracción hacia mí. No quiero hacerte daño, te lo juro —continué con toda sinceridad—. Lo único que quiero es protegerte, pero si en realidad tú no estás confundida, ¿por qué lloras?

Su expresión fue de sorpresa y de inmediato se llevó las manos a su rostro mojando sus dedos con sus propias lágrimas. Los observó con extrañeza, como si nunca antes hubiera visto lágrimas y me miró con terror en sus ojos. Un terror que solo me hacía querer resguardarla y abrazarla contra mí. No dejar que ningún tipo de miedo la atormentara y la hiciera mirar con esa expresión. Yo solo quería y necesitaba verla sonreír.

—Robert —dijo con las palabras en apenas un susurro—, pienso que es mejor que te marches y me dejes sola.

No podía pedirme eso. Y menos ahora, cuando la veía más frágil que nunca.

—No me pidas eso, porque no lo haré —negué firmemente—. No ahora, ni nunca. No volverás a estar sola, en serio. Jamás lo volverás a estar—repetí—. Te lo prometo.

Su expresión volvió a cambiar terminantemente y las lágrimas cesaron de golpe. Como si ella les hubiera dado la orden inmediata de detenerse, o en otras palabras, como si no quisiera que la vieran llorar.

—Todo esto es mi culpa. No debí dejar que pasara —me dijo y escuché como su voz era fría y contenida—. Mis errores los han pagado todos quienes me han rodeado, pero esta vez no quiero dejar que sea así —sus manos fueron a su cuello y desabrocharon el cierre del collar que luego me entregó y el cual yo miré tratando de descifrar las palabras grabadas que yo ya conocía de memoria—. Jamás podría hacer una vida contigo. Jamás podría estar contigo, y no habrá nada que pueda cambiar.

—No me iré de aquí así como así —respondí a sus palabras—. Tal vez nada cambie lo que eres, pero tampoco cambiará lo que soy y lo que siento. Toda mi vida la he pasado inclinando la cabeza y aceptando todo lo que el resto dice o hace, pero esta vez no será así. No me iré sin demostrarte que nada cambiará lo que me has hecho sentir y tampoco me iré sin tomar lo que quiero, porque aunque no quieras admitirlo, no será en contra de tu voluntad.

Tomé el collar de mi mano y lo metí en el bolsillo del pantalón, y con toda la determinación que reuní esa noche, me acerqué a su rostro y la tomé por detrás del cuello para acercar mis labios a los de ella.

Quiso apartarse. Y estoy seguro de que lo habría hecho, pero ella, al igual que yo, se rindió devolviéndome el beso con fuerza. Pero había además una serie de cosas en él que yo podía percibir: dolor, rabia, resignación, tristeza, pasión y amor… yo estaba seguro, porque también podía sentir algunas de ellas en mí.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello con desesperación mientras que mis manos fueron a su cintura para aferrarla y levantarla de la cama hacia mí. Estábamos de pie aferrándonos el uno al otro, y su respiración, al igual que la mía, era entrecortada y agitada envuelta de un sinfín de emociones que me embriagaba despertando todo instinto en mí. Todo, mientras que su lengua y la mía danzaban en un baile frenético.

Sentía sus labios tiernos y fríos chocar contra los míos, y también podía percibir el sabor de la sal de las lágrimas que antes había.

—Robert —soltó entrecortadamente al separarse a escasos centímetros de mí, colocando sus manos encima de mis hombros—, detente. Esto no está bien.

Claro que no estaba bien. No era suficiente.

—Dime que lo que sientes es solo una simple atracción —le ordené ignorando su petición y volviendo a presionar mis labios contra los suyos con desesperación.

Soltó un pequeño gemido exasperado contra mi boca antes de volver a llevar sus manos a mi cuello presionándose contra mí con una especie de furia que trataba de contener.

Quería reconfortarla con todo mi cuerpo por sentir eso, pero ese sonido hizo que una ola de excitación me invadiera logrando que la aferrara aun más contra mí. Un gemido ronco salió de mis labios en cuando sentí como sus dientes mordisqueaban mis labios con suavidad.

Esto era demasiado. Una bestia se estaba apoderando de mí.

—Te quiero —susurré entre jadeos contra su oído cuando mis labios viajaron a su cuello para seguir besándola. Sintiendo su cálido y frío aroma golpeando contra mis sentidos—. Y te deseo —terminé volviendo todo mi ser hacia ella.

Como si hubiera sido su respuesta, sus manos soltaron el agarre de mi cabello y se dirigieron hacia mi camisa en donde comenzó a abrirla hasta que mi torso estuvo completamente expuesto, logrando pasar sus frías manos por detrás de mi espalda abrazándome contra ella.

No supe si fue el contacto directo de la piel de mi pecho contra la suya, o el deseo que había desde antes en mí, pero solo conseguí que mis manos bajaran de su rostro hasta su cintura, levantándola en mis brazos y llevándola hasta recostarla contra la cama, en donde seguí besándola.

Creía que no aguantaría un minuto más estando así con ella, pero me sorprendía de lo mucho que resistía solo besándola.

Me quité las zapatillas que chocaron contra el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo acallado solo con el sonido de nuestras respiraciones. La acomodé más en el centro de la cama colocando su cabeza en la almohada con delicadeza y una de sus manos fue hasta su cabello en donde quitó de él lo que lo sujetaba. Entonces, en un leve movimiento se deslizó bajo mi cuerpo para arrodillarse frente a mí, quien había quedado de igual posición, y terminó de quitarme la camisa dejando mi torso completamente desnudo.

Mis manos fueron invitadas en respuesta a su acción, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la tela que se amarraba en el cuello de su vestido, mientras que sus pequeñas manos recorrieron mi pecho y mi vientre suavemente hasta llegar al broche de mi pantalón para abrirlo.

Ambos movimientos eran confusos y parecían ser increíblemente inexpertos, pero no fui del todo consciente de cómo sucedían las cosas hasta que me percaté de que los dos estábamos en ropa interior. Y por lo menos ella, solo con la parte de abajo, porque como había notado en el restaurante no llevaba corpiño.

Eran sus besos y caricias los que me volvían loco, era su aroma el que me embriagaba y eran nuestros gemidos y jadeos entrecortados los que apabullaban la amplia habitación.

Su cuerpo blanco y suave que aprisionaba contra el colchón, era iluminado por la tenue luz lánguida de las velas, y era tocado y acariciado por mis manos con desesperación, como si me faltara piel para degustar. Tocaba su espalda y su pecho, y tocaba su cintura y su rostro.

Su boca viajó hasta mi cuello y sentí la necesidad incontenible de que me mordiera. Quería que lo hiciera otra vez, pero su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi cuello hasta llegar a la base de mi oreja, en donde me hizo soltar un gruñido ronco contra la almohada mientras que podía sentir mis ojos rodar hacia el cielo a pesar de tenerlos cerrados. Estaba seguro de que Katherine podía sentir todo lo que había logrado en mi anatomía, sobre todo al sentir como su cadera se elevaba para chocar contra la mía.

—Te necesito —soltó jadeante contra mi oído y entendí claramente a lo que se refería cuando una de sus piernas se entrelazaba a una de las mías.

Comencé acariciar la suave piel de sus hombros mientras bajaba por sus perfectos y firmes pechos hasta su cintura. Seguí descendiendo con mi mano por su cadera hasta su muslo y luego volví a subirla hasta la tela de encaje de la ropa interior que llevaba. Todo mientras no dejaba de besarla.

En cortos y rápidos movimientos me había desecho de toda la tela que nos separaba y ya solo éramos nosotros y nada más.

Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos para colocar sus manos rodeándola por encima de su cabeza, viendo como cerraba los ojos y me abrazaba estrechamente con sus piernas. Seguí apretando una de sus manos y la otra la llevé hacia su cadera para sostenerla mientras que su mano libre se aferraba en el fierro del respaldo de la cama. Entonces, en un movimiento lento, pausado y lleno de la energía que había contenido, la embestí logrando que un sonido sordo se escapara de sus labios entreabiertos mientras su espalda se arqueaba contra mí, y pude ver, por primera vez estando seguro en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, aquel refulgir en sus ojos que antes creí haber imaginado. Era real.

Su boca seguía emitiendo gemidos de placer cuando la volví a besar, pero entonces aquellos sonidos fueron dirigidos directamente contra mi boca excitándome aún más (y como si eso aún pudiera ocurrir!!!…).

En un rápido movimiento que no alcancé a prever, luego era yo quien estaba bajo su dominio, siendo besado por sus labios y recorrido por su lengua, mientras que su cuerpo se movía contra el mío rítmicamente.

Yo ardía completamente, y mi bajo vientre quemaba. Me sentía extasiado y sudoroso, pero era porque lo estaba, y no era solo yo…

Una de las pocas cosas en las que podía pensar en ese momento, era en que nunca había sentido tanta pasión antes por una mujer.

—Te necesito —solté yo esta vez mordiendo su labio y girando sobre ella para embestirla con todo lo que podía entregar.

Todo entre nosotros era como una lucha por saber quien ganaba. Quien caía antes que el otro, y cada movimiento era un ataque de doloroso placer, pero que por el momento no hacía que nadie llevara la ventaja.

Se aferró con todo su cuerpo contra mí sintiendo sus profundidades húmedas y calientes, todo su cuerpo ahora estaba caliente, y soltó algo que parecía un gruñido molesto contra mi cuello y sus labios comenzaron a besarlo hasta que los presionó fuertemente y me mordió.

Aunque al principio hubo dolor, luego eso no existió más. Solo había placer envolviéndolo todo. El placer más irreal que había experimentado y solo para nosotros.

Seguí arremetiendo contra su cuerpo mientras ella bebía de mí, hasta que ya no podía resistir tanto placer en mí. Mis jadeos ya no eran jadeos; eran gruñidos, y sus gemidos ya no eran gemidos, eran quejidos contra la herida de mi cuello. Y entonces, cuando creí que ya no podía sostener más la conexión que nos envolvía, Katherine dejó de morderme y ambos llegamos a un orgasmo simultáneo acompañado de una serie de espasmos y una especie de alarido de placer que fue la culminación de ese momento.

Finalmente ninguno había ganado esta batalla, ambos nos habíamos rendido ante el otro.

Caí exhausto sobre su cuerpo, aun con mi respiración dificultosa después de tanta actividad, pero logré levantarme sobre mi brazo para mirarla a los ojos (con un extraño brillo ya conocido, pero que no podía recordar, porque no era como cuando sus ojos refulgían), y con la otra mano aparté el cabello de su frente sudorosa viendo su intensa mirada traspasar la mía con letargo.

—¿Ahora me puedes decir que es solo una simple atracción? —le pregunté en un susurro y sus labios se curvaron en una semi sonrisa al contestar.

—No. No puedo.

KPOV

—Te necesito —dijo Robert mientras mordía mi labio, y noté que yo le había dicho las mismas palabras a él hace un rato por necesitar tanto de él y de su cuerpo.

Rodó sobre sí mismo tomándome a su merced para quedar encima de mí.

¿Cómo todo había cambiado llevándonos a esto tan rápido? ¿O cómo todo lo que había sentido esa noche había pasado por tantos matices distintos?

Me embestía una y otra vez provocándome uno de los placeres más grandes que había sentido. Me sentía viva… Él me hacía sentir viva. Mi cuerpo caliente lo demostraba, y las lágrimas que había derramado también, pero ¿por qué ocurría?

Sus besos y caricias solo eran droga para mí, y el placer que me hacía sentir era veneno matándome lenta y dulcemente entre gemidos que salían de mis labios, los cuales se presionaban cuando podía contra los suyos o su piel.

Me aferré con todo mi cuerpo a él, sintiendo el miedo porque algo malo le pudiera ocurrir. Él solo era un mortal; pero un mortal que me estaba poseyendo… Un mortal que me estaba haciendo suya.

Sus jadeos sordos y desenfrenados amenazaban con volverme loca y perder el control, porque mi cuerpo no era solo el reaccionaba ante él, si no que además su cálido aroma y su sangre no ayudaban en nada. Todo lo hacía más difícil.

Debería detenerlo, pensaba, pero seguía aferrándolo contra mí sintiendo como su ser me penetraba con todas sus fuerzas cada vez más candentemente.

Besé su cuello y allí su sangre golpeaba con fuerza contra mis labios. Solté un gruñido molesto porque no podía ceder ante la tentación. Pero estaba allí… solo era un poco… y no le haría daño…

Mis colmillos penetraron la delgada piel de su cuello dejando su sangre abrirse paso hacia mi garganta, deslizándose tibia y candente por mi ser, al igual que lo era el éxtasis que me otorgaba aquel hombre.

Su cuerpo tembló al principio y luego continuó haciendo lo que hacía entre jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos de placer que tenían el mismo origen.

Mi tentación personal me embestía cada vez más intensamente y notaba como había creado el mayor peligro para él. La perfecta y letal mezcla de sexo y sangre. La mezcla de la perdición de muchos.

Embestida.

Debía detenerme.

Embestida.

Solo detente, Katherine.

Embestida.

Le harás daño. Detente, por favor.

Embestida.

El confía en ti y te quiere…

Embestida.

Mis labios se apartaron de inmediato de su cuello.

Había encontrado nuevamente una determinación que creía inexistente, y solo fueron minutos para que todo hubiese sido caos, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en aquello, el placer que estaba produciendo aquel hombre en mí no encontraba un lugar libre donde alojarse, consiguiendo que entre más fuerte arremetiera, el placer más pronto quisiera salir de mí y extenderse hacia todo lo que me rodeaba. Terminamos en un orgasmo simultáneo entre gemidos desesperados y algunos espasmos que nos recorrían el cuerpo culminando con ese instante.

Sentía que había tocado el cielo y había bajado con un ángel entre mis brazos. No podía creer todo lo que había experimentado en tan preciso momento y todo me lo había entregado Robert, quien cayó exhausto sobre mí.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos, pero se sentía bien. Era calor lo que me envolvía y tenía miedo de que desapareciera. No quería volver a sentirme muerta, entonces Robert apoyó uno de sus brazos a un lado de mi cuerpo y con la otra mano comenzó a apartar el cabello de mi frente al observarme con intensidad, pero era yo quien en ese momento lo miraba con más fuerza. Su sangre me había dado nuevas fuerzas y sentía que todo lo que me había dicho durante la noche era cierto. Increíblemente cierto.

—¿Ahora me puedes decir que es solo una simple atracción? —me preguntó sonriendo y noté como sus ojos se entrecerraban con somnolencia, pero para su pregunta solo tenía una sola respuesta, lo único que podía decir.

—No. no puedo.

Sonrió y volvió a dejarse caer sobre mí con su respiración algo entrecortada todavía.

Hizo un movimiento con su pelvis en el cual ya no estuvo dentro de mí (aunque yo aún pudiera sentirlo así), y pude escuchar y sentir su respiración cada vez más pausada mientras acaricia mi piel con la yema de sus dedos.

Sus latidos eran más lentos y no era normal.

—¿Robert, estás bien? —quise saber realmente preocupada por él, temiendo que le hubiese hecho daño.

—Si. Solo estoy un poco cansado —respondió arrastrando las palabras.

Maldición, no solo era cansancio, había bebido demasiado de él… si tan solo me hubiese detenido algunos segundos antes… ¿qué podía hacer?, me exigía, y entonces se me vino una idea a la cabeza… y solo esperaba que funcionara bien.

—Robert —le hablé pidiendo su atención y él de inmediato alzó su mirada para observarme—. Estás débil y necesito que hagas una cosa más.

Llevé mi mano hasta la base de mi cuello buscando un lugar propenso para mi propósito, y con la uña de mi dedo índice hice un pequeño corte dejando aflorar la sangre desde mi cuerpo.

—Bebe. Te vas a poner bien —le indiqué y noté como su mirada recorría la línea de la herida con curiosidad. Quería saber si se convertiría en vampiro…—. Esto tampoco te convertirá en vampiro —le respondí a la pregunta que solo decían sus ojos y era cierto; Debía estar muerto para que fuera como yo. Aunque por esa noche, yo me había sentido más viva que nunca, incluso más de lo que me sentí cuando realmente lo estuve.

Para ser una vampiro, el mortal tiene que tener la suficiente sangre de uno corriendo por sus venas, además de una mordida y estar muerto, y con lo que le había hecho a Robert, necesitaba mucha de mi sangre y… bueno, simplemente que su corazón dejara de latir, algo que jamás permitiría, por nada del mundo, que sucediera.

Robert no dijo nada más, pero se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a beber enviando otra ola de calor pasional por todo mi cuerpo. Solo debía beber un poco más, porque o si no nuestros instintos, los cuales se habían calmado por un momento, despertarían haciéndonos comenzar con todo de nuevo, y esta vez yo no sabría si podría contenerme teniendo aun su sangre en mis labios.

—Es suficiente —le dije, pero no se detenía así que entonces repetí —. Es suficiente.

Sus labios se apartaron de mi cuello y me observó intensamente. Le gustó lo que había probado, podía sentirlo.

Sonrió torcidamente y pude ver como sus labios aún tenían sangre, así que lo empujé contra la cama colocándome sobre él y comencé a limpiar la sangre de ella con mi lengua entre la luz que otorgaban las velas de la habitación, las cuales ya eran escasas por haberse consumido casi por completo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar nuevamente, volviéndose firme contra mi vientre, pero había sido suficiente para él. No quería lastimarlo.

RPOV

Me sentía extremadamente cansado envuelto en las caricias de Katherine y solo quería dormir entre los brazos de aquel Ángel de ensueño por siempre.

Mi respiración ya se había vuelto era lenta y pausada tras haber tenido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, aunque en realidad, toda la totalidad había sucedido desde que la conocí.

—¿Robert, estás bien? —me preguntó uniéndose al calmo silencio.

—Si. Solo estoy un poco cansado —respondí y noté como mi voz sonaba débil.

—Robert —volvió a decir reclamando mi atención, que fue en el momento en cuando la miré—. Estás débil y necesito que hagas una cosa más —me pidió.

_Lo que sea. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera. _

Entonces su mano fue hasta su cuello y con su dedo índice hizo una herida en su piel dejando una delgada línea roja.

—Bebe. Te vas a poner bien —me dijo y miré con curiosidad la herida.

Si morderme no me convertía en vampiro, ¿beber su sangre lo haría?, me pregunté y me sorprendí por lo poco que me preocupaba… ¿acaso quería que pasara el resto de mi vida con ella?, pero como si hubiese leído mi mente, ella respondió a una de mis preguntas jamás formuladas.

—Esto tampoco te convertirá en vampiro.

Uh-Oh.

No dije nada. Y no tenía fuerzas tampoco, así que me acerque a su cuello y como si fuera a besarla, comencé a hacer lo que ella me dijo.

Era extraño. En ningún momento me cuestioné el estar bebiendo sangre… Solo lo hacía, y se sentía bien. Increíblemente bien. Maravillosamente bien. Algo parecido a cuando ella bebía de mí, pero esta vez era yo quien lo hacía.

El como una explosión de sensaciones extrañas y todas a la vez en mi boca, y no podía decidirme a que me recordaba tal sensación. Era como un trago de whisky para mí, en medio del desierto.

Fue como si su esencia me hubiera recorrido por completo recobrando fuerzas. Me sentía bien, tal como me había dicho.

—Es suficiente— escuché que dijo, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería detenerme—. Es suficiente volvió a repetir y esta vez tuve que hacerle caso. Si ella lo decía, por algo debía de ser aunque en el fondo yo no quisiera detenerme.

Lamí la sangre de su cuello antes de apartarme de aquel manjar para volver a mirarla.

Katherine me recostó contra la cama y se colocó sobre mí para besarme. Pasaba su lengua en mis labios sintiendo cono el sabor de su sangre se mezclaba con el de sus labios. Era como una mezcla morbosamente perfecta.

Una ola de excitación volvió a surgir en mi bajo vientre haciendo que mi miembro se volviera duro contra su cuerpo nuevamente, pero de inmediato se separó de mí.

—Lo siento, pero por tu bien, es suficiente por esta noche —comentó y yo sonreí al recordar algo sobre su disculpa, porque aunque la deseara en estos momentos nuevamente, no iba a insistir con ello con tanta intensidad. Teníamos mucho tiempo para seguir disfrutando.

—Katherine —le dije sintiendo mis extremidades volver a adormecerse por el post placer—. ¿Sabes cuantas veces me has pedido disculpas esta noche?

Sonreí por ello, porque no solo era ella quien pedía disculpas a cada rato.

—No —me contestó entrecerrando sus ojos con curiosidad que aún tenían ese extraño, desconocido y familiar brillo—. ¿Cuántas?

—Muchas —respondí—. Y creo que ya es suficiente para ti. No vuelves a pedirme disculpas sin razón.

—Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo con algo de complicación para decirlo—. Lo sien… —pro antes de que terminara lo que iba a decir, comenzó a reír. Iba a pedirme disculpas otra vez…

La atraje hacia mí y la abracé.

Ella atrajo unas sábanas hacia nosotros que nos cubrieron y yo la besé en la frente.

Lo último que recuerdo fueron sus manos acariciando mi pecho desnudo y luego me quedé profundamente dormido.

************************************************************************************************************

Jejeje (babas, denme un balde. POR FAVOR!!!!!).

Uf, fue el capítulo más largo que había escrito, y en realidad, complicado…

No maten a Robert por engañarlas, pero ya saben chicas, es solo un hombre de carne… (mmm...) y hueso.

Y Katherine se hizo de rogar al principio… pero ella tenía sus razones, aunque al final no pudo resistirse. Y quién no???

Yo feliz que él me hiciera entender las cosas de esa manera… jajaja

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus cometarios.

pd. gracias Majo nuevamente por ser fiel a mi!!! jajaja

**Próximo capítulo: Amanecer**


	7. Amanecer

Hola chicas, me demoré mucho??? Nah, broma.

Bueno, este capítulo es algo corto (por supuesto… después de tanto escribir…uf) que describe solo el momento posterior a que nuestros protagonistas tuvieran su noche de amor (en mi opinión, puede que incluso sea mejor que el momento mismo… ya que es más romántico :) solo mi humilde opinión)

_**Algunas palabras, algunas decisiones y una confesión.**_

**Capítulo 7:** Amanecer (N/A: No es como en el libro, no se asusten… jaja)

KPOV

Robert se durmió después de unos momentos de silenciosa y honda meditación por parte de ambos, llevándolo a él quizás por qué lugares lejanos y desconocidos para mí. Todo, mientras rozaba la piel de mis brazos con sus cálidas manos y yo acariciaba su pecho con mis dedos por debajo de la suave sábana blanca con delicadeza para que no se fuera a despertar de su profundo y tranquilizador sueño.

Escuchaba el sonido de su corazón al palpitar con calma, pero esta vez con normalidad, entregándome solo una intensa pero sumamente agradable especie de paz en mi interior, mientras que además disfrutaba de su cálido aroma con gozo, aumentando su efecto.

Mis dedos trazaron con cuidado el patrón de mi mordida en su cuello notando cuánto había sido de profunda, y si, lo era bastante. Era increíble que solo un corto movimiento pudiera hacer aquel daño, pero a la vez entregarte tanto placer y vida entre toda tu muerte. A mí, quien se había acostumbrado a existir y caminar entre ella con pasos siempre temerosos y silenciosos.

Todavía podía sentir sus movimientos firmes contra mi cuerpo y el sabor de su cálido cuerpo y su sangre en mis labios… Tan placenteros, entregándome solo vida a mi eterna muerte.

Qué cerca había estado de hacerle daño y arruinar todo más de lo que ya estaba… pero no ocurrió así y ahora yo estaba descansando cómodamente entre sus brazos disfrutando del mayor regalo que podría haber tenido nunca, aferrándolo contra mí con miedo de que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer o que aquel hermoso regalo no fuera mío. Pero sentía que no había peligro en ello y él era real aún. El único peligro que podía sentir que hubiera, aunque no lo conociera con certeza todavía, era lo que ocurriría mañana, o en una semana, o un mes o un año… porque definitivamente ya no me quería apartar de él.

Cuando pasaron un par de horas en las que ya no había casi nada de la luz que emitían las velas, yo no dejaba de pensar en Robert teniéndolo a mi lado, y él emitía suaves sonidos procedentes de su respiración al dormir. Me levanté con cuidado de su lado para no despertarlo volviendo a cubrir su perfecto cuerpo con las sábanas y notando como se removía levemente en la cama pero aún sin despertarse. Sonreí mientras observaba sus ojos cerrados y sus labios curvados en una tenue sonrisa a pesar de que estuviera durmiendo. Era tanta la paz que podía provocarme tal imagen que me sentía feliz de que ella aquella sensación pudiera llegar hasta mi tormentoso interior con tanta fuerza y facilidad. Era como si él hubiese borrado gran parte de mi tristeza con solo verlo desde la primera vez.

Me envolví con el abrigo que ahora estaba en el suelo al igual que el resto de la ropa y avancé por la habitación cambiando las velas ya derretidas para iluminar el lugar nuevamente recordándome que debería adquirir una bombilla lo antes posible, y a pesar de la continua y permanente oscuridad que pudiera haber en la habitación, sabía que ya era por lo menos más de las 5:30 de la mañana.

Levanté los vasos de whisky que nunca se bebieron y los dejé sobre la mesa antes de caminar hasta el baño y encender la luz de allí. Me miré en el espejo notando como mi cabello negro estaba desordenado y el poco maquillaje que había en mi rostro se había corrido, pero lo que llamó mi atención de gran manera fue la expresión de mis ojos. Ya no solo eran un par de ojos azules empañados por el suplicio, ahora tenían algo más, como si realmente tuvieran vida y no fuera solo la sensación que me envolvía en esos momentos.

Aparté de inmediato la vista de aquella desconocida, porque me parecía simplemente imposible tal ilusión, y me quité el abrigo para meterme en la ducha dejando que el agua limpiara el sudor que había en mi cuerpo, el cual ya estaba frío nuevamente a pesar de lo caliente que había estado unas horas atrás, y aquello solo me recordó que ese sería su estado permanente. No calor. No vida.

Desde el baño podía escuchar un perro al ladrar tal vez a dos calles de aquí, a los demás extraños inquilinos roncando, y por supuesto, la calmada respiración de Robert al otro lado de la puerta, pudiendo incluso imaginarme ver sus movimientos a pesar de no estar directamente a su lado.

Terminé de escurrir el agua de mi cabello no teniendo mucha suerte en el intento y me envolví con una toalla para salir del baño y ver al Ángel y el origen de mi pecado en una misma persona. Me afirmé contra el umbral de la puerta y observé a Robert durmiendo, viendo también su pecho moverse lentamente de arriba abajo por su respiración y sintiendo como algo similar a la paz afloraba desde lo más profundo de mí al verlo así… de nuevo. Entonces, entre pequeños movimientos comenzó a revolverse bajo las sábanas y abrió sus ojos.

RPOV

Abrí los ojos con la sensación de haber tenido el mejor sueño de mi vida, pero cuando vi el montón de velas iluminando todo el lugar de fantasías, descubrí que todo había sido cierto. Maravillosamente cierto. Increíble, pero cierto.

Busqué a Katherine a mi lado para abrazarla y sentirla cerca de mí, pero no la encontraba. Yo estaba solo en la enorme cama.

_¿Se había ido? ¿Me había dejado?_

Los miedos de mi inseguridad desde que era adolescente volvían a surgir como sacados de un viejo baúl haciéndome sentir como un verdadero tonto adolescente nuevamente, pero su suave voz me detuvo de seguir empecinándome en recuerdos malos.

—Estoy aquí —escuché desde alguna parte, y al mirar más lejos, la vi reclinada sobre el umbral de una puerta que supuse que era el baño, observándome con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban.

Comenzó a acercarse hasta pararse junto a mí alegrándome porque no se hubiera ido. Tal vez ese miedo no tendría que volver a surgir otra vez. No tenía por qué sentirme así de nuevo y aterrarme como lo hacía antes... Es en serio…

Me miró por unos segundos escrutadoramente aun sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro y luego se sentó en la cama con lentitud.

Una toalla blanca era lo único que la cubría y su cabello estaba escurriendo agua por su cuello hasta su pecho.

Le sonreía sintiéndome emocionado por tenerla conmigo otra vez, y mis temblorosos dedos se fueron hasta su cuello para comenzar a secar el agua que allí había bajando hasta su pecho, y luego, utilizando ambas manos, desaté el nudo de la toalla blanca dejándola caer a un lado.

Su mirada era de extrañeza mientras que mis manos recorrían toda la extensión de su blanca piel ahora fría y aún así, la más suave que nunca hubiese tenido el derecho de tocar. Disfrutándola, queriéndola, pero en ese momento no quería hacer algo más además de acariciarla. Ese momento era perfecto y algo mágico.

_¡Magia! La magia después de todo si existía… Y los ángeles, definitivamente, también. ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?_

En fin, todo podía ser a su tiempo. Yo podría hacer de nuevo el amor con ella (Amor… Que extraña podía sonar esa palabra) y tendríamos mucho tiempo para ello.

Levanté la sábana para que se acomodara a mi lado y de inmediato lo hizo, apoyando su espalda contra las almohadas que había en el respaldo.

Disfrutaba el fresco y suave aroma de su piel que ahora tenía un toque agradable de jabón, pero aun así, expidiendo su esencia única y gratificante a mis sentidos por debajo del aquel químico. La acariciaba lentamente mientras sus brazos pasaban por encima de mi pecho y me envolvían, y a la vez, acariciaban los míos también.

Y así estuvimos mucho tiempo es silencio (aunque parezca imposible para mí. Lo sé), hasta que preguntó suavemente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

Una pequeña risa de diversión se escapó de mis labios.

—Estoy mejor que nunca —respondí con toda sinceridad—. ¿Y tú, cómo te sentiste? —pregunté ésta vez yo en voz baja, pero mi pregunta era más precisa y nerviosa también. Como si hubiera perdido mi inocencia por primera vez en la vida (aunque claro, no lo era…)

Su cuerpo tembló con una risa silenciosa también, que era algo así como una respuesta a una especie de complicidad entre ambos. Como si compartiéramos un secreto siendo niños y nuestros padres no se tenían que enterar, como si compartiéramos la misma travesura en secreto.

—Puedo decir que me sentí más viva que nunca —me susurró al oído compartiendo también el secreto.

Cambiamos de posición, esta vez para quedar yo en el lugar de ella reclinado en las almohadas y Katherine apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo y enfriaba mi piel, pero era gratificante sentir que ella era solo para mí. Que no habría alguna interrupción. Que todo se sentía correcto. Que no había nada malo en ello... Y así disfrutaba el aroma dulce del champú de su cabello en silencio. Un largo momento de silencio que esta vez yo interrumpí.

—Ahora que bebiste de mi sangre —comencé recordando lo que había dicho hace ya bastantes horas con algo de miedo—, ¿podrías hacerme olvidar todo lo que sucedió esta noche?

Entendió de inmediato que yo me refería a lo que había dicho con respecto a la recepcionista.

—No podría, porque no fue suficiente —respondió después de un largo suspiro—. Los que pueden hacer eso, llevan… alimentándose así desde hace mucho tiempo —guardó silencio por un par de segundos y después agregó—. Pero si pudiera, tampoco lo haría.

Sonreí por ello, y debo reconocer que con cierto alivio, ya que no quería olvidar jamás lo que había vivido.

—¿Y no sería más fácil para ti deshacerte de mí si yo no recuerdo nada de lo que me dijiste, o lo que te dije, o simplemente lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué querrías estar al amparo de una simple atracción? —dije acusadoramente con segundas intensiones.

Rió nuevamente, pero yo ya sabía su respuesta.

—No es una simple atracción —contestó suavemente—, y no me gustaría que lo olvidaras tampoco, porque así sabrías como puedo torturarte cuando estás a mi lado mucho tiempo —bromeó, pero yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo si me torturaba así constantemente.

—Mmm… Me parece —comenté bromeando—. Tengo un lado masoquista.

—Podía imaginármelo —contestó siguiéndome el juego y ambos nos unimos en risas con nuestra propia y traviesa complicidad.

Después de otro silencio, yo volví a interrumpirlo (A veces el silencio me ponía nervioso, y aunque extrañamente este no fuera precisamente el caso, necesitaba hablar)

—¿Esto seguirá por más tiempo? —pregunté tras un suspiro.

No quería que se apartara jamás de mí. Nunca más.

Hubo otro pequeño momento de silencio.

—Así me gustaría —contestó con resignación—. No creo que pueda mantenerme alejada de ti. Ya lo he intentado muchas veces, pero jamás lo he logrado.

Soltó una pequeña risa sin ánimos ante lo último, pero yo la abracé con más fuerza contra mí. Feliz de que ella me quisiera, incluso a pesar de que no lo hubiese dicho explícitamente, y así estuvimos entre más silencio por mucho tiempo más, pero me di cuenta que se sentía extraña una cosa para mi percepción; ya que como no sabía por cuanto tiempo había dormido y todo se veía igual que antes de que sucediera, no sabía que hora era en realidad.

—¿Qué hora es? —quise saber.

—Son casi las 7 —respondió.

Uh-Oh.

—Puedes ducharte antes de irte si lo prefieres. En el mueble del baño hay todo lo que necesitas —dijo como si de verdad hubiese leído mis pensamientos en ese momento (ok. Podía percibirlos, pero de todas maneras…), se enderezó en la cama para dejar que me levantara—. Me hubiese gustado ofrecerte algo de comer, pero… tu entiendes. Antes comía solo por placer y últimamente no me importaba mucho —comentó pensativa—. Tal vez la próxima ve consiga algo para ti además de whisky… y también otra bombilla —agregó —. No creo que las velas sean el mejor medio de luminosidad para ti.

Pero "la próxima vez" para mí fue suficiente.

—Gracias —dije sinceramente y me levanté para ir hasta el baño, pero primero tenía que recoger mi ropa.

Era algo vergonzoso examinar la habitación sin nada que me cubriera y saber que Katherine me miraba, y cómico también, porque anoche eso no me había importado para nada.

Ella se rió mientras yo seguía buscando a mi alrededor identificando solo su vestido, nuestros zapatos y mi pantalón. Bueno, el pantalón era suficiente por el momento.

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas? —me preguntó sonriendo y noté como se mordía el labio, viéndose tremendamente sensual aquella reacción, pero ella continuó—. Así te ves sexy.

Traté de no hacer mucho caso y no reírme porque ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana, y además era ella quien aun así se veía sexy, pero mis mejillas se incendiaron por ese comentario logrando que ella volviera a reír. La miré tratando de no hacerlo también, pero en el intento seguía en silencio y entonces su rápida mirada buscó lo que yo necesitaba y me indicó su posición sin decir más palabras.

Finalmente recogí todo lo necesario y me fui hasta el baño en donde abrí el mueble que me indicó, y efectivamente, allí había todo lo que necesitaba por ese momento. Absolutamente todo y en grandes cantidades.

Me miré en el espejo y noté un moretón en mi cuello mucho más notorio que el que había tenido la primera vez, pero tal vez era porque no había pasado tanto tiempo… Al menos no tenía la mordida marcada, así que no le di importancia y continué con lo mío.

Después de darme una ducha me vestí con lo que había llevado, pero noté que por lo menos cuatro botones de mi camisa ya no estaban. Salí del baño sosteniendo los bordes donde ésta se abrochaba y noté como Katherine reía por ello mientras sus manos tomaban la sábana que cubría su pecho con más tensión.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta —se disculpó con sus ojos brillando por la diversión de aquello. Incluso se veía muy joven. Como si la mujer que había hecho el amor conmigo tuviera más edad o estuviera oculta dentro de ella. Pero no por eso dejaba de gustarme más. Su sonrisa solo era como si el accidente de la camisa lo teníamos que agregar a nuestra secreta travesura.

—Nada de disculpas sin motivo —la frené de inmediato y vi como alzaba sus cejas en mi dirección.

—¿Es una disculpa sin motivo? —me preguntó—. Porque yo no lo creo. Estropeé tu camisa, y se te veía muy bien.

—Bueno, eh… tal vez lo sea, tal vez no —dije sin referirme al último comentario—, pero tus labios jamás volverán a pedir perdón por nada.

Su mirada era extraña, con melancolía a pesar de la sonrisa que aún esbozaban sus labios, pero antes de que me lanzara a preguntar por lo que le sucedía, me detuve recordando que ya había hablado mucho por esa noche. Sus heridas tendrían que sanar, pero de a poco, no de golpe, así que de inmediato le pregunté por lo del baño para aminorar cualquier tensión en ella.

—Cuando dijiste que en el baño había de todo, veo que no exagerabas —comenté logrando que sonriera—. ¿Alguna obsesión u acción compulsiva por comprar tantas cosas?

—Bueno; soy una fan loca, psicópata, acechadora, irrumpo en apartamentos, soy auto masoquista, aficionada a morder… no me extrañaría descubrir que soy obsesiva o compulsiva con algo además de ti —contestó para mi diversión, pero ella respondió de nuevo, esta vez de verdad—. Es que cuando voy a comprar alguna cosa, lo hago en grandes cantidades. La verdad es que no me gusta visitar mucho los lugares en donde hay mucha gente. Prefiero pasar desapercibida —explicó y yo entendí todo perfectamente, incluso por qué había tantos cepillos de dientes aun sellados; simplemente compraba todo de una vez.

Y no solo eso: A mi también me gustaría pasar desapercibido y poder salir tranquilo sin tener una escolta de fans detrás de mí.

—Es buena idea —dije refiriéndome al lío que se armaba con las fans mientras me acercaba para sentarme a su lado y estar con ella nuevamente—. Creo que lo voy a considerar.

Su sonrisa era cálida y el brillo extraño en sus ojos que no podía recordar cuando lo había visto antes, aún seguía allí, tomándome y llevándome al cielo, consiguiendo que solo quisiera abrazarla y besarla. Pero era frustrante ahora no saber como acercarme y hacerlo. Era como si todo el nerviosismo y el malestar en el estómago por lo mismo volviera a aparecer después de la ducha. Como si nunca antes la hubiera besado y estaba a punto de hacerlo por primera vez.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —me preguntó percibiendo mi frustración.

Al parecer tendría que acostumbrarme a que siempre estuviera un paso delante de mí.

—Antes de irme… me gustaría besarte —dije con cierto nerviosismo mirando mis manos y escuché que se reía en voz baja. Al mirarla, efectivamente lo estaba haciendo.

Solo deseé que esa sonrisa, no importara por lo que fuera, aunque se estuviera riendo de mí, continuara así por siempre.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —le pregunté de todas maneras.

—Lo que me pides —contestó—. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que ocurrió anoche es… algo cómico que lo menciones. No creí que pensaras mucho en mi opinión al principio cuando me… besaste.

Me mordí el labio sintiendo el bochorno al avergonzarme, ya que ciertamente, en lo ultimo que pensaba anoche era en pedir que me dejara besarla y lo único que quería era que demostrara que lo que ella decía no era cierto.

Y tuve la razón… Bueno, esa lucha la gané yo.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no? —le pregunté tratando de que mi mirada no se viera muy avergonzada, pero sí algo más atrevida.

No quería seguir siendo el que siempre se avergonzaba. Ya me había quedado claro que podía no serlo… Y por amplia diferencia. Yo sí podía tener la iniciativa…

En respuesta, Katherine alzó su mano hacia mi rostro y comenzó a acariciar con suavidad mi mejilla enviando un cosquilleo a mi estómago, acercando luego su rostro lentamente al mío.

El nerviosismo no desaparecía. Este momento era distinto a cualquier otro (bueno, todos los momentos eran distintos con ella) y también era especial. No había miedo de mi parte por lo que pudiera suceder, ni tampoco inseguridad. Ya no estaba pensando en que tal vez jamás la volvería a ver y solo pensaba en la calidez e importancia del momento.

Acorté la distancia que había entre ambos y rocé sus tiernos labios una y otra vez sintiendo su suavidad e intensidad.

Este beso no era pasional, ni tampoco robado, solo era puro y mutuo, como si la ternura y otra serie de emociones la envolvieran. Toqué la piel de su mejilla acariciándola con mis manos, y sosteniendo su rostro no dejé de besar sus labios suavemente tomando cada delicado roce en mi alma con todas mis fuerzas hasta que nos separamos poco a poco. No me había dado cuenta de que mis ojos se habían cerrado, pero a medida que los abría comencé a ver su bella imagen, la cual creí que era un espejismo al principio, y noté como sus ojos estaban de igual manera, abriéndose lentamente para mostrar la intensidad del azul de su mirada.

—Recuérdame que haga esto más seguido —le dije, aunque definitivamente no lo necesitaría, y podría jurar que mis labios soltaron una risa nerviosa.

—Lo haré —me contestó, y mientras yo seguía mirándola en silencio, un suspiro salió de sus labios para luego seguir hablando—. ¿Podrías alcanzarme las llaves que están encima de la mesa? —preguntó y de inmediato hice lo que me pidió depositándolas en su mano, pero ella me las dio—. No puedo ir a dejarte afuera, porque… ya sabes, ya amaneció. Pero úsalas para abrir las puertas y así no tengas que pedirle a alguien que lo haga… No te podrán molestar —agregó con consideración.

Las acepté identificando como ya pronto tendría que marcharme, pero recodé una cosa.

Mis manos tomaron el collar que le había obsequiado a Katherine, el cual estaba en mi bolsillo, y lo puse en sus manos.

—Esto es tuyo y quiero que lo conserves —le pedí—. Quiero que tengas algo mío… además de mí, por supuesto —agregué y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Definitivamente yo ya era suyo… en cuerpo y alma aunque le divirtiera.

—Adiós —dije al fin y besé su frente para luego levantarme y dirigirme hacia la puerta para marcharme, pero la sensación de que estaría lejos de ella por tal vez cuánto tiempo, me hizo regresar hasta ella con prisa y besarla nuevamente por última vez esa mañana en los labios, consiguiendo que riera como me gustaría verla siempre, y cuando estuve en la puerta de nuevo, tomé una decisión.

Quería que lo supiera, pero no que lo adivinara. Quería que saliera directamente de mi boca y no escrito en alguna parte.

Vi como me observaba al salir sosteniendo mi chaqueta en la mano, y bien, solo eran dos palabras…

—Te Amo —dije finalmente y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

No vi su reacción ni su expresión porque tuve miedo de lo que pudiera o no decir, pero a medida de que bajaba los primeros peldaños de la escalera, supe que había sido lo correcto.

Yo amaba a esa mujer y no importaba cualquier cosa más. No importaba lo diferentes que fuéramos ni la diferencia de… edad. No importaba que sufriera por su pasado o lo que crea que hizo, porque yo la sanaría y no la juzgaría. Y ni siquiera importaba que no me quisiera como yo la quería, porque no descansaría hasta conquistarla por completo.

Solo fueron dos palabras, pero que describieron todo cuanto sentía.

"_Te Amo"_

_******************_

_Y eso es..._

_me demorare en subir otro, pero aun tengo clases... _:(

gracias


	8. Consecuencias

Bueno, después de tantos días y que estuviera a punto de no terminar mi pintura para la U (pero la terminé, jeje) traigo un capítulo nuevo.

Gracias por su paciencia.

**Capítulo 8: **CONSECUENCIAS

—Te Amo —dijo tras solventar lo que diría por un momento sosteniendo el tirador de la puerta en su mano, y tan pronto como soltó aquellas extrañas palabras para mí, se fue cerrando tras de sí y dejándome con un inmenso sentimiento embargando mi estómago y mi inerte corazón.

_Te amo_, repitió mi mente estando completamente inmóvil sobre la cama aferrando el collar con la piedra del lapislázuli en mi mano. Y solo eran palabras… pero entonces, ¿por qué me impactaron tanto?

Ya había escuchado aquello antes, pero ahora era distinto. Era especial.

Primero fue Thomas, cuando pidió mi mano ante mi padre y mi hermana, y luego fue Balthazar, con su enfermizo y trastornado sentido de la palabra. Pero ahora era tremendamente distinto cuando sus labios lo articularon.

¿Por qué se había ido y me había dejado con aquel nudo en mi pecho no sabiendo si lo que dijo eran solo palabras sin importancia de un hombre satisfecho?

"_Te Amo";_ esas eran palabras que yo jamás había aferrado con tanta fuerza a lo que en este momento tenía en lugar de alma.

¿De verdad él sentía que me amaba o solo era consecuencia de todo lo que había ocurrido y que después, cuando pensara con más claridad, se arrepentiría?

¿Esto era solo una mala jugada de mi destino por haber causado tanto dolor antes, o era una forma de reconciliación por tantos años de martirio?

Si es que había un Dios bondadoso en alguna parte mirándonos y cuidándonos, ¿se había apiadado de mi soledad y me había perdonado por mis pecados enviándome aquel perfecto regalo en forma de Ángel?

¿Por qué se había ido dejándome con la incertidumbre de sus palabras en mi conciencia que siente estar vacía por no hacerle caso, aunque no lo estuviera completamente en realidad?

Quise correr y detenerlo. Y gritarle que yo también lo amaba. Besarlo y decirle que haría cualquier cosa por él, solo porque estuviera a mi lado. Que dejaría cualquier cosa y rechazaría la oportunidad de volver a ser humana o lo que soy solo por una caricia suya. Que dejaría y destruiría todo mi pasado para ser feliz y que él me dirigiera aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa de las que no podía alejarme. Que moriría, renacería y volvería a morir solo por un abrazo suyo. Que iría al infierno y volvería sobre mis pasos solo por tocar sus labios…

Solo quería gritarle que yo también lo amaba. Pero mi cuerpo aun estaba inmóvil sobre la cama y ya no lo podía alcanzar. Si salía, solo encontraría mi muerte en la calidez y luz del sol. Mi cuerpo no podría soportarlo y yo ya no me quería separar de él. Quería pasar hasta mi último momento a su lado.

Pero nosotros éramos distintos…

¿Le importaba? ¿A él le importaba que fuera así?

Tomé el collar en mis manos, ahora mirándolo con otro matiz, y noté una pequeña irregularidad a través de mi sensible tacto al reverso de la piedra; en la placa que la sostenía. La miré identificando lo que era con la tenue luz de las velas y noté unas inscripciones en él.

_10 de Julio, 2009_

_Katherine:_

_Solo por ser mi amor…_

_Solo porque tú eres mi amor..._

Solo por ser mi amor... Solo porque tú eres mi amor…

¿Esto era real? ¿Me había dado el regalo más grande que jamás podría merecer, su amor?

Por el daño que hice y el sufrimiento que causé, ¿Dios me había perdonado? ¿Me había perdonado después de 100 años, cuando nunca creí que sucedería?

El daño que cause a los demás, no tienen nada que ver con Thomas y no se podrían remediar con él, pero entonces, ¿por qué había esa alegría que me decía que este era un nuevo comienzo, que mis propias deudas estaban saldadas? Como una revancha para hacer las cosas bien y entregarle a alguien lo que por tantos años había guardado. Y ese alguien era aquel Ángel hecho hombre.

Miré nuevamente el collar y las palabras resonaban como susurros traídos por el viento al imaginarme sus labios y su voz al decirlas.

_Solo por ser mi amor… solo porque tú eres mi amor…_

¿Este era mi perdón?

Tomé el collar abrochándolo por detrás de mi cuello y me levanté para comenzar a apagar las velas una a una. Y así se fueron extinguiendo hasta que solo quedó una en aquella habitación. Pero ésta, a diferencia de cualquier otra, jamás se extinguiría mientras Robert estuviera a mi lado, porque él era mi llama interna. La llama que jamás se extinguiría y la que daría la chispa para que yo pudiera volver a nacer de todos las cenizas en las que se había convertido por tanto tiempo, como un fénix, el cual se había negado a volver. Pero ya no más. Yo ya me había alzado por sobre lo que se habían convertido los restos de mi existencia.

Me en volví en las sábanas cubriendo mi cuerpo por un extraño pudor sin sentido con la emoción atacándome por dentro, en un interior que creía vacío. Pero luego solo me quedé dormida al amparo de sueños que no eran solo míos.

"_Te Amo"_

Eso era un sentimiento… Un sentimiento mutuo.

RPOV

A medida que iba bajando las escaleras, la confianza que creía jamás tener, y el nerviosismo que no quería conmigo me acompañaban en mi trayecto hasta la puerta de salida.

Había pasado la noche más maravillosa de mi vida y no podía quitarme el sabor de su cuerpo y de sus besos de mi mente. Lo más delicioso y lo más satisfactorio del mundo. Ella era un Ángel (aunque se considerara a sí misma como un demonio y no sé porque), que lanzaba fuego contra mí envolviéndome en la estela de su alma. Era un diosa, así como Afrodita, y yo estaba enamorada de ella.

_Te Amo._

Dos simples palabras que lo dijeron todo. Pero debo reconocer que con el arranque de cobardía no pude decirle nada más. Tuve miedo de que lo que ella pudiera responder no fuera lo mismo. ¿Qué sucedería cuando la viera otra vez?

La besaría.

Pero ¿qué le diría?

La luz que entraba por la escalera y que por un momento me cegó por la diferencia de intensidad a la habitación de Katherine, logró adaptarse a mi visión, o bueno, al revés. Y entonces, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta hacia la calle para salir con las llaves que ella me había entregado, la manilla se estaba girando por el otro lado.

_¡Cielos! _No me podían ver. Si eso sucedía, se armaría un escándalo inmenso que involucraría a Katherine por mi culpa.

Mi mirada se dirigió escaleras arriba barajando la posibilidad de volver y encontrarme con la mirada de Katherine y sus palabras, las cuales no estaba seguro que quería escuchar en esos momentos.

Pero ya era tarde. La puerta se había abierto.

Una chica de cabello castaño, con unos grandes ojos marrones, estaba inmóvil en la puerta bloqueando la salida. Por su expresión me había reconocido.

—T-tú —comenzó a tartamudear apuntándome con su dedo índice y tomándose el pecho con la otra mano.

Creí que se desmayaría.

—No. Yo no —le dije frenando lo que diría y la hice a un lado para salir a toda prisa con un estúpido miedo de que me fuera a perseguir como las fans acostumbraban a hacer para mi pesar. Y digo "estúpido miedo", porque desde hace meses había estado viendo a un vampiro y a pesar de lo que incluso ella misma me advertía, yo no le tenía miedo.

La chica al parecer no me siguió, pero el apenas estar a la intemperie busqué las llaves de mi auto mientras veía a alguna gente pasear por la mañana en las veredas (de un día sábado, nótese) y el sol se empecinaba una vez más en encandilar mi visión.

Por fin las llaves aparecieron y la puerta cedió, acogiéndome en su interior, resguardándome de cualquier mirada curiosa que pudiera recibir.

¿Paranoia? No lo creo. Después de vivir lo que había vivido el último año…

Antes de marcharme, dirigí una última hacia la casona imaginándome que Katherine tal vez estaría en la ventana de su habitación del tercer piso despidiéndose, pero no podía ser así. El sol, tan necesario para mí, solo la destruiría si tocaba su hermosa piel, logrando que solo me apenara por ella y el dolor me embargara por completo apegándome a la realidad.

Me creaba historias de ambos paseando una tarde por el parque… Pero jamás sucedería, así que en lo único que pude pensar luego, fue en un "Te Amo" más que dijo mi mente, deseando que ella lo pudiera escuchar.

Conduje hasta el edificio de mi apartamento con solo un pensamiento en mi cabeza a pesar de que a medida que avanzaba, el letargo por el sueño y un pequeño malestar en mi cabeza se iba apoderando de mi mente.

Estacioné en el aparcamiento y luego entré al vestíbulo en donde Joe, el conserje, me dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza sonriendo antes de saludarme. Y claro, su mirada era con algo de razón: Después de haberme visto marchar con Katherine la noche anterior, ahora me veía llegando a las nueve de la mañana con la camisa algo abierta y si no recuerdo mal, tal vez un moretón en mi cuello que se podía ver.

Lo saludé rápidamente y llegué hasta el ascensor que me protegió por algunos minutos. Pero para mi mala fortuna (no siempre, claro. Solo era cosa de recordar a Katherine) en él iba uno de los tipos que se había quedado mirando a mi pareja… Bueno, a Katherine, con torpeza (y con justa razón) así que antes de salir en el quinto piso, le dirigí una última mirada de suficiencia.

_Infantil, _me dije cuando llegué a mi apartamento.

Qué extraño se me hacía todo. Viendo mi apartamento completamente vacío, sin ninguna compañía. Lo que daría porque Katherine estuviera siempre conmigo. Incluso pondría el edificio entero en la oscuridad solo porque ella viviera conmigo.

Comí algo de la nevera antes de ir a dormir, porque bueno, podía vivir solo desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía cocinar y honestamente no tenía fuerzas para mantenerme despierto y poner algo en el microondas. Me tiré sobre la cama quitándome las zapatillas con descuido deseando fervientemente poder dormir entre los brazos de Katherine, pero como aquello era imposible en esos momentos, mis ojos se cerraron imaginando como sería aquello.

* * *

No sé cuantas horas habrán transcurrido, pero el sonido del teléfono celular me despertó de mi increíble sueño, y como no recordaba donde lo había puesto la noche anterior antes de salir a comer con Katherine… Katherine, solo recordar su nombre me hizo sonreír como idiota.

Ah si, claro. El teléfono seguía sonando, y como no sabía donde estaba, me levanté y fui hasta la sala de estar que era de donde venía el sonido, buscándolo. Pero llegué tarde. Ya no sonaba más.

Noté que el sol todavía estaba alto y golpeaba fuertemente contra las ventanas de la sala, y al mirar la hora descubrí que solo eran las dos de la tarde antes de encontrar mi teléfono sobre la mesa de centro.

Tenía cuatro llamadas sin contestar y todas desde hace dos horas. Una de Taylor, una de Kris y las dos últimas de mi madre que fueron las que me despertaron.

_Que estaba solicitado…_, comenté con humor en mi fuero interno, ya que jamás recibía tantas llamadas en solo dos horas.

Me disponía a llamar a mi madre cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo y era ella otra vez según el identificador de llamadas.

—¿Hola? —contesté.

—¡Robert, hijo! ¿Por qué no contestabas? —preguntó con la voz impregnada de exaltación y jamás se ponía de esa manera al hablarme por teléfono, así que algo sucedía.

—Estaba durmiendo, mamá. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté con preocupación.

—Hijo: ¿Qué es lo que te hemos enseñado por tantos años? ¿Qué valores te hemos entregado tu padre y yo?

—Mamá, ¿qué sucede? —repetí interrumpiéndola.

Para que ella hablara así, no era por cualquier cosa… Bueno, si. Pero este no parecía ser el caso.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenías una novia?

_¿?_

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —le pregunté sin saber a lo que se refería, porque yo aún no le pedía a Katherine que lo fuera. Pero, ¿por qué comentaba algo así? O ¿cómo ella sabía sobre Katherine?

—¡La prensa! —exclamó—. ¡Increíble que me haya tenido que enterar por la prensa antes de que mi propio hijo me lo dijera! ¿Cuándo pensabas presentármela?

—Mamá, no sé a qué te refieres… —comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

—¡Anoche! Saliste anoche con una joven y le obsequiaste una joya. ¡Es tu novia!

Anoche, sí. Obsequio, sí. Novia, todavía no. Conclusión: ¿Cómo se había enterado ella?

—¿La prensa? —pregunté riendo. Aquello era imposible.

—Si. La prensa —afirmó—. Esta tarde mi hijo salió en todos los canales por unas fotografías tomadas a él y su acompañante en un restaurante de la ciudad —habló como si lo recitara y ella no fuera ella, si no que fuera un periodista, y yo no fuera yo, sino que fuera el entrevistado. Pero lo más importante: ¿Qué hacía la prensa allí anoche?

Escogí el restaurante porque me parecía íntimo y privado. ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido aquello?

Pensaba en Katherine y el problema que le había traído por mi estupidez en pretender que era como cualquier otro hombre que podía pasar desapercibido. Como extrañaba el anonimato y la inadvertencia por el resto hacía mí.

_¡Extraño mi vida y lo que hacía antes!, _comencé a gritar en mi fuero interno. Incluso sentí la necesidad de mandar toda la carrera que había formado a la mierda y así poder ser feliz y vivir mi vida tranquila con la persona que había encontrado, con la persona que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Comenzar a vivir mi vida normal, aunque para eso tuviera que volver a lo que hacía… o no hacía antes. _¡Yo solo quería vivir tranquilo!_

—¿Acaso no dirás nada? —preguntó mi madre interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

—No, mamá. Ella aún no es mi novia, pero cuando lo sea lo vas a saber y te la voy a presentar —contesté algo ausente de la conversación sin tomar realmente en cuenta el peso de mis propias palabras. Que yo sintiera lo que sintiera, no significaba que fuera igual de su parte—. Bueno, tengo que colgar, mamá. Te llamó en otro momento.

—Pero, Robert… —comenzó a decir, pero yo la frené.

—Es en serio, mamá. En otro momento te llamo. Te quiero. Adiós —me despedí colgando el teléfono dejándolo nuevamente sobre la mesa.

Fui directamente hasta el televisor y lo encendí pasando por todos los canales, pero sin encontrar nada, por fortuna. Tal vez mi madre había exagerado…

No quería pensar en todos los problemas que le traería a Katherine si sabían quien era… o qué era.

Dejé el televisor encendido y fui hasta el baño para darme una ducha y despejar mi mente del problema y del dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir en esos momentos.

No fue mucho el tiempo que duré bajo el agua por una extraña especie de ansiedad por lo que podía suceder, pero antes de salir de allí, noté la marca de la mordida en mi cuello en el reflejo del espejo y se veía realmente notoria ante mi recuerdo. Había bajado su intensidad, pero seguía siendo más visible que la marca de la vez anterior.

Fui hasta el televisor y pasé los canales nuevamente, pero de nuevo no vi nada, así que me puse a preparar la comida (para microondas) y me senté a comer en el sillón.

Eran las cinco cuando noté que comenzaba un programa y los enunciados hablaban de mí… _¡Maldición!_

Puse atención, y no pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando yo salí al baile.

_Robert Pattinson, el soltero más codiciado del mundo entero ¿Tiene novia?_ —comenzó relatando la conductora—. _Al parecer a nuestro vampiro sexy número uno le han dado ganas de buscar a una chica en la cual clavar sus colmillos._

_Después de todos los rumores que vinculaban al actor con su pareja de elenco, Kristen Stewart, en un posible romance, y después de que ninguno de los dos lo aceptara ni lo desmintiera públicamente, Rob no ha perdido su tiempo y no ha estado solo. Al apenas llegar hace tres día de Italia, en donde terminaron las grabaciones de la segunda entrega de las secuelas de "Crepúsculo" (el film que lo llevó a la fama absoluta, por cierto); "Luna Nueva", la noche de ayer se le vio cenando con una bella chica completamente desconocida_ —en ese momento comenzaron a aparecer fotografías de Katherine y yo sentados en el restaurante.

No lo podía creer… _¡Que acaso no podía tener privacidad!_

_Así es. Completamente desconocida. __Las fotos tomadas por un paparazzi la noche de ayer muestran el momento en que nuestro actor está con su acompañante en la mesa de un importante restaurante de la ciudad. A medida que avanzan las fotografías, podemos ver a Rob con una pequeña caja en su mano de la cual extrae un collar de características desconocidas que luego puso en su cuello… ¡besando su hombro!_ —relató la conductora del programa como su fuera un partido de futbol, pero efectivamente; allí estaban las fotos de lo que había ocurrido—. _Y no es un montaje, chicas. Así que si esto no es un noviazgo, entonces díganme qué es, porque en lo personal, pienso que nuestro vampiro al fin encontró el amor en aquella desconocida. Pero si es así, entonces, ¿qué sucederá con nuestra dupla "Robsten"?_

_Después de la cena, a esta pareja se le vio abandonar el recinto abrazados abordando el vehículo de éste hacia un lugar desconocido _—y sí. También había fotografías de ello.

Katherine dijo anoche que tenía un extraño presentimiento y que no era bueno que saliéramos… ¿Se refería a eso?

_¿Qué opinan, televidentes en sus hogares? _—continuó—. _No sé de ustedes, pero como ya lo dije antes, definitivamente no son amigos._

_Nuestros periodistas salieron a las calles hace algunas horas a preguntar a las fans de Robert, ¿qué piensan acerca de la noticia?_ —y eso fue lo último que escuché antes de oír y ver en falso ninguna cosa.

Había un montón de fotos de Katherine… ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enterara de lo que era? ¿Qué le sucedería? Y todo sería por mi culpa por exponerla de esa manera.

¿Pero cómo no me había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien anoche? Claro. Yo solo tenía ojos para ella, pero incluso así no era justificable el no haber advertido que algo andaba mal cuando ella habló sobre su presentimiento…

Pasaron largos minutos en que seguía viendo nada e imaginándome lo que sucedería si alguien llegara a averiguar sobre Katherine hasta que otras palabras provenientes de la pantalla llamaron mi atención.

_Nuestra fuente nos ha traído nuevas fotografías sobre el actor Robert Pattinson_ —(_que no soy actor…) _— _y su cita. Pero qué tienen de nuevo estás fotografías, se preguntarán ustedes. Y es que estas fotos no son de ayer en la noche. ¡Son de hoy en la mañana!_ —¡Qué!—. _A nuestro joven actor se le vio llegando al edificio en donde vive, a las 9 de la mañana de hoy hora local. Y si se fijan en estas dos fotografías _—dijo mientras aparecían dos fotos mías en comparación. Una de anoche y otra de hoy en la mañana—, _podemos ver a Rob con la misma ropa de anoche, así que, chicas; ¡Encuentren las diferencias!_ —anunció con un chillido sobreactuado, pero… ¡Qué demonios!—. _Para las que no se han dado cuenta aún, en la segunda fotografía podemos ver su camisa algo abierta, y al acercar la imagen_ —efectivamente eso ocurrió—, _vemos_ _que faltan algunos botones de la parte de arriba. ¿Acaso a nuestra misteriosa chica le gustan los juegos bruscos?_ —Oh, por Dios. No se les había escapado nada…, bueno, si—. _Y para aquellas que creyeron que era todo, fíjense en el moretón de nuestro actor en el cuello de su lado izquierdo. Eso definitivamente no fue un mosquito_ —si. No se les había escapado nada.

Dejé de escuchar y apagué el televisor sintiéndome horrible y me repetía una y otra vez, qué sucedería si alguien se llegase a enterar sobre lo que Katherine era.

¡Maldición! Fui un completo desconsiderado en no pensar en su seguridad antes de invitarla a alguna parte. Si no le hubiese pedido que saliéramos, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo…, y bueno, lo de después tampoco. Pero mucho más importante que eso era su propia seguridad.

Tal vez tendría que ir hasta la casona en donde vivía y hablar con ella. Contarle lo que sucedía, porque tenía que saberlo, y además debía pedirle disculpas por el problema en que la había metido dejándola a merced de los cuervos que perseguían a alguien solo porque tenía un poco de fama.

Y en eso estaba, barajando las posibilidades de lo que podía hacer en esos momentos cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo y era mi madre. Otra vez.

—Hola —contesté sin ánimos.

—¿Viste la televisión? ¿Son ciertas esas fotografías de hoy en la mañana? —preguntó de inmediato a modo de acusación sin siquiera saludarme.

—Lo son, mamá —respondí sin querer aceptarlo aún.

—¡Pero tú me dijiste que no era tu novia! ¿Qué significa esto, entonces? ¿Que te vas a moteles con cualquier muchacha que te parece atractiva y que se te cruza por delante?

—¡No hables así de Katherine! Ella no es solo una muchacha atractiva, y si no es mi novia aún, es porque todavía no se lo he pedido, pero lo haré —largué todo de golpe—. Y tampoco nos fuimos a un motel —agregué algo enfadado, porque en realidad yo ni siquiera pensaba en eso cuando fui hasta su casa.

—Hijo —su voz se suavizó de golpe—, ¿tomaste precauciones?

—¡Mamá, por favor! —me quejé—. Ya dejé de ser un niño y no creo que tú debieras preocuparte por eso —le dije y recordé que efectivamente no lo había hecho.

Pero eso fue porque simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo, y sus caricias, y sus besos, y su…

—¿Robert, estás ahí todavía? —escuché de pronto.

—Eh… Si. Aquí estoy. ¿Qué me decías?

—Que está bien que ya seas un hombre, pero yo soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti.

—Gracias —le dije honestamente.

—Bueno. Solo espero que hagas las cosas bien. Descansa hijo. Adiós.

—Adiós, mamá. Te quiero —volví a despedirme de la misma forma que hace un par de horas.

—Yo también te quiero.

Colgó.

Suspiré sonoramente haciendo eco en el apartamento no queriendo pensar en nada malo, pero era simplemente imposible tomando en cuenta todo lo que quizás se me podría venir encima, y aún más importante, el problema que quizás podría recaer en Katherine.

_Y bien, _pensé suspirando con molestia nuevamente,_ ahora a pensar con mente fría._

_*******************_

_Um… Esto se está poniendo color de hormiga..._

Gracias por esperar, chicas. Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que les haya gustado.

**Próximo capítulo: Miedos**

**gracias: majo, bella**


	9. Miedos

siento la tardanza, pero tenía problemas con la página, pero en fin, un nuevo capítulo ha llegado…

**Capítulo 9:** MIEDOS

KPOV

—Señorita, ¿en qué la puedo atender? —escuché que decía una mujer joven de cabello rubio que hacía bastante rato me miraba con intenciones de algo.

Ella sentía curiosidad, pero solo me ofreció su ayuda en su papel de vendedora mientras que yo buscaba entre la ropa de la tienda en el centro comercial de la ciudad.

Ese día… Bueno, esa noche, después de levantarme, salí por mi ventana tras haber decidido que iría a comprar un teléfono celular y así llamar a Robert para avisarle cada vez que fuera a visitarlo como me lo había pedido, y siendo sincera, era la primera vez en mi existencia que tomaba un artículo de ese tipo, porque ¿a quién llamaría yo? Pero en fin, ahora lo haría y sería por Robert.

Había decidido ir hasta él y confesarle todo lo que sentía y lo que haría por él. Y bueno, el resto solo sería como Dios quisiera. Si me había perdonado, ahora yo solo me entregaría a su única voluntad.

Después de adquirir el teléfono y mientras solo podía pensar en Robert y sus besos, y sus caricias, y sus palabras antes de irse en la mañana, decidí que le daría un obsequio ya estando en el centro comercial. _Después de todo, había arruinado su camisa, _recordé con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y en eso estaba, escogiendo la prenda que fuera adecuada y a la altura de él cuando la mujer me habló, pudiendo sentir a través de ella que había algo más bajo la amabilidad de vendedora. Y era… curiosidad. Si, curiosidad, si la sangre de Robert en mi cuerpo no me fallaba. E impresión… también.

Y luego de mirarme por tanto tiempo, solo había preguntado en qué me podía ayudar. Pero no había sido la única que se veía de igual manera. La joven que me vendió el teléfono se veía igual que ésta.

Tal vez era solo porque no podía pasar desapercibida en aquel lugar si necesariamente tenía que hablarles.

—Si —le respondí a la mujer—. Deseo llevar esto.

Pagué la camisa y sentí como una extraña ola de diversión corrió por ella, pero no le veía lo gracioso, así que le dirigí una mirada que acalló de inmediato cualquier sonrisa.

Me entregó una bolsa de papel color marrón con el obsequio dentro y me fui de la tienda sintiendo la mirada de la mujer en mi espalda, a la cual se agregó la de otra mujer no mayor que yo (bueno, a la edad que representaba en realidad) que pasaba por allí. En resultado, logrando sentirme realmente incómoda al pasar.

Al estar fuera del gran centro comercial y al amparo de un pino en la oscuridad, lejos de cualquier mirada extraña mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, saqué el aparato marcando los números que había memorizado hace algunos días antes de que todo lo bueno en mi existencia pasara.

No. No lo bueno: Lo increíblemente mejor que me había sucedido. Si hasta me sentía como una adolescente nuevamente. Sonriendo con cualquier cosa que veía.

El teléfono sonó, pero nadie contestó.

Otra vez.

Nada.

A mi tercer intento, una voz conocida contestó, pero se escuchaba molesto.

—¿Hola? —dijo de golpe.

—Hola, ¿llamo en mal momento? —pregunté temiendo que así fuera, pero de inmediato cambió su tono al reconocerme.

—¡Katherine! —exclamó notoriamente sorprendido, aunque no lo pudiera ver.

—Si, soy yo —respondí—. Llamaba para saber si estarías disponible unos minutos —dije con la voz bastante firme sin siquiera un dejo del nerviosismo que sentía por dentro.

—¿Disponible? Oh, si. Claro —respondió y de nuevo el tono de su voz cambió tornándose esta vez más serio—. De hecho, necesitaba hablar contigo. Es algo importante.

No sonaba bien. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? Porque definitivamente eso no sonaba bien.

Tal vez estaría arrepentido de todo lo que había sucedido y de lo que había dicho. Y si eso era así…

_¡Dios, ¿qué más podría haber esperado?!_

—De acuerdo. En media hora estoy allá —contesté y luego ambos colgamos.

Media hora era demasiado tiempo para lo que en realidad me demoraría, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerme a la idea de lo que sucedería. Y aquello no mejoró para nada en el instante en que un hombre pasó, no lejos de donde yo estaba, con su hijo de siete años de la mano. ¿Y cómo sabía su edad? Porque pude escucharlos y ese mismo día era su cumpleaños… En resumen, yo no era como él y jamás podría darle un hijo o cualquier otra cosa que una mortal si haría. Una mortal como… su compañera de trabajo, o cualquier otra mujer que lo rodeara.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que tocaba una y otra vez el collar que me había dado y que me había puesto antes de salir sintiendo el relieve de sus palabras en la lámina de metal, y entonces decidí que ya era hora de partir. Guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, el cual no había soltado de mi mano desde que colgó, tomé la bolsa de papel marrón con el obsequio para él y corrí. Corrí entre las sombras hasta que llegué hasta su apartamento.

Cuando llegué allí, había un tipo algo sospechoso con una cámara en sus manos, así que esperé a que estuviera descuidado y subí al quinto piso en donde encontré a Robert sentado en el enorme sillón con la mirada fija en la pantalla del televisor… apagada.

Había algo que definitivamente no andaba bien.

—¿Robert? —hablé desde el balcón reclamando su atención y de inmediato dio un salto en su lugar, lo que me demostraba que había interrumpido la corriente de sus pensamientos de gran manera.

Su rostro y su mirada estaban amenazándome con caer a sus pies y confesarle lo que había estado planeando decir, pero su expresión, a pesar de dibujársele una sonrisa en el rostro al verme, me decía que tal vez él no lo querría escucharlo. Es más, sentía que él necesitaba decir algo y no sería nada bueno para mí.

—Katherine —dijo poniéndose de pie algo nervioso—. Que bueno que estas aquí, necesitaba hablar contigo. Incluso estaba pensando en ir a la casona, pero en eso me llamaste y…

—¿Qué sucede? —lo interrumpí temerosa de lo que en realidad diría. Porque bueno, ¿qué más podría haber esperado? El sueño se terminaría y tendría que despertar de la fantasía.

—Siéntate —me pidió indicándome el diván de cuero negro que acostumbraba siempre a utilizar mientras él se volvía a sentar en el otro sillón.

Hice lo que me pidió y dejé la bolsa de papel a un lado mirándolo a los ojos, ya preparada para sus palabras.

—Habla —dije sintiendo la frustración fluir a través de él.

—¿Viste la televisión hoy? —inquirió después de un profundo suspiro.

—¿La televisión? —repetí confundida.

_¿Qué tenía que ver la televisión con lo que él me diría?_

—Si, la televisión. ¿La viste? —insistió, pero por más que me concentraba en descubrir si había algo más debajo de lo que decía, no encontraba nada, entonces; ¿Él solo me quería hablar de la televisión?

—No. No la vi —respondí aún confusa, porque después de levantarme esa tarde, lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha y salir al centro comercial, y en realidad, de lo último que me preocupé fue de lo que podrían dar en la televisión.

Noté que Robert se enderezaba en el sillón y se aclaraba la garganta para continuar, pero en vez de seguir hablando como pensé que lo haría, tomó el control remoto del televisor y lo encendió. Comenzó a pasar los canales uno a uno hasta que se detuvo en un programa que acababa de empezar… Y ahora si que no entendía nada. _¿Quería que viéramos televisión?_

Lo miré alzando una ceja, pero él solo me dijo que esperara y apuntó a la pantalla.

Miré como pasaban imágenes de algunos actores y sus respectivas noticias, pero no le encontraba la importancia a todo aquello hasta que su foto y las palabras de la conductora llamaron mi atención.

_(…) Y continuando con el seguimiento a la noticia del día de hoy sobre el actor Robert Pattinson y las fotos de su cita durante la noche de ayer, aún no hay comentarios por parte de él, pero siguen apareciendo testigos que aseguran haberlos visto cenando en dicho restaurante. Además del sin fin de comentarios de las fans de Rob en los diversos foros de la red…_ —y eso fue todo lo que quise escuchar.

Mi mirada se dirigió de inmediato a él, que a su vez, no apartaba la suya de mí.

_Así que de eso se trataba todo…_

—Lamento haberte causado tal problema —le dije sintiéndome realmente apenada porque por mi culpa ahora tendría a la prensa sobre él.

—¡Qué! —exclamó abriendo sus ojos de par en par pasando una mano algo nervioso por su cabello—. Tú no tienes por qué hacerlo. No tienes la culpa de lo ocurrió, pero eso no es lo importante ahora —soltó, _pero entonces, ¿qué era?_—. Katherine, hay fotos tuyas por montón en varios canales e internet por mi culpa. No debí haberte llevado a un lugar tan público. Lo siento mucho —terminó notando cuan apenado se sentía por eso.

_Ya lo entendía… Se estaba preocupando por mí…_

—No te alarmes… —comencé a decir, pero él de inmediato me interrumpió.

—Pero, ¿y si alguien descubre quién eres? ¿Qué te podrían llegar a hacer si se sabe?

Había espanto en sus ojos y no era por él; era por mí… Él sí me quería.

—En serio, no te preocupes —insistí tratando de calmarlo—. Cuando quiero, puedo pasar desapercibida para cualquier mortal, además, no es la primera vez que algo similar me sucede, pero siempre he podido mantener el anonimato —comencé a contarle con total normalidad recordando la vez en que tuve el problema cuando tocaba el violín en algunos salones de Boston en los años 40—. Hace años unas personas descubrieron que algo anormal ocurría conmigo, pero solo quedó allí. Mantuve mi secreto y…

De pronto me detuve en seco recordando que no solo habían estado a punto de descubrirme cuando tocaba mi música para el público, si no que también había conseguido que después de tantos años de haber escapado de Balthazar, él había podido encontrarme. Y ahora se supone que había fotografías mías en la televisión y en internet indicando donde y con quien estaba…

Dios mío.

Balthazar…

RPOV

—En serio, no te preocupes —comenzó a decir despreocupadamente a lo que yo le estaba diciendo—. Cuando quiero, puedo pasar desapercibida para cualquier mortal, además, no es la primera vez que algo similar me sucede, pero siempre he podido mantener el anonimato. Hace años unas personas descubrieron que algo anormal ocurría conmigo, pero solo quedó allí. Mantuve mi secreto y…

Después de haber expuesto mi punto de vista de los problemas que podría ocasionarle a Katherine por culpa de los medios, ella no le tomó importancia y comenzó a hablar, pero de pronto detuvo sus palabras de golpe y su mirada se tiñó de pánico estando fija en la mesa de centro, pero yo estaba seguro que en realidad no la veía. Era como si fuera otra cosa la que estuviera viendo. Y no era nada bueno.

—¿Katherine? —le hablé reclamando su atención, pero esa como si todo el exterior se hubiese detenido para ella y solo hubiera miedo a su alrededor.

Me levanté del sillón y me senté en la mesa de centro frente a ella tomando sus frías y pequeñas manos entre las mías, acariciándolas y sintiendo a la vez, el metal del anillo con el escudo que le había obsequiado su padre, y solo en ese momento pareció verme de nuevo.

Noté que llevaba el collar que le regalé anoche, viéndose en perfecta armonía posicionada con el arco que dejaba su escote y la blusa blanca que llevaba algo abierta, en contraste a la pálida piel de su pecho.

Me pregunté si se había dado cuenta de las inscripciones al reverso de la piedra, pero si así no era, estaba seguro que me había escuchado esa mañana antes de marcharme. Cómo había esperado que cuando la viera de nuevo, todo sería distinto de como lo era ahora. Que todo estaría bien entre nosotros y podría abrazarla. Pero de hecho, ya no fue así.

El pánico que la embargaba solo me hacía sentir peor por lo que había provocado, queriendo partirle la cara al paparazzi culpable de la segunda parte del problema.

—Katherine, ¿qué sucede? —inquirí, aunque era estúpido hacerlo porque era más que obvia la razón.

Pero al principio no le había tomado importancia, como si en realidad no hubiera problema en lo que había sucedido. Y de pronto su ánimo cayó 20.000 pies…

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y el sentimiento que le impedía hablar empañó de momento el brillo que había notado la noche anterior en sus ojos azules y que aún no se iba.

Sentí que al fin me iba a responder, pero otras palabras provenientes del televisor llamaron la atención de ambos.

_(…) Según nuestra fuente; nos han informado que la misteriosa chica que acompañaba al guapetón actor, Robert Pattinson, la noche de ayer, fue vista esta vez hace unos momentos en el centro comercial de la ciudad. Pero lamentablemente, no iba acompañada del galán que todas esperamos…_

_¿La habían visto? ¡Demonios!_

Si la comenzaban a reconocer en la calle, tal vez la seguirían y le traerían problemas a pesar de que me dijo que si quería podía pasar desapercibida… Comenzarían a averiguar sobre su vida para ponerla en el tapete de la prensa. Y si llegaban a descubrir la verdad…

Pero…

—¿En el centro comercial? —pregunté algo confundido y sus manos se soltaron de mi agarre y tomaron una bolsa de papel de color marrón que estaba a su lado, pero que no había notado hasta ahora.

—Fui por esto —respondió con la voz hecha un susurro y me entregó la bolsa—. Es para ti.

La tomé en mis manos abriéndola en el acto y saqué de su interior una camisa oscura de tela ligera y suave, bastante bonita y de mi talla. Hubiera sonreído recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero la tensión del momento me lo impedía con fuerzas superiores a las que yo tenía.

—Gracias —dije finalmente volviendo a tomar sus manos entre las mías buscando su mirada, la que ahora, parecía en mar azul tormentoso en vez de aquel tranquilo que me gustaba tanto.

Estaba en silencio. Un inquietante y angustioso silencio que solo me hacía querer abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero había una muralla invisible entre ella y yo, incluso más densa de la que había estado rompiendo últimamente, y tampoco sabía si en realidad todo estaría bien. No sabía como poder protegerla de lo que había causado.

—Katherine. Lo siento —comencé a disculparme, aunque sabía que nada sería suficiente en comparación al daño que había producido—. Lamento haberte metido en todo esto…

—No te preocupes —me interrumpió poniéndose de pie—. Estaré bien, pero creo que será mejor que me marche.

—¿Tan pronto?, ¡pero si acabas de llegar! —solté poniéndome de pie con ella.

—Debo irme y tú debes descansar —dijo aún con su expresión seria, y su mirada se dirigió de inmediato a mi cuello—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Era increíble que a pesar de lo que había ocasionado en su tranquila vida, todavía se preocupaba por mí.

—Estoy bien —contesté—. Pero la que me preocupa eres tú. ¿Estarás bien?

—Lo estaré —respondió, pero su mirada en ningún momento se quiso encontrar con la mía que la buscaba.

_¿Por qué sentía que no estaba siendo completamente sincera?_

Era tanta la frustración que sentía y el miedo que me envolvía al no saber si cuando se fuera regresaría a mí por esa mirada de temor, que en un impulso repentino la encerré con fuerza con mis brazos aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello y de su piel, no queriendo soltarla jamás.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer para remediar el daño, solo dímelo. Por favor —le pedí aferrándola aún más contra mí, pero a pesar de que sus manos me respondieron, ella estaba tensa.

—No te preocupes. Es algo sin importancia —dijo alejándose de mí hasta llegar a la ventana, para lo que yo sabía, sería su pie para salir del apartamento. Y ni siquiera ahora, a momentos de marcharse, sus ojos se quisieron encontrar con los míos.

—Todo estará bien —le dije buscando valor y deseando que realmente así fuera.

Me acerqué tomando su suave y pálido rostro en mis manos para buscar sus labios, y aunque me respondió sintiendo que era sutil y suavemente mutuo aquel beso, al abrir mis ojos me encontré con los suyos de color azul inundados por el miedo.

_¡Cielos! ¡Qué había hecho!_

—Eso espero —respondió volteándose hacia el balcón.

—Katherine, espera —le dije antes de que se fuera. Realmente necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba—. Yo…

—Por cierto —me interrumpió dirigiendo una detenida y extensa mirada hacia la calle y no a mí—, hay un fotógrafo escondido en la entrada.

—¿Un fotógrafo? —pregunté confundido.

_¿Habrá sido el mismo que tomó las fotografías en la mañana? _Y entonces recordé algo.

—Ayer cuando dijiste que tenías un mal presentimiento, ¿te referías a "esto"?

—Lo más probable —me respondió no muy convencida—. Así que ten cuidado al salir —terminó dirigiendo una última mirada hacia la calle antes de saltar hacia ella.

Y se había ido sin poder decir que la amaba de nuevo y sin saber si volvería. Así como temía que ocurriese antes.

¿Pero a ella que le podría importar eso, cuando lo único que si debía hacerlo era su propia seguridad por el embrollo en el que la había involucrado?

—Te Amo —dije suspirando después de unos minutos, pero ella jamás lo iba a escuchar esa noche—. Te amo.

*** * * * * * * * * * ***

Cual es el negro más intenso que existe?????

Porque algo así se está volviendo…

jajaja

**Próximo capítulo: Balthazar**

gracias majo por tus reviews

muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Balthazar

Bueno, chicas. debo decir que por un descuido mio... este, bueno, crei que había subido este capitulo hace muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, pero no. jeje

por eso tanta tardanza.

pero bueno, son cosas que pasan

y aquí va otro capítulo que cuenta un poco los problemas que conllevan el objeto del miedo para Katherine.

No esta tan cortito como el anterior, pero cualquier cosa me dicen y vemos que hacemos…

ah, y gracias chicas, por los reviews, ojala que sean muchos más!!!!

* * * * * * * * * * *

**Capítulo 10:** BALTHAZAR

KPOV

No quería creer lo que sucedería si Balthazar me volvía a encontrar, y lo que es aún peor; lo que le podría hacer a Robert por haberlo involucrado conmigo.

Él no tenía la culpa de lo que había ocasionado por lograr ser libre y tampoco lo que había conseguido arrastrar conmigo por el mismo motivo en cada paso temeroso que diera al avanzar, entre cada sombra extraña, y entre cada ruido que no conocía. Pero ahora lo había involucrado dentro del círculo más peligroso que pudiera existir para él. Un círculo teñido de muerte y demencia.

Si Balthazar me reconocía en dichas fotos, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera y me llevara con él arrasando con todo lo que me rodeaba. Así como lo hizo al convertirme en lo que era; cuando comenzó toda mi condena, y también como lo hizo hace 60 años, cuando me encontró nuevamente antes de volver a escapar de él.

Salté del quinto piso desde el apartamento de Robert hacia la calle esquivando al fotógrafo que se asentó en la entrada, mientras que miraba todo a mi alrededor por si acaso veía algo que no debía estar, aparte del fotógrafo, claro. Una sombra o lo que sea. Y una leve ráfaga de alivio momentáneo me invadió al no descubrir nada. Lo que significaba que si Balthazar aún no sabía que era yo la de las fotos que no había visto, pero que él sí, no me había seguido y no sabía en realidad el paradero de Robert ni lo que él significaba para mí.

Balthazar era realmente un hombre trastornado y desquiciado, con una enfermiza concepción de posesión y compañía. Y lo que era aún más alarmante, su mismo desequilibrio lo hacía el ser más peligroso y letal que había conocido jamás.

Con tan solo recordar lo que había tenido que ver y vivir a manos de él, hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo sintiendo el miedo a flor de piel. No quería que me encontrara. No quería separarme de Robert, y aún más importante, no quería que le sucediera algo malo a él por mi culpa. Estar cerca de él lo ponía en absoluto peligro, pero ya no solo por el que le podía hacer yo directamente…

Corría a toda la velocidad que podía alcanzar, mientras no dejaba de estar atenta a cualquier ruido o movimiento que me pareciera extraño. Pasaba desapercibida a los ojos mortales, pero no así como sucedería ante los ojos de un igual, lo que significaba que por más cautelosa que pudiera ser con mi débil fuerza, podría ser vista por algo más poderoso.

Si comenzaba a alimentarme normalmente (de sangre humana, como los demás vampiros), hace tiempo que hubiera podido estar un poco más tranquila al tener mis sentidos más desarrollados, sin miedos de que Balthazar me encontrara en cualquier lugar al que yo iba. Podría haberme desecho de todo el pánico con el que convivía. Porque eso era; solo pánico lo que sentía tras mis pasos cada vez que llegaba a una nueva ciudad temiendo que me encontrara. Pero como no supe nada de él en muchísimos años, incluso tenía la esperanza de que estuviera muerto…

Aún así podía haberme alimentado de un humano y ser más fuerte y confiada en mi protección, pero el hecho de tomar algo de alguien contra su voluntad, ya me había dado una buena lección y castigo que me pesaba además de Balthazar. Asimismo, antes yo no sabía si todavía era capaz de detenerme al beber la sangre de un humano, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello.

No quería ser un monstruo, aunque en el fondo yo sabía lo que era por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mi egoísmo. Yo maté antes, aunque le había mentido a Robert cuando me lo preguntó, pero nunca maté bebiendo. Aun así, ese hecho se hacía peor al haber visto a Balthazar hacerlo aún más veces de las que podía contar, y todo sin haber podido hacer nunca nada por evitarlo.

Él era un sádico. No bebía por necesidad, bebía por placer, y solo tomaba un poco del líquido y dejaba que las personas se desangraran hasta morir. Bueno, a excepción de mí porque me quería, pero aún así disfrutó el dolor que me estaba causando y también todo lo que me hizo después.

Aunque hubiera preferido morir esa noche a enfrentarme a todo lo que causé con posterioridad hasta ahora…

Corrí hasta que llegué al bosque al que acostumbraba a acudir cuando no soportaba más los sentimientos que no podía conllevar conmigo misma, como el pánico de ahora, porque Balthazar me encontrara y le hiciera daño a Robert.

Encendí un cigarrillo estando sentando en la cima de un gran ciprés mientras que abría todos mis sentidos hacia mi alrededor bajo la estrellada noche de Julio.

Hubiese sido perfecto ese cielo si no me hubiese recordado tanto a la primera noche que abrí mis ojos como lo que ahora era; un monstruo.

Después de que Balthazar me dio la noticia, y no solo de que había firmado aquel horrible contrato involuntariamente, si no que además me había apartado de mi familia, tuve que aceptar sí o sí por fuerzas mayores a mí lo que sucedía, y fue cuando salimos del granero dejando el denso olor a heno hacia el exterior, viendo por primera vez con tanta intensidad y claridad las estrellas que cubrían el manto negro.

Así como ahora, esa era una noche hermosa, pero pronto el negro se tiñó de rojo.

Sentía hambre, como ninguna otra vez antes. Pero este era un tipo de hambre distinta que se intensificaba cuando ráfagas de viento traían un aroma extraño y deseable a través de los árboles del bosque que nos rodeaba, con un distinto matiz, los cuales hacían que se me hiciera agua la boca.

Para mi angustia, Balthazar me explicó lo que sucedía, y su sangre, a pesar de ser a él a quien yo más odiaba, fue la primera sangre que probaron mis labios... Y me gustó.

Él se cortó el cuello con una pequeña daga que había en su mano y se acercó a mí ordenándome lo que tenía que hacer.

Yo no quería. Juro por Dios que no quería, pero ese olor exquisito golpeó mis sentidos con más intensidad y deseo de lo que había sido capaz de soportar, mucho más de lo que habían sido los aromas que traía el viento consigo y no me pude contener. Inconscientemente mis labios se fueron directo a su cuello, a la fina línea roja que goteaba un espeso líquido rojo, saboreando aquel manjar de mi perdición y haciéndolo bajar por mi garganta.

Bebe, bonita. Bebe —me decía mientras que sus brazos me tomaron por la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo.

Por la rabia que sentía al no poder detener ese deseo inexplicable por el ser que odiaba, mi boca reaccionó mordiéndolo, soltando a la vez un gruñido desconocido para mí que solo hizo que él gimiera de placer, logrando que la situación se tornara aún peor.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi vestido desgarrándolo en el acto, pero yo no reaccionaba. Seguía bebiendo hasta que él me apartó, logrando ver la sonrisa de triunfo que se dibujó en sus labios y el refulgir de deseo en sus ojos.

Ves que no es tan terrible, bonita —dijo antes de que sus colmillos se clavaron en mi cuello como lo había hecho antes. Y ahora si que no hubo vuelta atrás para lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mordió mi cuello. Y mis muñecas. Y mis pechos, entre besos desenfrenados que no era capaz de parar. Era como si una fuerza superior a mí me estuviera controlando y yo no podía luchar contra ella. No lo entendía. Si lo estaba odiando y aborreciendo tanto, ¿por qué no me detenía?

Esa noche dejé de ser virgen. Al amparo de esa estela de estrellas y rodeada de bosque, dejé de serlo a manos, y bajo el objeto de mi odio más profundo.

Me sentía sucia. Me aborrecía por dejar que todo sucediera y también por traicionar a Thomas, el hombre que yo quería, a una semana de desposarme con él. Esto iba totalmente en contra de todo lo que me habían enseñado y en contra de todo valor moral y principio que creía tener, ganando solo un nuevo objeto de aversión: Yo misma.

Pero eso no terminó allí.

La noche siguiente, al abrir mis ojos, vi de nuevo a Balthazar con esa estúpida sonrisa dirigida hacia mí.

Buenos días… —comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su abrigo oscuro a la altura de su pecho con fingido pesar—. Perdón; Buenas Noches —corrigió como si fuera la broma más donosa de todo el mundo.

Se levantó con una elegancia particular para llegar a sentarse a mi lado, entregándome una gran caja blanca rodeada de una cinta plateada.

En vista de que ya no tienes un vestido, me tomé la libertad de escoger este para ti, el cual creo que hará perfecto juego con tus hermosos ojos.

Yo no decía nada y actuaba por inercia ante él tomando con mis manos lo que me había entregado, y luego me vestí con el vestido y corsé celeste y blanco que había escogido para mí, porque esa noche saldríamos. Esa noche me enseñó a cazar.

Acechó a una joven conmigo siguiéndolo de cerca con las intensiones de evitar lo que sea que le iba a hacer, o mejor dicho, con la "estúpida esperanza" de que algo pudiera hacer en su contra.

Era una muchacha morena de rizos negros, que como yo, había cometido el error de salir sola un anochecer en Nueva Orleans.

La atacó de la misma manera en la que se había acercado a mí, se acercó a ella, pero la diferencia fue que la joven quedó de inmediato hipnotizada por los encantos de Balthazar sin siquiera cuestionarse al por qué él estaba bloqueando el paso.

Se supone que yo evitaría lo que él le iba a hacer a la muchacha, pero al igual que su persona, yo también estaba paralizada y mis músculos no reaccionaban.

Ven aquí, bonita. Bebe —me ordenó tendiéndome una mano para que yo se la tomara, pero no quise. Ya me sentía lo suficientemente condenada para que además tuviera que continuar mi propia sobrevivencia por medio de la vida de alguien más. Por medio de la vida de aquella joven, la cual no parecía estar consciente de lo que en realidad sucedía.

Mis músculos reaccionaron, por primera vez desde que había vuelto a despertar como lo que era, mis músculos y mi mente reaccionaron ante lo que yo quería. Yo deseaba morir y no ser este monstruo al que me habían obligado ser. Así que retrocedí algunos pasos negando con la cabeza porque no podía articular palabra.

No temas, bonita —dijo con esa sonrisa que aborrecía tanto, y que al parecer él no quería tomar en cuenta—. Esta es la única manera que tienes de estar sana.

Pero yo no quería estarlo. Yo solo quería morirme y me preguntaba de vez en cuando con dolor, ¿qué estaría pensando mi familia y Thomas al no verme llegar jamás a casa? Pensarían que algo malo me había ocurrido, pero ¿alguna vez se podrían llegar a imaginar la magnitud y el fondo de aquello?

Mientras tanto, acariciaba el símbolo de unión entre Thomas y yo en mi dedo anular, y además, el símbolo de unión entre mi padre, Marianne y yo en mi dedo pulgar, haciéndome a la idea que sería lo único que tuviera de ellos y dándome fuerzas para lo que diría.

No —logré articular, y su mirada se volvió fría, la cual estaba segura que podría haberme asesinado con ella si le fuera posible—. No —repetí.

No seas tonta —me retó apartándose de la muchacha (la cual lo seguía con la mirada) para tomarme de los hombros—. ¿No ves que así es como debemos vivir?

Eso no era cierto y yo lo sabía.

Tú me hiciste esto—logré decir—. Yo no quería esto —agregué y me parecían tan extrañas mis palabras después de apenas haber hablado en dos días.

Su rostro se heló aún más y tomó mi barbilla con fuerza con su mano observándome detenidamente, pero no dijo nada, solo me soltó y giró en 180º sobre sus pies.

El rápido movimiento que hizo luego, no lo vi venir ni por nada del mundo. Su brazo se alzó ágilmente y con el dorso de su mano golpeó mi mejilla sin el mayor esfuerzo aventándome contra la muralla, sintiendo como había logrado desgarrar la delgada piel de mi boca.

Sentía fluir la sangre por mi labio inferior, pero a diferencia de cualquier otra sangre, ésta yo no la deseaba. Él la deseó.

Volvió a tomar mi barbilla con su mano y acercó su rostro al mío lamiendo la poca sangre que fluía de ella ya que estaba cicatrizando increíblemente rápido, así como las heridas que me había hecho antes.

Eres taaan adorable —soltó absorbiendo el aire en mi cuello, arrastrando la segunda palabra con falso deje de ternura antes de levantarse e ir hasta la muchacha que no se había movido del lugar, como si la tuviera controlada, como si no tuviera voluntad propia, así como yo no la tenía hasta hace unos momentos. Y luego, ante mi horror, la mordió.

Yo estaba paralizada ante la escena, ya que el miedo me impedía reaccionar otra vez. Temía por mí misma y por lo que me pudiera hacer, ya que aunque deseaba la muerte, en lo más profundo de mí sabía que lo que él me podía hacer era mucho peor.

Pero al instante la soltó…

En ese tiempo yo no sabía que los mortales si podían seguir viviendo después de que los mordían (y no como había seguido "viviendo" yo), por lo que cuando noté que la joven seguía de pie viendo a Balthazar con solo deseo en sus ojos y no viendo nada más, mi odio aumentó por hacerme esto.

¿Ves que no ocurre nada, bonita? —dijo al girarse hacia mí, pero yo no entendía por qué sucedía.

Recordaba perfectamente el dolor que había sentido después de aquel placer imperdonable, que me parecía ilógico verla aún de pie, y a pesar de que el olor de su sangre goteando en su cuello y en la boca de Balthazar me golpeó de inmediato, yo no quise acercarme. Solo tenía una cosa en la mente: morir.

Él no me hizo caso y volvió de nuevo sus colmillos a la herida de la muchacha que lo esperaba, pero de pronto, como si hubiesen cortado los hilos de su trance, abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a clamar por ayuda.

Se la quería dar, pero las palabras de Balthazar, como cual hechizo, me detuvieron.

Detente. No intentes nada, bonita —y la soltó dejando que se desangrara en el suelo entre espasmos de dolor quemante que yo ya conocía muy bien.

Sonrió admirando lo que había hecho y me tomó del brazo para levantarme y llevarme con él.

No te podrás morir de hambre —comenzó a decir divertido por ello—, pero no será nada agradable para ti, bonita. Te lo aseguro —concluyó empujándome con él.

_¿Y cómo moriría, entonces?_

Por la luz del sol, pero descubrí que a pesar de mis fervientes deseos, tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría luego.

Seguimos viviendo en Nueva Orleans mientras que yo me negaba a beber la sangre de los jóvenes que Balthazar mataba todos los días ante mi impotencia, recordando todavía la mirada de la primera muchacha que vi morir en mi memoria. A veces mataba a dos, y solo porque decía que se aburría.

No volvió a tocar esos días, pero el hambre en mí se hacía cada vez más enfermizo e insoportable. No salía del granero y solo el maldito heno era mi entorno. No tenía a mi padre, ni a Thomas, ni a Marianne, ni tampoco mi violín que me diera consuelo. Solo estaba Balthazar, a quien le gustaba torturarme cortándose a cada instante las muñecas y su cuello con su pequeña daga plateada, pero yo me contenía. No quería volver a ser suya, y tenía a mi favor que ya no sentía aquella fuerza extraña controlándome la mente. Pero esa fuerza extraña, ahora era reemplazada por el hambre inaguantable.

Creí que habían pasado años encerrada en ese granero, pero solo habían sido un par de semanas. Un par de semanas que bastaron para que Balthazar llegara una noche con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que me decía que no era nada bueno.

Buenas noches, bonita.

Mi nombre es Katherine —le dije en un siseo irreconocible para mí.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo como si no fuera nada—. Buenas noches, Kat… ¡Bonita! —terminó soltando en risas horribles de satisfacción—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

No le respondí.

Yo apenas podía dormir en esos días por el hambre que sentía, y él lo sabía, pero ignoró cualquier mirada que le pudiera entregar comenzando a hablar adornando sus palabras con una zalema hecha por su mano.

Adivina lo que se comenta por el pueblo —anunció con placer, pero yo no lo miré, solo abrazaba mis piernas ocultando mi rostro con mis manos y él continuó hablando—. Hace una semana iba a casarse un importante oportunista de Nueva Orleans, Thomas Delade —al oír ese nombre, a pesar del adjetivo que no acepté, mi mirada se levantó de inmediato para solo encontrándose con su rostro teñido de deleite—. Pero la novia, la cual se había fugado la semana anterior, jamás apareció y el pobre Delade se ahorcó en el cenador de la casa del padre de la novia fugitiva —concluyó.

_Yo causé eso, _me repetía una y otra vez, _yo causé eso…_

El dolor por lo que había ocasionado me tomó desde dentro de mi ser y me levantó como si me llevara hasta por encima del granero dejándome caer. Aquel dolor era tan indescriptible, que solo iba aumentando de nivel mientras que mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

Ella ya no lo quería y no pudo soportar la pérdida —seguía hablando pagado de sí mismo—. ¿Por qué lo abandonaste, bonita?

_¿Él lo sabía?_

Él lo sabía y se estaba riendo de mí. No solo me había convertido en esto, si no que también se burlaba de ello…

Pero a nosotros jamás nos va a suceder eso, ¿cierto?, porque nosotros nos queremos.

Si antes quería llorar y no podía, ahora ni siquiera había espacio para cuestionarme el por qué de aquello. Mi cuerpo ardía, pero era por el rencor y no otra cosa. Incluso se convulsionaba por la misma rabia sin decir ninguna palabra, y me di cuenta de algo de lo que no me había percatado antes, que él me había enseñado una cosa que no conocía, pero que la había sentido sin descanso en estos días: Odiar, aunque ni siquiera me hubiese cuestionado el sentirlo.

Mi cuerpo salto sobre él tomando su garganta, pero él solo se reía aumentando mi impotencia porque no podía hacerle daño. Quería matarlo, pero nunca podría y él lo sabía, divirtiéndose aún más por ello.

Vaya, bonita. No sabías que te gustaba jugar así —dijo ignorando mis intentos por dañarlo—. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, podría haber intentado otras cosas.

Su mano se fue hacia el escote de mi corsé, pero lo aparté saltando hacia atrás para luego correr a través de las puertas del granero hacia el bosque.

¡Bonita, espera! ¡Lo siento! —oí que gritaba a pesar de estar ya a una buena distancia, pero yo debía huir de allí como fuera y mientras más pensaba en eso, más rápido corría sorprendiéndome la velocidad que podía alcanzar.

Me interné en el bosque presa por el dolor y el odio, que era lo único que podía reconocer en mí, hasta que un olor apetecible golpeó mis sentidos.

Seguí el rastro sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, y al llegar a su origen, descubrí que había dos hombres entre los árboles con unas escopetas cazando entre la oscuridad.

El hambre me había vuelto loca y solo me abalancé sobre uno de ellos mientras que el otro corría sin saber lo que había ocurrido. Bebí por algunos segundos más hasta que una voz proveniente desde detrás de mi espalda, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

No creí que soportarías tantos días —dijo Balthazar apareciendo de entre las sombras—, pero veo que ya no lo resististe más.

Solo allí fui consciente de lo que le había hecho a una personal verlo a mis pies paralizado con sus ojos abiertos por el miedo y para mi vergüenza, el deseo.

Vete de aquí —le ordenó al hombre que de inmediato obedeció y salió corriendo.

Él podría haberlo matado, pero no lo hizo.

Yo podría haberlo matado, pero tampoco lo hice, aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo. Si no hubiese escuchado la voz de Balthazar a mis espaldas, abría terminado con la vida de aquel inocente y solo por saciar mi hambre. Me había convertido en un animal, en una salvaje, en un monstruo, y solo por saciar mis instintos…

¿Por qué? —hablé recuperándome de la impresión—. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? —le exigí poniéndome frente a él.

Yo no te hice esto. "Tú" te hiciste esto —me respondió—. Yo nunca te dije que te fueras de excursión por el bosque. Yo te ofrecí sangre que podías beber tranquilamente, pero tú no la aceptaste.

¿Por qué me hiciste esto? —insistí ignorando su respuesta tratando de controlar el tono de mi voz.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué te hice joven eternamente? —preguntó rozando mis mejillas con sus dedos—. Porque sería un desperdicio que este lindo rostro se arruinara, además, nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre.

¿Cómo me podía responder algo así? ¿Cómo podía pretender que nosotros estábamos destinados, cuando por la fuerza me había llevado a su lado?

Y en ese momento por fin entendí que por mucho que luchara contra él, jamás me podría alejar de su poder…

Las ramas de los arbustos se movieron sacándome de mi sombrío ensimismamiento, poniéndome alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera ser, así que salté sobre el objeto de alarma descubriendo que solo era un conejo gris.

Lo dejé ir. No tenía hambre y además, tampoco tenía ánimos de alimentarme habiendo otra cosa por la que preocuparse.

Días después descubrí que, efectivamente, lo que había dicho Balthazar era cierto, y un mes más tarde, decidí que me rendiría a los instintos por la sangre humana para no volver a cometer una torpeza como la de la otra vez, así que en resumen, nunca asesiné a nadie y solo tomaba lo que necesitaba antes de causarles un daño irreversible y luego, gracias al poder que había conseguido, se iban sin recordar nada de lo que les había sucedido, y sinceramente lo agradecí, aunque sabía que Balthazar no hacía lo mismo con sus víctimas, pero en esos momentos, para mí, solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza y era sobrevivir planeando como poder alejarme de mi creador, mientras velaba a mi familia de cerca.

Me dieron por muerta, así que al acercarme a ellos entre las sombras, podía ver el sufrimiento de mi padre por ello a través de las ventanas de la casona, y Marianne, la acostumbraba siempre a recibir a cualquiera con una enorme sonrisa cálida en su rostro, se veía sombría y sin rastro alguno de lo que era ella.

Quería acercármeles y decirles que todo estaba bien, que no se preocuparan por mí y que quería volver a verlos sonreír. Pero siempre que lo quise hacer, Balthazar lo impedía.

Ahora yo soy tu única familia —repetía constantemente como la primera vez.

Dos meses más pasaron y ya no lo pude soportar más. Mi único contacto con mi humanidad eran los anillos que mi padre y Thomas me habían dado, y mi prometido ya ni siquiera estaba con vida.

Una noche, a espaldas de Balthazar, fui hasta la tumba de Thomas a despedirme de él y dejar el anillo de nuestro compromiso allí, pero para mi sorpresa y alegría momentánea, vi que a los pies de ella estaba Marianne.

Me acerqué entre las sombras aún sin decidirme si hablarle o no, pero solo un leve ruido bastó para que ella diera la vuelta hacia mi dirección y me viera.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y el asombro era acompañado por el terror en su mirada.

¿Hermana? —escuché que preguntaba al ponerse de pie, pero en vez de acercarse como lo hubiese hecho yo, retrocedió lastimándome en el acto—. ¿Estás viva?

No supe si llorar de alegría o de tristeza, pero a fin de cuentas no pude.

Si, hermana —contesté acercándome más a ella no muy segura de si así estaba yo en realidad—. O eso creo.

Pe-pero… ¡te fuiste y nadie te encontró! —soltó sin dejar de lado su miedo—. Te dieron por muerta… y-y hace semanas creyeron verte y pensaron que eras un fantasma que los había atacado, pero no fue así. Tú no eras y no los pudiste haber atacado, ¿cierto?

A mi mente vino de inmediato el par de hombres que cometieron el error de salir esa noche y cruzarse en mi camino y a los cuales yo había atacado, pero no lo iba a aceptar, de momento tenía que decirle la verdad.

Marianne, yo ya no soy como era antes…

¿De qué estás hablando? —me interrumpió acercándose más a mí y mirándome de pies a cabeza con sus ojos azules—. Te estoy viendo y… bueno, te ves algo pálida, pero no eres ningún fantasma —tomó mi mano entre las suyas tanteándolas, logrando sentir el calor en ellas y el metal de su propio anillo—, y además estás algo fría, pero te puedo tocar. Eres real.

Lo soy, hermana. Soy real, pero no como lo era antes —comenté de nuevo y mi mirada se dirigió hacia la tumba de Thomas.

Marianne siguió mi mirada, pero la suya se volvió seria y fría.

¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la lápida y pude ver como comenzaban a brotar lágrimas silenciosas de sus ojos—. El día que cumplí 23, tú jamás llegaste, y eso que te casarías a la semana siguiente como lo habías esperado tanto. Thomas… —tomó un gran trago de aire tratando de que su voz no se quebrara, pero le estaba costando trabajo—. Thomas se suicido al par de semanas de que desaparecieras, y-y nuestro padre está desconsolado y mortificándose porque dice que no fue un buen padre y ni siquiera sonríe—cuando dijo aquello, creí que no podría soportar seguir escuchado, porque ella tenía la razón, yo tenía la culpa—. ¿Por qué te fuiste y no volviste hasta ahora? —terminó recriminándome y soltándome las manos para sentarse a los pies de la tumba nuevamente como lo había visto al llegar, y estaba segura que inclinó su cabeza para esconder sus lágrimas de mí.

Yo era culpable de absolutamente todo lo que había dicho, pero aún así no fue por mi propia intención. Nunca lo pretendí.

Movía mis manos entre sí acariciando el anillo de mi padre como lo hacía cada vez que mi conciencia estaba destruida, entonces me senté a su lado para dejar mi anillo de compromiso como lo había decidido antes de ir allá, y ella habló lanzando las palabras sin ánimos mientras veía lo que yo hacía.

Él se suicidó por ti.

Hermana, tienes que creerme —le pedí—. Yo no me fui porque lo quise…

¡Entonces, por qué! —me interrumpió.

¡Yo no soy la misma que era antes! —repetí por tercera vez esa noche—. Y-yo… Yo solo no podía estar nuevamente con ustedes.

Pero aquí estás, nuevamente con nosotros —me reprochó.

No. No completamente —corregí—. Yo cambié…

¿Y cómo cambiaste que ya no eres la misma de antes? —me interrumpió—. ¿Qué eres entonces, hermana? ¿Liberal? ¿Independiente? ¿Rebelde?

Ya no soy humana —solté finalmente logrando que su mirada cambiara desde el reproche al desconcierto—. No soy mortal.

¿D-de qué hablas?

Hablo de que ya no me alimento cómo lo hacía antes —comencé—. Ya no duermo como lo hacía antes, ni puedo salir a la luz del sol como lo hacía antes —largué con frustración y noté como Marianne se comenzaba a poner de pie con miedo en su expresión. Mi hermana me temía.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Me levanté con ella y tomé sus manos. Realmente no quería que se fuera y quería sentir su calor.

Marianne, lo que soy no cambia en nada lo que tú y mi padre significan para mí, te lo juro, pero lo que quería decir es que… es que… me convirtieron en un vampiro —terminé con dificultades para contarle la verdad, pero en ese mismo momento sus manos me soltaron de inmediato apartándose con terror.

¡Qué! Tú-tú —estaba balbuceando, pero nunca supe lo que en realidad me diría en ese momento, porque una figura la tomó por la espalda atrayéndola hacia atrás.

Balthazar estaba allí. La tenía entre sus garras y luego la mordió ante mis ojos, acallando cualquier que podría haber dado ella con una mano en su boca.

Ella no merecía tu cariño, bonita —fue todo lo que dijo Balthazar ante mi impotencia dejándola en el suelo…

El sol saldría en solo una hora en la ciudad, así que ya no podía estar vigilando a mi alrededor por si mi pesadilla viviente me seguía, aunque tal vez debería estar cuidando a Robert afuera de su apartamento, pero definitivamente era más seguro para él que estuviera lejos, porque si Balthazar sabía de mi paradero, se dirigiría hacia mí primero y si eso era así, quería estar lejos de Robert cuando sucediera.

Volví a la casona entrando por la ventana y dejándola cerrada para cuando saliera el sol, encontrándome con una habitación que había albergado uno de los momentos más maravillosos de mi horrible vida sempiterna.

_¿Y si algo así jamás ocurriría de nuevo?_

Al año de lo que sucedió esa noche, supe que mi padre había muerto de tristeza al haber perdido a sus dos únicas hijas, o eso fue lo que había escuchado… Y yo tenía la culpa.

Cuando recordé la pregunta que me había hecho Robert sobre si alguna vez había matado y yo le había respondido que no, ahora podía decir que sí y que había mentido.

Maté a Thomas, maté a mi hermana y maté a mi padre, convirtiéndome en el peor monstruo existente en la tierra, incluso peor que Balthazar.

Ya no era tan poderosa como lo era antes porque mi dieta había cambiado rotundamente al descubrir que podía vivir de animales, pero aún así no descansé hasta que siete años después escapé de Balthazar.

Días pasaron y él aún no se aparecía sorprendiéndome de lo que había logrado. Solo deambulaba por los Estados Unidos, pero sin encontrar tan solo un rastro de él.

Me sentía sola y estaba sola, pero en ese momento era mil veces mejor que estar bajo el dominio de Balthazar, así que comencé a estar tranquila procurando moverme pronto de ciudad en ciudad, y así fue cuando en 1943, en medio de la segunda guerra mundial, después de haber vivido ya una guerra sin sentido, llegué a Boston llevando algo de lo que sabía hacer.

Después de que mi padre muriera, obtuve mi violín de la casona y retomé mi música practicando como lo hacía antes, así que cuando me presenté en un par de salones de Boston para ganarme la vida, fui bien recibida. A pesar de que era mujer, a nadie le importaba bajo el conflicto que se estaba viviendo.

Gané cierto tipo de fama, y cuando la guerra terminó oficialmente, los salones se expandieron y la gente llegó en masas, hasta que un periodista, Víctor se llamaba, comenzó a sospechar de mí.

Recuerdo perfectamente su cabello rubio y su piel tostada por el sol cuando me fue a hablar por primera vez. Era amable, y aunque los periodistas de ese tiempo no eran como los de hoy, no dejaba de ser persistente cuando se estaba acercando a la verdad. Pero por fortuna y desgracia a la vez, el falleció junto a su equipo de trabajo en un accidente y jamás pudo decir nada.

Miré mi violín a un lado del sillón recordando los viejos tiempos, ya que podía decir que me sentía acompañada y admirada al no estar entre las sombras tocando para el público, pero también recordé que eso mismo había traído a mi existencia el terror de nuevo.

Víctor y su equipo murieron en el accidente, pero yo ya había ganado cierto renombre, así que días más tarde de su deceso, llegó a mí la peor sorpresa en décadas.

Después de una presentación, y ciertamente la más concurrida que había tenido, al llegar a la casa que ocupaba, dejé mi violín encima de un mueble en la oscuridad y una mano se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca.

Bonita, ¿por qué me dejaste por tanto tiempo?

Era Balthazar, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo él me había encontrado.

Quise apartarme, pero el agarre de mi muñeca no aflojaba empujándome contra la cama del cuarto.

¿Te sorprende verme, amor? —preguntó estando sobre mí, logrando ver con intensidad la tonalidad de sus ojos negros y la diversión en su expresión—. Aunque al parecer, no te complace verme de nuevo como a mí me complace encontrarte.

Estaba muda por el miedo y la impresión y aun no me podía hacer la idea de que Balthazar estaba en esos momentos sobre mí. No me podía reponer de que mis miedos de ese entonces estaban de vuelta.

¿No me dirás nada después de tantos años? —siguió hablando—. Después de ayudar en el campamento de las fuerzas armadas de nuestro amado país, como mínimo me merezco un buen recibimiento, ¿no crees? —dijo jocosamente—. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No me crees? Es cierto, estuve ayudando en el banco de sangre recolectando las donaciones directamente, pero…um, creo que nunca llegaron a su destino —concluyó riendo.

Una de sus manos pasaba por mi cabello desordenándolo en el trayecto, mientras que la otra subía y bajaba una y otra vez desde mi cintura a mi muslo.

Vamos, bonita. Respira —dijo besando mi frente—. Tranquila, que ya estoy contigo.

¿Có-cómo me encontraste? —logré decir finalmente.

Bueno, solo digamos que te has hecho bastante famosa —me respondió.

Me reía sin ánimos haciéndome a la idea de que la razón por la cual ya no me sentía tan sola en esos días, era la misma que había causado que Balthazar me encontrara y miraba mi violín con melancolía por haber sido el objeto de lo bueno y lo malo que me sucedió. Pero él no tenía la culpa. Solo yo había causado esto al ser tan ingenua en creer que podría vivir una vida normal como lo que no era. Mismo error que estaba cometiendo ahora con Robert, pero no podía dejarlo sin protección, aunque no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a Balthazar, no dejaría a Robert a su merced.

No volví a tocar en Boston y me desaparecí completamente del mapa para los que iban a escucharme tocar y la directora del salón en el que tocaba.

Balthazar no me dejaba sola en ningún momento, temiendo de que seguramente fuera a escapar de nuevo porque en realidad eso era lo que planeaba. Jamás podría contra él, pero ya había escapado una vez de él y lo iba a conseguir de nuevo.

Una noche después de haber sido poseída por él, y antes de que llegara el amanecer, decidí que si no podía deshacerme de él por mi propia fuerza, utilizaría los únicos medios que tenía para acabar con esto, aunque eso significaba que encontraría mi propio final en el intento. Pero no importaba, con tal de alejar a ese monstruo de la faz de la tierra.

Me levanté y fui hasta las ventanas tapiadas con las intenciones de abrirlas, para que cuando saliera el sol, su luz nos diera a Balthazar y a mí en el acto acabando con todo problema. Me había decidido y había tratado de dejar mi miedo de lado para hacerlo, no muy convencida del todo, pero lo estaba intentando. Pero cuando estaba haciéndolo y mientras me preocupaba de no hacer ningún ruido, sus brazos me tomaron por la cintura atrayéndome hacia su torso desnudo.

¿Qué haces, bonita? —preguntó cerca de mi oído sintiendo su respiración rozar mi piel con amenaza—. ¿Pensabas ver el amanecer?

Una de sus manos siguió el camino de mi brazo hasta llegar al tirador de la ventana que estaba sujetando, entonces para mi sorpresa, él mismo abrió la ventana con mi mano aún bajo la suya.

La ventana daba directo hacia horizonte por el este, así que cuando las ventanas estuvieron abiertas pude ver como comenzaba a aclarar en la lejanía.

¿Tú sabes qué sucedería si esa luz tocara tu hermosa piel? —inquirió sin apartar su boca de mi oído al hablarme, pero su pregunta fue hecha con segundos propósitos mientras seguía apretando mi mano entre las suyas haciéndome daño e impidiendo que la pudiera mover de donde la tenía—. ¿Te podrías imaginar el dolor que sentirías cuando eso suceda? Sería incluso mucho más insoportable que la hambruna para ti —yo no quería escucharlo, pero era imposible—. Tu blanca piel se carbonizaría poniéndose negra mientras que los rayos del sol acarician con fuego la extensión de tu cuerpo, luego te convertirías en cenizas que se irán con el viento, pero no sin antes experimentar la mayor desesperación que pudieras soportar sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, porque cuando esos rayos que verás en unos momentos en el horizonte te toquen, ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Además de ser presa del miedo porque me haya descubierto, también comencé a serlo por la desesperación de lo que me ocurriría, y Balthazar me tenía inmovilizada disfrutando por mi impotencia.

Te noto tensa —comentó con deleite—. ¿Qué sucede, bonita? ¿No querías ver el amanecer conmigo?

Suéltame, Balthazar —le exigí viendo como el amanecer estaba cada vez más cerca tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

¿Por qué? ¿No era eso lo que querías? —dijo dándome vueltas para que quedara en frente de él y al desesperación se hacía mayor, ya que no podía ver lo que sucedía a mis espaldas—. Y es precisamente lo que te estoy ofreciendo, porque yo te daré siempre lo que quieras.

Pero podía ver su mirada con demencia y frialdad.

¡Solo suéltame! —repetí con desesperación hasta que por fin lo hizo.

Cuando estuve libre, me volteé justo antes de que el sol diera donde no quería y cerré la ventana viendo como un rayo de luz se logró filtrar por una ranura.

Me aparté con terror de ella, extrañando como antes podía disfrutar de los paseos por la mañana en el jardín de mi padre, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para extrañarlo, porque luego la ira de Balthazar se hizo presente.

Lo que ocurrió después no vale la pena de recordar, pero me hice a la idea de que la única manera de estar libre era escapar cuando estuviera descuidado, porque definitivamente no conocía forma de matarlo.

_Matarlo… como si antes hubiese pensado en algo así premeditadamente…_

Tiempo más tarde, y como lo había estado intentando hacer sin éxito ya que él siempre iba un paso delante de mí, intenté engañarlo haciéndolo creer que lo quería. Hacía todo cuanto me decía y estaba de acuerdo siempre con él.

Me sentía una cualquiera vendiendo mi cuerpo por mi libertad, pero fue lo único que logró darme una nueva oportunidad para huir, la cual aproveché en la primera ocasión que se me presentó una noche en que le dije que prepararía una sorpresa para ambos.

Y la sorpresa fue para ambos. Para él al no verme llegar, y para mí al descubrir que todo lo que hice había dado resultado.

Tenía mi violín y mi dinero, y con eso me alejé de Estados Unidos con la esperanza de no volver a verlo más, hasta ahora…

* * * * * * * * *

Qué tal??? Tienen que abrir su mente para lo que podría llegar a suceder. Creo que he dado indicios de que las cosas no son como parecen… y si no, esperen los demás capítulos :XD:

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor; comuníquenme sus quejas y sugerencias por mi trabajo.

Gracias.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo

Y recuerden; sigan creyendo…

gracias nuevamente a majo y juliana por sus reviews...

y mmm... no tienen a alguien mas para comentar????

jejeje xd

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Visitas Inesperadas**


	11. Visitas Inesperadas

Disculpen por tanta demora, pero es que estaba leyendo unos libros de Sherrylin Kenyon, que me tenían aferrada al asiento… (leanlo estan muy buenos)

Pero ya llegué…

Ojalá que disfruten el capitulo... muy inesperado.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Capítulo 11:** VISITAS INESPERADAS

RPOV

No pude dormir en casi toda la noche pensando en lo preocupada que Katherine se había marchado. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, se me venía a la cabeza la imagen de ella siendo descubierta y expuesta en una mesa de experimentos, solo logrando que me lo pasara a saltos cada dos minutos. Y cuando por fin pude quedarme dormido, o lo estaba intentando hacer por lo menos, el sonido de mi teléfono celular (el cual "brillantemente" olvidé apagar) aturdió mis oídos a eso de las diez de la mañana quitándome cualquier esperanza que tuviera de descansar.

Tomé el teléfono identificando automáticamente la llamada como el número de Cindy, mi representante, y ahora que lo pensaba, era la única que no había llamado aun por la notica que había salido sobre mí en la prensa entre todas las otras llamadas de mi madre, Taylor y otros amigos que preguntaban lo mismo: _"¿son ciertas las fotos?"_, lo que solo lograba impresionarme, porque si ya habían rumores sobre mí antes (no ciertos, por lo demás), ¿por qué ahora se lo habían tomado tan en serio?

Si. Sabía que debía apagar el teléfono, pero claro, en cualquier momento podría ser Katherine con algo que si importaba…

El teléfono seguía sonando en mis manos, así que apreté con mi dedo pulgar el botón de contestar, sin ánimos por lo demás, y de la misma forma le hablé.

—Hola, Cindy. ¿Qué sucede?

—Buenos días, Robert —respondió con el mismo humor en que lo hacía siempre; con entusiasmo, como si todo dependiera del momento.

Aunque tal vez así son las cosas; todo siempre va a depender del preciso momento en que se esté viviendo, como la frase que dice "vive cada momento como si fuera el último"… Yo solo procuraría recordarlo.

—Lamento interrumpir tu "excelente" humor de esta mañana, pero necesitaba hablar algunas cosas contigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté ignorando su dejo de ironía sin malas intensiones de su última frase.

—Bueno, primero que todo, no quería hablarte de la noticia de ayer —_y aquí vamos de nuevo…_—, pero te advierto que escuché algunos rumores acerca de que te vieron saliendo de una casa al norte de la ciudad, y no creo que los periodistas se demoren mucho para llegar hasta allá. Y si efectivamente vive allí tu novia, no será para nada agradable…

_¡Demonios! _Era como si todas las malas noticias vinieran una tras otra… ¿qué vendría después, un ex novio celoso queriendo matarme?

—…pero en fin, llamaba para recordarte sobre la entrevista de mañana para el canal 3 —agregó continuando el hilo de su conversación, pero…

—¿Entrevista? ¿Qué entrevista? —le pregunté confundido.

—Sabía que se te olvidaría —comentó riendo—. Bueno, la entrevista que se supone que fijamos hace más de dos semanas desde Italia con el resto del elenco. "Esa entrevista" —enfatizó.

Definitivamente lo había olvidado por completo. Con otras cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, no quedaba lugar para una simple entrevista con las mismas preguntas de siempre…

—Y como ya cumplí con mi misión de recordarle a tu mente tus compromisos, te dejo. Ah, y te advierto que tengas más cuidado porque con la noticia de ayer, difícilmente te dejarán libre —agregó.

Y se supone que no quería hablar de eso_…_ pero lamentablemente tenía razón.

—Gracias, Cindy. Nos vemos.

—No hay de qué, chico. Solo cumplo con mi trabajo. Nos vemos.

Y colgó dejando solo silencio tras su "magnífica" noticia. Incluso hubiera preferido que sonara el tono de la línea vacía, por último para escuchar algo, pero como era un teléfono móvil solo hubo silencio para hacer juego con la inexistente lluvia de mis ideas para arreglar el problema en que había metido a la persona… vampiro… mujer que yo quería.

Genial. Además de haber lanzado la atención sobre Katherine, había logrado lanzarle los periodistas sobre su casa.

Perfecto. Como para que ella quisiera volver a verme otra vez…

_¡Perfecto! ¡Malditamente perfecto!_

El miedo aumentaba y yo solo esperaba que lo que me había dicho Cindy fuera un rumor, como tantos otros que había escuchado desde que me convertí en "figura" pública. Pero de una cosa estaba absolutamente seguro: ayer, efectivamente me vieron saliendo de la casona, y sí; también me habían reconocido y tratándose de periodistas, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Después de darme una ducha y vestirme con lo primero que tocaron mis manos del desordenado armario, traté de comer algo ya que sentía mi estómago algo extraño producto de los nervios, pero no dio mucho resultado que digamos. Pasaban las horas y la espera se hacía insoportable frente al televisor y el teléfono. Según mi reloj, sabía que Katherine estaría durmiendo a esta hora, por lo tanto no llamaría, y en la pantalla, solo albergaba las esperanzas de que no apareciera nada sobre mí, pero aquella esperanza se esfumó al corto tiempo.

_Y continuando con la noticia que nos tiene a todas en ascuas sobre la supuesta novia desconocida de Robert Pattinson, y por supuesto, dejando de lado otros rumores que lo vinculaban con sus compañeras de reparto; Niki Reed y Kristen Stewart, tenemos el testimonio de una joven que vio al actor saliendo de "cierto" lugar la mañana de ayer, que fue donde supuestamente pasó la noche Rob —no, no ¡no! Maldición, era cierto… _¿Qué acaso los periodistas no tenían nada mejor que reportear?—. _Nuestras periodistas ya se encuentran en el lugar, pero aun no se ha visto ni rastro de la misteriosa chica _—Obvio, pensé en mi fuero interno con alivio_, _a esta hora jamás saldría, pero cuando lo hiciera…—, _mientras tanto seguiremos informándoles de cualquier avance. No se muevan de nuestra sintonía que ya pronto volvemos de una pequeña pausa comercial._

Ahora si que no tenía esperanza… Cuando Katherine se enterara y viera lo que sucedía a las afueras de la casona, no me querría ver más y me quedaría solo sin la única mujer que amaba.

¿Cómo en tan corto tiempo había logrado sentir todo esto? Ni siquiera me podía hacer a la idea de lo rápido que había sucedido aquello… Era como si ahora todo girara en torno a ella, y lo más horrible era que ni siquiera estaba seguro que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Fui hasta el velador de mi habitación y tomé uno de los cigarrillos que me había obsequiado Katherine hace algunos meses y de los cuales aun conservaba bastantes de ellos ya que solamente había fumado uno que otro con la intención de que perduraran, pero ahora simplemente lo necesitaba. Necesitaba recordar la primera vez en que la vi sentada en el diván de cuero negro y a ella vestida del mismo color, con sus ojos azules mirándome intensamente y sus labios sensuales moviéndose al hablarme y al chocar con los míos. Necesitaba pensar en aquel primer beso, y luego en el otro, y en el otro, porque para mí eran todos como una primera vez. Era siempre un nuevo nivel de nerviosismo y una nueva magnitud de fervor. Siempre una nueva sensación, y cada vez mejor que la anterior.

Suspiraba a cada momento frente al televisor, tanto por la añoranza de volver a estar con ella y verla sonreír como lo hizo algunas veces, como por la frustración de que no volviera a mí nunca más. Y en eso estaba lamentándome como un perdedor frente a una pantalla (creo que no había pasado tanto tiempo frente a un televisor antes) cuando el timbre sonó.

Me levanté con dificultad y sin ánimos del sillón para ir a abrir, y tiré la manilla de la puerta para descubrir detrás de ella a la simpática y linda Kris. Pero se veía triste…

Tal vez aun no se arreglaba con Michael y yo no siquiera la había llamado para saber como estaba…

—¡Kris, qué sorpresa! —la saludé y la recibí con un abrazo tras quitarme de la puerta para dejarle la entrada libre—. Adelante.

—Hola —respondió con timidez entrando a mi lado, y de ahí pasamos a la sala de estar—. Lamento no haber avisado que vendría, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

Su mirada me preocupaba. Ya no había rastro de su sonrisa, probablemente por Michael (en Italia se veía así por él) y me preguntaba si yo habría estado así también cuando no sabía si volvería a ver a Katherine, como ahora.

—Dime —la incité refiriéndome a lo que quería decirme—, te escucho.

De pronto su mirada atrapó mi cuello en lo que seguramente debía ser la marca que tenía de ayer como un moretón, pero algo incómodo y con disimulo subí el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta para apartar su vista y fue allí cuando me miró de nuevo a la cara.

—¿Son ciertas las fotos de ayer en la prensa? —preguntó de golpe mirándome fijamente descolocándome y sorprendiéndome un poco lo que había dicho.

¿Cómo todo se había convertido en un _"son ciertas las fotos", _cuandoyo tenía mucho más por lo que preocuparme detrás de ellas?

—Lo son —respondí finalmente con sinceridad tras un suspiro—, por desgracia

Seguía repitiéndome que por culpa de aquello, ahora no solo los ojos de muchas personas que ni siquiera importaban estarían sobre Katherine, si no que además ella tal vez se alejaría de mí por el miedo que vi en sus ojos cuando se marchó. Así que entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer para remediarlo?

—¿Y quién es ella? —continuó Kris con la vista fija en el porta retrato que una vez utilicé para reflejar el rostro de Katherine, y a la vez, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—¿Ella?... bueno… ella es… —balbuceaba con nerviosismo, porque ¿qué podía hacer?, decir: _"Ella es Katherine, una vampiro de la que estoy enamorado. ¿Recuerdas que antes no creía?, bueno, ahora creo. ¿No es cómico?". _No, esa no era una respuesta que alguien creería, ni pucho menos que yo pudiera ofrecer—. Su nombre es Katherine —respondí finalmente.

—¿Es tu novia? —lanzó de inmediato levantando la vista.

Esto ya estaba pareciendo una de esas desagradables entrevistas que a ella tampoco le gustaba responder, y no lo comprendía. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué tanta curiosidad, las palabras del televisor que aun estaba encendido llamaron de inmediato mi atención.

_Continuamos a las afueras de la casona en donde supuestamente se le vio salir al actor Robert Pattinson la mañana de ayer, y con nosotras está Cristina, la testigo que nos dio esta información _—dijo la periodista y a su lado se encontraba la misma chica de ojos grandes que me había encontrado al salir de la casona—. _Cristina, ¿qué nos puedes contar?_

_Bueno… esa mañana yo volvía de trotar y al abrir la puerta… ¡allí estaba! _—respondió algo nerviosa.

¡Pero qué me importaba que estuviera nerviosa! Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

_Pero ¿cómo puedes estar segura que era él?_ —preguntó la periodista y esa era una muy buena pregunta…

_¿Cómo estás segura? Vamos, contesta…_

_Porque lo era _—respondió la aludida.

_¡Pero qué buena respuesta!_, pensé con ironía.

_Y además vestía igual que en las fotos de ayer_ —continuó—, _y un rostro así, definitivamente no se ve muy a menudo._

Había estado tomando confianza al hablar, se notaba, pero tratando de evitar su último comentario, seguí escuchando.

_¿Y tú conoces a la chica con quién salió Rob? _

_Vamos, responde_, exigía en mi mente y me di cuenta que estaba moviendo mis piernas y mordiendo mis uñas.

_Bue-bueno, la verdad no_ —respondió y la periodista se vio bastante desilusionada con la respuesta, por el contrario de mí, quien estaba feliz—. _Yo solo sé que una chica vive en el tercer piso, pero nadie de los que vive en la casona la conoce._

Bien… ya no pueden hablar más de ella.

_Al parecer, esta chica es más misteriosa de lo que pensábamos…_ —comentó la periodista, pero fue lo último que escuché antes de tomar con rabia el control del televisor y apagarlo.

Por más que siguiera pegado a la pantalla escuchando los chismes, no encontraría ni una solución al problema y eso solo me seguía colocando más y más nervioso.

Di un fuerte resoplido de aflicción y a mi vergüenza recordé que no estaba solo al ver a Kris que continuaba escrutándome con su mirada.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —le ofrecí, poniéndome de pie de un salto para ir a la cocina pasando por alto el lapsus que había tenido.

—No, gracias. Solo…

—¿Un café? —la interrumpí y ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza—, ¿té?, ¿una cerveza? —seguí insistiendo, pero ella seguía negando—, ¿jugo?, ¿un refresco?, ¿agua?

Yo seguía nervioso y no sabía que hacer para quitar la atención de mí. Solo continuaba ofreciéndole cosas a Kris como un obsesivo, hasta que recordé lo que la había estado afligiendo hasta hace unos días con respecto a su relación.

—¿Y cómo está Michael? —pregunté de pronto.

—Oh. Él y yo terminamos —me respondió, pero me sorprendió la calma con la que lo dijo.

—Uh-Oh. Er… lo siento —solté sin saber que más decir en esos momentos.

Ese día, definitivamente no era el día de las buenas ideas de Robert. Mi mente seguía en blanco.

—No te preocupes. Hace tiempo que lo nuestro no funcionaba —agregó sin prestarle la mayor importancia—, pero ella ¿es tu novia? —inquirió insistiendo con lo de hace un rato cambiando de tema rotundamente y desviando la atención de ella a mí otra vez.

—No todavía… —respondí de todas maneras.

Si había algo que jamás podía hacer bien, era mentir, o cuando lo intentaba, ya era tarde, como ahora.

—Lo que quiero decir es que es una amiga que conocí hace algunos meses… Pero… no me cambies el tema —exigí algo incómodo, porque enfocar la conversación en ella nuevamente, tal vez significaba abrir una herida y un tema que quizás no querría tocar, pero era preciso no seguir abriendo mi bocota—. ¿Y no pueden arreglar las cosas? —inquirí.

—No quiero arreglar las cosas —me respondió terminantemente decidida. Algo raro en ella al ser tan retraída.

Uh-Oh.

—Um… bueno… eh…

—Rob, hay algo que necesito decirte —dijo interrumpiendo mi balbuceo sin sentido colocándose de pie, y solo en ese momento me percaté que estaba detrás del diván de cuero negro.

—Dilo, soy todo oídos —le incité dándole mi confianza para que dijera lo que sea que la ponía tan nerviosa según mi percepción.

—Nos hemos… acercado bastante en el último tiempo… —comenzó con dificultad después de dar un largo suspiro mientras sus manos se movían insistentemente con nerviosismo entre sí—, y esa misma cercanía es… es la que me ha hecho pensar bastantes cosas…

_¿Rodeos? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?_

—Continúa —insistí confundido.

—Lo que quiero decir… —comenzó a decir después de aclarar su garganta, pero inmediatamente cambió el hilo viendo como la piel de sus mejillas se tornaba carmín—. ¡Cielos!, creí que sería más simple —comentó más para sí misma—. Lo estuve practicando de camino acá, pero…

—Tranquila, te escucho —le dije confundido tratando de darle la confianza para hablar ante su repentino nerviosismo.

—Lo que quiero decir… —comenzó de nuevo— es que… tu cercanía me ha… me ha hecho sentir cosas que no sentía hace tiempo —soltó finalmente dejándome helado de la sorpresa en mi posición—. Robert, tú me gustas —continuó aumentando mi desconcierto—, y lo de ayer hizo que me diera cuenta que no podía seguir manteniéndolo en secreto. Si no lo decía ahora, tal vez no lo diría nunca —agregó acercándose más a mí.

—Debes estar confundida… — comencé a decir (al menos más que yo, pensé), y en eso sus manos se fueron peligrosamente hasta mi rostro tomándolo con suavidad cortando cualquier cosa que fuera a decir.

—No lo estoy —me contradijo acercándose aun más, pero en ese preciso momento sonó mi teléfono.

_Salvado por la campana… o por el ring tone, _pensé alejándome de Kristen a toda prisa para tomar el aparato que estaba sobre la mesa. Primera vez en el día que me gustó oírlo sonar.

—¿Di-diga? —contesté con dificultad.

—¿Robert? ¿Estás bien? —dijo la hermosa voz de la única persona que quería escuchar tras la línea, pero se notaba preocupada.

¿Habrá sabido que algo pasaba por acá?, porque por lo menos aun faltaban un par de horas para que se oscureciera por completo.

—¡Katherine! —solté de inmediato dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia Kristen cuando mencioné el nombre viendo su rostro con una desconocida expresión—. Si, estoy bien. ¿Qué sucede? Aun es temprano —dije sintiéndome incómodo por lo de hace unos momentos, así que desvié mi mirada de mi… amiga y caminé hacia el balcón.

—Lo sé, no podía dormir —señaló sin cambiar el tono de su voz, y tal vez yo era el culpable de su repentino insomnio—. Quería saber si acaso te molestaría recibirme hoy en tu apartamento —agregó alegrándome de que lo hiciera, ya que después de lo que me torturé pensando en que no quería volver a verme por lo que estaba sucediendo…

Pero tal vez aun no se enteraba.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta, te espero —respondí, pero luego tomé cualquier miedo y agregué—. Pero ¿estás enterada de lo que sucede afuera de la casona?

—¿Afuera? —preguntó confundida diciéndome ya la respuesta—. Escuché movimiento, pero no he podido mirar aun, ¿qué sucede?

Tomé un respiro.

—Enciende la televisión en el canal 21 —le indiqué algo incómodo.

Después de varios segundos de silencio en lo que estoy seguro de que se estaba enterando de todo, soltó un leve "Uhm" de sorpresa.

—¿Están afuera?

—Lo están —reafirmé su pregunta aunque fuera simple retórica—. Siento que todo haya llegado hasta este punto, pero te prometo que buscaré una solución —agregué convencido de que la encontraría y de pronto escuché una suave risa de su parte.

—No te preocupes —expuso luego—. Créeme que los prefiero aquí que allá.

No tenía sentido que dijera eso y lo único que se me pudo ocurrir para que lo dijera era que no quería que me sintiera culpable… Simplemente no dejaba de impresionarme con su buen corazón a pesar de decirme que había hecho cosas malas.

—Por favor, solo ten cuidado al salir —le pedí.

—Siempre —me respondió—. Unos cuantos periodistas no son de que preocuparse.

_Si ella lo decía…_

—Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado —insistí.

—Lo prometo, pero tú no te preocupes por mí —me dijo después de unos momentos de silencio.

Pero ¿cómo esperaba que no me preocupara por ella, cuando últimamente ella era en lo único que pensaba todo el día?

—Entonces te veré después del atardecer —hablé finalmente.

—Así es —reafirmó tras un suspiro—, después del crepúsculo —agregó logrando que sonriera por la alusión, al igual que ella, y luego concluyó—. Cuídate, por favor y no salgas.

¿Que no saliera? Es a ella a quien querían acosar de momento ¿y me pide a mí que me cuide y que no salga?

—Adiós —dijo antes de colgar.

Y de nuevo me dejó con un extrañó sentimiento embargando mi estómago al no saber por cuanto tiempo más estaría bien. Aunque ella tratara de calmarme, no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía, incluso cuando el que debería estar calmándola a ella tenía que ser yo y no viceversa, pero de pronto el eco de un pequeño carraspeo llamó mi atención.

Cierto, Kristen estaba allí y no sabía como enfrentar lo que acababa de suceder, pero de momento comencé a caminar de vuelta a la sala de estar.

—¿Al atardecer? —repitió a modo de pregunta lo que antes yo había dicho hablándole a Katherine.

—Kristen, yo… —comencé a exponer sin siquiera saber lo que seguiría diciendo, pero ella me interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, yo… yo… —dijo gesticulando con sus manos y su rostro me estaba doliendo. No quería aceptar que yo podía haberle causado esto—. Yo creo que nunca debí haber venido. Lo siento —concluyó caminando hasta la puerta.

—Espera —le pedí —, debemos arreglar lo que sucedió, yo… —comencé, pero no sabía cómo continuar.

¿Cómo se supone que se arreglan este tipo de cosas?

—No hay nada que arreglar —dijo ante mi silencio mirando el suelo—. Yo nunca… nunca debí haber venido y pretender que sería algo diferente. Solo… —seguía diciendo con palabras algo frenéticas—. Esto nunca sucedió, lo siento. Lamento haber venido —agregó abriendo la puerta con manos temblorosas—. Nos… nos vemos mañana —concluyó con una mueca de disgusto antes de cerrar la puerta.

Suspiré, no creyendo lo que acababa de suceder. No creyendo que Kris, mi compañera de trabajo y prácticamente una amiga para mí, sintiera lo que dijo hacia mí.

Yo no sentía lo mismo que ella, solo la quería mucho, pero mi mente y mi corazón (¿yo dije eso?) solo lo ocupaba una persona.

¿Cómo pretendería mirarla desde ahora como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada si no era así? Un abrazo tal vez no significaría lo mismo, ni una caricia o un roce tampoco.

Definitivamente mi vida estaba yendo de problema en problema.

KPOV

No podía dormir.

Pesadillas en que veía a Balthazar tomándome de nuevo me mantenían intranquila, y cuando vi la imagen de mi creador atacando a Robert en mi ilusión, ya no pude soportarlo más.

Me levanté para solo pasearme de un lado a otro preguntándome como estaría Robert ahora. Miré la hora y por lo menos era temprano. Yo no podía salir, así que por lo tanto Balthazar tampoco, lo que significaba a Robert otras horas más a salvo.

Mi violín no me calmaría esta vez, estaba segura, así que tomé un cigarrillo y lo encendí por el mero hecho de hacer algo con mis manos esperando que me distrajera, y solo hasta ese momento me percaté de un ruido proveniente de las afueras de la casona. Podría escucharlo con más claridad y ver de que se trataba ya que tenía esa facilidad, pero ni eso quería hacer. No me interesaba, así que no puse atención (como si estuviera en una fiesta desagradable).

Miré mi reloj y ya solo faltaban un par de horas para que atardeciera. Tomé el teléfono que había adquirido el día anterior y marqué el número de Robert que ya estaba registrado en la memoria. El único.

Escuchar su voz y saber que estaba a salvo me tranquilizaría por el momento.

Durante mis interminables meditaciones había decidido que si Balthazar aparecía, prefería que fuera mientras yo supiera que Robert se encontraba bien y para eso, y aunque en un principio pensé que sería mejor estar lejos de él, me hice a la lamentable idea de que si mi creador lo reconocía en las fotos (¿y quién no?, si de él se trataba la noticia…) y solo por venganza hacia mí porque yo lo quería, iría hasta él. Y siendo así, no pensaba dejarlo solo e indefenso.

Lo protegería aunque fuera con lo último de mí.

El teléfono marcó y a los pocos segundos su voz nerviosa me respondió.

—¿Di-diga?

—¿Robert? —inquirí aunque ya sabía que era él, pero su nerviosismo me preocupó—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Katherine! —lanzó de inmediato en lo que me decía que estaba bien—. Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué sucede? Aun es temprano —comentó notando la peculiaridad del momento.

—Lo sé, no podía dormir —confesé—. Quería saber si acaso te molestaría recibirme hoy en tu apartamento.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta, te espero —dijo logrando que me sintiera contenta por eso.

Si, contenta, como toda la adolescente que alguna vez fui.

Debía reconocer que a pesar de lo que se me veía encima, él podía seguir sacando sonrisas de mí.

—Pero ¿estás enterada de lo que sucede afuera de la casona? —agregó mientras su voz se tornaba más precavida.

—¿Afuera? —pregunté confundida y luego recordé una cosa—. Escuché movimiento, pero no he podido mirar aun, ¿qué sucede?

—Enciende la televisión en el canal 21 —me indicó.

Hice lo que me pidió y al llegar al canal que había mencionado, no fue necesario que escuchara lo que decían ya que una imagen de la casona en la pantalla me dio la respuesta.

_Una chica lo había visto salir de aquí…_

— "Uhm" —solté por la incredulidad de que todo hubiese sido para tanto—. ¿Están afuera? —me pregunté a mí misma en voz alta.

—Lo están —afirmó con pesar—. Siento que todo haya llegado hasta este punto, pero te prometo que buscaré una solución —agregó logrando sacarme una leve risa por la ternura que me provocó que se preocupara por mí. Y alivio también, ya que al estar la atención de momento acá, Robert estaría libre de que Balthazar pudiera dar con él.

—No te preocupes. Créeme que los prefiero aquí que allá —reconocí sin pensarlo.

—Por favor, solo ten cuidado al salir —me pidió sorprendiéndome aun más lo que podía llegar a preocuparse por mí. Pero claro, él aun no conocía el peligro que había para él por mi culpa.

¿Debía contarle lo que sucedía en verdad, o solo debía protegerlo en silencio sin preocuparlo por un problema que era solo mío hasta que pudiera marcharme?

—Siempre —respondí finalmente—. Unos cuantos periodistas no son de que preocuparse.

_No si conocías a Balthazar…_

—Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado —insistió.

—Lo prometo —respondí después de unos segundos, pero tú no te preocupes por mí.

Hubo un corto silencio, pero él luego dijo:

—Entonces te veré después del atardecer.

—Así es —dije tras un resoplido por no escuchar de él que no seguiría preocupándose por mí, así que con humor agregué—, después del crepúsculo —logrando que ambos riéramos—. Cuídate, por favor —pero me faltaba una cosa— y no salgas. Adiós.

Y colgué, viendo la pantalla del televisor que ahora solo mostraba comerciales.

Era un vampiro; con una existencia prácticamente vacía, enamorada de un famoso mortal, y ahora con unos cuantos periodistas ociosos fuera de mi lugar de residencia… _Estupendo._

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente para mí hasta estar segura de salir y no morir (aunque eso podría estar bien…), pero aun me quedaba otro inconveniente… u otros, dependiendo de de si aun quedaba alguien afuera o no.

Destrabé la ventana que utilizaba para salir y me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie frente a la casona, y antes de irme, dejé el collar que me había regalado Robert sobre la mesa de noche acostumbrándome a que no lo podría utilizar nunca más. Pero antes, las palabras grabadas al reverso de la piedra se llevaron mi respiración por unos segundos…

Miserablemente todo se terminaría.

De un salto llegué desde el tercer piso al patio para salir, pero para mi sorpresa y horror, me encontré de frente con el rostro moreno de un hombre entre los arbustos.

Era el fotógrafo. El mismo que había visto fuera del apartamento de Robert el día anterior, y ahora me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma… O un vampiro -si de verdad creyera en su existencia- saltar desde más de siete metros sin la menor lesión.

Me paralicé por el pánico y solo mi intuición hizo acto de presencia, y aunque no se por qué, me dijo que le hablara.

—Tú no has visto nada y ahora te irás —le ordené, y para mi sorpresa lo hizo.

Salió de entre los arbustos con su cámara colgando de su cuello y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Tal vez la subida de adrenalina del momento al ser vista de golpe fue la que hizo que mi casi inexistente poder (y a pesar de haber bebido de un mortal hace poco) aumentara logrando que aquel mortal me hiciera caso.

No duraría mucho, de eso estaba más que segura, así que a la menor oportunidad, huí del lugar cerciorándome de solo ir yo.

En el camino, mientras corría estando alerta a cualquier irregularidad a mi alrededor, solo pensaba en una manera de que Robert estuviera a salvo sin decirle de qué, pero era inútil. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue que debía encerrarlo bajo siete llaves en un subterráneo, o encontrar a Balthazar antes que él a mí y llevarlo lo más lejos posible, aunque eso significaría también apartarme de Robert para siempre. Pero de una cosa estaba segura; debía comenzar a hacerme a la idea, y a él también, de que todo se terminaría, a pesar de que me hiciera sentir viva y a pesar de que lo amaba.

Su edificio se erigió ante mi visión y solo fueron algunos cuantos segundos los que tardé en subir hasta el quinto piso para encontrarlo de nuevo sentado en el sillón frente al televisor apagado, pero esta vez solo miraba sus zapatos con detenimiento. Sea lo que sea que lo estuviera afligiendo tanto, me alegraba de que por lo menos estuviera bien.

Aclaré mi garganta haciéndome notar mientras me afirmada contra la pared interior de su apartamento junto al balcón y de inmediato se levantó yendo hacia mí.

—Katherine —soltó al igual que lo hacía siempre cada vez que me veía o me hablaba, pero esta vez me estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos con alivio, como si reflejara el mismo alivio que yo sentía al verlo seguro.

Mi cabeza quedó reposada sobre su tibio pecho, haciendo que el dolor de estar pronto a dejarlo me hiciera sentir peor. Su aroma suavemente masculino me reconfortaba y me lastimaba. Pero podía soportar esa tortura si la comparaba a cuando ya no lo viera más, cuando tuviera que soportar a Balthazar de nuevo hasta que se apiadara de mí y con sus propias manos me matara.

De a poco y con cierta dificultad devolví su abrazo comenzando a hacerme a la idea de que podría ser el último mientras absorbía la calidez de su aroma. Y su esencia, aunque me tentaba con el ardor del deseo de sangre, era reconfortante al saber que había mucho más que solo deseo bajo aquello.

Aunque yo no quería, él se apartó algunos centímetros de mí observándome y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para hablar.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste algún problema? —me preguntó con preocupación.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas —respondí restándole importancia aunque no se convenciera—. Unos cuantos periodistas no son problema para mí.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió.

—Lo estoy, además cuando salí ya se habían ido casi todos.

—_¿"Casi"?_ —repitió, y entonces recordé al hombre moreno que había visto entre los arbustos.

—¿Recuerdas al fotógrafo del que te hablé y que estaba afuera del edificio ayer?

—Lo había olvidado —me respondió después de unos cortos segundos, aunque por su expresión ya lo había supuesto.

—Bueno, él aun no se iba —continué con calma—. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse —agregué al ver como sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de matiz y entonces preferí que sería mejor reservar lo que había sucedido con respecto a la rareza del momento, para mí.

—¿En serio?

—Lo es —contesté antes de que en un impulso que no pude prever chocara sus labios con los míos.

Eran tan dulces, tan cálidos, tan reconfortantes, que solo me hacían querer conservarlos por siempre conmigo aunque sabía que eso jamás podría suceder.

Su boca se movía rítmicamente contra la mía encontrándose con mi lengua en el camino y haciendo que su ímpetu candente hiciera flaquear mis rodillas. El ardor era evidente, y la voracidad con la que me besaba solo se apaciguaba con la ternura de sus caricias en mi espalda, pero me hacía daño.

Si él seguía haciendo esto, solo me quedaba por decirle cuanto antes que todo se terminaría en cuanto me marchara para no hacerle más daño del que le estaba ocasionando sin ser consciente.

Sus labios se apartaron y los dejé ir con dificultad comenzando a hacerme una idea mental de cómo serían mis palabras para terminar esto y continuar viéndolo para ver saber que estaría bien. Entonces él habló.

—Siento tanto haber causado esto, si hubiera sido consciente de lo que…

—Si yo me sitiera molesta contigo por eso, te lo diría —lo interrumpí enseguida al ver como aun se sentía responsable por nada—. Deja de sentirte culpable por razones que no deberías. Por lo único que deberías sentirte culpable es por evitar que por tanto tiempo no me alejara de ti —terminé sin pensar en lo que decía.

Su mirada me traspasó haciéndome saber que quizás había hablado demasiado, así que solo traté de sonreír y me aparté de él caminado hacia la sala de estar, pero entre todo su aroma cálido que bañaba el lugar, sentí un efluvio distinto y delicado que ya tenía horas.

RPOV

Fue tan reconfortante ver que Katherine había venido como lo dijo después de lo que estaba ocurriendo. A pesar de haber pasado un incómodo momento hace un par de horas, eso ahora estaba prácticamente en un rincón de mi memoria.

Prácticamente…

Vi a Katherine y me abalancé sobre ella con alivio al verla de nuevo, y aunque decía que estaba bien, su mirada no me dejaba de preocupar. Sus ojos, los cuales tenían el mismo toque que hace dos noches, con ese brillo distinto y al cual me había acostumbrado, eran como si estuvieran esperando que algo malo pronto iba a suceder.

Sin preguntárselo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y embestí su boca besándola con desesperación. Sus labios fríos se sentían tan bien contra los míos… como si calmaran mi calor. Si hubiese sido otro hombre estrechándola entre sus brazos como yo lo hacía, no habría dudado en de inmediato llevarla contra el sillón y rememorar la noche de pasión que habíamos vivido, pero sabía que había cosas más importantes a tratar.

Me aparté con dificultad de su boca para hablarle.

—Siento tanto haber causado esto, si hubiera sido consciente de lo que… —pero en ese momento sus palabras me interrumpieron.

—Si yo me sitiera molesta contigo por eso, te lo diría —dijo con presura—. Deja de sentirte culpable por razones que no deberías. Por lo único que deberías sentirte culpable es por evitar que por tanto tiempo no me alejara de ti —concluyó.

La miré con curiosidad y algo confundido, ya que no sabía qué quería decirme con precisión en sus palabras. ¿Era algo malo o era algo bueno ser culpable de que no se alejara? La palabra culpable muchas veces no es de muy buen augurio, y lo decía por conocimiento de causa al ser culpable de que una tropa de periodistas sin vida propia fuera encima de ella como alimañas. Pero hubo algo que me confundió aún más, y fue su expresión al terminar de hablar; como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Sonrió forzadamente y caminó hacia la sala alejándose de mí, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería con lo que dijo, ella habló.

—¿Una mujer estuvo aquí? —preguntó buscando mi mirada y de inmediato las manos comenzaron a sudarme y el corazón se me aceleró.

No había ocurrido nada entre Kristen y yo, pero había faltado poco y me estaba sintiendo como si la hubiese engañado, aunque ni siquiera fuéramos novios…

Nota mental: Tenía que hablar de eso con ella.

Pero había otra cosa; ¿Cómo sabía que una mujer había estado allí?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —hice mi pregunta evitando la suya, pero fue demasiado notorio y su mirada me delató… O tal vez fueron sus dones los que me descubrieron…, o no se qué, pero solo sabía que yo ocultaba algo.

—¿Por qué estás nervioso­? —inquirió logrando que me sonrojara.

_Tranquilo, Robert. No hiciste nada, _me repetía a mi mismo para calmar mis inútiles nervios. _Vamos, responde._

—No, no estoy nervioso —mentí consiguiendo que sonriera, pero ignoré su respuesta y seguí insistiendo con lo de saber que alguien había estado en el apartamento—. ¿Por qué preguntas si había venido una mujer?

Me observó de nuevo, borrando de momento su sonrisa con sutileza, pero de todos modos me respondió.

—Percibo tu perfume por todo el apartamento como siempre —dijo logrando sorprenderme con su alusión, e inconsciente y estúpidamente empecé a recordar si acaso me había echado desodorante (con diversión cuando lo pensé bien), pero ella continuó—, pero me percaté que había un toque distinto… y femenino por la sala. ¿O me equivoco?

—Er… No —respondí algo nervioso—. Hace un rato se fue Kristen… ¿Stewart? —puntualicé por si acaso no sabía a quien me refería.

—Oh. Sé quién es —dijo sonriendo y se sentó en el diván de cuero negro—, pero ¿por qué te habías puesto nervioso?

—¿Nervioso? —pregunté haciéndome el inocente, pero no podía mentir, sobre todo al ver como me miraba—. Bueno, es solo que vino a decirme algo que no me hubiera gustado escuchar —contesté, al final decidiendo que tal vez era mejor que no dijera nada más.

Ella inclinó la cabeza mirando la mesa de centro como si analizara su construcción, y su mirada se tornó sin expresión. No supe si aquello era bueno o malo, así que en honor a mis "ocurrencias", solté.

—¿Estás celosa?

De inmediato su mirada se levantó con sorpresa encontrándose con la mía, pero lo negó rotundamente.

—No, por supuesto que no —manifestó y se levantó dirigiéndose hasta el balcón en lo que creí que se iría, pero solo miraba a la calle de un lado a otro con impaciencia—. No tendría por qué estarlo.

Bueno, en eso discrepábamos bastante.

No sabiendo si mi ocurrencia había sido a favor o en contra de su humor, guardé silencio esperando cualquier cosa, pero nunca lo que se preparaba a decir.

—Ella es una chica linda y harían una bonita pareja.

—¿Qué dices? —exigí consternado.

Después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, ¿cómo me decía que haría bonita pareja con otra persona?

—Solo digo que es una chica linda y que harían una bonita pareja —repitió.

—Eso ya lo escuché —dije molesto —, pero ¿cómo puedes decirlo después de todo?

Me encontré con su mirada, pero además de dolor no pude ver otra cosa.

—Robert, yo no soy… humana —soltó sin más después de unos largos segundos y antes de levantar su muralla ante ella otra vez—. No soy como tú. Esto ni siquiera tendría que estar pasando, no es natural.

¿No es natural?, pero si lo que ocurría entre nosotros había sido de lo más natural… Bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de la mordida (y que honestamente no me importaba, por el contrario) y de que me hiciera sentir como el motor de un Ferrari cuando estaba a su lado, todo el resto era natural, y especial.

—Estaré a tu lado hasta que estés nuevamente a salvo y luego no volveré a interferir en tu vida —dijo antes de voltearse hacia la calle nuevamente—, te lo prometo.

Aunque sus palabras flaquearon en un último momento, no dejó de confundirme.

—¿"Hasta que esté a salvo"? —repetí con incredulidad—. Creí que eras tú quien no estaba segura en estos momentos, es a ti a quien pueden descubrir.

Una risa monocorde salió de sus sensuales labios, pero solo me los imaginaba ya que continuaba dándome la espalda.

—Y tú piensas que si algún periodista u otra persona descubriera lo que soy y se dispusiera a revelarlo, ¿le creerían? —preguntó aun riendo y realmente era imposible después de todo. Yo mismo no le creía en un principio…—, de hecho, tú no me creíste hasta después de que te mordiera —_lo recordaba_—, aunque ahora sé por qué lo lamento.

¿Lo lamentaba?

Noté que no llevaba el collar que le había obsequiado sobre el delgado suéter negro ceñido al cuerpo que vestía, el cual por lo demás, solo destacaba sus delicadas curvas, pero ¿qué estaba significando todo esto? ¿Se había aburrido de mí?

No dejo de hacerme eco entre toda mi confusión el real significado de lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Se terminaría? ¿Estaba diciéndome lo que yo realmente no quería creer y no quería soportar?

El tibio céfiro de la noche se filtró por la ventana haciendo hondear su cabello oscuro con salvaje elegancia, como si fuera completamente ajena a este mundo. Entonces recordé de memoria la perfección de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel. Las finas líneas curvas que la moldeaban y su cuerpo aferrándose al mío con deseo. Su calidez húmeda y su sabor, su esencia que llenaba el vacío que había en mi interior y el cual no podía y no sabía como acallar, hasta que la conocí.

No quería permitir esto. No lo podría soportar. No podía dejarla ir.

—¿Tú… me amas? —le pregunté con temor, pero logrando finalmente que diera la vuelta y me mirara.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué quieres ganar con todo esto?

Definitivamente no fue la respuesta que esperaba, pero honestamente ni siquiera sabía lo que debía esperar.

—Solo creo que deberíamos hablar —respondí caminando hacia ella—. Lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros creo que es especial, no es solo besarnos y hacer el amor… —le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara directamente y supiera que hablaba con honestidad, y el solo hecho de recordar lo que había vivido con ella, hizo que un calor se apoderara de mí. Pero traté de ignorarlo para que no enturbiara mi real intención y continué hablando—. Tú sabes que te amo, y aunque tal vez las formas en que te lo hice saber no fueron adecuadas, es lo que realmente siento y ahora lo digo mirándote a los ojos. Te Amo, y jamás había sentido antes lo que tú me haces sentir.

Creí ver que un rápido flash de emoción por sus azules ojos tristes, pero pronto había erigido una muralla aún mas densa de la que ya tenía entre nosotros. Apartó mis manos de su rostro y se alejó.

—¿Te das cuenta de las dimensiones del problema que he causado entre nosotros al haber venido hasta ti?, ¿las enormes diferencias que existen entre nosotros? —habló paseándose por la sala—, y no me refiero a una simple diferencia de gustos… ¿Imaginas lo sería estar con alguien que ni siquiera podría pasear contigo una tarde en el parque?...

—yo tampoco puedo hacer eso. No puedo salir a la calle sin que me acosen —la interrumpí poniendo un poco de humor a lo que decía, pero me ignoró.

—¿Imaginas lo que sería estar con alguien que al tocarte, te hiciera estremecer por el frío de su piel?...

—Pero yo sé de algunas maneras de subirte la temperatura —la volví a interrumpir, y esta vez al igual que la anterior, me siguió ignorando.

—¿Te das cuenta lo que sería estar con alguien al que ni siquiera pudieras escuchar su corazón cuando late? —estaba buscando una réplica para lo que dijo, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido—, ¿con alguien que ni siquiera puede besarte y sentir tus labios sin estar pensando en lo deliciosa que es tu sangre como una maldita hambrienta todo el tiempo?, ¿con alguien que no puede hacer el amor contigo sin clavar sus colmillos en tu cuello amenazando tu vida?, o pero aún, ¿imaginas lo que es estar con alguien que jamás envejecerá y jamás podrá ofrecerte algo tan humano como un hijo? —estaba sin palabras—. Dime, ¿te imaginas lo que sería esa relación?, ¿lo que sería estar con alguien así?

Jamás lo había visto de ese modo. En lo único que pensaba era en todas las emociones que surgieron de mí desde la primera vez que la vi. En lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado. En como me sentía conversando con ella. En la paz y la alegría que me entregaba al lograr que sonriera, por muy leve que fuera su sonrisa. Los pequeños roces y caricias que hacían a mi interior estremecerse y mi respiración entrecortarse. Los besos que hacían que todo el mundo a mi alrededor se detuviera. La necesidad que tenía de ella cuando no estaba a mi lado, pero sobre todo, en la otra parte de mí que descubrí en ella la mañana en que estuve entre sus brazos.

Yo solo podía pensar en eso…

—Pero tú me quieres…

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? —me interrumpió mientras comenzaba a hablar—. Mientras más tiempo pase ignorando la realidad de todo esto, más daño nos haremos. Sé que todo esto es mi culpa, pero no quiero hacerte daño, ya que tarde o temprano me tendré que ir… y realmente prefiero que sea cuanto antes. Solo estaré contigo hasta que estés a salvo y procuraré que todo se te olvide.

_¡A salvo de qué!,_ me pregunté con rabia, pero simplemente le hablé.

—Ya es tarde —expuse mientras me acercaba hacia ella—. Te amo y nada lo va a cambiar.

Y cuando intenté besarla, por primera vez ella se apartó de mí.

—Eres muy importante para mí. Me importas mucho más de lo que te podrías llegar a imaginar, por eso es preciso que todo termine.

—Si te importo tanto, ¿por qué me haces esto? —le exigí.

—Porque lo que yo siento no importa, con tal de mantenerte a salvo —dijo antes de ir hasta el balcón en un movimiento que no pude ver. Movimiento de los cuales ya había olvidado lo desconcertantes que podían ser.

—Y ahora te irás —solté con molestia mientras la veía de espaldas de nuevo ignorando su increíble agilidad y rapidez—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que irte? —exigí con indignación.

Siempre que estábamos hablando, se iba; huía.

No me respondió, pero en vez de eso soltó lo más extraño e irónico tomando en cuenta que estábamos a cinco pisos de altura.

—Después de irme, cierra todas las ventanas.

Y saltó marchándose. O mejor dicho; huyó.

Otra vez.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado —dije en voz alta de inmediato esperando que me pudiera oír.

Dijo que yo le importaba, pero no dijo que me amaba.

Aún así presentía que me quería, no sé por qué ni cómo explicarlo, pero lo presentía, así que por mera conclusión, en ese mismo momento decidí que haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla cambiar de opinión. La esperanza sería lo último que perdería después de recordar sus ojos al mirarme aquella noche después de ir a cenar.

Algo había cambiado en este corto tiempo, y recaudando imágenes mentales de ella cada vez que le hablaba de los periodistas y después de que incluso ella misma lo negara, no me cupo duda de que algo más fue lo que ocurrió, y por eso no la abandonaría, menos ahora. Descubriría qué era lo que había cambiado y lo remediaría.

Di un último vistazo a la noche, y aunque no le vi el sentido a las indicaciones de Katherine antes de marcharse, cerré todas las ventanas (e incluso cerré la puerta), tal como lo había dicho.

Pasaron un par de horas y yo ya había cenado, hecho algunas anotaciones, terminado de escuchar un CD completo de música, fumado algunos cigarrillos, y dar algo de como… mil vueltas en el apartamento antes de que me diera algo de sueño.

La noche anterior no había sido muy buena que digamos, así que aquello me estaba pasando la cuenta en ese momento. Pero a pesar de eso, yo intuía que esa noche no sería mejor.

Tomé una toalla limpia del armario y fui al baño para darme una ducha rápida que despejara mi mente antes de acostarme, pero mientras me quitaba la ropa, frente a mí, el reflejo en el espejo llamó mi atención. Tenía un pequeño moretón en el cuello, justo donde había mirado Kristen hace ya bastantes horas, y me pareció increíble que aquello me hubiese dado tanto placer. Recordaba el momento del clímax e inconscientemente, mi cuerpo reaccionó ante el recuerdo avergonzándome a pesar de estar solo. No podía permitir que fuera ser de esa manera tomando en cuenta que lo que para mí significaba tanto placer, para ella también podía significar frustración.

Aparté aquellos pensamientos de mi mente dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre mi cabeza prometiéndome que sí o sí haría algo al respecto, pero en ese momento comencé a escuchar unos sonidos provenientes de la sala, como si estuvieran forzando algo.

Tal vez Katherine había regresado, pensé de inmediato, pero si fuera así, ¿por qué me pidió que cerrara todo?

Me envolví en la toalla y abrí la puerta del baño caminando hasta la sala de estar, y como había apagado la luz mientras escuchaba el CD, solo vi una silueta a contra luz de espaldas a mi frente al balcón con la ventana abierta. Había logrado abrir después de todo.

Me acerqué algunos pasos y su silueta delgada atrapó mi dificultosa visión.

—Volviste —comenté conteniendo el alivio en mi voz—. Me alegra, porque necesitaba decirte unas cuantas cosas.

Ni siquiera yo podía creer la tranquilidad y la seguridad con que hablaba.

—Vaya, ¡chico Cullen! —escuché que decía una melodiosa voz, pero que no era Katherine.

Traté de ignorar la forma en que me llamó y decir otra cosa, pero estaba helado de la sorpresa y la incertidumbre, y no veía absolutamente nada.

Caminé hasta donde sabía que estaba el interruptor, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, la luz se encendió y ante mí, vi a la mujer que me había hablado; sonriendo.

Era una mujer de estatura promedio, un poco mas baja que Katherine (mi modelo de comparación), pero no dejaba de ser atractiva.

Tenía el cabello liso y oscuro cayendo alrededor de un rostro pálido y delgado. No lo llevaba tan largo como lo había visto en Katherine, y aunque sus ojos eran oscuros, me recordó de inmediato a ella.

Retrocedí unos pasos temerosos, ya que teniendo en cuenta la amplia distancia qué nos separaba y de que el interruptor estaba a mi perfecto alcance, ella había sido desmesuradamente rápida para ser solo como yo.

Esta chica, al igual que Katherine, era un vampiro.

No es que de la noche a la mañana me hubiese vuelto un experto en ellos, pero no podía ser otra cosa.

—¿Cómo entraste? —pregunté, aunque definitivamente estaba de más decirlo viendo la ventana del balcón abierta.

_¿Todos los vampiros entraban así?_

Ignoró mi pregunta y su mirada viajaba de mis pies a mi cabeza logrando sentirme totalmente incómodo ante el escrutinio de una desconocida. Después de todo, solo estaba cubriéndome con una toalla ante ella y no dejaba de examinarme.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, hizo como si apartara algo de su vista y habló.

—¿Cómo está Jacobs?

¿Jacobs? ¿Fan de la saga y me preguntaba por el personaje de Taylor? ¿Loca o se había equivocado?...

Pero no. No dijo Jacob; dijo Jacobs, con una "S".

—Disculpa, no sé a quien te refieres.

Rodó los ojos y dio un resoplido de diversión por mi respuesta.

—No deja de sorprenderme lo bajo que puede caer —comentó más para sí misma, y luego se dirigió hacia mí—. Me tratas de decir que te acuestas con alguien, ¿y ni siquiera sabes su apellido?

Estaba confundido y era mucho más que evidente en mi expresión. ¿A qué se refería?

—Vamos, ¡me refiero a Katherine!; Katherine Jacobs —soltó de golpe con un movimiento de su muñeca, pero a la vez dejándome mudo ante la mención de aquel nombre.

Desde que conocí a Katherine he pensado un montón en ella, pero ¿por qué jamás se me había ocurrido preguntarle algo tan trivial como su apellido? Y es que era un completo imbécil… ¿cómo no se lo pude preguntar? Y llega una desconocida que por lo demás es vampiro y me lo dice… O aún más desconcertante: ¿quién es ella y cómo la conoce?

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunté.

—Oh, lo siento, soy Marianne —se presentó extendiéndome su mano y puede ver una anillo en su dedo anular que ya reconocería en cualquier otra parte—. Marianne Jacobs, su hermana.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

¿Qué tal?

¿Se esperaban esto?

Bueno, no sé, fue solo uno de mis arranques…

Jejeje

Ah, y también sé que tal vez los periodistas no se comportan así todo el tiempo: insistiendo todo un día en encontrar una desconocida para confirmar rumores de amoríos de un actor (aunque quién sabe? jaja), pero tenía que darle importancia para seguir la historia…

comenten y recomienden si les gusta.

Bye, besos

gracias majo y carli!!!!


	12. Furia

**otro capçitulo**

**Capítulo Doce: **FURIA

Katherine POV

¿Cómo se supone que afrontas una vida inventada que ni siquiera te corresponde vivir? Ya no estás viva. Ya no eres mortal y tampoco inmortal como muchos piensan. Ya ni siquiera sabes lo que eres… No sabes si tienes un alma a la cual aferrarte y sentirte orgullosa, y no sabes si tienes algo en tu interior que sea propio además de rencor.

No mereces querer y mucho menos que te quieran, y solo tienes que aferrarte a una patética y vacía existencia privada no solo del brillo del sol, si no que también privada del brillo que tiene ver un mundo y un entorno pasar ante ti, el cual no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho de tocar.

¿Por qué creía que sería diferente? Porque Robert me hizo sentir diferente…

Pero yo no soy diferente. Desde hace más de cien años que no soy diferente de ser una maldecida por el destino y por Dios; por Abraxas, por Zeus, por Buda, por Krishna y por todos los dioses de jamás me recibirían en su seno cuando dejara de existir, y eso solo si es que ya no estaba dejando de existir al ver perder lo único que le había dado sentido a tantos años de profunda soledad y agonía.

_Y como si antes me hubiera importado y le hubiera encontrado un sentido a tal estupidez…_

¿Por qué creí que esta historia sería diferente?_, _me seguía preguntando.

Elizabeth me aborreció desde el primer instante en que supo lo que era, y antes fue Marianne, mi hermana y mi devoción quien me odió.

Pero Robert no lo hizo. Es más, decía que me amaba. Repetía que me amaba y por eso lo pensé.

Pero no sería así. Esto no sería diferente.

Vi su rostro y su mirada soñadora teñirse por el dolor que le estaba provocando antes de marcharme de su departamento sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Pero si lo amaba tanto, ¿por qué me permitía lastimarlo?

Claro, porque me importaba que siguiera con vida más que ninguna otra cosa, por eso lo dejaría después de asegurarme que estuviera a salvo y sin ninguna amenaza por mi culpa.

Estuve frente a su edificio observando una sola ventana ubicada en el quinto piso la cual ya estaba cerrada.

Cómo luchaba con mis deseos de volver y besar esos labios. Poder sentir su aroma al estar enterrada en su pecho desnudo… y eso mismo me lastimaba, porque jamás volvería a ocurrir.

Era un cigarrillo tras otro sentada en una banca tras el cobijo de las sombras que siempre me acompañaban, hasta que vi aquella luz molesta de su departamento apagarse.

Se iría a dormir y descansaría en un mar de sueños felices en los que nunca se habría topado conmigo. Lejos de toda la pesadilla que le había traído a su tranquila vida como mortal sin que lo supiera.

Me imaginaba estando a su lado; compartiendo su paz y descansando entre sus brazos absorbiendo su dulzura y su calidez masculina que hacía temblar mis rodillas y me hacía pensar una vez más que todavía estaba viva. Pero no, debía buscar.

Caminé.

Sí, caminé entre las calles de la ciudad, siempre viendo y siempre buscando, aunque fuera un solo mísero rastro que me diera una pista de donde podía estar Balthazar, y mientras caminaba por una vereda en la que transitaban solo algunas personas ajenas a mi pasar, una imagen proveniente de un puesto de revistas ya cerrado a través del vidrio llamó mi atención. En la portada de una revista del día, había una fotografía de Robert y yo la noche en la que me invitó a cenar. No me fijé en el enunciado y solo la expresión de mí en la imagen se llevó mi más absoluta impresión_. ¿Podía verme así de feliz a su lado?_

Con una mueca de disgusto aparté ese pensamiento y seguí caminando consciente de que en cualquier esquina podría ver algo, o eso quería, pero no fue así. Incluso llegué caminando y no corriendo hasta el bosque al que acostumbraba ir siempre, pero no encontré ni un solo vestigio que me pudiera indicar el paradero de Balthazar.

Pero, ¿qué debía buscar, entonces? ¿Un camino de cadáveres desangrados?

Si, eso sin duda sería lo más macabro…

Pero lamentablemente, lo más acertado.

Robert POV

_¿Una hermana?_

Katherine jamás me había dicho que tenía una hermana, y menos que era como ella… Aunque en realidad jamás me había dicho muchas cosas sobre su vida y su pasado. Pero ¿por qué no la había mencionado? Mencionó a su padre y su madre, pero nunca a ella...

—No es muy cortés de tu parte tenerme con la mano extendida —habló Marianne que aún mantenía su mano en alto hacia mí para un saludo.

Aunque todavía estaba mudo por la impresión, actué de inmediato por inercia estrechando su fría y delgada mano pálida contra la mía, y ahora que sabía quien era y mientras más la observaba, era incapaz de no ver qué me resultaba tan familiar.

Marianne tenía los ojos de un extraño color marrón, así como el color de las avellanas, y llevaba el cabello liso y algo más claro que Katherine, pero a pesar de además ser de un rostro más alargado, tenía rasgos bastante parecidos a los de su hermana.

—¿Eres su hermana? —hablé finalmente tomándole el real significado a lo que decían mis labios.

—Bueno, es lo que he dicho —afirmó con despreocupación y soltó mi agarre.

Después de unos segundos en que estaba embobado, me di cuenta que yo aún extendía mi mano, y algo incómodo la bajé para apegarla a mi cuerpo mientras la seguía observando, incluso me di cuenta que Marianne podía ser mayor que Katherine, o eso parecía.

—Por tu expresión, veo que no me ha mencionado ante ti —comenzó a pasearse por el departamento observándolo todo y hablando con completa calma—, aunque conociéndola como creo, no me extraña que no lo hiciera, puedo imaginarme el por qué.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté de inmediato ante la extraña confesión.

—Es solo que… han habido algunos… problemas familiares —contestó moviendo levemente su cabeza con resignada aceptación, pero no como si le importara, más bien como si lo fingiera.

Diferencias familiares…

_¿Habían peleado?..._ Tal vez por eso no sabía nada de Marianne… aunque también podía ser porque Katherine no me quería sabiendo sobre su vida; no me tenía confianza.

Tras cada paso que dio haciendo eco con sus tacones y en los que no le quité la vista de encima, finalmente llegó hasta mí nuevamente y su mirada me escrutó con destreza mientras comenzaba a hablar.

—Veo a qué se debe que mi hermanita haya salido a la luz.

Su vista bajó por mi abdomen y solo en ese momento recordé que solo me cubría una pequeña toalla.

—Disculpa, yo… —comencé a decir pero aún no terminaba de hablar cuando ya estaba en mi habitación poniéndome una camiseta y un par de jeans.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil asimilando la idea de que Katherine tuviera una hermana y que evidentemente no se hablaban, por no mencionar el hecho de todo lo que esto podía significar en la vida de Katherine. Y por supuesto, que también era un vampiro. ¡Si hasta tenían el mismo anillo!

Volví a la sala y la vi sentada en el diván de cuero negro en el que se había sentado su hermana desde la primera vez que vino_._

_¿El gusto por el sillón estaba en los genes?_

Me instalé frente a ella y la miré antes de comenzar a hablar, pero _¡cielos!_, el parecido se hacía más evidente a cada minuto. Solo que el rostro de Katherine tenía una particular inocencia plasmada por la impronta de un sufrimiento bien disimulado que ya había aprendido a ver, y la diferencia se hacía mayor al notar la artera mirada y la leve sonrisa de Marianne al dirigirse a mí.

—Y ustedes, ¿hace cuánto que no… se ven? —pregunté absorto en lo que podría ser su respuesta.

—Hace… más de cien años, quizás —dijo mirándose las uñas.

Cien años..._ ¡Dios mío!_ ¿A qué grado había sido su pelea?

Yo no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que peleé con alguna de mis hermanas, y cuando eso ocurrió, no era por más de un par de horas que duraba. Realmente no podía imaginarme la dimensión de sus diferencias para pasar tantos años sin hablarse.

Pero si no se hablaban en más de cien años, Katherine debía tener…

—Pero ¿quién los cuenta? —agregó interrumpiendo el rumbo de mis pensamientos con completa despreocupación—. Un año es solo la vuelta completa de la tierra alrededor del sol. Son solo una unidad de tiempo que depende del contexto de tu vida, y en tal caso, un año para mí no significaría lo mismo para ti.

_¡Aún así son más de cien años!_

—¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió para que dejaran de verse? —quise saber. Todo lo que me pudiera decir me serviría para ayudar a Katherine.

Pero mientras ponía atención a su respuesta, vi un letal refulgir en su mirada que me cortó la respiración de inmediato. Luego pareció estar divertida por algo y rió.

—No te asustes, que no muerdo —comentó riendo aún más con su lasciva mirada dirigida hacia mí—, a menos que quieras.

Yo recordaba esas mismas palabras hace ya algunos meses, pero no habían tenido el mismo efecto en mí.

Y no solo podía recordar eso, si no que también recordaba el por qué de que ella supiera como me sentía: Sus dones.

—¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a ella? —continuó con un ligero gesto de su mano derecha—. Eso, sin duda, sería bastante interesante de escuchar.

_¿Interesante?,_ me pregunté con ironía.

Interesante y también una gran hazaña si volvía a verla…

—Pero, ¿qué te trajo por acá? —le pregunté no sabiendo que más decir, y fue como si le hubiese hablado a un extranjero que estaba de visita—. Quiero decir… que después de tantos años… ¿Vas a reconciliarte con ella?

Soltó una escueta carcajada monocorde en lo que alcancé a ver unos colmillos que sobresalían amenazadoramente para mí.

—¿Reconciliarme con ella? —preguntó con ironía—. Eso sería… divertido.

Me resultó imposible descifrar su oculto trasfondo. Había resentimiento, eso se notaba, y se me ocurrió que eso debía tener la culpa de la melancolía que Katherine me intentaba ocultar, y también por lo mismo, jamás me había hablado de su hermana.

Le hacía daño.

—¿Por qué has venido hasta acá, entonces? —inquirí—, porque no has hablado aún con ella —agregué al darme cuenta de aquello sin que me lo dijera.

—Tienes razón, no he hablado con ella aún, aunque para ser sincera, nunca lo he hecho de todas las veces en que la he encontrado —confesó—. Solo vine hasta acá creyendo que podrías hablarme de ella, pero al parecer, sabes mucho menos que yo.

Y desgraciadamente tenía razón, solo que esta vez no me incomodó tanto como lo había imaginado. Ella era su hermana y aunque la conocía más que yo, aún no era suficiente.

_Como para haber venido hasta mí…?_

Al percatarme de sus palabras: _"no he hablado con ella aún, aunque para ser sincera, nunca lo he hecho de todas las veces en que la he encontrado", _fue imposible que no soltara la pregunta que me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿Y qué es diferente esta vez para que quisieras hablarle?, porque me imagino que les quieres hablar, ¿o no?

—No lo sé aún — me respondió después de algunos segundos—, pero como te dije antes, quería conocer qué fue lo que sacó a mi hermanita a la luz.

—¿A la luz?

—Si, vamos —hizo un gesto de exagerada incredulidad—, ¿no has visto la prensa estos días? Katherine se ha hecho bastante famosa —concluyó riendo a lo que me apresuré a decir.

—Eso fue un accidente que no…

—Claro que lo sé, solo estaba bromeando —me interrumpió.

_Qué extraño sentido del humor_, pensé.

—A lo que me refería, era que quería saber cuál es el especial acontecimiento que ha ocurrido para que se dejara ver tan íntimamente con alguien después de tanto tiempo.

_¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Especial?_

Si esto era especial y su hermana aún no hablaba con ella (como para que tuviese alguna clase de efecto negativo en su actitud tan de pronto), ¿qué había sucedido para que quisiera alejarse?

—Pero como también te dije antes —continuó—, ya veo cuál es el motivo.

Aunque en estos momentos estaba vestido, la incomodidad por su lasciva mirada no fue menor.

—¡Incluso volvió a la vieja escuela! —exclamó divertida.

_¿Vieja escuela? ¿Y se supone que yo debía saber qué significa eso?_

—¿Qué vieja escuela?

Hizo señas con su mano en mi cuello y lo entendí perfectamente. Me habían hecho tantas veces esas señas, que ya podía reconocer a qué se refería, y sin que hubiese tenido la necesidad de decir lo que respondió.

—Creo que tampoco te imaginas el tiempo que ha pasado sin que haya bebido la sangre de un humano.

Pude ver un refulgir en su mirada tras el rumbo de sus palabras, las cuales me recordaron a las palabras de Katherine hace unos días acerca de que todos los vampiros no son iguales al beber sangre.

_"La mayoría de los vampiros no pueden detenerse. La satisfacción es tan grande que no pueden controlarse"_

Tal vez Marianne no era como Katherine...

—Ella lo hace porque no se siente bien tomando algo de alguien sin su consentimiento —me apresuré a decir a modo de garantía, pero solo conseguí que soltara otra fuerte carcajada.

—¿De verdad dijo eso? —soltó con incredulidad entre risas que me descolocaban por la poca importancia que le daba.

Cuando se logró calmar después de unos segundos, guardó silencio por otros más, y solo miró sus uñas con forzado detenimiento, y de pronto, palabras sin ánimos salieron de su boca sin previo aviso.

—Esas son las ironías de la vida... Nunca dejan de sorprenderme, si hasta pareciera que cada una es más irónica que la anterior.

Esta mujer hablaba en… ¡griego! No entendía qué quería decir con lo que hablaba y tampoco lo explicaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a cada momento que soltaba algo extraño. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era utilizar sus palabras como en un rompecabezas o un crucigrama y descifrarlas.

_¿Qué tenía de irónico no tomar algo de alguien sin su consentimiento?_ Sobre todo cuando se tomaban en cuenta los peligros que había de por medio.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —preguntó y solo en ese momento me percaté que mi miraba estaba fija en la mesa preguntándome cosas. De inmediato alcé la vista para mirarla y darme cuenta que me miraba fijamente—, tú me recuerdas a alguien.

—¿Alguien? —repetí.

—Así es, pero no puedo recordar a quién —respondió frunciendo el ceño, como si indagara en sus recuerdos.

¿Cuántos rostros habrá visto a lo largo de su existencia? Y todos pasando por su cabeza ahora mismo. Después de todo, son más de cien años…

—Marianne —dije después de seguir el rumbo de mis cavilaciones—, si se supone que no se hablan hace más de cien años, ustedes ¿cuántos… años…?

—¿Cuántos años tenemos? —terminó la pregunta por mí y yo solo asentí—. ¿Sabías que esa pregunta no se le hace a una mujer?

Lo mismo que me había respondido Katherine, pero yo seguía teniendo curiosidad. Esa vez me dijo que tenía 18, pero yo sabía que solo era su edad… ¿biológica?

—Bien, veamos —habló después de un suspiro interrumpiendo el silencio que había entre ambos, y al mirarla comprendí que me respondería. Obtendría una respuesta—: Yo me convertí, al igual que Katherine, en el año 1900, así que llevamos siendo lo que somos… 109 años con aproximación, pero tomándolo desde un ángulo general —continuó como si hablara sobre el clima de mañana o un partido de futbol… Pero luego me di cuenta, por mis cálculos, de que prácticamente no se veían desde que eran vampiros—, yo tenía 23 en ese entonces, así que en conclusión tengo 132 años y Katherine tiene 127 —concluyó.

¡Vaya! Simplemente increíble. 127 años… Y aún así la amaba.

—Katherine tiene un anillo igual al tuyo —comenté después de largos segundos silencio.

—Así es —contestó con recelo esta vez—. Nuestro padre mandó a hacer los anillos después de que mi madre muriera, como una manera de simbolizar…

—De que estaban siempre juntos —la interrumpí recordando las palabras de su hermana me había dicho hace dos días, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba fuera su reacción, pareció molestarle aún más, logrando lanzarme su resentimiento a través de su mirada.

Katherine con una pena incomprensible, y Marianne con un resentimiento muy grande.

Estas mujeres necesitaban una seria conversación a solas.

—¿Tienen más hermanos? —me apresuré a preguntar tratando de pasar por alto su expresión que amenazaba con pulverizar a cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante, pero mi pregunta pareció causarle aún más rencor.

—No —respondió—. Nuestra madre murió después de que Katherine naciera.

Uh. Oh. Eso yo no lo sabía. Me estaba poniendo totalmente incómodo ante la situación. No es para menos…

Entre disimuladas miradas hacia Marianne, noté como miraba su anillo fijamente con la mano extendida sobre su rodilla, pero también me pude percatar que rozaba sus dedos contra su dedo índice sobre otro anillo plateado que llevaba en la misma mano del grueso anillo con el escudo que ya conocía.

—Aún tiene el anillo —comentó en voz alta tras una bufido interrumpiendo el silencio que se había instalado de momento en la sala—. Qué extraño. Creí que lo dejaría atrás como lo hizo con su anillo de compromiso.

_¿Compromiso? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Katherine había estado comprometida?_

—¿Qué compromiso? —pregunté sintiendo como se aceleraba mi corazón y como ella cambiaba de golpe su humor.

—¿No sabes? —inquirió con satisfacción—. Al parecer mi hermanita no habla mucho contigo.

Su comentario me molestó de inmediato y solo notaba como mis puños se cerraban con fuerza apretándose entre sí, clavando las uñas en mi palma.

—Bueno, ante tu evidente ignorancia respecto al tema, me voy a permitir contarte todo lo que yo sé —siguió mientras se regodeaba de sus palabras, pero debo reconocer que fue imposible no sentir curiosidad por lo que decía—. Una semana antes de que mi bella hermanita se casara, desapareció, y nadie de nosotros supo lo que sucedió con ella por meses, incluso creímos que estaba muerta. Pero en realidad ella había "cambiado", ya no era "la misma de antes" —dijo con ironía y aunque no entendí su sarcasmo, si entendí lo que me estaba diciendo; Katherine ya era vampiro, ya había firmado su contrato, como lo llamaba—, pero luego apareció de la noche a la mañana y dejó su anillo de compromiso en…

De pronto se detuvo en sus palabras, tal como si hubiese recordado algo de golpe.

_Pero ¿su anillo de compromiso en…?_

—¡Thomas! —exclamó.

—Si, ese es mi segundo nombre —respondí extrañado por de su inusual y extraño arranque, pero ella chasqueó la lengua y me ignoró.

—No, tú no —me increpó moviendo su mano con desdén—. Thomas Delade, el prometido de Katherine. ¡Tú me recuerdas a él!

KPOV

Llegué al barranco preguntándome en cuanto tiempo más esto se terminaría. Cuando tendría mi redención al fin.

Clamaba al oscuro cielo por una respuesta, pero que nunca había nada, como siempre. Como todas las noches en que suplicaba lo mismo, jamás tenía una respuesta.

_Y yo que creía que Dios había perdonado todos mis errores… _

El bosque estaba en completo silencio atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera el depredador. Solo el susurro del viento contra los arboles me decía que no estaba sola, aunque yo esperaba que fuera otra mi compañía.

La vida del bosque solo estaba atenta al menor movimiento que hicieran mis músculos. Pero yo solo escuchaba y observaba. Observaba y sufría.

El dolor por perder lo único que amaba en ese entonces iba aumentando a tal grado que cortaba mi respiración y desgarraba mi pecho muerto por dentro. Las lágrimas que un día creí inexistentes en mí, querían salir, pero como tantas otras veces, estas se retuvieron por el rencor que corría en mis venas. Quería llorar por la angustia y el dolor de lo que una pérdida estaba significando…

No. No solo una pérdida: Muchas pérdidas, y todas, producto del actuar de la mente retorcida de un solo individuo.

Si Balthazar no me hubiera hecho esto, yo habría vivido mi vida como se supone que tenía que ser, como me correspondía vivirla. Y en el caso de que me hubiera matado, como muchas veces lo preferí, Thomas jamás habría pensado que lo había dejado y no se habría suicidado por especular que no lo quería, solo hubiese sido en duro golpe, pero los hechos no abrían tomado el rumbo que tomaron ante mi partida. Mi hermana no me habría odiado por ser lo que era, y mi padre jamás habría muerto de dolor por perder a sus dos únicas hijas. Pero por sobre todo, jamás habría venido a causarle tanto dolor a Robert al creer poder tener una vida normal.

_¡Por qué nada es como tiene que ser!_

Mi dolor y mi angustia fueron tomando otro matiz, otro tinte; el tinte de la ira, y ya no podía ser completamente consciente de todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos y solo exploté gritando y golpeando el suelo con mis manos.

—¡POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO, BALTHAZAR! —las palabras rasgaron mi garganta hacia el cielo deseando que él me escuchara—. ¡PORQUE NO VIENES, ME TOMAS Y ACABAS CONMIGO! ¡POR QUÉ NO TE APARECES Y TERMINAS CON TODO ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Y mis gritos, como siempre, no tuvieron una respuesta además del eco que cortó el silencio de todo el espeso bosque.

Sencillamente estaba sola, y únicamente me quedaría esperar.

Esperar tanto por la inminente llegada de la devastación a mi existencia mientras que la agonía se hacía intensa, como esperar en ese bosque hasta antes del amanecer para así volver a casa y seguir torturándome.

Pero por ahora, aún quedaban bastantes horas y bastantes árboles que pudiesen resistir la furia contenida por tantos años, la cual creí enterrar una vez en lo más profundo de mi ser, pero que a la vez, no parecieron poder seguir yaciendo allí.

RPOV

No sabía si sentirme ofendido, insignificante o solo una simple copia barata de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Katherine se había comprometido con ese tal Thomas Delade. Se iba a casar con él y era porque lo amaba. _¿Por qué otra cosa sería, si no?_

Pero a mi no me quería, yo no era más que alguien a quien podría recordarle su antiguo prometido… Eso era yo para ella.

Había estado todo tan bien entre nosotros, y de la noche a la mañana todo se iba esfumando… Y yo pensando que lo que sucedía era por mi culpa.

Se acercó a mí en busca de un reemplazo para quien amaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no era como ese tal Delade, había decidido irse excusándose en cosas que yo ni siquiera entendía. Había sido un estúpido… y además había dejado que bebiera de mi sangre.

Que oportuna había sido Marianne al venir esta noche. Si no, hubiera seguido creyendo que Katherine sentía algo por mí.

_¡Qué imbécil! ¡Qué maldito imbécil! ¿Cómo me pude dejar engañar de esa manera?_

Y yo diciendo que la amaba, mientras que ella se burlaba de lo que yo sentía.

¿Por qué siempre me tienen que suceder estas cosas a mí? Que acaso, ¿jamás podría encontrar a alguien que me amara como yo a ella?

—Te quedaste mudo —comentó Marianne con una sonrisa sacándome de aquel resentido ensimismamiento que me embargaba, mientras que mis nudillos estaban blancos por la presión de mis puños—. ¿Hubo algún problema en lo que dije?

—No. No hubo ningún problema.

Mi respuesta fue escueta y de golpe, lo reconozco, incluso descortés tomando en cuenta que Marianne no tenía ninguna culpa como su hermana, pero no podía pensar con claridad mientras que un sinfín de divagaciones gritaban por ser analizadas.

—A mí no me parece que fuera así —dijo con deleite, pero no me importó, solo tenía espacio para la rabia.

Era tan espeso el resentimiento, que me parecía que nunca antes podría haber llegado a sentirlo de esa manera. Por primera vez creí en lo de _"Del Amor al Odio, un paso"_.

Tal parecía que mi suerte en el amor no mejoraría nunca, y eso que ni siquiera creía en la suerte.

—Incluso te pusiste pálido —seguía hablando.

Me levanté del sillón y comencé a pasearme como un frenético por la sala. En el fondo yo mismo me decía que estaba exagerando, pero no lo podía controlar; era mi pensamiento bajo otro. Subyacentemente sabía que todos mis arranques eran sin fundamentos concretos como para estar seguro de algo, pero la rabia no se iba.

_¡Diablos!_

Pero qué podías pensar cuando una mujer increíble se acerca a ti porque sí, y luego te enteras que tal vez le recuerdas a un prometido que murió hace años, y que por cierto amó, como a mí no podría hacerlo. Y a todo esto se suma que de la noche a la mañana había decidido dejarme…

¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar?

—¿Estás seguro que no te sucede nada? —insistió Marianne apareciendo de pronto frente a mí sin hacer ningún ruido. Salté por el susto—, porque a mí no me parece que sea así.

—No-hagas-eso —exigí marcando las palabras una por una.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Aparecer y desaparecer de la nada —le dije tras su comentario fingidamente inocente.

—Yo no aparezco y desaparezco. No soy una charlatana ni una maldita maga —refutó con humor.

_Qué agradable sentido del humor, _me repetí de nuevo.

—Katherine se movía con normalidad —la increpé.

—Si. Katherine, Katherine —repitió despectivamente—. En serio, sé cuál es el motivo de que se haya fijado en ti. Lo que realmente no sé, es qué viste en ella. Es tan… melodramática.

Suspiró logrando que su labio inferior sobresaliera levemente con molestia.

—Pero en fin, siempre termina consiguiendo lo que quiere —agregó.

Mi flujo sanguíneo aumentó, al igual que mis pulsaciones y sobre todo, mi enojo. Tal vez yo era una de esas tantas cosas a las que se refería su hermana, y ahora que se había aburrido, me dejaba.

—Es cierto. Parece que no te ha hecho muy feliz algo de lo que te he dicho —continuó ajena a mi molestia—, porque si mal no recuerdo, cuando llegué podría jurar que me confundiste con ella y dijiste que tenían algunas cosas pendientes. Y tu reacción ahora, me dice que ella ha hecho lago muy, muy malo contigo. ¿O me equivoco?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo puedes sacar esas conclusiones?

Mis preguntas eran vagas, y era obvio que ella tenía razón. No era tonta y cualquiera se podría haber dado cuenta.

—Vamos, creí que sabías como somos "nosotros" —dijo dibujando unas pequeñas comillas con sus dedos por encima de su cabeza—. Puedo percibir lo que sientes mucho mejor de lo que te podrías llegar a imaginar, o incluso más de lo que tú mismo podrías llegar a entenderte —concluyó riendo.

Cierto.

_Entonces no hablaría más y dejaría que ella adivinase todo_, pensé con ironía.

—¿Sabes otra cosa? —siguió hablando y sin palabras la seguí observado directamente a sus ojos café, temiendo que con lo próximo que saliera, fuera que también le recordaba a… ¡un amante!—. Creo que no tienes por qué pasarlo mal por culpa de Katherine. Siempre se las encarga par joder la vida del resto, y creo que podrías tal vez mirar a alguien a tu altura —concluyó y por primera vez no me molestó ni me incomodó su lasciva mirada.

Con un lento movimiento colocó ambas manos en mi pecho y se acercó.

—Yo te daría mucho más de lo que ella podría.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil asimilando el momento, y cuando veía sus labios rojos a solo unos centímetros de mí, un chispazo repentino en el fondo de mi consciencia me dijo que me alejara.

Extraño. No supe quién estaba más desconcertado; si ella no sé por qué, o yo por lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera seguir la corriente del rumbo de mis pensamientos y conclusiones que parecían salir cada vez con más dificultad, Marianne me escrutó con su mirada nuevamente.

—No te preocupes—dijo sonriendo y mostrando con sutileza sus colmillos (_mmm… Katherine nunca los mostraba…_, pensé), al tiempo que rozaba sus manos en mi abdomen antes de apartarlas—, tengo paciencia. Sé que terminarás cediendo, y cuando ocurra; esperaré.

Se acercó otra vez, pero esta vez con un rápido movimiento al principio y luego lento, depositó un beso en la comisura de mi boca, despertando una extraña lujuria que me costaba refrenar.

Apretaba mis puños de nuevo conteniéndome para no ceder como me había retado, pero se hacía difícil, y mucho más cuando no lo terminaba de comprender.

Caminó hacia el balcón y estuvo unos segundos observando hacia calle.

—Es tan molesto entrar y salir por las ventanas, y luego saltar como si fueras un delincuente —soltó con desdén antes de volver su mirada hacia mí—. Pero bueno, ten la seguridad de que nos volveremos a ver, chico Cullen.

Dio un resoplido de molestia y saltó.

Comencé poco a poco a ser consciente otra vez de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

En conclusión, Katherine no quería estar conmigo y tal vez la razón fuera porque le recordaba a su prometido, pero cundo se dio cuenta de que no era como él se desilusionó, y por eso se iría. Sin aclarar las cosas y ser honesta conmigo, se iría.

Si hasta tenía que aparecer una hermana, de la que nunca me habló, para enterarme de todo. Y la cual me dice en una noche, más de lo que ella había sido capaz de decir en varios meses.

Me había utilizado y yo me había permitido sentir lo que sentía sin siquiera conocerla bien. Y apenas con saber solo un poco de quien era y como era; creía amarla.

Ah. Y además de lo que ya ocurría de por sí, Marianne, su propia hermana, se me había insinuado…

No, no se me había insinuado, se había declarado abiertamente en contra de Katherine y a favor de tener algo conmigo. Cero insinuaciones, fue directo a la médula.

Simplemente, todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo no tenía sentido.

Y para la coronación, a todo esto se le sumaba la declaración de Kristen.

En definitiva, esa noche no fue precisamente la mejor que he tenido, y por una vez, aunque era prácticamente imposible al tomar en cuenta todo lo que significaba lo que me estaba sucediendo, quise no pensar en nada más...

********************

y les gustó????

después de un receso, espero sus reviews!!!!!! xd


	13. Conclusiones Apresuradas

No odien a Rob por pensar lo que openso.... todo tiene un por qué...

Aunque desoues lo van a saber

*******************************************

**Capítulo Trece:** CONCLUSIONES APRESURADAS

Robert POV

Iba de camino a los estudios del "Canal 3" para la entrevista simultánea con las demás personas del elenco de la película. Los lobos, y los vampiros…

Pero aquella descripción de vampiros que no acertaban completamente a como realmente eran. Y yo ya sabía bastante acerca de eso.

Iba conduciendo en mi coche tratando de poner la máxima atención posible a la calle, pero en realidad, no estaba muy concentrado, y en mi mente solo había espacio para el sinfín de preguntas sobre la verdad de lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor, si lo podría llamar así.

Después de dormir y pasar toda la mañana pensando en los acontecimientos acaecidos la noche anterior, reconozco que las conclusiones a las cuales llegué sobre Katherine durante la visita de Marianne y de lo que me dijo; fueron antes de tiempo. Sabía que estaba exagerando al lapidarla de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, pero prometo que sentía como si la rabia de anoche no fuera mía. Como si inconscientemente hubiese sido impuesta.

Jamás me había gustado juzgar a una persona o una situación sin reconocer el trasfondo del asunto antes, pero anoche había caído dentro de mis propios valores.

Podía ser que Marianne, la que por cierto se me había insinuado abiertamente ante mi extraña y estupefacta parálisis de consciencia, pudiera encontrarme un cierto parecido al ex prometido de Katherine, pero tal vez para ella no era así. Y en el remoto caso de que lo fuera, le demostraría que no era como ese Thomas; le demostraría que podía ser mucho mejor y podía darle la felicidad que sé que en el fondo anhelaba.

Solo había que hablar las cosas…

Recordaba que me había dicho que se iría, pero mi empeño en evitar que se marchara, y aunque durante la visita de Marianne pareciera haberse extinguido, hoy en la mañana había retornado con fuerzas incluso mayores que antes.

Había pensado en ir hasta la casona al aún tener sus llaves en mi poder, y hablar cuanto antes de lo que había ocurrido, pero era demasiado temprano… o tarde para ella… No se en realidad, el punto es que debería haberse dormido hace poco y no me gustaría molestarla. Además, deduje que sería conveniente para la conversación que ella viniese a mí primero.

Debía tomar las cosas con calma y todo se solucionaría…

Si. Todo se solucionaría, incluyendo que debía saber conllevar la declaración de Marianne en cuanto a mí, y el claro desagrado en contra de su hermana, lo que según un extraño augurio en mi subconsciente, me decía que yo podría quedar en algún momento entre ellas dos…

Esperaba que no fuera así.

Notaba que había demasiado rencor en entre ellas, o por lo menos por parte de Marianne ya que Katherine nunca lo había expresado de ninguna forma, ni siquiera cuando habló de su familia, aunque no haya mencionado a su hermana…

_Espera. Ella dijo bastantes veces que había hecho cosas malas en su pasado. ¿Se refería a lo que sea que sucedió entre ellas? ¿Por eso Marianne le guardaba tanto rencor?_

Demonios. Necesitaba cuanto antes saber un sinfín de cosas sobre Katherine para poder entender qué sucedía en estos momentos y aclarar mis dudas y aflicciones sobre ella. Quería poder ayudarla y darle mi apoyo, y para eso necesitaba ganarme su confianza como fuera.

Era increíble como ayer me había alterado tanto por lo que me había enterado, y ahora lo comprensivo y abierto a escuchar que estaba.

Definitivamente anoche, una bestia irracional se había apoderado de mi mente por unos momentos… Sobre todo al recordar sentir la lujuria que se sentía por la hermana de quien en realidad amaba. Eso sí que había sido incomprensible para mí, tomando en cuenta que yo solo tenía mente y cuerpo para Katherine.

Es cierto que a veces las personas sienten cosas por otra gente que no son precisamente sus parejas, pero yo no me sentía así con Katherine aunque oficialmente no fuera mi pareja, y no podía encontrar una coherencia para todo lo que yo no podía explicarme ante lo que ocurrió.

Comencé a escuchar unos extraños sonidos que interrumpían mis recuerdos, y de golpe me di cuenta que estaba detenido en un semáforo que ya daba la luz verde. Los autos de más atrás hacían sonar sus cláxones para que avanzara.

Para cuando llegué a los estudios del "Canal 3", en la entrada me encontré con una tropa de periodistas tratando de entrar. El guardia apenas los podía contener y tuve que conducir despacio para no llevarme a ninguno de ellos por delante. Aunque si hubiese sido otro, no me hubiese importado llevarme al de las fotografías de hace dos días.

Después de un cuarto de hora, estaba en maquillaje junto algunos de mis compañeros: Nikki, Jackson, Peter y Ashley, pero ni rastro de Kristen en cuanto seguí recordando acontecimientos de ayer, lo que por lo menos me daba tiempo para saber como enfrentar aquello.

Oía como los demás conversaban animadamente alrededor de mí estando en el set después de que nos dieran algunas instrucciones como acostumbraban, pero aún mis pensamientos se negaban a abandonar el día anterior estando absorto en él. No me cabía en la cabeza que solo hubieran pasado algunas horas desde que todo me dijera que las cosas podrían cambiar, incluso contra mi voluntad

Todo me parecía tan lejano e inverosímil…

—Hey, Rob —escuché de pronto y al levantar la mirada me encontré con Taylor saludándome, mientras que a su lado iba Kristen, quien me evitó notoriamente y fue de inmediato donde estaba Nikki.

—Hola —respondí sin muchos ánimos.

Pasé un largo momento bajo el interrogatorio de Taylor antes de que comenzara el programa y nos pusieran tras un montón de cámaras, pero parecía ausente. Aún no podía dejar de lado algunas cosas.

Las preguntas fueron las mismas de siempre, a excepción de algunas que se ganaron mi sorpresa al ser bastante originales, pero fueron pocas. Luego llegó un momento incómodo, de aquellos que nunca podían faltar.

—Se ha comentado bastante acerca de la relación entre dos de los integrantes del elenco —comenzó a decir la animadora, y de inmediato anticipé el rumbo de su dirección—, pero tomando en cuenta las fotografías que se publicaron hace un par de días en los medios sobre ti, Robert. ¿Deja esto, de cierta manera, en jaque aquellos rumores? Porque aquellas fotografías eran reales y existen testigos que te vieron.

—Los rumores son solo eso; Rumores. Nada es cierto —me apresuré a decir dejando de lado todo lo que nos decían siempre sobre el marketing, y de momento pude sentir la nerviosa mirada de Kristen sobre mí.

No la culpaba que se sintiera incómoda. Yo habría estado peor en su lugar, pero no podía hacer más en esa situación. No podía acercarme y decirle en frente de todos que no se preocupara.

—Pero todos veíamos una química especial entre ustedes que nos daba a pensar que sí había una relación tras ella, "extra" a sus papeles de la película —insistió, pero antes de que pudiera perder el control, Peter se interpuso arrojándome un salvavidas.

—Somos actores y actuamos como tales. Siempre con la profesionalidad por delante.

Las miradas entre Kristen y yo fueron rápidas pero intensas, como si hubiese sido una conexión de momento. Pero luego ella bajó su vista y no pude evitar sentirme horrible por no poder hacer algo más que dirigirle una mirada. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por remediar esto también.

—Robert —seguía insistiendo la animadora—, entonces ¿nos podrías decir quién era la misteriosa chica que te acompañaba aquella noche?

—Solo una amiga —contesté automáticamente restándole importancia—, pero lo que nos convoca es la película, ¿o no? —agregué incluyendo un poco de humor y sonrisas para que no se evidenciara mi molestia.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero por más que averiguásemos sobre ella, nadie parece conocerla además de ti —continuó ignorando mi amable cambio de tema—. Incluso ayer se conoció donde vivía, pero…

—Oh. Ella no vive allí —me apresuré a mentir sin pensar en el sentido de psicología inversa que se le podría atribuir a mis palabras, pero por lo menos podía intentar algo—. A estas alturas ya todos deberíamos saber que no podemos creer en la primera persona que dice saber algo de quien no conoce —concluí.

Por un momento las palabras que dije me parecieron que no eran dirigidas a la animadora precisamente, si no que eran mejor dicho para mí. Yo creía conocer a Katherine, pero tal vez la realidad que yo quería ver fuera distinta de lo que yo pensaba. Como una vez ella misma me había hecho ver; que el límite de lo que podía ver estaba en el límite de lo que quería creer, y ahora yo no quería creer en algunas ideas que se me venían a la cabeza acerca de ella.

_Y de vuelta a la desconfianza._

_Pero podría ser…_

—¿Y nos podrías dar su nombre, siquiera? —preguntó interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

Definitivamente los periodistas nunca se cansaban, aunque si lo pensaba bien, tendría que aprender algo de ellos si pretendía ayudar a Katherine, porque aquel camino sería quizás muy largo.

—Creo que no —respondí finalmente antes de unos comerciales.

No podía imaginarme si los demás chicos estaban molestos de que se enfocaran de momento en mí estando todos ellos, aunque tal vez estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas de cualquier periodista al estar expuestos a los medios diariamente. Pero al menos de vuelta de comerciales, nos soltaron a Kristen y a mí, y comenzaron a torturar a Jackson y Ashley.

Media hora después, el programa por fin terminaba, y otra media hora más tarde, estaba con mi rostro libre de cualquier cosmético extraño y sus olores. El único olor de algo así, quería sentirlo directamente de la piel de Katherine y no de otra persona. Incluyéndome.

Terminaba de alistarme para marcharme, cuando Kristen se acercó a mí. Estaba nerviosa y no había que se experto ni adivino, o incluso tener dones de vampiros reales para darse cuenta.

—Hola —dijo con una forzada sonrisa.

—Hola —contesté tratando de devolvérsela aunque me costara un poco, o bastante.

Se aclaró la garganta y se aseguró de que nadie pudiera escuchar para seguir hablando.

—Escucha. Sobre lo de ayer… —comenzó a decir con voz titubeante entre sus palabras—, me gustaría que lo olvidaras. Sé que no viene al caso, pero quisiera que todo fuera como antes. Eres una gran persona y no me gustaría perderte por mi estupidez, yo…

—No te preocupes —la interrumpí apreciando de corazón el afecto que me dirigía. Era muy importante para mí—. Ayer no ocurrió nada y todo será como antes —concluí.

Pero en el fondo ambos sabíamos que a pesar del cariño, nada podía ser como antes. Y justo ese preciso momento incómodo era la prueba concluyente y viviente de eso porque antes no ocurría.

Traté de establecer una conversación trivial, pero era dificultosa. Lo único que recuerdo antes de salir fueron algunas palabras de Kristen con una sonrisa amable, pero forzada en su pálido rostro.

—Suerte con tu chica —dijo sin ser consciente que necesitaría mucho más que suerte para lo que se me venía encima, pero lo aceptaría con gusto con tal de tener a Katherine conmigo.

Salimos al estacionamiento mientras el sol de la tarde daba de lleno sobre nuestras cabezas. Hubiese sido agradable ese calor, siempre y cuando no hubiese escuchado de pronto a los periodistas que había visto antes en el acceso al canal, entrando como estampida dirigidos hacia nosotros. Habían pasado las medidas de seguridad y el guardia los trataba de empujar hacia la salida a duras penas y sin mucho éxito.

Las preguntas llovían sorprendiéndome de que todas fueran dirigidas hacia mí. Los que me acompañaban sonreían nerviosamente por el caos intentando apartarse mientras que yo estaba en medio de todo.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y mucho menos de lo que decían, así que comencé a caminar hacia atrás huyendo de ellos y dejando la seguridad de mi coche atrás al ser imposible llegar hasta él. Me di vuelta sin saber a donde me dirigía y un vehículo plateado me golpeó de lleno en el muslo. No iba rápido, por fortuna, ya que solo estaba saliendo. ¡_Pero vaya_ _que dolía!_ Me golpeó duro, y causó tal conmoción, que los flashes no tardaron en aparecer.

El tipo que conducía se bajó del auto y Taylor, Kristen y otros más, se apresuraron en aparecer a mi lado.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntaban todos a la vez, pero entre el caos, no sabía quién estaba hablando.

—Lo estoy —logré decir.

El golpe no era nada grave a pesar de que dolía como un infierno. Solo me quedaría un moretón más tarde, nada que no haya tenido antes... _Aunque por distintas razones..._

Llegaron más guardias como refuerzo, y entre todos lograron sacar a los periodistas que habían allanado el estacionamiento.

Después de un rato, y cuando ya se podía sentir la calma, comenzaron a preguntar nuevamente, esta vez sabiendo de quien iba cada pregunta.

—¿Seguro estás bien? —inquirió Nikki preocupada por mí mientras, que yo me encontraba sentado en el capó del auto.

Ya todo había pasado, pero la voz no me salía, así que solo asentí con un movimiento cabeza.

—¿Necesitas un médico? —preguntó esta vez Kristen con el ceño fruncido, también mirándome preocupada por como me encontraba, y volví a negar con la cabeza.

Qué más daba. Era un pequeño golpe, nada grave.

Cuando convencí a todos de que estaba bien, aunque para eso hubiese tenido que saltar sobre un pie como bufón para comprobarlo, pude subir a mi coche y marcharme a la seguridad de mi departamento. Sin estampidas de periodistas ni de fans locas (algunas, no todas), y sin vehículos que te pudieran golpear. Solo un par de hermanas con un rencor entre ellas y que subían por mi ventana del quinto piso de un edificio. Ah, y que además; eran vampiros… de las de verdad.

Después de conducir por más de veinticinco minutos, al llegar a mi departamento y ver la serenidad de mi hogar, su tranquilidad, pero también al ver lo vacío que se veía todo, finalmente decidí que iría a correr en la noche.

Hace días que no podía hacerlo por lo que sucedía cada noche, y eso tal vez me despejara la mente de momento. Y solo si Katherine no iba, pero tal y como avanzaban las horas, estaba siendo lo más probable.

¿Estaría algún día mi departamento ajeno al vacío que reinaba ahora y con solo alegría desbordando por todos los rincones?

Esperaba que fuera así. No me gustaría estar solo en este mundo, y ojalá quien me acompañara fuera mi chica vampiro.

Katherine POV

Lunes trece de Julio y eran las nueve de la noche en punto.

Me desperté sintiendo un vacío enorme en mi estómago mientras veía el techo de mi habitación en completa oscuridad como siempre. La misma rutina desde hace cerca de un año y medio, y antes de eso, lo mismo pero en otros lugares.

Con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera había recordado que aunque no moriría de hambre, si seguían pasando los días sin alimentarme, la necesidad y la desesperación se irían haciendo mayor y no quería que eso volviera a suceder. No quería volver a los días en que el hambre me hiciera cometer una estupidez de la que luego de seguro me arrepentiría.

Encendí una vela que había encima de mi velador junto a la cama y la luz dio de lleno en el collar del lapislázuli que se encontraba allí desde anoche, un frío e inerte testimonio de lo que pronto dejaría atrás con todo el dolor de mi desgarrada alma… Cierto. Yo no tenía alma, pero entonces sería con todo el dolor de lo que me provocaba tanto amor por un humano, por un mortal, por una frágil vida que me tomé el derecho de poner en peligro acercándome a ella por un estúpido anhelo.

Después de una larga ducha y de ya estar vestida con unos jeans y una blusa azul oscuro de seda, me senté a la orilla de la cama con mi violín en mano mientras sacaba algunas notas que me dieran suficiente valor para salir esa noche a la calle. Esa noche podía ser la noche en que volviera mi pasado destruyendo todo mis sueños de intentar ser normal de nuevo.

Pero mejor así. Que me encontrara era mejor que seguir poniendo en peligro a Robert.

Las notas de mi violín avanzaban mientras que pensaba en él, hasta que sin darme cuenta, había creado una melodía en su nombre. Así como una vez le escribí una a mi padre, ahora le había escrito una a Robert. ¿Podría tocarla para él algún día?

_No, Katherine. Deja esto como está. Ya has hecho bastante daño, ya has interferido bastante…_

Encendí el televisor para asegurarme de que toda la estupidez y la parafernalia del día anterior se hubieran terminado, y así salir tranquila y sin ningún peligro… Además del que ya me acechaba desde hace décadas, claro. Es cierto que no oía nada extraño desde afuera, pero a estas alturas nunca estaría de más asegurarme.

Pasé los canales uno por uno escuchando un par de segundos de lo que decían, no sorprendiéndome de cómo iba todo en el exterior.

Películas, asaltos, circos televisivos, violaciones, comedias, atentados, _Discovery Chanel (ese programa me gustaba), _asesinatos, y de nuevo, circos televisivos. Nada nuevo en un mundo como el de hoy.

Si tan solo las personas se dieran cuenta de la oportunidad que tenían de disfrutar su vida como era, sin disconformidades, estoy segura que les podrían encontrar un nuevo rumbo a ellas.

Si tan solo se detuvieran a ver lo que pasaba delante de ellos e hicieran algo por remediarlo, podrían disfrutar mucho mejor todo… Pero lamentablemente no era así. ¿Acaso tendría que decírselo alguien que hubiera visto pasar bastantes años desperdiciados ante él? ¿Privado de las cosas más bellas que podría entregar este mundo y que ellos si podían disfrutar?

Ni siquiera podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que vi el amanecer o un atardecer en la playa…

Acababa de cambiar un canal mientras trataba de recordar algunas cosas de mi vida humana, cuando una mujer que pronunciaba los encabezados de las noticias del circo televisivo me sacó de golpe de mis ensoñaciones.

_Tal parece que Robert Pattinson no puede estar tranquilo ni un solo día _—comenzó relatando la animadora, logrando enfocar toda mi atención en sus palabras—. _Después de una seguidilla de noticias que lo ponen a él como centro de la atracción. Hoy en la tarde, y tras salir de una entrevista para un programa en vivo en los estudios del "Canal 3", en el que por cierto se le intentó sacar alguna información sobre su última conquista (sin éxito para los reporteros), una multitud de periodistas que lograron burlar las medidas de seguridad del canal lograron llegar hasta el estacionamiento en donde se lanzaron sobre Robert con preguntas que el actor no era capaz de responder _—suspiré con resignación. Además de la vida que llevaba, yo le daría más problemas—. _Se notaba bastante estresado, según algunos comentarios de los presentes. El acoso constante de las fans y de la prensa, en este caso, lo tomó desprevenido, logrando que producto del asalto, el actor tratara de huir de los reporteros, caminando directamente hacia un vehículo que en esos momentos salía del estacionamiento, golpeándolo de lleno ante la estupefacción de los presentes _—concluyó antes de pasar a unas imágenes en donde efectivamente un auto plateado lo golpeaba de costado.

Mis manos cubrieron mi boca en un gesto de consternación por lo que estaba viendo.

_¡Cómo podía sucederle algo así en un lugar donde se supone que debiera tener un mínimo de resguardo!_

Dios mío. Si le sucedía algo yo…

_Robert salió ileso de lo acontecido, incluso caminando para demostrar que estaba bien, pero esto nos da a pensar algunas cosas; ¿hasta dónde podrían llevar los acosos periodísticos al joven actor? Y esta es solo una situación más en la vida diaria de Robert desde que se ha convertido en un de los solteros más codiciados de los medios. ¿Podrá esta situación constante llevarlo a estar cerca de la muerte como ocurrió esta tarde?_ —concluyó por fin la mujer como si lo que dijera fuera lo más cómico y natural del mundo. Como si esas cosas pasaran todos los días… Aunque tal vez fuera así…

Pero lo más horrible de lo que acababa de ver, no era que los periodistas pudieran llevar a Robert a una situación de la que saliera mal herido, si no que tal vez fuera yo quien lo causara finalmente permaneciendo aún cerca y viéndolo todos los días…

Pero debía saber que estaba bien, como decían los medios. Eran poco más de las once de la noche, pero aún así podría estar despierto.

Marqué su número en el celular y comenzó a sonar hasta que pasó al buzón de voz.

Otra vez, y nada. Una más, y otra, pero no contestaba.

_¡Dios! ¿Y si el golpe había sido grave? ¿O si tal vez le ocurrió algo más, pero por mi culpa? _

Jamás me perdonaría que le sucediera algo. Jamás me perdonaría tener su muerte a mis espaldas. Ya no quería más muertes tiñendo la patética existencia que llevaba hasta ahora, no quería seguir tiñendo lo que quedaba de mi humanidad.

Destrabé la ventana y eché una mirada al frente de la casona, hacia la calle y me cercioré de que todo estuviera en calma. Perfecto. Un salto y a correr. Pero cuando miré hacia abajo me sorprendí al ver al fotógrafo moreno, de nuevo entre los arbustos.

_¡Maldición! ¿Es que no se cansaba?_

En fin, no podía salir por allí y arriesgarme a que me viera de nuevo. Esta vez no sería capaz de engatusarlo como la noche anterior. El no haberme alimentado, me estaba pasando la cuenta…

Recordándolo; debía comer cuanto antes.

Bueno, me aseguraría de que Robert estuviera bien y luego iría a lo mío.

Salí por la puerta, pero no sin antes asegurarme de dejar la ventana abierta para entrar más tarde, ya que cerrando la puerta por fuera, no podría abrirla sin la llave que le había entregado a Robert. Bajé las escaleras, también aseverándome de no toparme con nadie en el camino que me pudiera reconocer luego.

Escuchaba algunas voces desde algunas de las habitaciones, pero nada que fuera ni remotamente peligroso.

Llegué a tiempo record hasta el edificio de Robert y me instalé bajo el amparo de las sombras a observar.

La luz de su departamento estaba apagada.

Tal vez estaba durmiendo y por eso no contestaba su teléfono, pero ¿cómo estar segura?

Solo sería un vistazo. Un vistazo y me aseguraría de que estuviera bien, luego me iría y cazaría antes de seguir buscando. Si, eso haría. Sería lo más sano, y después seguiría adelante con mis planes hasta marcharme como se lo había prometido.

Tras certificar que nadie pudiera verme, subí al balcón y con cuidado abrí la ventana que otras veces había estado abierta para mí. No tenía seguro como le había pedido que la mantuviera, aunque pensándolo bien, un seguro no sería impedimento para nadie, menos para Balthazar.

Entré a la estancia oscura y de inmediato su aroma inundó mis sentidos como cada vez que entraba a su departamento. Me sentía como una niña en una tienda de muñecas.

Aquella esencia me reconfortó con su calidez indirecta. Pero su voz no me recibió diciendo mi nombre como todas las otras veces, solo había silencio. Ni siquiera podía escuchar su respiración atravesando las paredes. Él no estaba aquí.

—¡Robert! —llamé inútilmente y nadie contestó.

_Maldición. Había salido, y de noche…_

Marqué su número nuevamente con la esperanza que esta vez respondiera, pero el teléfono sonó desde la sala de estar. No lo llevaba consigo.

La ansiedad comenzó a hacer acto de presencia afligiéndome el hecho de no saber donde estaba y no poder protegerlo.

_Vamos, Katherine. Piensa. ¿Dónde está?,_ me repetía internamente. _Cálmate, piensa bien, si no está aquí, ¿dónde podría estar?_

_¡Podría estar en cualquier parte! _En el Shot Club, con su familia… O tal vez se puso algo grave y estaba en el hospital en estos momentos… O incluso, con su compañera de elenco siguiendo mi consejo; aunque me doliera reconocerlo.

_Veamos, es lunes por la noche._ _¿Dónde podría estar un lunes por la noche sin su teléfono?_

Y entonces recordé sus palabras después de que me invitara a cenar:

_"Es que antes de saber si volverías o no, me lo pasaba durmiendo en el sillón por si venías, incluso al principio ya no salía de noche, ni trotaba, ni nada por esperarte"._

_¡Claro! ¡Estaba trotando!_

Tal vez estuviera en el parque central como la primera vez que lo vi y decidí seguirlo pensando que podría parecerse a Thomas, aunque claro, ya sabía que eso no era así.

Sin perder más tiempo, salí por el balcón y me dirigí hacia el parque con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo pronto, lo cual se hacía complejo al tener que moverme a velocidad humana mientras la buscaba.

Estaba dándome por vencida en encontrarlo allí, ya barajando las posibilidades de un nuevo destino de búsqueda, cuando su esencia me golpeó sutilmente. Era apenas perceptible, pero estaba tan alerta y acostumbrada a él, que lo distinguí de entre otros efluvios. Lo seguí varios metros hasta que logré ver su figura vestida con unos pantalones deportivos y una sudadera con capucha de colores neutros, moviéndose acompasadamente entre paso y paso al trotar.

_Estaba bien. Estaba a salvo._

Suspiré de alivio al verlo de nuevo y sin proponérmelo ni planearlo, lo llamé.

—¡Robert!

Robert POV

Katherine no fue a mi departamento, ni tampoco llamó esa noche.

¿Significaba eso que no la vería nunca más sin saber por qué?

No quería que fuera así, pero ¿cómo poder evitar algo que no entiendes muy bien por qué sucede?

Tal vez anoche fue la última vez en que la vi, a pesar de que dijo que seguiría viniendo para asegurarse de que estuviera seguro.

"_Estar seguro…"_

¿De qué? ¿Por qué? No sé. Lo único que sabía era que estaba perdido en deducciones que por más que parecieran avanzar a una conclusión, no llegaban a ninguna parte, y ahora, solo me encontraba trotando en el parque central como tantas otras veces lo hice cuando necesitaba liberas mis tensiones.

Corrí algunos minutos, pero cuando alcanzaba a dar la tercera vuelta, una voz que creí que jamás escucharía otra vez y la cuál creí haber imaginado por los deseos de escucharla de nuevo, dijo mi nombre.

Volteé sin pensarlo dos veces y me encontré con sus ojos mirándome fijamente estando ahora frente a mí.

No lo había imaginado, era real.

_Si tan loco no podía estar a pesar de que algunas personas lo pensaran, o incluso aunque a veces, yo mismo lo pensara._

Avancé hasta ella sin desviar mi mirada hacia otro lugar, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de su rostro por si mis planes, los cuales eran hacer que se quedara conmigo, no dieran resultado. Memorizaría las curvas de sus labios húmedos y suaves, y el azul profundo de sus ojos que me hipnotizaban. Memorizaría la línea que dibujaba y enmarcaba su rostro, su cuello, y todo su cuerpo, el cual había tenido el privilegio de disfrutar en una experiencia como ninguna otra vivida.

Estuve a su lado por fin, pero de inmediato me pareció notar en su expresión que no estaba muy contenta al haberme llamado, o más bien, que arrepentida.

—Katherine, hola **—**dije conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y volver a hacerla mía.

Con una mano aparté la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba esperando cualquier respuesta de su parte que parecía nunca llegar.

—Hola —dijo finalmente forzando una sonrisa.

Suspiré.

¿Cómo pude haberme molestado tanto anoche por lo que dijo Marianne, cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera tan importante para Katherine?...

Cierto. Debíamos hablar sobre eso, y yo debía hacer mis preguntas antes de lanzarme con conjeturas concluyentes. Pero sería luego, más tarde le diría lo que había sucedido, primero tenía que saber otras cosas.

—Me alegra verte otra vez —le dije—. Con todo lo que me dijiste anoche, no sabía qué pensar.

Esta vez no contestó, solo comenzó a mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor con la misma expresión de pánico que se estaba haciendo frecuente en ella desde hace un par de días.

Seguí su mirada, pero no había nada ni nadie por ninguna parte, así que volví a mirarla a ella buscando respuestas que parecía nunca querer otorgarme.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No —contestó simplemente antes de moverse algunos pasos para quedar debajo de la oscuridad de un árbol.

La seguí, y me preparé para poder hablarle directamente.

—Necesitamos hablar y bien lo sabes. Sé que en el fondo lo sabes.

Apoyó su espalda contra el árbol y suspiró sonoramente.

—Creí que habíamos hablado anoche.

—No —la desafié—. Tú hablaste anoche. Yo escuché anoche. Tú ordenaste anoche. Y yo "NO" acepté anoche. De hecho, hay varias cosas que no te he dicho todavía.

_O varias cosas que no te he preguntado, mejor dicho, _pensé_._

—Y en tal caso —agregué—, ¿por qué estás aquí, entonces? Dijiste que guardarías distancias.

—Te llamé a tu teléfono, pero no contestabas y tampoco estabas en tu departamento —respondió mirando cualquier otra parte a excepción de mí—, solo quería ver si estabas bien.

_De nuevo con lo de estar bien… ¿Por qué de pronto tanta obsesión con respecto a eso?_

—Además vi las noticias de hoy y me preocupé por lo que ocurrió —concluyó.

Cierto, ya lo recordaba. El asunto del pequeño incidente con el vehículo, de hecho, era tan pequeño que si no fuera por una ligera molestia en el muslo, no lo recordaría.

Trató de esbozar una de sus sonrisas que cortaban mi flujo sanguíneo, pero ésta se tiñó por el nerviosismo y nunca llegó a su mirada. Solo había silencio entre ambos, el cual me vi en la obligación de romper.

—Si quieres que todo se termine. ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? —pregunté ansiando una respuesta que me convenciera de lo que en el fondo quería saber, pero ésta no llegaba—. Se supone que yo ya no te importo, si decidiste de la noche a la mañana…

—Si me importas —soltó de golpe interrumpiéndome y luego volvió a bajar su mirada, arrepentida.

Una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios inconscientemente por su respuesta, ya que si yo aún le importaba, ella no podía irse y todo ser así como así. Además, si todo es como lo estaba pensando, deseando y queriendo, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para que se quedara. Le demostraría que esto podría funcionar a pesar de sus negativas. Como fuera, pero lo haría.

—Vuelve a tu departamento. Estarás bien allí—me indicó de pronto—.Yo tengo que marcharme.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡NO! No se iría de nuevo tan fácilmente._

Hizo ademán de alejarse apartándose del árbol, pero antes de que se moviera coloqué mis manos contra el tronco alrededor de sus hombros impidiéndole el paso. Sabía que podría zafarse de mí cuando quisiera, pero el que aún no lo haya hecho, solo me indicaba lo que ya intuía; que no quería irse.

—Nop —le dije al tiempo que negaba con mi cabeza y le sonreía cuando me miró pidiendo que la dejara ir—. Esta vez no te irás.

Sin dejar que reprochara algo, le besé presionando su cuerpo contra él árbol que nos amparaba. Fue un beso rápido y cálido, pero profundo; lo suficientemente intenso para que me dijera lo que quería saber… de nuevo.

Aunque se comportó de manera reticente al principio, finalmente me devolvió el beso antes de apartarme cuando noté que me correspondía con más ímpetu. Luego volví a reparar en sus ojos, viendo un destello en su mirar mientras que su respiración se aceleraba.

—Continuemos hablando —le dije sonriendo conforme—. Explícame de nuevo. ¿Por qué de pronto no quieres estar más conmigo?

Miró a su alrededor molesta.

—No somos iguales y esto jamás funcionaría —contestó—. Puedes estar bien ahora, pero no será así luego, tenlo por seguro.

—Respuesta equivocada —dije antes de volver a besarla y sentir sus labios suaves y fríos rosando contra los míos.

Sus labios eran lo más sublime conocido para mí, podría fácilmente estar así por horas y sentirme en la gloria, pero debía seguir, y aunque soltó un gemido que solo me tentaba por hacerla mía, me aparté nuevamente para mirarla. Pero no se notaba muy cómoda. En tal caso, yo tenía otras intenciones.

—Repito, entonces. ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?

—No quiero lastimarte —respondió.

—Error —la interrumpí y volví a besarla.

Era gracioso de cierto modo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La besaba, pero no se apartaba, cuando era ella misma quién me decía que esto debía terminarse.

—Robert, detente, por favor —me pidió apartándome de su alcance, y alcancé a ver como su mirada refulgía otra vez, pero ahora con mayor intensidad que antes.

—¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil? —le exigí—. Si solo quieres marcharte porque no me quieres, solo dilo, no tienes por qué montar este espectáculo

—No es por eso — soltó en apenas un susurro, tan inaudible que ni siquiera estuve seguro de que esas fueran sus palabras, pero de todas maneras, las di por dichas.

—Es que no quiero entender la razón de esto, sobre todo cuando me devuelves el beso de la manera en que lo haces —me defendí—. Hace solo dos días me decías que no podías apartarte de mí y de la noche a la mañana decides irte… Y toma en cuenta todo esto; aún estás aquí cuando ambos sabemos que no te costaría nada apartarme de tu camino.

—Tienes razón —dijo en lo que pensé que se daría por vencida, pero en vez de eso, soltó una escueta risa sin ánimos y me apartó—. Con tu permiso.

Cuando se marchaba la volví a besar.

—Detente-por-favor —me interrumpió marcando cada palabra y esta vez colocando ambas manos sobre mi pecho.

Cerró sus ojos, pero al abrirlos, vi de nuevo al brillo en ello. Algunos recuerdos hicieron conexión. Ese refulgir me dijo que no era satisfacción.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté bajando mis brazos preocupado.

—No. Debo ir a cazar —soltó de inmediato—. Desde el viernes que no me… alimento —terminó la frase con dificultad al igual que su respiración.

_Oh. Ya lo entendía._

—¿Por qué no te habías alimentado? —quise saber reprochándola de cierto modo, mal que mal, eran más de dos días, y aunque no sabía si la diferencia en la necesidad de ingerir alimentos era igual para ella y para mí, como pensé antes, son dos días.

—Tenía… asuntos que resolver —contestó dando un par de pasos.

"_Asuntos"._

Más material para preguntarle más tarde sobre ello. Debían ser esos asuntos los que la hicieron cambiar de opinión desde el viernes. Yo aún podía recordar cuando me dijo: _"__No creo que pueda mantenerme alejada de ti"._

—Bebe de mí —le ofrecí exponiendo mi cuello con gusto, por lo que soltó una corta carcajada de nuevo.

—¿Te crees banco de sangre, ahora? ¿Donador voluntario?—preguntó con el sarcasmo impregnando su suave voz, y su mirada con molestia—. Las donaciones se pueden realizar solo una vez al mes y tú ya pasaste tu cuota para este.

Ignoré su comentario y no me molestó. Ella se veía mucho más molesta por ella misma de lo que yo me podría sentir, y aunque necesitaba seguir hablando con ella, de momento no pondría en riesgo su salud.

—Bebe de mí —insistí—. A mí no me importa.

—Muy bien _"señor a mi no me importa nada",_ resulta que a mí si me importa —reprochó apartándose aún más.

Por sus bromas y su sarcasmo, no estaba de buen humor y deduje de inmediato que cuando le dijera lo que había sucedido anoche, nada mejoraría, pero debía hacerlo.

Veía como comenzaba a alejarse y ya no podía seguir retrasándolo por más tiempo. Era el momento de hablar, pero ¿cómo?

—¡Jacobs! —solté logrando que se detuviera.

Y bueno; tal vez no fue la mejor manera de comenzar con esto…

Katherine POV

Robert se estaba comportando bastante extraño esa noche... bueno, no extraño, pero si diferente. A cada momento se lanzaba con preguntas que no podía responder por completo y tenía que darle solo la verdad a medias. Y luego sin más proemios, me besaba, logrando romper mis defensas y a la vez asegurándose, de seguro, de lo que más tarde me increpaba.

Deducía que algo no andaba bien conmigo por mi pronta actitud alejada hacia él. No era tonto. Él se daba cuenta, poniéndomelo aún más difícil, pero solo podía responderle con los hechos concretos y no menos importantes que le había mencionado anoche.

Hubo momentos en que no pude soportar tener su cuerpo presionando el mío contra el árbol, sobre todo al sentir su esencia como la degustación de un cóctel en mi boca en el momento menos oportuno. Su aroma y el golpetear de su sangre contra mis labios en cada frenético beso que me arrancaba eran como una tortura de las que hace décadas no había dejado que ocurriese, y eso que solo habían pasado dos días y nos dos semanas como fue mi antigua experiencia.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irresistible?_

Estaba siendo fuerte, lo sabía. Apretaba mis puños sin siquiera tocar su rostro conteniéndome, pero me obligaba a apartarme aunque no quisiera salir jamás de entre sus brazos, ya que debía asegurarme de que volviera a su departamento cuanto antes. El mero hecho de estar de noche en un lugar público en sus brazos no ayudaba en nada a la protección de Robert si mi creador aparecía, pero esperaría a que se fuera, vigilándolo desde lo más cerca posible que me permitieran mis instintos sin interferir más en el correr de su vida, aunque ya me había equivocado bastante al hablarle esta noche… y todas las anteriores, también.

Con la respiración entrecortada, la boca haciéndoseme agua y las insistencias de Robert en que bebiera de su sangre cuando en esos momentos me estaba torturando maquiavélicamente sin saberlo con ella, y además, cuando ya había prometido una vez nunca volver a beber la sangre de alguien aunque él me provocara romper dos veces esa promesa, traté de defender lo que quedaba de mi voluntad evitando su tentadora oferta con palabras de sarcasmo con la intención de alejarlo a pesar de que no me hiciera caso , y comencé a alejarme para estar en un lugar apropiado para mi situación.

No quería morderlo. Él no era una bolsa de sangre andante de la cual me podía abastecer cuando quisiera. Él era un ser humano como una vez yo también lo fui y no quería tratarlo como otra cosa. Además yo lo amaba y se merecía aunque fuera un mínimo de respeto de mi parte al causarle tantos problemas.

Avancé unos cuantos pasos dejándolo bajo el árbol, cuando escuché de su voz una palabra que no había escuchado en demasiados años quizá, y solo dirigida hacia mí.

_¿De dónde había sacado él ese nombre?_

Me detuve en seco de inmediato sin voltear creyendo haber escuchado mal, pero no fue así.

—Jacobs —volvió a repetir, pero esta vez lo hizo en un susurro apenas audible.

_¿Coincidencias del destino que siguen atormentándome?_

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirí, volteando impávidamente para verlo.

Trataba de ver en su expresión alguna señal por semejante coincidencia y el por qué de ella, pero no podía concentrarme y se me hacía imposible descubrirla.

—Katherine Jacobs. Ese es tu nombre —afirmó acercándose.

¿Cómo podía él saber algo así? Yo no recordaba en ningún momento habérselo comentado, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que mencioné ese nombre. Yo misma solo vivía como una sombra entre los mortales, para ellos apenas existía, a excepción de cuando era estrictamente necesario, claro. Sin nombre. Sin identidad. Tampoco podía recordar haber sido capaz de contarle algo más sobre mí a él, pero ahora me llamaba como una vez mi padre, mi madre y la gente me conoció.

—¡Cómo sabes eso! —exigí acercándome hasta estar solo a algunos centímetros de su cuerpo, olvidando toda compostura y toda inhibición al acercarme a él.

No creo que mi expresión haya sido muy amigable, ya que de inmediato el corazón de Robert comenzó a acelerarse, entonces retrocedió un paso alejándose de mí. No me cupo duda que logró ver al vampiro que yo quería enterrar dentro de mí.

Con vergüenza y arrepentimiento por mi reacción o lo que había causado en él, suspiré calmando el tono de mi voz y volví a preguntar, pero esta vez con el máximo sosiego que me permitía mi ansiedad.

—Robert, respóndeme. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Él también suspiró, pero dándose por vencido. Me di cuenta que había estado guardando lo que diría por todo este momento.

—Anoche… —comenzó, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que utilizaría—, después de que te marcharas, vino alguien a verme.

—¿Alguien? —repetí consternada.

Hace un rato, cuando estuve en su departamento, no percibí ninguna otra esencia que no fuera la de él. Había pasado un día desde la supuesta visita que mencionaba, eso era cierto, además de que no me había alimentado y estaba limitada sobre mis reflejos, pero ¿cómo ni siquiera pude percibir algo?

_¿Quién iría y hablaría sobre mí? ¿Balthazar? ¿Él fue capaz de venir y solo hablar con Robert y no hacerle daño?_

No. Eso era imposible de creer, tan imposible como que yo pudiera vivir sin beber sangre nunca más. Por mucho que él pudiera cambiar en todos estos años, no podía solo haber hablado de mí sin amenazas o hacerle daño…

—Así es —respondió Robert—. Su nombre es Marianne y dijo que era tu hermana, incluso tenía el mismo anillo que tienes tú —concluyó apuntando con su mano la mía, algo nervioso.

El mundo se calló a mis pies en ese mismo instante. ¿Podía haber escuchado bien? ¿Marianne?

No. Esto era simplemente imposible de creer. No podía ser real. No podía ser ella.

—Robert, ¿de qué estás hablando? —le exigí, viéndome incrédula por lo que decía.

—Digo que después de que te fueras anoche, vino una mujer que decía ser tu hermana. Fue quien me dijo tu nombre, lo cual por lo demás, tú nunca me habías dicho.

—Imposible —balbuceé—. No puede ser ella. No puede.

Esto no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido para mí. ¿Por qué?

—¿Dónde está? —exigí de inmediato, pero no pudo responderme.

—Lo siento, Katherine. No lo sé —se excusó—. Pero ¿qué está sucediendo?

Ignoré su pregunta, no podía saber nada por el momento… _¿o tal vez si? _No. No podía.

—Robert, vuelve a tu departamento, por favor —le ordené. Había cosas por hacer—. Y no salgas —agregué.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Yo necesito saber que está sucediendo! —comenzó—. Necesito saber por qué te alteraste tanto, y por qué no se ven hace más de cien años. ¡Es tu hermana!

_¿Cómo sabía eso, también? ¿Podía ser cierto?_

—No tienes nada que saber —lo frené.

"_En la ignorancia estaba su seguridad"_

—Si, tengo que saber. Ella dijo algunas cosas y necesito saber la verdad —exigió y pude ver como sus mejillas se tornaban de un tono algo carmesí por la molestia, pero lo ignoré.

Él no sabría la verdad. Tal vez no podría soportarlo.

Comencé a caminar estando consciente de que solo debía alejarme un poco para que Robert no me viera y así asegurarme de que volviera a su departamento y estuviera a salvo, aunque por lo de ayer, no era suficiente.

_¡Cielos! _¿Cómo el destino podía seguir jugando de esta manera conmigo? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Que acaso no le bastaba con todo lo que ya había pasado?

—¡Katherine, espera! —decía sin moverse.

—No, vete —le ordené sin mirarlo, y con un solo movimiento, me quité de su rango de visión.

Esperé. Incapaz de ir hasta él y mitigar mis ansias de que supiera sobre mi vida y mi pasado. Si hasta el hambre había pasado a segundo plano y le restaba importancia ahora, a pesar de la quemazón.

_Esto no podía estar siendo peor._

Primero; me enamoro de un mortal. Segundo; Balthazar podría venir a mí otra vez por mi torpeza. Tercero; tenía que dejar a Robert por la misma razón anterior. Y ahora, ¿Marianne?

Robert se marchó a su departamento a toda prisa tras estar apenas unos segundos observando el lugar en donde yo había desaparecido. Lo seguí, y cuando me aseguré de que ya entraba al edificio, de inmediato me alejé en busca de respuestas.

Eso era lo único que en esos momentos podía buscar.

Hace ya más de cien años había dado por concluidas mis suposiciones, y al parecer, todas antes de tiempo, porque nada parecía estar teniendo sentido ahora.

_¿Qué podía significar todo esto?_

***************************

espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,

y quiero darles las gracias a majo y juliana, que además, me tienen como su autora favorita!!!!!!!!!

jajaja... espero sus reviews, si????

bye, chicas. aunque no las conozca, las quiero... jajaja


	14. Una Historia no Contada

**hola!!!!!!!!!!**

**les traje otro cap. :x**

**quizas se sorprendan, o quizas ya se lo imaginaban... **

**pero spero que lo disfruten :D**

******************************

**Capítulo Catorce:** UNA HISTORIA NO CONTADA

Robert POV

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, de inmediato fui en busca de las llaves de mi auto, y además, tomé las que Katherine me había entregado el sábado por la mañana del lugar de donde vivía.

Ella había tomado la noticia sobre su hermana peor de lo que me imaginé, y no podía permitirme que estuviera sola en estos momentos. La contrariedad en su expresión me decía que esto había sido mucho más grande de lo que pude esperar, pero tan pronto como pudo, se marchó sin darme respuestas como siempre lo hacía, y de cierta manera o en otras palabras; cada vez que sentía que la de su vida era invadida. Pero yo aún necesitaba saber que había sucedido y qué significaba yo en comparación al Thomas que fue su prometido, así que por lo tanto, después de que me dejara marcando ocupado y al no saber a donde se dirigía, no me quedó otra opción que ir a la casona y esperarla, en el caso de que aún no se encontrara allí.

Teniendo las llaves en mi poder, bajé a toda prisa por el ascensor, salí del edificio hasta llegar a mi coche y comencé a conducir entre las calles a toda velocidad recordando el camino exacto hasta el norte de la ciudad que era en donde se ubicaba la casona.

No me costó trabajo encontrarla a pesar de que mi mente estaba aún en la reacción de Katherine ante lo que había dicho, la cual también, era mayor que el hecho de saber que ella no podía irse así como así, mal que mal, ella misma lo había dicho antes; _"no podía alejarse aunque quisiera", _y esto definitivamente me decía que no puede haber surgido su idea de pronto en solo dos días.

Estacioné el vehículo una cuadra más allá de la entrada la casona. No sé muy bien el por qué de que lo hiciera tomando en cuenta la hora que era: más de las una de la mañana, pero aún así apagué el motor y comencé a caminar hasta la entrada del lugar en donde vivía y en donde se supone que encontraría todas mis respuestas.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo, y en el mismo recorrido que hice el viernes por la noche y con la misma claridad que tenía ahora, llegué hasta la puerta ubicada al final de las escaleras en el tercer piso. Di un par de golpes a la puerta, y solo en el caso de que ya se encontrara allí, pero al no obtener respuesta desde el interior introduje la llave a la cerradura y entré a la oscuridad de la habitación, la cual me recibió igual a como lo había hecho antes. La diferencia esta vez, era que ésta oscuridad solo inquietaba; tanto por no tener a Katherine a mi lado, como porque la situación previa no fuera una cena, si no que prácticamente fue una discusión.

Saqué un encendedor para alumbrar mis pasos y de a poco comencé a prender las velas que iba encontrando, hasta que la habitación quedó bañada en una tenue luz mortecina que traía recuerdos a mi mente. Todo se veía igual a la última vez que pisé este lugar, solo que no había desorden y tampoco ropa en el suelo que evidenciara lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama con dosel blanco e inconscientemente las imágenes del cuerpo de Katherine cubierto por las suaves sábanas blancas que insinuaban su perfección, además de la sensación de sus besos y caricias, comenzaron a pasar por mis pensamientos una y otra vez de manera incansable e irrefrenable, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo, un destello brillante desde el velador junto a la cama llamó mi atención.

Era el collar que yo le había obsequiado, y la luz anaranjada de las llamas de las velas daba de lleno en la piedra de lapislázuli. Con una mano lo tomé dejando colgar el dije para verlo a contraluz, mientras que con la otra, lo volteé para leer las palabras que había pedido que grabaran en él para ella.

"_Solo por ser mi Amor. Solo porque tú eres mi amor"._

Eran tan breves esas palabras y tan simples los motivos por los que yo estuviera allí esa noche esperándola, que no quedaban en mi mente espacios para posibles cuestionamientos. No podía haber nada más que incondicionalidad en esto, tal y como se supone que debe ser, pero a la vez era tan compleja la situación que le estaba llevando a Katherine sin un sentido que yo supiera, porque, _¿por qué no iba a permitir que la quisieran?_

Dejé nuevamente el collar que me recordaba a la intensidad de sus ojos sobre el velador y comencé a caminar alrededor de la habitación viendo las cosas que antes no había podido ver.

Habían varios CD's en una repisa junto a su equipo de música. Algunos grupos antiguos que no conocía y otros modernos que yo escuchaba con frecuencia, pero por sobre todo, había mucha música clásica y estilos similares. Beethoven, Vivaldi, Edward Grieg, Eric Satie, Sebastian Bach, Chopin, y solo por mencionar algunos de los que vi a simple vista. Había bastante variedad y mucho de donde elegir para una cálida tarde en la cual relajarse bajo la sombra de un árbol…

_Pero Katherine no podía salir a la luz del sol._

Seguí recorriendo con mi mirada los demás estantes entre débil luz que me otorgaban las velas, y me percaté que también había una cantidad impresionante de libros con títulos tan variados como en una librería, desde literatura clásica hasta literatura infantil. Incluso había algunos libros que me leía mi madre cuando era niño. Antologías de Wilde junto a otros escritores, y también, gran diversidad.

De la repisa de más arriba de donde seguí observando, me llamó la atención un libro que no tenía título visible y que solo me mostró una cubierta de tela burdeo cuando lo tomé.

Era antiguo. Se evidenciaba tanto por el desgaste del forro, como por la amarillenta apariencia de los bordes de las páginas cuando lo abrí, pero a pesar de eso, también percibía que era un texto muy cuidado.

Se trataba de un libro de Poemas de Edgar Allan Poe, según las letras negras de la segunda página de la antigua edición, y más arriba de su título impreso, me percaté de que había una dedicatoria escrita a mano con negras letras despreocupadas, pero estilizadas; letras femeninas.

Con Amor, para mi Arthur.

De tu amada esposa,

Ángela.

Ninguno de los nombres hizo eco en mis recuerdos, pero antes de que siguiera buscando más indicios de ello, tras abrir el libro en donde había marcado un poema titulado _"A Alguien en el Paraíso"_ cayeron un par de fotografías.

Eran antiguas, al igual que el libro, y en la primera de ellas había una pareja vestida con trajes de época que inconscientemente me recordaban a las fotografías que tomaban en algunos estudios especializados, en donde la gente se disfrazaba y a las fotos les daban unos tonos sepia o en blanco y negro para que parecieran antiguas, aunque era más que obvio que a estas no se les había hecho ningún tipo de montaje. Eran completamente originales, tanto por calidad como por definición, aún así, podía ver a un hombre joven de pie sonriendo ampliamente detrás de una mujer muy bella que supuse que sería su esposa, la cual se encontraba sentada y tenía a una bebé entre sus brazos.

El parecido de la mujer con Katherine era increíble, era incluso más sorprendente que el parecido con Marianne, quien, si no me hubiese dicho la relación de hermanas entre ellas, yo no habría sido capaz de encontrar las similitudes sin detención. Pero ahora no era necesaria ninguna previa indicación para encontrar el parecido.

_¿Será ésta su familia? _

La bebé podría ser perfectamente Katherine y las demás personas sus padres, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Era solo una bebé la que aparecía.

Volteé la imagen para ver que decía, en el caso de que hubiera algún nombre o algo, pero solo encontré una fecha escrita en ella: Diciembre de 1878.

No me decía mucho… Bueno, aparte de que era "muy" antigua…

Después de un par de segundos, pasé a la segunda fotografía que seguía la misma línea de la primera: parecer un montaje de estudios especializados. Vi al mismo hombre que antes, pero esta vez, con bastantes años encima. No estaban acompañándolo ni la mujer, ni la bebé (obvio, la bebé debería haber crecido mucho…) pero en vez de ellas, se encontraban dos jóvenes de pie sonriendo; una a cada lado del hombre que se encontraba sentado. Una de ellas era Marianne y la otra era Katherine. Fue imposible no reconocerlas a pesar del cambio en los atuendos.

Era increíble que esas dos jóvenes que parecían quererse tanto la una a la otra en la fotografía, llevaran más de cien años sin hablarse siendo hermanas. Ahora no había rastro de aquellas especiales sonrisas y no dejaba de repetirme una y otra vez lo sorprendente que era que las cosas pudieran cambiar tan drásticamente…

_Como la razón que me traía aquí ahora, _pensé; Lo de "cambiar drásticamente".

Pero no permitiría que siguiera ocurriendo así para Katherine. Yo le devolvería la sonrisa a la mujer que amaba costara lo que me costara, aunque para eso tuviera que dar la vuelta al mundo en ochenta días, como decía el título de uno de sus libros.

Katherine POV

¿Cómo podían seguir existiendo formas de torturar mi consciencia aún más de lo que de por sí, ya estaba? ¿Por qué después de más de cien años continuaba ocurriendo esto?

Simplemente no podía ser cierto. Era imposible.

Aún ausente en este mundo y perdida en mis pensamientos que me llevaban décadas atrás en mis recuerdos, logré saciar el hambre, que antes me complicaba, en tiempo record. No hubo espacio ni siquiera para el remordimiento y el aborrecimiento de lo que estaba haciendo, y solo era consciente de ello cuando la tibia sangre fluía lentamente a través de mi garganta hacia mis venas, sin otorgarme nada de la satisfacción que normalmente me hubiese entregado. Como si solo fuera un placebo el que estuviera alimentándome en realidad.

Cuando mi sed se hubo calmado, sin siquiera querer contar los cadáveres que dejé atrás deambulé entre los árboles apoyándome en ellos en cada paso y cada traspié que daba, como si así tratara de mantener mi equilibrio, aunque en realidad no lo necesitara. Yo podía tener el mejor sentido del equilibrio a más de diez kilómetros a la redonda si solo había mortales, pero mi mente no parecía asimilarlo por completo.

Mirada ausente y pasos inciertos. Eso parecía ser en lo que estaba convertida.

Sin nada más que hacer allí, decidí volver a la casona. No podía hacerle frente a todo esto en estos momentos, incluso a pesar de que lo intentara de alguna manera, pero tampoco había algo más por hacer, que digamos. Mis acciones estaban completamente imposibilitadas.

Tal vez tendría que dejar que todo siguiera su camino. Tal vez debía dejar que mi travieso y cruel destino continuara con el curso de su traicionero juego conmigo.

Dejé a mi a veces compañero, y a veces enemigo bosque atrás y me interné a un hábitat completamente distinto. Uno en donde los senderos los hacían calles de cemento, los cálidos árboles los hacían un montón de edificaciones frías e inertes y su fauna solo lo hacían los mortales que no disfrutaban la vida que tenían. Lo único que seguía siendo igual entre las dos realidades, era el depredador.

Anduve a pasos lentos, pero no porque alguna situación lo ameritaba como otras veces, más bien porque la consternación y el ánimo no me daban para más.

Llegué en la parte lateral de la casona para subir hasta mi habitación, y de inmediato recordé al fotógrafo que había estado espiando a hurtadillas entre los arbustos antes de que saliera esa noche y la anterior. Al menos no se encontraba allí aún, lo que me daba una razón menos por la cual preocuparme.

Levanté mi vista para ubicar los puntos y escalar la muralla hacia la ventana, que se supone, estaría abierta para recibirme, pero de mi habitación se veía una escasa luz saliendo de su interior que no debía estar ahí.

_Balthazar, _pensé de inmediato. _Al fin había venido como lo esperaba. _

Fue la primera idea que se me vino a la cabeza, a pesar de que a estas alturas, no era el único vampiro que me conocía y que podría aparecer.

Con cierto temor por quien fuera el que estaba en mi habitación, escalé el muro hasta llegar a la ventana del tercer piso, y al escabullirme a través de ella, la primera imagen que vi fue la figura tan conocida de Robert de espaldas, sentado a la orilla de mi cama.

_¿Cómo podía estar aquí después de cómo lo había tratado? _

Yo no quería que se siguiera involucrando conmigo y por eso actuaba a la defensiva, pero mi protección no quitaba el hecho de haberlo tratado mal.

_¿Qué haría con él?_

Me apoyé en el umbral de la ventana reposando las manos por detrás de mi espalda antes de hablarle, y mientras que el aire fresco de la noche se filtraba tocando mis brazos desnudos.

De cierto me alegraba y me aliviaba que solo fuera él, pero a la vez lo hacía todo más complicado. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba así como se lo había pedido?

Suspiré en silencio.

—Robert —lo llamé de inmediato logrando que diera un pequeño salto sobre la cama por haberlo tomado desprevenido.

Su reacción me hizo sonreír inconscientemente. Se vio tan adorable cuando se avergonzó y luego trató de recuperar la compostura poniéndose rápidamente de pie para enfrentarme, pero no podía seguir rindiéndome ante él en cada momento que lo viera. Aún recordaba la intensidad de sus besos en mis labios hace un par de horas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigí de inmediato sin darle tiempo para hablar.

Tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y resopló.

—Vine a saber de ti —dijo decididamente, dejando sobre la cama un libro que reconocí de inmediato a pesar de los años que habían pasado sin tener el valor de abrirlo—, y no me iré de aquí hasta que contestes a todas mis preguntas.

Reí con cierta ironía por lo que me decía. No a cualquiera se le ponía algo entre ceja y ceja tan decididamente, y menos se había atrevido a encararme así antes. No es que hubiese tenido la oportunidad tampoco, pero era tan distinta la manera en que él me trataba en comparación a cualquier otra persona con la que haya tenido algún tipo de contacto. Era como si incluso intentara protegerme.

—No te das por vencido, ¿verdad?

—¿Ahora? —comentó con despreocupación—. Realmente no.

Volví a sonreír sin ánimos, esta vez estando de espaldas a él para que no me viera hacerlo, mientras que cerraba la ventana asegurándome de que no pudiera entrar ningún rayo de luz por la mañana; algo que ya hacía todas las noches al volver.

—¿También entras por la ventana aquí? —preguntó con humor y recordé, además, que él tenía mis llaves.

—Así es —respondí sin darle mucha importancia y volteé nuevamente para encontrarme con sus ojos soñadores como aguamarina lanzando destellos por la luz de las velas.

Era tan perfecto. Su mandíbula firme se ubicaba cabalmente en su rostro enmarcando las facciones más atractivas que había conocido, una perfecta euritmia, y completamente acordes a aquel cuerpo seductor, incluso, cuando en esos momentos llevaba su ancha ropa deportiva.

Alejando el rumbo de los pensamientos que conseguía al pensar en él, seguí con lo importante mientras caminaba internándome aún más en mi habitación.

—¿Y de qué te servirá saber sobre mí? —le pregunté—. En algunas semanas… o incluso días yo me iré, y después de un tiempo, ni siquiera me recordarás —concluí con todo mi dolor, porque aunque ahora podría dolerle, más adelante ni siquiera lo recordaría.

_Ventajas de ser mortal: la pérdida de memoria con el tiempo. Memoria frágil._

No decía nada por unos momentos mientras miraba hacia abajo con detenimiento, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido en su silencio.

—Yo no quiero que te vayas.

Ya lo había dicho antes. Él me quería y yo lo quería, pero nada podía cambiar.

_¿Por qué tenían que ocurrir las cosas así? ¿Por qué yo tenía que ser lo que soy?_

—Eso no importa mucho —respondí inconscientemente.

Mi intención no fue el lastimarlo tras ver su expresión de decepción, pero solo era la verdad. Que me quisiera no bastaba para eliminar la gran diferencia entre nosotros, incluso si Balthazar no estuviera involucrado. Pero tal vez eso fuera lo mejor, tal vez tendría que mentirle para que se decidiera a no insistir y se alejara.

—Marianne dijo varias cosas anoche —soltó de pronto ignorando mi último comentario.

_De nuevo Marianne. ¿Cómo podía ser ella?_

—Dijiste que tenía un anillo como éste —indiqué recordando lo que me había comentado hace unas horas mientras le indicaba mi dedo pulgar y el anillo de oro blanco con el escudo en él—. ¿Podrías estar seguro?

Nadie además de mi padre y de mi hermana podría tener un anillo semejante, y si ese era el anillo, no podía ser nadie más que Marianne.

_Pero ¿por qué-ahora?_

—Estoy completamente seguro —respondió, y noté como el humor en el tono de su voz se tornaba más bajo—. Además, es la misma mujer de la fotografía.

"_Fotografía"_

Robert tomó el libro de cubierta burdeo con una mano y me lo entregó para que viera a que se refería, aunque no fuera necesario, ya que conocía de memoria lo que había en su interior.

Ese libro y las fotos en él, eran unas de las pocas cosas que pude obtener de mi hogar después del deceso de mi padre, y además, eran las que constantemente me acompañaban de forma incondicional a través eones solitarios.

Instintivamente me senté a la orilla de la cama y comencé a mirar la cubierta desgastada por los años. Me traían un sinfín de recuerdos, tanto dulces, como amargos. Tanto las noches en que mi padre se sentaba junto al fuego a leerme, como las circunstancias que me llevaron a tenerlo en mi poder.

—Quiero que me hables sobre ti —escuché de pronto.

Cuando me di cuenta nuevamente de esta realidad, noté que Robert se había sentado al otro extremo de la cama y me miraba fijamente desafiándome sin saberlo.

Bufé sin ánimos.

—No hay nada qué saber, ni mucho menos un por qué.

—El "por qué" es asunto mío —me reprochó calmadamente—. Y sí, hay muchas cosas que debo saber. Casi todo lo que se de ti, fue porque tu hermana aparece y me lo dice, la que por cierto, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia y de era como tú.

"_Como yo"…_

—Y si ella ya habló de mí, ¿no fue suficiente para ti?

—Por supuesto que no. Solo dijo que tu nombre era Katherine Jacobs, que tienes 127 años, que no se hablan hace más de cien años por ciertas diferencias familiares, y que…

—¡Diferencias familiares! —solté con incredulidad, interrumpiéndolo. Incluso llegaba a parecer cómico a pesar de que no me riera por ello—. ¿En serio fue eso lo que te dijo? ¿No te dijo nada más? —pregunté tras darme por vencida de que efectivamente era Marianne quien lo había visitado y nadie más.

—Bueno, dijo otras… cosas, pero no el por qué de que no se hablaran hace tanto tiempo —respondió—. De hecho, dijo que sería más interesante preguntártelo a ti.

_¿Por qué Marianne se presentaría después de tantos años ante un desconocido para ella para hablarle sobre mí? ¿De qué se trataba su juego?_

—¿Y te parece esto interesante? —inquirí—. ¿Te parece interesante venir hasta aquí y enterarte de lo que sucedió entre nosotras? ¿Es solo eso?

—¡No! —se apresuró a responder—. No se trata de un interés banal, pero quiero saber qué te sucedió; que está sucediendo contigo ahora. Quiero conocerte y saber el por qué de que de la noche a la mañana decidas irte cuando fuiste tú quien me buscó.

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra —le dije al ver su rostro confundido, logrando que se confundiera aún más.

—Entonces explícame. Cuéntame sobre ti. Quiero saber lo que ha sucedido para comprenderlo —insistió—. Y te prometo que dependiendo de las conclusiones que obtenga, me iré y no insistiré más.

_¿Era eso lo mejor que podría conseguir?_

Tal vez si se enteraba de la verdad sobre mí, se marcharía sin más daños colaterales.

—Ok. De acuerdo —dije dándome por vencida—. Te hablaré sobre mí. Te contaré mi historia.

Abrí el libro que tenía en las manos en la página que marcaban las fotos; donde estaba el poema _"A Alguien en el Paraíso". _Las palabras que leía resonaban fuertemente con la voz de mi padre en lo más profundo de mi memoria en aquellas noches que solía leernos a Marianne y a mí.

_Tú lo eras todo para mí, amor,_

_por quien mi alma languidecía._

_Una verde isla en el mar, amor,_

_una fuente, un santuario_

_toda adornada con flores y frutos mágicos, _

_y todas las flores eran mías._

_¡Ah, sueño demasiado brillante para durar!_

_¡Ah estrellada esperanza! que se elevó_

_¡mas para ser nublada!_

_Una voz desde fuera del futuro clama,_

_¡Sigue! ¡Sigue! —pero sobre el pasado_

_(¡oscuro abismo!) mi espíritu vacilante yace_

_¡mudo, inmóvil, consternado!_

_Porque, ¡ah! ¡ah! Conmigo_

_¡la luz de la vida se ha ido!_

_No más, no más, no más_

_(este lenguaje sostiene el solemne mar_

_con la arena de la playa)._

_¡Florecerá el árbol golpeado por la tormenta!_

_o el águila herida habrá de elevarse._

_Y todos mis días son trances,_

_y todos mis sueños nocturnos_

_están donde su oscuro ojo mira,_

_y donde brilla tu paso:_

_en que etéreas danzas,_

_por qué eternales corrientes._

Cada vez que mi padre terminaba de leer ese poema, yo me podía imaginar que pensaba en mi madre y en el dolor que le había provocado perderla, incluso aunque él lograra darle un toque y sentido distinto a las palabras que recitaba, mismo sentido que yo adquirí cada vez que pensaba en ella al ver su imagen.

—Estos son mis padres —comencé indicando una de las fotos que tenía en mis manos—. Mi madre se llamaba Ángela y mi padre se llamaba Arthur —me detuve un momento en sus rostros —. Y la bebé que sostiene ella es Marianne, a los dos meses de que naciera —agregué antes de dejar el libro sobre la cama entre ambos.

No era capaz de levantar la vista hacia Robert, no quería sentirme vulnerable por ser esta la primera vez que hablaba ante alguien sobre lo que fue mi vida.

Jugueteaba con mis dedos y con las fotos buscando las palabras para continuar, pero no se me ocurría nada.

_¿Qué más podía decirle?_

Como él había reconocido a los personajes de la última fotografía, preferí evitarla y solo la dejé a un lado junto al libro que Robert miró atentamente antes de tomarlo.

—Entonces, este libro fue un obsequio de tu madre para tu padre —comentó.

_También había leído la dedicatoria._

—Así es —afirmé—. Mi padre era un apasionado por la literatura; en especial de Poe; entre sus hijas y la vida de negocios que llevaba, claro. Este libro, por ser el último recuerdo de mi madre, él siempre lo cuidó como un tesoro hasta el día de su muerte…

_Muerte que yo provoqué…_

Una punzada de dolor me atravesó desde lo más profundo de mi pecho ante aquel pensamiento, y guardé silencio tomando un minuto para el tormento que arreciaba con fuerza entre recuerdos dolorosos, pero de inmediato su voz me sacó del suplicio.

—Continúa —dijo en voz baja.

_¿Qué más podía decirle?_, me seguía preguntando. Incluso me estaba arrepintiendo de haber accedido a hablarle sobre mí. No tenía ningún caso hacerlo.

—Insisto; no sé de qué te serviría saber.

Pero luego recordé que era para que se diera cuenta de lo que yo era.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo me conoces? —lo desafié esperando su respuesta, mirando fijamente aquellas esmeraldas o a veces, aguamarinas, las que me habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez.

—Hace unos… cinco o seis meses —contestó frunciendo el ceño—, pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver?

—No —lo contradije y rehíce mi pregunta—. ¿Hace cuánto que "realmente" me conoces? —insistí, pero antes de que pudiera decirme algo, yo continué—. No puedes contestar, porque no me conoces. No sabes lo que soy realmente, ni tampoco lo que hecho y lo que he causado. Si supieras, no estarías aquí ahora.

Guardó silencio unos segundos mientras analizaba lo que le había dicho. Aún tenía tiempo de huir.

—Eso no podría suceder —dijo finalmente.

—Claro que sí, si supieras la verdad todo cambiaría.

—Entonces explícame. Cuéntame todo lo que ha sucedido y déjame decidir a mí lo que haré. Quiero saber de ti y quiero conocerte. Por favor, cuéntame lo que sucedió en tu vida.

—"Mi vida" —repetí con ironía—. Mi muerte, y lo que vino después…

Era complicado… ¿Por dónde debería comenzar?

Bueno, si. Por el comienzo, obviamente. Pero ¿qué comienzo?

Robert POV

Por fin se abriría a mí. Por fin me contaría sobre su vida y comprendería lo que sucedía. Por fin podría ayudarla, incluso aunque no quisiera, según su barrera de reserva y su actitud cada vez más defensiva en el momento en que me acercaba un tanto a ella.

Escuchaba atentamente el preámbulo de la historia, inclusive cuando me advirtió no conocer quien era realmente y prácticamente, amenazarme al evidenciarme no saber lo que había hecho, y como si fuera algo por lo cual salir corriendo. Pero no sería así. Por muy grave que fuera lo que había sucedido, no sería un cobarde.

_¿No se supone que el amor es incondicional?_

—Entonces explícame —la incité—. Cuéntame todo lo que ha sucedido y déjame decidir a mí lo que haré. Quiero saber de ti y quiero conocerte. Por favor, cuéntame lo que sucedió en tu vida.

—"Mi vida" —repitió con melancólica ironía—. Mi muerte y lo que vino después… —replicó.

No podía saber lo que realmente significaban sus palabras esta vez. Siempre parecía referirse a más de una cosa cuando hablaba y esta no era la excepción. Pero no sabría nada hasta que ella no concluyera con todo lo que me diría, así que solo me dediqué a escucharla atento.

Dejé el libro nuevamente sobre la cama entre ambos y vi como cerraba sus potentes ojos azules tomando una amplia bocanada de aire. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, estaba decidida a hablar.

—Tal vez lo mejor que puedo hacer sería comenzar por el principio de todo —comenzó, mientras que solo escuchaba su suave voz inundando toda la habitación y las luces bañaban con contemplación su rostro—. Mi nombre es Katherine Annette Jacobs Deveroux. Annette por Annie, de un poema de Poe —comentó con una tenue sonrisa.

Y sí, era simpática la referencia de su padre por llamarla como el personaje de un poema, y se notaba que a ella le causaba la misma simpatía aunque su mirada tuviera tristeza por los años pasados hace tanto tiempo.

—A veces solo me llamaba Annie. "Pequeña Annie", me decía, aunque a veces la gente que lo escuchara ni siquiera supiera a quien se estaba refiriendo —continuó sonriendo.

_Se veía tan bella sonriendo. Si tan solo pudiera cambiar la tristeza en su mirada…_

—Nací en el año 1981 en Nueva Orleans, Estados Unidos. Mis padres eran Arthur y Ángela Jacobs, y mi hermana mayor es Marianne, como ya la conoces —dijo sin mirarme, y al mencionar ese nombre su entonación comenzó a cambiar—. La llamaron Marianne Annabel. "Annabel" por otro personaje de un poema de Poe —_¡vaya! Otra Annie_—. Lo sé, mi padre era su fiel seguidor —agregó tratando de darle humor y así alegrar su tono de voz, pero no me engañaba.

Podría estar sonriendo muy ampliamente en medio de la función más cómica del mundo, pero si ella no estaba feliz, jamás me engañaría diciendo que estaba bien, y esto era algo similar.

—Mi madre murió al poco tiempo después de que naciera, aunque en realidad, nunca supe muy bien el por qué —suspiró hondamente—. No la recuerdo. Yo solo tenía unas cuantas semanas cuando falleció.

Pero mi padre siempre me hablaba de ella, y todos decían que me parecía mucho —_estaba absolutamente de acuerdo_—. Además, siempre miraba sus fotografías, y para mí, eso logró ser suficiente. Después estuvimos solo mi padre, Marianne y yo, y desde ese entonces que fuimos los más unidos que pudiesen existir, incluso más que cualquier otra familia que hubiera conocido.

Su boca volvió a curvarse en otra tenue sonrisa, pero sus ojos me seguían diciendo que le dolía recordar.

—Yo tomaba clases de piano y de violín desde que tuve seis años, y para mi cumpleaños en ese entonces, mi padre me obsequió el violín que está allí —me indicó apuntando el lugar en donde se encontraba aquel estuche que había sacado hace dos días cuando tocó aquella hermosa melodía para mí.

En realidad, amaba los dos instrumentos, pero el violín me permitía más libertad. No podía llevar el piano cuando viajábamos, tampoco sacarlo al jardín cuando quería, ni mucho menos subirlo a un árbol cuando jugaba —comentó riendo suavemente al igual que yo.

Incluso podía imaginármela de pequeña jugando arriba de un árbol y lo anecdótico que podía resultar verla con un violín en sus manos; simplemente adorable. Pero de inmediato esa imagen de la niña alegre sonriendo y jugando, pasó a la imagen de la hermosa mujer frente a mí, lastimada por fantasmas del pasado.

—Había veces en que, según mi padre, Marianne y yo nos perdíamos de su vista, pero solo podía encontrarnos siguiendo el sonido del violín —agregó.

Marianne siempre fue mi mejor amiga, además de ser mi única hermana. Siempre estábamos juntas y no íbamos a ningún lugar sin la compañía de la otra. De pequeñas, fueron extrañas las veces en que nos veían separadas, incluso tomando en cuenta de que ella era mayor que yo.

Su tono de voz me decía claramente: "añoranza", incluso podía apostar en que ahora, a igual que yo, se preguntaba sobre cómo las cosas podían haber cambiado tanto entre ellas.

_¿Qué habría sucedido para que todo llegara hasta este punto? _

Eso solo lo averiguaría más adelante. De momento, seguía absorto en sus palabras ya que para mí, todo sobre ella tenía la misma importancia.

—Cuando crecimos, y como toda adolescente, necesitábamos algo de independencia. Y sí, nos independizamos un poco, pero solo un poco, porque seguíamos saliendo juntas y ella seguía siendo mi mejor amiga. Cumplí dieciocho, y ya estaba comprometida para casarme al año siguiente con un muchacho que trabajaba con mi padre en ese entonces. Era de una familia respetable y también un caballero…

—Thomas Delade —interrumpí con una punzada de celos.

Katherine frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió en voz baja, afectada por los recuerdos.

—Marianne me lo dijo —contesté recordando aún más de la conversación de anoche—, y también me dijo que… bueno, que yo le recordaba a él.

—Si. Tiene razón —dijo de inmediato.

Sus palabras abrieron instantáneamente la molestia que creía sin sentido en mí, y eso que ni siquiera tuve que preguntar si acaso pensaba lo mismo. Ella misma respondió a eso.

—A mí también me recordabas a él en un principio —siguió—, aunque en realidad no se parecieran.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Por eso viniste a mí? —reproché sin mirarla, pero no contestaba, así que alcé la vista para encontrarme con su mirada penetrante—. ¿Katherine? —insistí.

—Así es. Yo solo tenía curiosidad en un principio —soltó de prisa como si se disculpara, algo extraño, tomando en cuenta que se quería ir—, pero de inmediato supe que no eras como él.

—¿Por eso te vas? —inquirí sin mirarla de nuevo—, ¿porque no soy como él?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —soltó—. No me iré por eso. No-no tiene nada que ver.

_Extraño. Todo seguía siendo extraño._

—¿Lo querías? —pregunté después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Si, lo quería.

—¿Aún lo quieres?

—Por supuesto que sí… —respondió.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía viniendo a mí? Si desde el primer momento se dio cuenta que yo no era como él, ¿por qué continuó apareciendo?

—Solo que mi cariño por él siempre fue distinto —agregó—. No tuve nunca un punto de mira ni un contexto diferente en mi vida que contrastara las cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

—Es solo que… Es solo que cuando crees… amar a alguien y de pronto… conoces algo mayor, simplemente no hay nada que hacer.

_Conoció su punto de enfoque distinto…_

—¿Significa que conociste algo más grande? —pregunté con una pequeña esperanza.

Su mirada me advirtió con nerviosismo, pero no respondía.

—¿Dónde me deja a mí aquello? —seguí insistiendo, pero tampoco respondía, así que le recordé tal cual como lo había hecho antes—. Este es el presente y yo estoy en él. ¿Lo que sientes por mí es más fuerte o no? —_¿por qué no me respondía?_—. Yo no soy como él, tú lo has dicho…

—Todo es distinto —interrumpió, pero en vez de aclararme, me confundió aún más—. Yo era humana cuando estaba comprometida y tampoco te conocía. Ahora todo ha cambiado completamente.

—¿Pero existe la posibilidad de que yo sea tu punto de mira distinto? ¿Podría llegar a ser distinto a ese Thomas de manera positiva?

Al percatarme de estar insistiendo tanto, me pareció que nunca antes lo había hecho por alguien.

—Definitivamente —contestó—. Tú eres el punto de mira más grande.

_Bien. Valía la pena insistir. _Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que todo tuviera menos sentido.

—¿Por eso te irás, entonces, porque supuestamente me quieres más a mí? —pregunté con ironía.

—Robert, por favor. No confundas las cosas.

—Entonces, lo siento —me apresuré a decir—, continúa. Quiero saber por qué te irás.

Su mirada se volvió más cautelosa de lo normal. Algo así como si se estuviera decidiendo en seguir hablando, pero aunque continuó hablando, resolviéndose así la expresión de lo que yo traducía, aquella mirada no cambió.

—De acuerdo —siguió tomando otro hondo respiro, advirtiendo el cambio en el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Una semana antes de desposarme era el cumpleaños de Marianne, así que esa mañana, salí a comprar un regalo para ella. En realidad no sé por qué esperé hasta el último momento para hacerlo, pero solo lo hice —me explicó—. El punto es que esa tarde yo volvía a casa para su fiesta, pero… —suspiró profundamente—, pero jamás pude llegar a casa.

Miraba a la distancia, muy lejos de aquí, mientras que sus dedos se movían nerviosamente entre ellos inconscientemente, pero de inmediato yo supe lo que había ocurrido. Supe a lo que se refería.

—Bal-Balthazar se llamaba el vampiro que me convirtió —dijo con dificultad y bastante resentimiento—. Con él estuve por bastantes años al no tener el valor suficiente para alejarme, incluso a pesar de que me había apartado de todo lo que yo quería en la vida en ese momento.

Había sufrido demasiado, yo lo sabía. Pero no creí que fuera de esa manera. Incluso me estaba arrepintiendo de acosarla tanto para que hablara. Le estaba haciendo daño.

—¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que jamás había matado? —preguntó ausente del presente con una mueca de disgusto, pero no le pude contestar antes de que continuara hablando—. Te mentí. Yo maté a Thomas, maté a mi padre…

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Mi expresión era de completa incertidumbre, asombro e incredulidad. _¿Me estaba hablando en serio?_

—Y también maté a Marianne —agregó.

No. Espera. Marianne estaba viva. Yo la había visto con mis propios.

—Yo desaparecí una semana antes de que contrajera matrimonio —siguió y parecía que ahora era un solo hilo en la historia, que no había más que sus palabras y sus recuerdos a la distancia—. Algunos pensaron que había muerto, e incluso otros que había huido. Y semanas después, me enteré de que Thomas se había suicidado, porque creyó que yo lo había abandonado por no quererlo —bufó.

Ok. Ella no lo mató literalmente, pero se sentía culpable de ello.

—Katherine, tú no tuviste la culpa —dije intentando reconfortarla, pero no pareció escucharme.

—No sabía como remediar lo que había causado y solo me apegaba a mi humanidad visitando a mi padre y a mi hermana desde las sombras, incluso a pesar de que Balthazar me lo prohibía. En ese entonces yo solo debía de tenerlo a él como mi única familia, o eso era lo que me decía, y por lo mismo, siempre tenía que salir a hurtadillas.

Mi familia ya no era como antes —continuó—. Ahora parecían estar en un luto permanente pues no sabían de mí, pero no podía acercármeles y decirles que estaba bien. Balthazar no me lo permitía y tenía miedo de que les pudiera hacer algo por mi culpa.

¿Quién había sido ese Balthazar que le había hecho tanto daño sin un por qué? ¿Cómo podía existir en la mente de alguien tanta maldad? Mi odio solo iba creciendo mientras su voz se impregnaba, cada vez más, con el rencor de cuando hablaba de él y del dolor que componía el porcentaje restante.

—Una noche de las que me escapé de Balthazar, fui al cementerio a visitar la tumba de Thomas. Quería despedirme y entregarle mi anillo de compromiso —dijo alzando leve e inconscientemente una ceja, y claro, recordaba a Marianne cuando había comenzado a hablar sobre eso—, pero cuando llegué allí, vi a Marianne sentada a los pies del sepulcro. A pesar del peligro que significaba estar ahí, no pude contenerme las ansias que tenía de volver a hablar con ella y abrazarla.

Su voz se estaba quebrando, y por lo menos, desde mi punto de vista, me daba cuenta de los esfuerzos que hacía por contenerse. Su mirada estaba tan perdida, que ni siquiera notó cuando me coloqué a su lado y tomé su fría y suave mano entre las mías. De inmediato comenzó a acariciar mis dedos, pero como si no fuera consciente de que lo estuviera haciendo, más bien como si ya antes lo hubiera hecho.

Pero no me importaba, si por el momento eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella, lo haría.

Katherine POV

Las imágenes que pasaban en mi cabeza parecían ser sacadas de una película, o peor aún, como si estuvieran sucediendo en estos momentos frente a mí. Los rostros de mi padre, Thomas, Balthazar y por sobre todo, Marianne cuando vio que yo estaba viva, eran las imágenes que jamás olvidaría, como aquellas imágenes que parecían estar grabadas a fuego vivo en la memoria.

—Primero pareció estar aliviada al verme, pero luego comenzó a reprocharme el haber desaparecido —seguí hablando y recordando cada detalle—. Le expliqué como pude lo que ahora ocurría conmigo a pesar de que no debía, pero cuando supo lo que era… me tuvo miedo —el tan solo recordarlo, hizo que el dolor que sentí en ese momento volviere a mí—. Iba a decirme que no me acercara y que me alejara, estaba segura, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa… Balthazar… Balthazar apareció de la nada y la mordió —concluí recordando todo—. Simplemente la mordió.

Todavía recuerdo la expresión de Balthazar distorsionándose por el placer que le daba poseerla, y todo por mi culpa. Solo mi culpa. A ella también la maté… —creo que mi voz estaba cambiando para convertirse en susurros—. Y cuando la dejó en el suelo desangrándose, lo único que dijo fue que ella… fue que ella no merecía mi cariño.

Maldito infeliz. ¿Qué se creía él al decidir algo así? Yo solo quería descuartizarlo con mis propias manos, pero sabía que no sería capaz —solté recordando claramente todo lo que había sentido aquella vez.

Me arrodillé junto a su cuerpo y noté que aún respiraba. Con dificultad, pero aún lo hacía —mi vista se nubló, pero las imágenes que seguían pasando por mi mente; no. De hecho, parecían cobrar cada vez más fuerza y mas intensidad.

¿Cómo saber la diferencia entre una buena y una mala decisión, sobre todo, cuando tienes tu mente completamente incapacitada para pensar con claridad?

Lamentablemente, eso solo te lo dicen las consecuencias de aquellas decisiones.

¿Y qué es lo peor de todo?

Lo peor de todo es seguir existiendo y viendo como pasan los años con sus respectivos resultados sobre tu consciencia, y aún más importante; sobre la vida de los que más quieres.

¿Quieres acabarla, bonita? —me preguntó Balthazar deleitándose de lo que había hecho—. Tiene una sangre deliciosa.

Quería encontrar pronto alguna idea que me dijera como asesinarlo, pero solo tenía a Marianne en mi mente viendo como se le iba la vida en un suspiro.

Entonces, sin pensarlo con detenimiento, hice lo que me condenó para el resto de mi existencia contra los últimos que me podían querer en la tierra.

Con mis propios colmillos abrí mi muñeca derecha y dejé que mi sangre se deslizara por su boca. Ella estaba muriendo, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada más por ella en esos momentos, tanto por mi desesperación, como por la ignorancia de lo que debía hacer. Estaba tan desesperada, que ni siquiera logré ver la diferencia entre intentar salvarla y condenarla a lo que a mí me habían condenado.

Levanté a mi hermana como pude llevándola conmigo hasta una choza que había reemplazado al granero que me recibió en un principio, mientras que Balthazar se paseaba a mi lado jactándose de todo lo que había hecho.

¿No te parece adorable, bonita? —me preguntó, pero como si solo le hablara al aire paseándose a mi alrededor con su cabello rubio brillando por el brillo de la luna—. ¿No seríamos una gran familia feliz? Tú, yo, y tu bella hermana. ¿Te gusta la idea?.

Yo no lo quería escuchar, pero se me hacía casi imposible teniéndolo a cada instante a mi lado hablándome al oído y susurrándome sus planes para nosotras, cruzándose en mi camino, y todo mientras se galardonaba de sus actos.

Seguí adelante con Marianne a cuestas y no le contesté en ningún momento. La tendí sobre la cama e intenté darle de mi sangre otra vez, aunque ni siquiera sabía si daría resultado. Lo único que yo quería era verla con vida.

Pasaron un par de horas, pero nada ocurría. No sabía como funcionaba esto, pero tampoco quería hablarle a mi creador ni preguntarle al respecto, y mucho menos pedirle que me ayudara. Sentía que si solo le decía una palabra, no iba a poder contenerme luego para lanzarme sobre él, logrando solo que acabara conmigo y no podía dejar a Marianne a su merced.

¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo de pronto recostándose en el umbral de la puerta. Pero no levanté la vista del lecho, no quería mirar aquellos negros ojos—. Creo que tu hermana se está tardando mucho y realmente me he aburrido, así que… cuando despierte, me avisas. Voy a dar un paseo antes del amanecer —pero antes de marcharse, se volteó y soltó sus palabras sin la más mínima importancia—. Ah, y solo si despierta.

Golpeé la cama conteniendo la furia de lo que eso significaba y Marianne aún no se despertaba, faltando solo unas cuantas horas para el alba.

_¿Qué sucedería si jamás volvía a despertarse?_

Justo cuando mis esperanzas se estaban desvaneciendo, finalmente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

_Estaba viva..., _fue lo primero que pensé con júbilo en lo más profundo de mí, pero luego inconscientemente lo modifiqué: _O por lo menos respiraba…_

Marianne dio varias respiraciones dificultosas antes de que su mirada se encontrara con la mía, no solo mostrándome lo asustada y confundida que ella estaba, si no que también, lo asustada y confundida que quizás en un momento yo también estuve.

Marianne, ¿estás bien? —le pregunté preocupada por como se encontraba, mientras que sostenía su mano entre las mías y acariciaba sus dedos como siempre lo hacía antes de estar… ¿muerta?

Su temperatura había bajado considerablemente, llegando incluso a estar a la mía, lo que en otras palabras me decía que había completado el cambio.

La había obligado a firmar el contrato que yo misma aborrecía.

¿Katherine? —me reconoció de inmediato mientras enderezaba su postura sobre la cama mirando todo el lugar, aún confundida.

La capa que la había protegido del frío de la noche, y la cual ahora se encontraba a un lado tirada sobre el suelo, había permitido cubrir cierta parte de su vestido blanco, pero aún así, no había sido capaz de protegerlo todo de las manchas de sangre que tenía en la parte superior, las cuales yo era capaz de percibir con mi olfato sin despertar ningún deseo en mí. Pero ella no parecía percatarse de la sangre que la cubría, solo actuaba como si no recordara nada.

No sabía si su reacción estaba bien o mal, porque teniendo en cuenta que yo recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había ocurrido y jamás había tenido alguna instrucción sobre las distintas reacciones frente al cambio, no podía saber qué era normal y que no… Y solo si es que había algo normal en todo este circo. Lo único que podía tener seguro, era que me aliviaba que aún me recordara.

Su mirada terminó de escrutar la choza y se detuvo en mí nuevamente.

Hermana, ¿qué…? —comenzaba a preguntar, pero sus palabras murieron en un susurro inaudible antes de que sus ojos se ampliaran por el miedo y el resentimiento.

Ya había visto esa expresión en ella antes, hace solo unas horas cuando le había contado en lo que me había convertido y antes de que Balthazar nos encontrara…

Marianne apartó su mano de la mía en un brusco movimiento colocándose de pie al otro lado de la cama, que era lo que se interponía entre nosotras, pero el movimiento fue demasiado rápido para ella al no saber aún que estaba sucediendo. Su propia agilidad terminó por aterrorizarla aún más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Qu-qué me hiciste? —exigió lanzándome su odio desde el primer momento.

Hermana, déjame explicarte —comencé de inmediato, pero no me dejaba hablar mientras trataba de acercármele.

¡No te me acerques! —gritó.

Lo siento, Marianne —dije deteniéndome, conteniéndome de tranquilizarla.

Me dolía tanto que me negara tocarla cuando por meses estuve sin ella, solo viéndola a través de ventanas, pero no la podía culpar.

_¿En qué había pensado cuando le hice esto?_

Olisqueó el aire a nuestro alrededor antes de mirar sus manos con detenimiento, como si nunca antes las hubiera visto así, pero sin alejar su actitud defensiva conmigo. Mientras más pendiente se fue volviendo su escrutinio, lo inevitable la golpeó.

Se percató de las manchas de sangre en su ropa.

¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Qué me hiciste! —soltó furiosa, con la mirada refulgiendo por la ira.

Marianne, escúchame —le pedía por sobre las maldiciones que me lanzaba y que cada vez, una era peor que la anterior—, no podía dejarte morir. No así.

¿Y quién diablos te crees que eres? ¡Qué te dio el derecho de convertirme en un monstruo!.

No es así —le decía a modo de defensa.

Pero yo sabía que así era. Sabía que ella tenía razón y que yo era un monstruo, y no lo podía negar.

¿Cómo que no es así? —increpó con sarcasmo—. ¡Así es! Ahora yo soy un monstruo como tú.

Por favor, escúchame —seguía insistiendo.

¡No! —me gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Tú estás muerta para mí! ¡Lo estuviste desde el primer día que desapareciste! ¡Ya no tengo ninguna maldita hermana!.

Comenzó a salir por la puerta.

Detente —le pedí, aunque no quisiera escucharme y comprenderlo, no podía dejar que se fuera sin saber nada—. Solo faltan un par de horas para que amanezca.

No me hizo caso.

¡No me sigas nunca más! ¡No vendré a ti nunca más! —gritó—. ¡TE ODIO!.

Eso fue lo último que escuché de ella tras ver como salía a toda prisa de la choza sin saber si la volvería a ver de nuevo: un "Te Odio".

Caí de rodillas al suelo inerte, indefensa como nunca antes, y después de no sé cuánto tiempo, la profunda voz de Balthazar interrumpió mi absorto y ensimismado dolor y culpa.

Tu hermanita es una mala agradecida, bonita. ¿Ves que no se merecía tu cariño?

Solo quise lanzarme sobre él y arrancarle el cuello con todas mis fuerzas, pero sabía que yo había sido la culpable. Yo había provocado todo esto al hablarle cuando sabía que no debía hacerlo. Si Balthazar no me hubiera visto con ella, no le habría hecho daño jamás y yo no habría cometido el mayor error de toda mi historia. Yo no la habría condenado a esto.

_¿Cómo una decisión puede seguirte por el resto de tu existencia? ¿Cómo tan solo un buen deseo por alguien que amas pasa a convertirse en una maldición para esa persona?… Maldición que te persigue a donde sea que vayas como una espina invisible clavada en el pecho._

_¿Cómo de la hija menor del viudo y respetable hacendado de Nueva Orleans pasé a ser una depredadora de las sombras? ¿Cómo de la perfecta y dulce futura esposa pasé a ser una criatura sin alma a la cual hay que temer? "¿Cómo de la querida hermana menor pasé a ser su condenación y el objeto de su más profundo odio?"._

Y sus últimas palabras resonaban con potencia una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

"Te Odio".

^*************************^

hasta que se digno a hablar, o no???

aunque todavia falta la segunda parte....

se unio otra fan!!!!

gracias marry por tu review, y tambien a majo y juls...

mmm.... creo que tendre que agradecerle en especial a majo por recomendarme a sus amigas :D

gracias, chica!!!!!!!


	15. Monstruo

**hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**yo de nuevo... :D**

****************************

**Capítulo Quince: **MONSTRUO

Robert POV

Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Katherine sin detenerse, pero ella no parecía advertirlo, es más, ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de que estuviera consciente que se encontraba conmigo y no realmente en sus recuerdos como su mirada empañada me lo decía. Aún así, no la solté en ningún momento y el producto salino de su llanto siguió cayendo sobre el dorso de mi mano posada en su regazo.

Tanto dolor. Tanto sufrimiento. Tanto suplicio. No creía que en la vida pudiese llegar a escuchar una historia tan inverosímil como ésta. Yo solo estuve en completo silencio el resto del relato captando cada palabra que decía, impactado por lo que había sucedido en realidad con ella. Era como si ahora comprendiera el por qué de toda su actitud, de su soledad y de la muralla que había erigido para protegerse de lo que antes ni siquiera me habría podido llegar a imaginar; la real dimensión de todo.

Entendía su angustia, entendía el por qué de que la sonrisa que había visto en ella en la fotografía ya no estuviera allí, y también entendía que necesitaba hacer algo por ella, pero ¿qué? ¿Cómo podría borrar tantos años de dolor?

Me contó, como yo quería, lo que había sucedido con Marianne, el por qué de que ella la odiara tanto, el por qué de que no se hablaran, y el por qué de que no quisiera volver a verla nunca más.

Pero ¿cómo ella no podía ver que Katherine solo lo hizo por salvarla? Además, su intención nunca fue condenarla como ella misma había dicho. ¿Por qué no podía perdonarla?

_Nadie se merece vivir así…_

Katherine se seguía culpando de todo lo que había sucedido y se martirizaba cada vez con más rabia, cuando el único culpable de todo era ese maldito monstruo con el nombre de Balthazar.

—Maté a mi propia hermana —siguió balbuceando con su mirada anegada en lágrimas y aún culpándose por solo querer ayudarla—… y… y también maté a mi propio padre.

_¿Su padre?_ ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre en todo esto?

—El perdió a sus dos únicas hijas por mi culpa... Murió de dolor y solo... sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por él —dijo con su voz entrecortada muriendo en un lastimero susurro.

Ella no podía seguir viviendo con tanta culpa a cuestas sobre su consciencia. No cuando nunca la tuvo y jamás fueron sus intenciones causar lo que vino después por añadidura. Seguir atormentándose solo la lastimaría más, y si no curaba sus heridas, éstas solo se seguirían abriendo con el paso del tiempo. Tenía que superar, aunque fuera un poco, que lo que sucedió fue por algo, como también el de que yo la hubiera conocido. Después de la tormenta tenía que venir la calma…

—No. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa —le dije al tomar su rostro húmedo entre mis manos obligándola a que me mirara, y solo en ese momento creí ver luces de que se encontraba conmigo nuevamente.

Estaba asustada y me miraba con desesperación, tanto, que no era capaz de sostener mi mirada por mucho tiempo, pero luego tomó mis manos y con cierta dificultad las apartó de su rostro.

—Eso fue lo que sucedió —dijo haciendo esfuerzos enormes por contenerse, sin mucho éxito—. Ahora, ¿qué esperas para huir? —preguntó en un sollozo.

—Jamás huiría de ti. Lo que sucedió hace años no fue tu culpa —repetí limpiando sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué no fue mi culpa? ¡Es que no me escuchaste!

—Por supuesto que lo hice, pero no fue tu culpa, deja de acusarte —le respondí resueltamente—. Ya es tiempo de que esas heridas curen, y no pienso dejarte por eso —concluí con firmeza, y con las palabras y el tono más suave que pude encontrar dentro de lo enfurecido que me encontraba por lo que le habían hecho.

—¿Heridas? —repitió con ironía—. ¿Sabes la clase de heridas que un monstruo le causó a alguien más? ¿Crees que Marianne piensa lo mismo de las heridas que yo le causé? ¿Piensas que ella no piensa que yo tengo la culpa por convertirla en lo que es? —preguntaba con rabia—. Y ella tiene razón, yo tengo esa culpa… —terminó en un susurro.

No sabía como contestar a esto. No sabía realmente lo que Marianne pensaba, y Katherine se atribuía y lanzaba culpas una y otra vez.

—No hablo de las heridas que ella pudiese tener —dije finalmente contradiciéndola, buscando refutaciones que la pudiesen convencer—, ya que al final tiene que entender las cosas como sucedieron. Tal vez esté ahora cegada por el odio, pero eso no será por siempre… —_o eso era lo que deseaba_—. Yo realmente hablo de tus heridas —continué intentando reconfortar la culpa injustificada en su interior—. De sanar tus propias heridas para luego sanar las del resto. Perdónate a ti misma antes de que alguien más pueda hacerlo.

Ella solo bufó con amargura sin considerarlo.

—Aunque este no sea el caso, podría ser que las heridas hayan sanado hace mucho—dijo calmando sus lágrimas con esfuerzo, pero yo prefería aquellas lágrimas que trataba de impedir, antes que la amargura que la reemplazaba—, pero siempre queda la cicatriz que te recuerda en todo momento lo que fue, y ésta no será la excepción.

Ella tenía un punto. Yo mismo era de quienes una vez creyó lo mismo, pero eso cambió cuando la conocí; mis heridas del pasado habían cicatrizado y cuando recordaba lo que sufrí, ya no me importaba solo porque ella existía. Ahora, aunque me dijera que no se habían cicatrizado sus heridas, y aunque en este mismo momento pareciera que sus heridas se estaban abriendo más en vez de cerrarse, intentaría ser yo quién hiciera la diferencia. Intentaría por todos los medios posibles e imposibles que aquella regla que se había implantado desapareciera para ella como había desaparecido para mí, ya que sabía que no debía aplicarse a este caso. No a alguien inocente que no se lo merecía.

—Yo estaré aquí contigo para que esas heridas sanen —le dije poniendo todo mi cariño y mi apoyo en cada palabra—, y para cualquier cosa que tú necesites.

Me miraba sin entender lo que había dicho, o más bien, como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido que no era capaz, ni quería comprender, pero sin más, terminó rompiendo en llanto otra vez con más desesperación, a la vez que escondía, avergonzada, su rostro entre sus manos.

Pero ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué le avergonzaba sentir dolor? ¿Por qué le avergonzaba que pudiera conocerla con sus penas y sus alegrías (aunque al parecer no fueran muchas)?...

_Claro, su coraza…_

Al fin se había derrumbado la muralla que la protegía, y aunque nunca me imaginé que pudiera encontrar tanto dolor detrás, ahora se sentía desprotegida ante mí. Sus recuerdos la torturaran y ya no sabía como protegerse. El punto era que se sentía débil y vulnerable por quebrarse de aquella forma. Por eso lloraba.

La abracé apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, absorbiendo el suave y dulce aroma de su cabello y su piel tan reconfortante como siempre… Pero ahora era yo quien debía reconfortarla, tenía que hacer lo que pudiera por aliviar su pena.

—Tranquila, cariño. Ahora yo estoy aquí —dije besando su frente y acariciando con una mano su espalda—. Ahora menos que nunca voy a hacer lo que me pides y ahora menos que nunca me iré de tu lado.

Katherine POV

Jamás creí que volvería a recordar con tanta nitidez lo que había sucedido hace ya tantos años, cuando yo misma había tratado de olvidarlo, sin mucho éxito por lo demás, y con cierto grado de egoísmo de mi parte, pero ¿qué más se podría esperar de un monstruo como yo? ¿Qué más se podría esperar de quien arruinó la vida de quienes más amaba?...

Y ahora, en este preciso momento, todo regresaba a mí como mi justo castigo por todo lo que causé. Todos los fantasmas del pasado que nunca se esfumaron, se hacían corpóreos cada vez con más fuerza para buscar su justificable venganza contra mí.

Lloraba sin poder detenerme en los brazos de Robert, reconfortándome con su abrazo y su calidez, los cuales hacían que mi llanto se volviera aún más desesperado al estar consciente del tesoro que ponía en peligro por cada segundo que pasaba con él, logrando odiarme cada vez más.

Lo que sentía era incontrolable. Ni nada ni nadie podría ser capaz de callarme ahora. Había decidido hablar y sin querer, rompí la única barrera que podría mantenerlo alejado de mí y lo que sentía. Pero ya había sido muy tarde, sus palabras me lo dijeron.

—Tranquila, cariño. Ahora yo estoy aquí —dijo besando mi frente con el tipo de dulzura más grande que jamás había conocido, y que me derretía con cada caricia haciendo añicos cada partícula que me quedaba de voluntad—. Ahora menos que nunca voy a hacer lo que me pides y ahora menos que nunca me iré de tu lado.

Qué más quisiera yo que aquello fuera cierto. Poder estar con él por siempre y que nunca se fuera de mi lado, pero eso era definitivamente imposible, jamás podría tener ese derecho…

—¿Por qué? —solté en su pecho incontrolablemente maldiciendo mi destino por dentro por lograr que todo esto ocurriera—. ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte ahora?

_Ahora…_ _y no cuando vivía._

¿Por qué cuando creí que todo estaría bien, todo cambió? ¿Por qué el conocerlo conllevó desenterrar todos mis recuerdos de esta manera tan violenta y repentina?

_¿Por qué tú hiciste salir todo de mí?_

Siempre tuve el peso encima de lo que hice, pero ¿por qué ahora me dolió tanto? ¿Por qué no pude soportarlo más, consiguiendo derrumbarme entre sus brazos como una niña?

_Despreciable, indefensa…_

No creía que abrir el pasado de pronto causaría esto: Causar lo opuesto a mis intenciones.

_¿Por qué no pude ser tan fuerte como lo fui antes, como lo fui hasta conocerte? ¡Por qué tuve que conocerte!_

Si no lo hubiese conocido, nunca me hubiese importado tanto huir nuevamente de Balthazar, tal vez no habría sabido nada de Marianne como ahora conociendo nuevamente su desprecio, y tampoco me hubiese enamorado de él... Pero ¿cómo puedo culparlo, cuando la única culpable de todo esto soy yo?

_¡Por qué tuve que llegar hasta ti!_

¿Por qué un monstruo como yo; quien hizo lo que hizo y que causó lo que causó, tuvo que cruzarse en su camino, tuvo que enamorarse?

Robert estrechó su agarre contra mí, pero yo no era capaz de devolvérselo estando apoyada en su pecho sintiendo el enérgico palpitar de su corazón y mojando su ropa con mis lágrimas.

—Me conociste ahora, porque era el momento de que yo te amara —dijo contra mi oído—. Nuestro destino es estar juntos.

_¿Nuestro destino es estar juntos?_

Me alejé de él para mirarlo de frente, y aunque tenía la visión enturbiada por las lágrimas, sabía que su mirada me decía que había solo verdad en sus palabras, que hablaba de corazón. Sin pensarlo y en un acto incontrolable, me lancé sobre sus brazos para enterrar mi rostro en su pecho nuevamente, y esta vez, no quise soltarlo más, él lo era todo para mí…

—No merezco que me quieras —dije y la voz se me ahogaba. _¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar?_—, y yo no merezco quererte, tampoco.

—No digas eso, por favor —dijo mientras no dejaba de darme pequeños besos en la frente y me acunaba entre sus brazos como si fuera una niña—. Ya no llores más, amor. No mires atrás, tú estás a salvo ahora.

_¿A salvo?_

Desde que soy lo que soy, nunca creí que estaría alguna vez a salvo de nuevo, pero ¿podría ser que las cosas cambiaran? ¿Podría salvarme de mí misma? Era eso lo único que necesitaba…

Yo lo aferraba con fuerza y al instante me correspondió con la seguridad que jamás creí conseguir. Su abrazo era cálido y fuerte, y no existía nada a mi alrededor además de él, de hecho, creo que por un momento logré olvidar todo lo que sucedía además de nosotros, pero en el momento en que aquello llegó a mí de nuevo, decidí que no podía seguir haciéndole más daño, no más. Debía hacer lo que él se merecía, no más mentiras, solo la verdad, no tendría otro momento más que éste, ésta era mi única oportunidad.

—Robert —dije tras reunir todo el valor que pude—, hay algo que aún no te he dicho.

Robert POV

—No merezco que me quieras —dijo tras lanzarse a mis brazos con ímpetu, como si se protegiera en mí mientras lloraba —, y yo no merezco quererte, tampoco.

Entre todo el conflicto, debo decir que me sentí culpable por sentirme feliz de lo que indirectamente me acababa de expresar y simplemente no pude dejar de sonreír con alivio mientras la abrazaba contra mí. A pesar de todo, era una confesión que traducía muchos de sus actos.

—No digas eso, por favor —dije dando besos en su frente, acunándola entre mis brazos como si ella fuera una niña y yo fuera quien la protegía

Si, ese quería ser yo. Quería ser quien la protegiera y la cuidara. Ahora ella era toda mi vida y jamás permitiría que volvieran a hacerle daño, ella lo era todo para mí

—Ya no llores más, amor —le pedí aferrándola contra mí—. No mires atrás, tú estás a salvo ahora.

Aunque en un momento su postura se tensó por un breve lapso de tiempo, luego se soltó rindiéndose antes de lo que sería, tal vez, la razón de muchas cosas que habían sucedido entre nosotros; tanto por la manera en que lo dijo y la forma de mirarme, porque era el mismo miedo que vi constantemente en estos últimos días.

—Robert, hay algo que aún no te he dicho —dijo antes de enderezarse en su postura para mirarme de frente con lágrimas que aún humedecían sus ojos y sus mejillas.

—Dime —le dije secando aquellas lágrimas que ya se detenían poco a poco—. Puedes decirme lo que sea, confía en mí.

Tomó airé, limpiando ella misma el resto de los residuos salinos de su rostro con decisión, y debo reconocer que aprecié esa nueva decisión en ella, porque no había tanto miedo como antes. Creo que incluso tenía un cierto toque de valentía.

—Tú viniste aquí porque querías saber sobre mí… para poder entender el por qué de que me marchara de pronto… —comenzó diciendo con dificultad y yo asentí sin palabras.

Claro, era precisamente por eso, y porque quería que no se fuera, ¿pero es que acaso lo que me contó no era el motivo? ¿Aún había más?

—Comencé contándote sobre mí —continuó—, con la intención de que si sabías lo que había hecho no quisieras estar conmigo…

—Pero eso no ocurrirá —me apresuré a decir interrumpiéndola y tomando su mano entre las mías con suavidad.

—Pero ahora debes saber el por qué de que debiera irme —continuó ignorando mi interrupción.

—¿Te quieres marchar por Marianne? —pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, aunque ya sabía que se había enterado de su presencia en la ciudad después de que me dijera que se quisiera ir.

—No es por Marianne —me respondió sin ánimos y sin mirarme, bajando su mirada a muestras manos que se encontraban unidas—, de hecho, ni siquiera se por qué ella decide aparecer justo ahora, además del hecho de cobrar su partida al fin.

De inmediato recordé las lascivas palabras que su hermana me había dicho cuando me fue a ver, pero no fui capaz de decírselo. Ésta vez fui yo quién bajó la mirada, pero avergonzado.

—Por mucho tiempo creí que había muerto —siguió hablando con demasiado dolor por creerse la culpable—, y por mucho que la busqué, nunca pude encontrarla. Y ahora aparece ante ti… no sé por qué… No sé cuáles son sus intenciones —concluyó llevándose la otra mano a la frente con hastío.

Yo tampoco sabía el por qué de que después de cien años apareciera, a menos que tomara en serio cuando dijo que sentía curiosidad porque su hermana se haya involucrado con alguien, pero de todas maneras, me sentía culpable.

—Katherine —dije reclamando su atención y tratando de enfocarla a lo que llevó a mencionar a Marianne de nuevo—, si no es Marianne el motivo de que quieras marcharte, ¿cuál es, entonces, la razón?

Volvió a levantar su mirada, viendo la desesperación contenida en sus ojos y la duda de nuevo de si debía hablar o no, y cuando creí que guardaría silencio permanente como siempre, me sorprendió respondiéndome finalmente.

—¿Recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas el sábado cuando me dijiste lo de las fotos que habían tomado en el restaurante, y tú… temiste que si alguien sabía lo que yo era en realidad me pudiera suceder algo?

—Lo recuerdo —contesté reviviendo el momento, pero también lo que me había dicho momentos antes de que su hermana viniera—, pero tú también me dijiste que si alguien se dispusiera a revelarlo, nadie le creería. ¿Por qué ahora te preocupa eso?

Tomó un largo trago de aire con dificultad antes de seguir.

—Yo logré huir de Balthazar después de bastantes años —me dijo con su voz temblando—, pero hace aproximadamente sesenta años fui lo suficientemente tonta como para mezclarme con la demás gente de ésta manera, como ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le pregunté confundido, sin entender a qué se refería.

—En ese tiempo, yo comencé a tocar violín en algunos salones de Boston —me explicó mientras movía sus dedos frenéticamente entre sí—. Gané cierta popularidad después de que la segunda guerra mundial terminara, pero fue tanto, que después de haber estado sin Balthazar por tantos años, él me encontró. Él… él me encontró porque decidí darme a conocer, como ahora.

El pánico se acrecentó en su expresión, y si terminaba de entender, ahora tenía miedo de que por las fotos, aquel monstruo la encontrara otra vez…

—Y aunque logré huir de nuevo después de los años —siguió, y ésta vez sus manos se frotaban entre sí—, lo que hizo la primera vez que me encontró… no-no quiero vivirlo de nuevo… No… —no terminó de hablar, pero sí comenzó a temblar, inconscientemente lo estaba haciendo.

_Maldito infeliz. Si tuviera la oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima, yo… Si tan solo pudiera tenerlo entre mis manos… _

La ira que sentía era inmensa y no parecía reconocerla del todo. Solo tenía un foco, un origen, y ni siquiera tenía un rostro. Solo era una idea falta de corporeidad, pero si de consecuencias dañinas que afectaban a "mi vida".

Abracé a Katherine de nuevo, besando su frente antes de besar sus labios y hablarle.

—No temas, él no te encontrará —le dije entre un beso y otro que le daba, tratando de reconfortarla y hacerle saber que me tenía—. Yo te protegeré desde ahora.

—Tú no entiendes —dijo cuando estuvo libre de mi agarre—. Mi temor es mayor por ti, por lo que te pudiera hacer a ti para tenerme con él —me explicó con nerviosismo, ésta vez tomando mi rostro entre sus manos viendo como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar nuevamente producto de las lágrimas.

_Solo tenía miedo por mí… _

No. No podía permitir que se preocupara por mí. No tenía el derecho de aceptar esa preocupación cuando ella podía estar en peligro, era ella la verdadera persona en peligro. A mí no me importaba lo que me hicieran con tal de tenerla a salvo.

—Ya ves lo que le hizo a Marianne por mi culpa, por haberle hablado —continuó —. No quiero pensar en lo que te haría a ti por significar lo que significas para mí. Es por eso que debía irme, para que tú estuvieras a salvo. Se supone que yo te cuidaría hasta que él me encontrara, me aseguraría de que no te tocara y me lo llevaría lejos, pero…

—Sht… —la interrumpí cubriendo sus manos con las mías cuando noté que las notas en su voz se alzaban—. Ya no debes preocuparte por mí, soy yo quién debe cuidarte ahora, ¿recuerdas? Ya no estás sola —dije sonriéndole.

—Robert, tú no puedes protegerme de él, nadie puede —dijo con aflicción—. Si huí, fue porque no podía hacer nada más.

—Eso no puede ser —insistí —, además, tiene que haber un modo de que no te encuentre… —insistí, pero ella me interrumpió.

—Lo hay —contestó—, pero para eso debo irme y no te puedo dejar solo. No sabiendo que si te dejo aquí y él aparece, no descansará hasta que te haga daño por mi culpa.

_Vaya, ese monstruo era un completo desquiciado_.

—¿Y la policía? —pregunté, aunque ya tenía el presentimiento de que no funcionaría.

—La policía nunca podría encontrarlo, y si lo hiciera, solo serían más muertes… —respondió con pesar.

_¿Muertes?_… Cielos… ¿cómo podría deshacerme de él? Muertes era mucho más de lo que yo pensaba y más de lo que podía sopesar.

—Él es poderoso —continuó—. Es el vampiro más fuerte que alguna vez conocí y cuando incluso soy más fuerte que tú, ni siquiera así podría librarme de él.

Lo que decía era cierto. Ella era mucho más fuerte que yo, incluso a pesar de que no quisiera reconocerlo, pero era la verdad. Me superaba en fuerza y rapidez por mucho, lo que me consumía al estar incapacitado de hacer alguna cosa.

—Pero… vámonos, entonces —me apresuré a decir—. Vámonos juntos y huyamos. Yo te sigo a donde sea.

—No, Robert —me contradijo viendo la decepción en su mirar, pero por algo que no pude descifrar—. No puedo dejar que hagas eso, y a donde sea que vayas te reconocerían, además, tú tienes una vida aquí, un trabajo, una familia, amigos, y yo no puedo apartarte de los que quieres como me lo hicieron a mí…

—Pero tú eres quién quiero —la interrumpí al ver su frustración—. No me importa nada si no te tengo a mi lado.

—Robert, yo te quiero, por eso no me iré ahora, no te dejaré —dijo resueltamente después de unos segundos de sombría cavilación que me golpeó al ser las primeras palabras directas con que me hablaba—. Eres lo que más me importa en estos momentos y por eso haré hasta lo imposible por protegerte, y no permitiré que te hagan daño —_se seguía preocupando por mí_… —, pero para eso necesito que tú también me ayudes.

—Yo solo haré lo que sea para que tú estés a salvo.

Katherine POV

No dejaría a Robert solo. Jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño aunque eso significara morir en el acto. Ahora que él sabía toda la verdad, podría tener algún punto a mi favor para su seguridad. Tal vez él lo hiciera más fácil.

El hecho de que Marianne hubiese aparecido no sé por qué trayendo tantos recuerdos que creí almacenados con llave, no significaba que tuviera que descuidar lo que me llevaba a abandonar la ciudad en un futuro tal vez no muy lejano, y las lágrimas que ahora había logrado controlar, aunque no así el dolor, no serían impedimento tampoco.

—Robert, yo te quiero —dije finalmente—, por eso no me iré ahora, no te dejaré. Eres lo que más me importa en estos momentos y por eso haré hasta lo imposible por protegerte, y no permitiré que te hagan daño —continué resueltamente—, pero para eso necesito que tú también me ayudes.

—Yo solo haré lo que sea para que tú estés a salvo.

"_Yo" estar a salvo_, me seguía repitiendo. Tal vez este sería un mundo mejor sin mí, y yo no importaba, lo que si importaba, era mantener a Robert a salvo de lo que yo le había traído a su tranquila vida. Si ahora podía compensar en algo lo que causé, no lo dudaría.

Tomé un hondo respiro antes de continuar. Ya tenía que terminarse el momento de llorar como un bebé, no podía derrumbarme mientras aún Robert podía estar en peligro por mi culpa. No tenía derecho ahora de sufrir teniéndolo conmigo.

—Primero necesito que dejes de salir de noche solo, como a trotar, por ejemplo, hasta que todo esto acabe —le dije conteniéndome y tratando de que mi voz sonara lo más firme posible tras haberme quebrado sin poder controlarlo, logrando que frunciera el ceño.

—¿Hasta que todo esto acabe? —inquirió y entendí de inmediato el sentido en el tono de su voz.

—Robert, yo no puedo prometerte nada además del tiempo que pueda permanecer a tu lado —le dije conteniendo otra vez las lágrimas que ahora pareciera que salían con más facilidad que antes; como nunca creí—. Y si eso llegase a significar que tu seguridad sea amenazada, haré lo que sea que tenga que hacer para remediarlo, aunque para eso me tenga que alejar de ti.

Robert guardó silencio mientras miraba el dosel blanco que colgaba de la cama, y comenzó a jugar con las puntas de la tela entre sus dedos, pero no decía nada, estaba absorto en pensamientos que no era capaz de descifrar.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que eso no suceda? —preguntó finalmente tras levantarse de la cama y afirmarse en uno de los barrotes que sujetaban el dosel.

—No lo hay —reafirmé, aunque hubiese querido con todo mi ser darle otra respuesta—. Si él me encuentra, no hay nada que ni tú ni yo podamos hacer.

—¿Y si… y si te vas de una vez? —preguntó algo molesto tras un largo suspiro con resignación apretando sus finos labios al igual que uno de sus puños—. No quiero que vuelva a encontrarte, y si para eso es necesario que te marches, yo no intentaré detenerte.

—No —dije firmemente—. En eso no hay discusión. Aunque al principio también lo pensé, sé que no es correcto. No pienso dejarte solo ahora, así que no vuelvas a mencionar nada parecido, ¿me oíste?

Mi enfado duró solo unos segundos después de que Robert prácticamente me dijera que lo llevara a la boca del león y lo dejara solo. No podía seguir repitiendo esas cosas. Si Balthazar aparecía, solo en ese momento me iría y me aseguraría de que él nunca se acercara a Robert.

Él pasó una mano por su cabello despeinado y resopló antes de volver a quedarse en silencio por largo tiempo dándose la vuelta para caminar por la habitación, hasta que sin preverlo, se dio vuelta para mirarme y pude ver como esbozaba una tenue sonrisa con sus finos labios, que aunque esa sonrisa y esa luz no llegaron a sus ojos, no dejaron de descolocarme.

—¿Tienes algo de whisky? —preguntó de pronto inocentemente logrando que mis labios se curvaran en otra tenue sonrisa junto a la de él, y aunque ninguno de los dos podría estar realmente feliz por lo que acabábamos de hablar, mi sonrisa era porque ya no me quedaba nada más por hacer. Había regañado, había gritado, me había enojado, había llorado, y ya solo me quedaba reír.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto esta situación desde afuera; escuchando todos los inconvenientes que tendríamos desde ahora, y lo complicado y casi imposible (_o más de lo normal, claro_) que se había vuelto permanecer junto a él, estoy más que segura que no hubiese podido entender nada. La única convicción que tenía, era saber que él se sentía igual que yo; que sonreía sin ánimos porque "no sabía que más hacer".

Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos y resoplé sin ánimos también, dándome por vencida… Bueno, ésta era una manera distinta de enfrentar las cosas a como estaba acostumbrada. De haber estado sola, lo más seguro es que me hubiese ido al bosque de nuevo y hubiese comenzado a atormentarme como estaba acostumbrada, pero ahora él estaba conmigo; el monstruo que yo era tenía una compañía que le restaba importancia a todos los problemas que yo tenía. Balthazar y Marianne pasaron a un segundo plano al ver sus esmeraldas mirándome fijamente.

Y pensar que hace solo unos minutos estaba desgarrándome de dolor otra vez y muriéndome de miedo por todo lo que amenazaba por alcanzarme, y una simple pregunta podía cambiar todo el humor: "_¿Tienes algo de whisky?_"… Aunque bueno, no era precisamente la pregunta, fue quién hizo la pegunta y su mera compañía; Fue el saber que ya no estaba sola en este mundo.

Me levanté pasando junto a él para buscar la botella de whisky que estaba en el mueble y antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, al llegar a su lado me rodeó la cintura atrapándome de pronto entre sus brazos.

—¿Ya comiste? —me preguntó rozando su barbilla rasposa en mi frente con tanta suavidad, que me hacía cosquillas.

—Si, lo hice —le respondí disfrutando el tenue contacto siendo prisionera una vez más de sus brazos, y sin entender su preocupación, ya que siendo realista, jamás se habían preocupado por mí en demasiado tiempo.

—Entonces no hay ningún peligro si hago esto —soltó antes de besarme.

Creí que volvería a llorar al sentir sus labios presionándose contra los míos, pero esta vez no era por ningún dolor del pasado que me atormentaba, si no que más bien, era de felicidad al sentirme completa. Podía no tener un montón de cosas y estar privada de las otras, pero solo estando con él me sentía completa. Además de un monstruo, me sentía completa y… feliz.

Ahora sabía que el mundo podría estarse acabando en estos precisos momentos, pero el solo hecho de que él estuviera a mi lado, significaba que ya no me importaba nada más que él…

Robert POV

No había ninguna posibilidad de que si el monstruo de Balthazar apareciera pudiera hacerle frente, y la única manera de que no le hiciera daño a Katherine era que ella se fuera lo antes posible, aunque eso significaría también, que no la vería nunca más… Y yo ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de marcharme con ella, según su propia resolución. Katherine me decía que en otras palabras; si yo estaba junto a ella, Balthazar la encontraría por la atención que yo atraería… y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón.

—No pienso dejarte solo ahora, así que no vuelvas a mencionar nada parecido —refutó molesta—, ¿me oíste?

Me lo había dejado bien en claro. No se iba a ir mientras ese monstruo no viniera y no la encontrara, porque no me dejaría desprotegido…

_Genial. Perfecto. _Me sentía un inútil y una completa basura_. _Pero, ¿cómo no sentirse una basura cuando ni siquiera puedes proteger a la chica que amas? Y es ella quién; corriendo todo el peligro que corre, sufriendo todo lo que sufre ¿lo único que hace es asegurarse que tú estés bien? Y todo esto seguía significando una sola cosa: que el asunto de marcharse seguía en pie. La única diferencia era que ahora ya conocía muy bien el por qué. Pero también sabía que no era correcto que me sintiera feliz en el fondo, porque no son, precisamente, noticias que recibes todos los días, ni noticias que te hagan sonreír… _Pero ¿qué pasaría si él jamás aparecía? O si era aún mejor, ¿si él estaba muerto?_

En el preciso momento que pensé todas esas cosas, sinceramente no supe quién era más un monstruo en esos momentos; si él, quien hizo todo lo que hizo, o yo, quien ya estaba pensando en matar… Pero es que él no se merecía otra cosa. Sabía que aún existía la pena de muerte en algunos países para quienes hacían cosas como las que él hizo. Y además, quien le provocó tanto dolor y miedo a Katherine no merecía menos.

Me di la vuelta antes de caminar por la habitación un par de pasos pensando y analizando todas mis posibilidades para resolver esto, y que para ser sincero, se resumían a un número elevado a cero. Pero lo que sí pude resolver, fue que ambos estábamos atados de manos para cualquier plan que se nos pudiera ocurrir de momento.

_¡Cielos! Esto sí que era complicado. _Al menos ahora era completamente partícipe de la vida de Katherine…

Tras un suspiro, y decidir y convencerme de que aunque dijera que no había forma de deshacerse de él, yo encontraría aquella forma. Además, yo le había prometido a ella que la protegería… Pero de momento, deseando siempre que Balthazar no apareciera nunca, o lo que es mejor, que estuviera muerto sin la posibilidad de que le hiciera daño a alguien más; solo había que esperar. Y entonces, sin controlarlo, ni planearlo, al darme la vuelta para mirarla, sonreí… pero lo que fue aún más incomprensible de todo, fue lo que le dije.

—¿Tienes algo de whisky? —pregunté siendo lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza al instante.

Ya había pasado el minuto en que la vi llorar y sufrir por su pasado. Se desahogó, mientras que yo esperaba que aliviara en algo su peso, y al verla y darme cuenta que las lágrimas se habían consumido, ahora al menos logré que sonriera conmigo y resoplara con divertimiento (aunque con algo se frustración) por sentir que no sabía que más hacer.

_Son algo así como esos momentos que te ríes solo por nerviosismo, pienso yo…_

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos antes de levantarse y dirigirse a donde de seguro guardaba el whisky haciéndole caso a la tontería que había dicho, pero mientras pasaba a mi lado, la atrapé de la cintura rozando su frente con mis labios.

—¿Comiste? —inquirí recordando lo de hace unas horas, cuando huyó de mí tras decirme que no se había alimentado hace días, o eso se suponía.

—Si, lo hice —respondió en voz baja sin moverse, pero sin notar una señal que me dijera que se quería apartar de mi abrazo.

—Entonces no hay ningún peligro si hago esto —concluí antes de besarla.

Rozaba sus labios con suavidad una y otra vez sintiendo su lengua moverse al mismo ritmo de la mía en completa sincronización, mientras que sus fríos labios enviaban escalofríos de placer por todo mi cuerpo notando más intensidad bajando en la línea de mi espalda, y sobre todo, en mi estómago, con ese nerviosismo constante que nunca se iba ni cambiaba, solo aumentaba cada vez más. Pero además, por primera vez sentí que era totalmente correspondido… _o tal vez era el hecho de que tenía sus palabras como garantía de que me quería en realidad…_ En fin, lo que sea que me diera aquella sensación, me hacía disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último, como decía Cindy…

_Aunque éste momento si podría ser el último…_

Al pensar en eso, de inmediato me bajó una especie de desesperación que me tomó desprevenido por tanta intensidad. No quería que se fuera jamás de mi lado, pero también me sentía un egoísta por pensar de esa manera cuando, estando conmigo, podrían hacerle daño. Si hubiese tenido más cuidado al invitarla a cenar, jamás nos habrían fotografiado y ella no estaría pasando por todo este miedo e incertidumbre.

—¿Robert, estás bien? —escuché de pronto y al darme cuenta, había dejado de besar a Katherine y ella me estaba mirando fijamente.

—Lo estoy —logré decir no muy convencido antes de abrazarla con fuerza contra mí, absorbiendo su dulce aroma reconfortante con una necesidad irrefrenable que antes no podía entender del todo.

Como al principio creí que eran solo asuntos de ella y que no me quería, y ahora sabía que no era así y que era por algo mucho más peligroso, había cierto tormento que no podía calmar, por lo mismo, solo fui capaz de dirigirle una sonrisa para que no se preocupara por mí.

—¿Traes el whisky? —pregunté dejando que siguiera su camino antes de sentarme en el sillón claro que había utilizado antes.

Katherine volvió a los segundos después y se sentó en la codera del sillón junto a mí entregándome uno de los dos vasos que llevaba en la mano.

Solo me percaté del primer sorbo del licor, y luego estuvimos en silencio unos momentos mirando el suelo, cada uno inserto en sus propios pensamientos y divagaciones.

Aún no abandonaba la idea de encontrar una solución pronta para que estuviera bien, eso estaba claro, pero de momento recordé otra cosa que tal vez ayudaría a que alivianara una de las tantas cargas que Katherine llevaba a cuestas.

—Ahora que Marianne está en la cuidad —comencé llamando su atención, percibiendo como su postura se tensaba de inmediato—, ¿pensarás en hablar con ella?

Suspiró sonoramente antes de contestarme.

—Si ella… fue hasta ti y no vino a mí, no creo que sus intensiones sean querer hablar conmigo —respondió con pesar logrando que cierta punzada de remordimiento volviera a mí.

—Tal vez yo pueda intentar hacer que te escuche… —insistí.

—¿Tú? —inquirió extrañada—. ¿Por qué tú? Me dijiste que no sabías dónde estaba, ¿acaso dijo que volvería a verte? ¿Dijo algo más? —concluyó algo agitada y con expectación, y aunque mi nerviosismo no disminuía, traté de ignorar sus últimas preguntas y continué.

—No dijo mucho, pero sí me dijo que antes ya te había encontrado varias veces y que solamente no había querido hablar contigo —respondí viendo su cara de decepción por lo que le decía, así que me apresuré a continuar—, pero el hecho de que ahora haya querido hacerte saber que estaba con vida, ¿no te dice algo?

—Tal vez quiere vengarse… —comentó sin ánimos.

—No seas pesimista —increpé ignorando lo que dijo con cierto temor de que pudiera ser cierto—. Como te dije antes, el que las cosas estén pasando en estos momentos, tiene que tener un por qué, y si tu hermana sale… "a la luz" ahora —por no encontrar otra forma de mencionarlo, aunque fue ella quien se refirió así de Katherine—, aquello también tiene que tener una respuesta y un sentido.

No parecía querer creerme, así que tomé una de sus manos y sin mirarla, por no ser capaz de asegurárselo por completo, le dije lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

—Balthazar aún no sabe donde estás. Él no ha aparecido, ¿cierto? —asintió con la cabeza—. Por lo tanto no está todo perdido, quizás hasta esté muerto —solté con la esperanza de que así fuera, aunque aún me sentía extraño por hablar de la muerte de alguien tan fácilmente.

Katherine me miró con el ceño fruncido, tal vez no entendiendo que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, y para ser sincero… yo tampoco lo sabía. Solo le decía lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza notando como el caos de toda la información de esa noche me golpeaba.

—Lo que quiero decir es que si Balthazar no llega a aparecerse nunca, y si Marianne está en la ciudad, tal vez podrían hablar y aclarar todo lo sucedido —me volvió a mirar como si no entendiera de lo que les estaba hablando—. Ella es tu única familia y significa que no solo me tienes a mí… —de pronto se me ocurrió una idea —, nos tendrías a ambos y tal vez entre todos podríamos encontrar una solución para todo lo que pudiese ocurrir. Fue Balthazar el que la hirió en primer lugar; tú la salvaste, y fue Balthazar también el que te hizo daño y a todos los que querías…

Al apenas cruzárseme esas palabras por la mente, de inmediato me fui haciendo consciente de otras cuantas cosas que sucedían. Si bien es cierto que todo lo que sufrió Katherine y lo que le sucedió a su familia fue por culpa de Balthazar, si él no la hubiera convertido, yo jamás podría haberla conocido, jamás podría haber sabido lo que era amar de esa manera, ni sentirme reconfortado como ahora por el solo hecho de que estuviera a mi lado. Pero que acaso, ¿aquello valía la pena a cambio de todo lo que sufrió?

_Por supuesto que no. Nada justifica que haya podido conocerla y amarla…_

Pero si tan solo pudiera haber estado con ella cada minuto de dolor en toda su vida, o tal vez poder recibir todo lo malo que veía en su mirar al recordar las lágrimas que derramó cuando no pudo seguir conteniéndolas al relatarme su vida y lo que tuvo que pasar. ¿Acaso en vez de odiar a Balthazar, debía agradecerle que la trajera a mí? Entonces, ¿quién era el demonio? ¿Quién otro era el monstruo además de mí por ser el egoísta que prefiere tenerla a su lado y no en 1900?

Nada es justificable. Nada así es ni remotamente justificable para mi dicha o la de cualquiera. Y ahora, al ver una vez más a mi amor con la mirada invadida por el dolor que la persigue, ni siquiera así puedo ser capaz de pensar que hubiese preferido que hubiera vivido su vida normalmente, sabiendo que se hubiese casado con otro. No puedo vivir sin ella, pero tampoco puedo borrar lo que sufrió y es injusto. Es injusto para ella e injusto para mí, porque no lo merezco.

Entonces me repito otra vez, ¿quién es realmente el monstruo aquí? ¿Podría, alguna vez, ser capaz de decirle a Katherine que estoy agradecido de que sea un vampiro, porque de lo contrario, nunca la hubiese conocido? ¿Podría ser capaz de decirle que yo soy el único egoísta y que no merezco su cariño?, ¿o era solo un cobarde?

Y la frustración de no haber podido hacer nada en su momento comienza a quemarme por dentro, ya que además, tampoco sé que hacer ahora.

_Ella no merecía aquel destino... Si tan solo pudiese borrar su pasado… _

Pero Katherine es lo que es por su pasado. Si aquel día en el que encontró su condena no hubiese decidido llegar de noche a su casa, nada de lo que vino después hubiera sucedido. Y eso sería bueno… pero también significa que no la hubiera conocido…

A pesar de que vuelves a intentar buscar un desvío a todos los pensamientos egoístas que te envuelven, siempre llegas a la misma conclusión de que lo prefieres así, y vuelves a repetirte: _¡Quién es en realidad el monstruo!_

_Pero si él no la hubiera encontrado…_

Solo sientes que te estás aprovechando de su sufrimiento en tu propio beneficio, y la culpa te carcome desde adentro… Sientes odio y furia contra ti mismo. Vergüenza por preferir esto y dejar de pensar menos en ella como quien amo, y más como si fuera una propiedad que tengo a mi lado.

_¿Quién era realmente el monstruo? ¿Balthazar o yo?_

—¿Robert, qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La suave y apagada voz de Katherine, con su particular y melodiosa voz me trajo de vuelta a ésta realidad, a la habitación, con ella a mi lado alejándome de momento de la sombría iluminación que acababa de vivir.

Levanté la mirada del suelo para ver su hermoso rostro y sus profundos ojos azules como el océano, preguntándose qué me sucedía con preocupación en ellos.

No podía soportarlo. No merecía ésta preocupación. Si no fuera por mí, ella se habría ido lejos hace días sin correr el peligro de que quién la atormentaba la pudiera encontrar; el monstruo que, a la vez, no lo era tanto en comparación a mí, porque si lo pensaba de cierto modo, a ambos nos movía el egoísmo de tenerla a nuestro lado.

—¿Robert? —insistió, pero yo no era capaz de soportarlo.

—Te Amo —dije tratando de olvidar todo lo que había estado pensando sobre Marianne y Balthazar hasta ese momento y al ver como sus labios intentaron curvarse en una sonrisa, no pude evitar atraparlos con la necesidad que solo el miedo y la desesperación podían explicar.

Le quité el vaso de whisky de sus manos y lo dejé junto al mío sobre la mesa, viéndose perpleja por mis actos, antes de atraerla sobre mi regazo y no soltarla mientras la besaba una y otra vez. Soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, pero mis manos siguieron recorriendo la extensión de su espalda y de sus brazos desnudos, cuando poco a poco, ella llevó los suyos a mi cuello.

No sé en realidad cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos de la misma forma, pero el miedo que sentía fue dando paso a una necesidad mayor que era traducida a fuego que recorría mi cuerpo. Sus manos se reposaron en mi pecho para apartarme, y aunque veía el mismo fuego en ella, la vacilación era mayor.

—Te sucede algo —indicó mirándome fijamente advirtiendo como algo no andaba bien, pero yo no era lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle la verdad.

Podría enfrentarme a la muerte por ella, pero que supiera que estaba feliz de que estuviera conmigo cuando también significaba estar feliz por todo lo que le sucedió; no podía.

—No quiero perderte —expliqué finalmente, y por supuesto, no mentí, pero aún así no era toda la verdad.

Katherine POV

No podía creer que después de todo siguiera amándome. Era como si no le importaba lo que había hecho, y es más, incluso le preocupaba que Marianne me perdonara algún día.

_Que extraño se sentía como alguien se podía preocupar por mí de nuevo…_

Mis deseos por él iban aumentando mientras más frenético se volvía el instante en que nos besábamos; algo así como si fuera un último beso… (_¿y si así era?_). Pero entre todo aquello, y a pesar de que no quería apartarme de sus labios, algo no andaba bien;sentía como… cierto miedo de su parte. ¿Habrá sido correcto contarle toda la verdad si ahora solo había generado su miedo? ¿Resultaba que a medida que trataba de hacer las cosas bien, éstas iban resultando todo lo contrario? Pero aún así se lo hice saber sin demora.

—No quiero perderte —me contestó finalmente, y al escuchar eso, ésta vez fui yo quien se abalanzó sobre él y atrapó sus labios con el miedo inminente de perderlo para siempre ahora mismo.

Me acomodé a horcajadas sobre sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Incluso podía sentir su masculinidad con fuerza contra mí por la cercanía, y en movimientos confusos que no terminaba de entender, Robert comenzó a quitar mi blusa con suavidad y desesperación a la vez. Pero la confusión en mí no era porque no lo deseara, si no que porque entre el temor y el caos en que se había convertido todo, yo aún podía sentir que no había nada más importante que él en la tierra. Podría morir mañana, pero esa noche no lo soltaría.

Todas las lágrimas que derramé esa noche y todas heridas que acumulé durante décadas no serían suficientes para compensar y pagar en parte el tener sus caricias y sus besos en ese momento, ni ningún otro. Como lo resolví antes, sufriría las llamas del infierno con gusto por tenerlo cada noche conmigo… O bueno, hasta que el desastre inminente y permanente se hiciera presente.

Comencé a quitar la sudadera gris que llevaba puesta, mientras besaba su cuello saboreando la salinidad de su piel en ese momento. El pulso de su sangre golpeaba con fuerza contra mis labios de nuevo, haciendo al placer y a la tentación volverse cada vez mayor, pero no sería yo quien seguiría poniendo su vida en peligro esa noche. Ya no me importaba lo deliciosa que fuera el sabor de su sangre si el sabor de su cuerpo y la sensación de que me tuviera era mayor. La superioridad de tenerlo conmigo era aún más reconfortante que cualquier otra cosa.

—No es seguro que te vayas esta noche hasta que no salga el primer destello del alba —logré decir entre dificultosas respiraciones dejando de lado su sangre y concentrándome solamente en él.

—Me parece perfecto —ratificó de la misma manera contra mis labios, mientras que con ambas manos sostenía mi rostro y no dejaba de besarme, y yo a él.

_¿No había nada más que esto?_

No, no lo había, y yo tampoco lo merecía.

Dejaba besos por toda la extensión de mi pecho llegando al borde de mi corpiño para luego subir otra vez, hasta llegar a la comisura de mi boca, en donde ésta vez, yo atrapé su labio inferior con suavidad deleitándome de su sabor único que borraba de momento todo mal pasado.

—Robert, ¿estás seguro de querer estar conmigo a pesar de todo? —solté cuando sus manos se dirigieron al broche de mi corpiño.

—Jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida —respondió dirigiéndose directamente a mis ojos.

_Nadie que puede mirar de esa manera, puede estar mintiendo…_

Volví a besarlo de nuevo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pero a pesar de eso, esa noche ya no nos separamos. Incluso cuando nos deslizamos del sillón hacia la cama, no me aparté de él en ningún momento.

Esto fue mucho mejor que la vez anterior. Incluso no sentí la necesidad que tuve antes de beber su sangre al besarlo y acariciarlo a cada momento, o al disfrutar de su amor en su totalidad como lo hice. Si podía anhelar estar viva de nuevo, esta era la única manera de conseguirlo, y él era él único quién podía darme aquella sensación.

Pero al no haberlo mordido ésta vez, no solo no puse su vida en peligro de nuevo, si no que también su energía no pareció verse afectada de ninguna manera convirtiéndolo en el hombre más apasionado que pudiese haber conocido nunca. Sabía de lo que era capaz de hacerme sentir por conocimiento de causa, pero ni en mis mejores fantasías alcanzaba a dimensionar todo su esplendor.

Una vez, dos veces, y otra más… Perdí la cuenta y solo podía sentir cada movimiento necesitándolo cada vez más. Cada segundo que pasaba necesitaba más de él, incluso cuando mi cuerpo parecía volverse humano de momento, tornándose débil por el trabajo, pero rápidamente volvía a ponerme a su altura y el fuego y el placer volvía a llenar mi cuerpo cada vez más.

Me encontraba con sus ojos fijos en mi mirada a cada instante, pero en realidad yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo cuando era él quien me hacía sentir viva y parecía alejar con tanta facilidad mis fantasmas del pasado, y me preguntaba si él era consciente de todo lo que lograba causar en mí además de la pasión que ya era evidente.

De pronto sus labios se movieron con suavidad hasta mi cuello en donde logré escuchar un susurro que decía "Te Amo", pero a pesar de que yo no sentía menos por él, no tuve el valor de decírselo. Incluso cuando quería y sentía la necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no pude. _¿Acaso no quería hacerle más daño cuando todo terminara?_

Y las palabras quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta cuanto volví a escuchar aquel susurro repitiendo que me amaba una y otra vez contra mi oído.

Robert POV

Besando a Katherine con la desesperación que lo estaba haciendo, no fue precisamente la manera correcta de mitigar la culpabilidad que tengo dentro, por el contrario, el querer hacerla mía no dejaba de convertirme en un egoísta. Pero estando en mi regazo, recibiendo sus exigentes besos, y sintiendo como sus pequeñas manos recorrían mi cuerpo enviando escalofríos de placer por todas partes, no podía dejar pasar todas las sensaciones y la necesidad por alto. Cuando volví a obligarme a ver lo que estaba sucediendo, la necesidad ya era mutua.

"Necesidad". Todo se reducía a una sola palabra… Mi necesidad de ella podía nublar cualquier otra cosa, cualquier juicio que emitía mi fuero interno contra mí, pero yo no quería perderla, y cada minuto que pasaba era en lo que más pensaba.

Besaba su piel deleitándome con su aroma y su sabor, antes de que mis manos intentaran desabrochar el broche de su corpiño.

—Robert, ¿estás seguro de querer estar conmigo a pesar de todo? —dijo en ese momento.

_¿"A pesar de todo"? _¿Qué podía significar el a pesar de todo? ¿A pesar de que se fuera mañana?

Pero cuando pensé en aquella posibilidad que me dolía por dentro produciendo un nudo en mi garganta, entendí que se refería a eso y todo lo demás. Que el "a pesar de todo" era efectivamente "todo".

—Jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida —le respondí mirando directamente a sus ojos, observando la intensidad de su profundidad estando dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa por ella si con eso podía ponerme a su altura y pagar por mi egoísmo.

En el mismo instante en que terminé de decir aquello, ella demandó mis labios de nuevo tomando mi cuello entre sus pequeñas manos. La aferré contra mí y la tomé de sus muslos para reposar su espalda contra la cama.

Ella me volvía loco, se llevaba rastros de mi cordura a veces, pero yo no quería hacer nada contra eso. Quería rendirme ante ella y todo lo que quisiera, porque así era feliz. Era feliz besando sus labios y su piel, era feliz disfrutando y sintiendo la calidez de sus profundidades íntimas, y era feliz de que ella me correspondiera de la manera en que lo hacía.

Mientras más aumentaban los momentos en que el éxtasis y el placer salían de mí de momento, me fui haciendo consciente de que Katherine no me había mordido, pero también de que por lo menos, yo no necesitaba de aquello para sentirme en la gloria como me sentía y llegar a la magnitud en que llegaba, como antes lo pensé.

El placer que solo ella me podía dar no podía pagarlo con nada, y mientras más la miraba a los ojos, más culpable me sentía.

_¿Cómo poder deshacerme de esto? ¿Cómo poder enfrentarlo y compensarlo, cuando era ella quien yo más amaba y deseaba?_

Mientras recorría su cuello con mi lengua, el nudo en mi garganta volvió a reaparecer con más fuerza que antes, e inconscientemente solté un "Te Amo" en voz baja contra su oído, como si así pudiera compensarse todo lo que pensé.

—Te Amo, te Amo, te Amo —repetí antes de besar sus labios de nuevo y abrazarla urgentemente.

_Perdóname por desear que así haya sido, _pensaba después de un rato en el que sentía como se había quedado dormida en mis brazos ya bien entrada la mañana.

—Por favor, perdóname —susurré besando su frente entre su pausada respiración.

Con mis dedos acariciaba su blanca y suave piel recorriéndola de un extremo a otro completamente ajeno a los sueños que ahora se apoderaban de sus pensamientos imposibles de penetrar. Con una mano atraje una sábana para proteger su cuerpo del frío que supuse que pudiese sentir por la baja temperatura de la noche, aunque también podría ser que no pudiera sentirlo, por como muchas veces sentí la gelidez de su piel…

De todas maneras, me quedé a su lado abrazándola; resguardando sus sueños sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había revelado esa noche, imaginándome como habría sido todo si yo hubiese vivido con ella en 1900, si hubiese estado ahí cuando me necesitó… O como habría sido si ella hubiera nacido en esta época y nos hubiésemos conocido como se conoce cualquier persona…

Pero eso no había sido así. Pasó lo que pasó y ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, solo tenía que aferrarme a la esperanza de poder cambiar el futuro. Mi fututo y por sobre todo y más importante, el de ella.

—Te Amo —volví a susurrar contra su piel cerrando mis ojos con fuerza—, y no descansaré hasta verte feliz, mi vida.

Culpable o no, no dejaría que siguieran pasándole las cosas que le pasaron, y de momento, tenía la misión de hacer que Marianne pudiera perdonar a Katherine, aunque ella misma se opusiera a ello.

_¿Y Balthazar?_ Bueno, después vería qué haría con respecto a Balthazar (y si es que volvía a aparecer), porque no iba a permitir que además de mi secreto egoísmo, todavía viniera él a lastimarla.

—Sé que no debo sentirme feliz de que estés aquí, cuando eso mismo significa sentirme feliz por todo lo que sufriste —seguí hablándole en voz baja, siendo así la única manera de tener el valor de decirlo—, pero te prometo que ya nada volverá a atormentarte mientras esté a tu lado —besé su frente antes de notar como el cansancio por todo lo que había pasado comenzaba a pesarme en los ojos y en el cuerpo—. Te lo juro.

********

espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... al menos es una avance en la relacion.... xd

y gracias majo, marry y juls por sus reviews... :D quiero mas!!!!!!!! XD


	16. Revelaciones

**Hola, llegué!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Les escribí otro capítulo…**

**eso si, no me gustarìa decepcionarlas al**

**decirles que vuelve el drama... pero ****espero que les guste [:xd:]**

****** **** **** **** **** **** **** ******

**Capítulo 16: **REVELACIONES

RPOV

Pasaron nueve días desde que tuvimos cierta conversación con Katherine, pero eso no significó que no siguiera pasando con ella cada noche en relativa calma y apego, porque además, no ha habido ni siquiera un solo rastro de Balthazar.

Es cierto que mi nivel de culpabilidad no había disminuido en nada a pesar del tiempo, y pasar cada minuto de la noche con ella lo hacía aumentar. Pero tampoco iba a dejarla sola, así que yo solo le hacía compañía y ella a mí, dentro de la pequeña habitación iluminada de velas.

La segunda noche que fui, Katherine ya había puesto otra bombilla para mi comodidad (para que se me hiciera más fácil ver), pero yo prefería que siguiera encendiendo velas como la primera vez. No tantas como antes, eso si, con una o dos a mí me bastaba para verla, y además era más agradable y por qué no decirlo, romántico. Esa luz infundía algo así como tranquilidad en el espacio, que me hacía imaginar de momentos, que solo estábamos ella y yo en todo el mundo.

Aunque quise volver a ver a Marianne para intentar que entre ella y Katherine hicieran las pases _(y nada que ver con sus… bueno, con lo que me dijo, por supuesto)_, aquello no sucedió. No sabía donde se hospedaba y tampoco podía salir a buscarla. Sería como ir a ciegas en la enorme ciudad, como buscar una aguja en un pajar y era incluso más, o igual de inútil que salir por las calles preguntándole a cada persona que se me cruzara: _"Hola, busco a Marianne Jacobs, una vampiro ¿La han visto? Es la hermana de mi novia…". _

_Bueno… aún no es mi novia. ¿Querrá ser mi novia?_

Pero además de todo esto, Katherine me prohibió que saliera solo de noche.

Sí. Me lo prohibió. Me sentía como un niño nuevamente cuando tenía que permanecer siempre bajo la mirada de mi madre y no me gustaba sentirme así, protegido, cuando se supone que debía ser yo el que la protegiera. _¿Soy el hombre o no?_ (Y me referí a lo de niño si es que no podía sentirme peor…).

No tuve con qué objetar. Siempre me decía algo que me dejaba en silencio pensando mi respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera entregársela, ella me lanzaba otra tanda de objeciones a mi petición. Así que finalmente, a pesar de todo lo que protesté, me enfadé y me opuse, tuve que acceder a su condición para que pudiera seguir yendo a su habitación por las noches. Simplemente no tuve otra opción y terminé haciéndole caso, llegando siempre a la casona un poco antes de que atardeciera y marchándome al apenas amanecer para continuar con mis actividades habituales, y que aunque me había cambiado un poco el sueño, no tenía problemas para hacer lo de siempre, recargándome de energía cada noche junto a ella.

A veces, Katherine se ausentaba por un par de horas cuando debía cazar, ya que como se negaba incesantemente a beber de mí, y a pesar de siempre ofrecerle de mi sangre (no por buscar placer, solamente para que estuviera bien), no había refutación que aceptara. Así que en esos momentos yo solo la esperaba tocando guitarra, componiendo algunas letras, o simplemente ensayando el libreto para Eclipse, que era lo único que tenía por hacer.

Mientras pasaban los días, yo barajaba las posibilidades de mostrarle la canción que había comenzado a componer para ella hace algunos meses, pero aún no podía convencerme y estar completamente seguro. Supongo que era algún tipo de reacción extraña parecida al "pánico escénico".

Los días pasaban y nuestras noches se componían de conversaciones largas e incesantes, y que aunque era un tema delicado de tocar, Balthazar estuvo presente al principio. Ella se empeñaba en decir que me olvidara de él, porque ella se encargaría de eso en su momento, pero yo no dejé por un buen tiempo de insistir en inventar planes que, seguramente, no nos llevarían a ninguna parte, pero que no significaba no intentarlo. Cuando ya me di por vencido insistiéndole, aquellas ideas se quedaron solo en mis pensamientos esperando que algún día pudiesen servir, aunque mejor sería, que nunca fuera necesario emplearlas.

Pero las noches no solo eran conversaciones, también escuchábamos música de la que guardaba en sus estantes, y que era bastante serena por lo demás, veíamos películas, e incluso una vez me leyó el libro de poemas que era de su padre. Ahí me di cuenta que no tenía la necesidad de tener la mirada fija en las páginas, porque eran extraños los momentos en que apartaba su intensa mirada de mis ojos cuando hablaba, casi tanto como no la apartaba cuando hacíamos el amor una y otra vez hasta caer rendidos uno sobre el otro, con su cuerpo sudoroso y tibio de momentos, unido al mío. Mi amor por ella parecía que no podía seguir creciendo con el pasar del tiempo, pero siempre me sorprendía cuando descubría lo contrario con cada roce, cada caricia y cada beso que ella me entregaba.

_Solo esperaba corresponder todo lo que me concedía…_

Esa tarde como tantas otras, aunque algo más temprano, me estaba preparando en mi departamento para ir a visitarla, cuando se me ocurrió que podría llevarle uno de los diversos _combos _grasientos que ofrecían en los locales de comida rápidapara que así lo probara como se lo había prometido cuando fuimos a cenar. Y es por eso que ahora me encontraba pidiendo la orden en el local de comida rápida, de esos en donde te atienden desde tu auto **(N/A: en realidad no sé cómo se llaman aquellos servicios)**: Refrescos, un par de hamburguesas, y papas fritas con aderezos. Solo esperaba que no lo repudiara como tantas mujeres que había conocido.

Coloqué el paquete en el asiento del copiloto y conduje con prisa hasta el lado norte de la ciudad. Creo que me pasé algunas luces rojas, pero en realidad me daba cuenta cuando ya era tarde. Con suerte, no tuve ningún accidente, ni ninguna infracción.

Me estacioné en un lugar algo apartado de la casona como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora; en un lugar en el que no llamara la atención en medio de la tarde y en donde perfectamente podría pasearse una pareja disfrutando de la tarde. El lugar al menos daba resultado.

Esperé unos momentos hasta que mi camino estuviera completamente despejado y con premura me dirigí a la puerta de entrada con las llaves ya dispuestas en mi mano, atento a cualquier movimiento inesperado. Pero no solo tuve cuidado de que no me viera alguno de los residentes de la casona, si no que también, cierto fotógrafo que según Katherine, había estado rondando el patio, aunque a decir verdad, hace varios días que no sabía nada de él, y no me extrañaba. A lo mucho, a los dos días después de la entrevista con el canal 3, la prensa había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto de las fotos del restaurante cuando se dieron por vencidos de poder encontrar algo más de lo que yo no decía.

Puse la llave en la cerradura, giré el pestillo suavemente con rapidez procurando que no se filtrara ni un solo haz de luz desde afuera y caminé despacio entre la penumbra, acostumbrando mi visión a ella sin hacer ningún ruido al moverme por la habitación y estando consciente de cada lugar donde pisaba, ya que a estas alturas me sabía de memoria dónde había cada cosa en el lugar.

Esperé algunos segundos más de pie junto a la cama para ver con cierta claridad en donde me encontraba, ya que con solo escuchar la suave respiración acompasada de Katherine al dormir, no significaba que pudiera estar completamente seguro sobre su posición. Necesitaba más que oírla.

Dejé con cuidado el paquete de comida rápida sobre el velador y me senté con cuidado junto a ella. Besé su frente absorbiendo de inmediato su esencia fríamente reconfortante, y al instante reaccionó revolviéndose entre las sábanas.

—Robert —soltó en una voz apenas audible, notando su tono al desperezarse.

—Buenos días, dormilona —la saludé acariciando su mejilla.

Sin darme cuenta alcanzó el interruptor de una lámpara de velador que había adquirido hace poco y lo encendió. En ese momento, a pesar de ser una luz tenue, pude ver a la perfección sus facciones angelicales, sus ojos como el lapislázuli observándome fijamente, y su cabello negro y desordenado sobre la almohada.

—Llegas temprano —comentó conteniendo un bostezo al tiempo que pasaba una mano por sus ojos con pereza, antes de soltar una pequeña risa de diversión—. Me debo ver horrible.

—Jamás —la contradije sonriendo—. Pero si prefieres seguir durmiendo, puedo esperarte…

—No —se apresuró a decir—. Es mucho mejor verte aquí que en mis sueños.

¿Por qué cada vez que decía cosas como aquellas me dejaba en las nubes? Era como si fuera la primera vez que me podía sentir así de completo…

—Pero para el caso de que aún tengas sueño, conozco algunas formas de quitártelo —le dije con un evidente doble sentido complacido por sus palabras—. ¿Qué me dices?

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué propones? —preguntó siguiendo mi juego al tiempo que reposaba de lado su cabeza sobre un brazo flexionado en la almohada.

—¿Que tal si te las muestro? —planteé antes de besarla con todo lo que había estado conteniendo desde la mañana…

"_Desde la mañana"…_ Me parecían siglos sin verla.

Katherine me respondió de inmediato entrelazando sus manos por detrás de mi cuello. Saboreaba sus labios y degustaba su piel por debajo de la fina blusa de satín que la cubría, pero de improviso ella se detuvo y se alejó unos centímetros de mí mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó de pronto.

_¿Olor? ¿Qué olor?_

Se irguió sobre la cama y su mirada se dirigió de inmediato al velador, dándome a entender a qué se refería.

—¡Ah! Esas son hamburguesas y otras cosas —le expliqué restándole importancia—. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que salimos a cenar? Bueno, pues ahora traje la dichosa y grasienta comida rápida.

Sonrió y suspiró sin apartar la vista de mí.

—¿Podríamos comerla luego? Antes me gustaría degustar algo que sé que es aún mejor…

—¿Y qué sería eso? —bromeé lujuriosamente.

—Un beso tuyo.

—Un beso y todo lo que quieras de mí —le dije antes de dirigirme directo a sus labios al tiempo que me dejaba caer hacia atrás en la cama con ella en mis brazos, logrando que soltara una pequeña risa por la sorpresa de atraerla conmigo.

Estuvimos así unos momentos, mientras sentía su respiración agitada contra mis labios y mis manos recorrían con soltura la piel expuesta de su cuerpo… y la que no, también. Pero antes de que las cosas siguieran subiendo aún más de tono, Katherine se levantó tomando aliento.

—Pero también debo ir a cazar.

Quería morderme una mano por quedar de ésta manera.

Era tan fácil para ella subir mi temperatura y encenderme, envolviéndome en llamas de lujuria, que me preguntaba si podrá darse cuenta de lo que causaba en mí… Pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, moví mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos.

—¿Debes salir hoy? —me quejé como un niño al que le negaban un dulce, volviendo a sentarme frente a ella y recordando que efectivamente, y según mis cálculos, hoy le correspondía salir.

—Se me es más seguro estar a tu lado cuando he ido a cazar antes —me contestó con vergüenza, por lo que pude notar en su voz aunque no quiso mirarme.

—Lo sé, pero a mí no me molestaría que…

—No tentemos a la suerte aún más —me interrumpió sabiendo hacia donde se dirigían mis palabras—. De todo lo malo que pudiese suceder, no quiero ser ni la última que te hiciera daño.

No iba a seguir discutiendo para así permitir que se siguiera culpando cuando no debía. No podía culparse por ser quien era.

—¿Te demorarás mucho? —pregunté pasando a colocarme detrás de ella para abrazarla contra mí y que apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Lo mismo de siempre —me contestó—, pero prometo intentar tardarme lo menos que pueda.

Inhalé una vez más el aroma de su piel y cerré los ojos quedándome en silencio respirando en conjunción a ella, mientras comenzaba a prepararme mentalmente para cuando se fuera por un par de horas, temiendo que cualquier noche no volviera.

_¡_Cómo_ me gustaría poder acompañarla cuando debía salir! _No podía soportar que en cualquier momento apareciera ese tal Balthazar y se la llevara lejos ante mi impotencia… Si pudiera tan solo encontrar una manera de ser más fuerte que él…

Cuando le pedí a Katherine poder acompañarla la primera y la segunda noche que se fue (porque me di cuenta que las siguientes serían una perdida de tiempo, en realidad), su mirada se transformó en pánico y disgusto inmediato mientras me respondía con un claro y rotundo "NO".

No dejaré que vayas por ahí arriesgándote por mí —había dicho la última vez que se lo pregunté, sin atreverse a mirarme—, además, tampoco podría desplazarme con facilidad contigo a mi lado y solo tardaría más….

Ok. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, pero bajo por el hecho de que tenía razón. Yo había visto a la velocidad que se podía mover y yo solo la estorbaría…

_Si tan solo pudiera haber una manera de que no tuviera que hacer ciertas cosas…_

—¿Y podrías beber sangre embotellada? —inquirí de improviso ante una idea que se me vino a la cabeza.

—¿Sangre embotellada? —repitió—. ¿A qué te refieres?

_Sangre embotellada…_ Sí, sonó bastante extraño, como quien se refiriera a una _coca-cola_.

—Digo que si se comprara sangre en una… —comencé a explicar, pero de pronto no sabía como decirlo, era como si no supiera si estaba correcto, o como si solo fuera a hablar estupideces—. Bueno, quiero decir… que si comprara sangre en una…

—¿Una carnicería? —terminó por mí, riendo, _pero_ _¿por qué reía?_—. En realidad, por necesidad si podría, pero no hay carnicerías abiertas a las diez de la noche —terminó de contestar, aún sin entender por qué había reído.

—Pero yo podría traerla —me apresuré a decir dejando de lado el chiste que no pude entender—, y así no tendrías para qué salir a cazar y te quedarías conmigo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —me respondió con descuido—, además, ¿no crees que sería extraño que te vieran comprando sangre en una carnicería? ¿O qué carnicería vende la sangre, en realidad?

Ella tenía un punto, de hecho, yo ni siquiera sabía si en realidad la vendían. No es que pudiera decir que antes me hubiese visto en la necesidad de preguntármelo, además, aún había otra cosa que podría resultar complicada; sería bastante extraño verme entrar a una carnicería pidiendo O negativo…

_Espera. ¿A la sangre de los animales se les medía de esa manera?_

—Pero dejando de lado eso —habló interrumpiendo mi parloteo interno con un beso rápido antes de levantarse y alejarse de mi abrazo—, creo que antes me daré una ducha fría. Se me hará más fácil estar a tu lado así —concluyó riendo.

Y la vi alejarse teniendo una perfecta vista de su… parte trasera cuando entró al baño.

—Creo que soy yo quien necesita esa ducha fría —solté en voz alta y oí como reía antes de cerrar la puerta.

_Definitivamente la necesitaba…_

KPOV

Sin duda fue una sorpresa el que Robert me diera la bienvenida ésta mañana (o ésta tarde, para el caso da lo mismo), y sobre todo al preocuparse trayendo la grasosa comida rápida que a él tanto le gustaba. En realidad, ni siquiera me importó que lo hiciera, ya que como era obvio, no existía ninguna necesidad de que yo me alimentara de eso, si no más bien, era el hecho de que se tomara la molestia de preocuparse por mí.

Sus besos y caricias, los cuales no dejaban nunca de llevarme a extremos peligrosos para él, no parecían ayudar mucho a estar en tranquilidad en su compañía dejando pasar un día sin cazar. Era como si por más que me alimentara toda una noche de un arsenal de humanos _(es solo un ejemplo, no lo haría),_ no podría calmar mi sed cuando estaba con él. Esa sed era más que desesperante y quemaba con necesidad cuando rozaba su piel con mis labios y sentía la necesidad de su piel y de su boca constantemente. Pero él nunca lo sabría, sabiendo todo lo que se preocupaba, no le daría otra excusa para que se sintiera culpable. Aunque a fin de cuentas, todo lo que pudiera pasar no compensaría en nada lo que ya le había hecho, toda la quemante y asfixiante necesidad valía la pena sufrirla con tal de que me mirara con aquellos ojos soñadores. Así que la mayoría del tiempo, simplemente trataba de no pensar en eso… con éxito.

_Bueno, a veces._

Nos estábamos besando después de que me hubiese atraído con él sobre la cama sintiendo sus manos acariciarme por encima y debajo de mi pijama, pero me percaté de que la necesidad quemante se iba haciendo mayor, y ese fue precisamente uno de los momentos en que no podía solo dejar de pensar.

Me aparté con premura de su lado y le recordé que esa noche debía cazar, y aunque se mostró algo decepcionado porque tal vez no iba a suceder, de momento, lo que había estado siendo constante y maravilloso todos éstos días, no perdió oportunidad para incitarme a beber de su sangre consiguiendo que, como cuando se preocupaba por lo de Balthazar, yo lo frenara de inmediato. No dejaría que siguiera haciéndose cargo aún más de mis problemas.

Cuando quedó claro que ya no habría más discusiones con respecto a eso, Robert simplemente pasó a ubicarse detrás de mí envolviéndome entre sus fuertes brazos con ternura, dándome la facilidad para absorber la calidez y la vida de su aroma con profundidad mientras preguntaba como todas las veces en que debía cazar, cuánto me demoraría.

_¿Será consciente de que siempre me pregunta lo mismo?_

—Lo mismo de siempre —le contesté—, pero prometo intentar tardarme lo menos que pueda.

Después de largos momentos en que estuvimos compartiendo en silencio, y aunque se pudiera pensar que después de estar tanto tiempo sola el silencio me molestaría, este tipo de situación era agradable, tranquila, y como cada momento con él, reconfortante. Pero después de escuchar como tomaba una rápida bocanada de aire, de pronto soltó sin previo aviso.

—¿Y podrías beber sangre embotellada?

—¿Sangre embotellada? —repetí sin entender, _¿existe la sangre embotellada?_—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo que si se comprara sangre en una… —comenzó a explicar, y noté como se colocaba algo nervioso aunque no pudiera verlo, por como lo oía titubear al hablar—. Bueno, quiero decir… que si comprara sangre en una…

_¡Ahhhh! _Ya lo había comprendido.

—¿Una carnicería? —lo interrumpí riendo por tal ocurrencia. Nunca se me había ocurrido algo así y ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente de que pudieran vender ese tipo de cosas—. En realidad, por necesidad si podría —continué, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo me causó cierta repulsión. _La sangre embotellada y fría debe saber horrible_ _(¿y tengo derecho, acaso, de quejarme?)_. Pero también sonaba bastante divertido conversar sobre comprar sangre como quién compra un refresco—, pero no hay carnicerías abiertas a las diez de la noche.

—Pero yo podría traerla —propuso y a pesar de lo cómico, no podía dejar de notar su preocupación—, y así no tendrías para qué salir a cazar y te quedarías conmigo.

Definitivamente nunca dejaban de sorprenderme las distintas magnitudes a las que su preocupación por mí podía llegar. _Y yo osándome a ponerlo en peligro…_

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —le dije—, además, ¿no crees que sería extraño que te vieran comprando sangre en una carnicería? ¿O qué carnicería vende la sangre, en realidad?

_No había pensado en eso._

Pero antes de darle oportunidad de que siguiera preocupándose más por mí y al sentir su cuerpo y su esencia aún junto a mí, decidí levantarme e ir a darme una ducha rápida para poder salir.

—Pero dejando de lado eso —le dije cuando me levanté—, creo que antes me daré una ducha fría. Se me hará más fácil estar a tu lado así —bromeé antes de dirigirme al baño.

—Creo que soy yo quien necesita esa ducha fría —escuché que dijo en voz alta mientras se reía.

_A veces eso no lo podía poner en duda._

Pero que yo dijera que necesitaba una ducha fría, era obviamente una manera de decir que necesitaba bajar mis revoluciones; tanto sexuales, como alimenticias. Si el agua era fría o caliente, no me afectaba en lo absoluto, no podía sentir nada, ni apreciar cada sensación de aquellas en singular. De lo único que yo estaba más que segura acerca de lo que podría cambiar mi percepción de las cosas era Robert, o dicho de otra manera, él era el único que podía hacerme volver a sentir las cosas maravillosas que nunca creí poder tener.

Pero evitando ahondar en sentimientos que a la larga me harían daño, hay una cosa que sí podía hacerme el agua (fría o caliente); despejar mi mente y volverla, de cierto modo, más clara para volver a entrar a la habitación a ver a Robert recostado sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza. Había encendido la radio y puesto uno de los tantos discos de mi pequeña colección y al verme, de inmediato sonrió.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Solo le dirigí una sonrisa, pero no pude decirle nada al respecto. Aún es extraño escuchar cumplidos sobre mí, y más aún por el hecho de que ni siquiera estaba vestida de manera especial, solo me vestí como lo hacía siempre; un sweater gris sin hombros y un par de jeans oscuros.

Pero por mucho que me descolocaran sus dulces comentarios, solo me senté a su lado y besé sus labios rápidamente.

—Hola —le dije consiguiendo que soltara una pequeña risa.

—Hola —respondió de todos modos colocando un mechón de pelo húmedo detrás de mi oreja que se había escapado de la descuidada coleta que había hecho en mi cabello, un acto bastante dulce que hubiese acelerado mi corazón si latiera, sobre todo al sentir como sus dedos aprovechaban de rozar mi mejilla.

"_Eres perfecto, ¿lo sabías?"_, quise decirle en ese momento, y no solo eso, también quería decirle un montón de cosas más, que por miedo a todo lo que sucedía y lo que yo era, nunca le había dicho. Tal vez un simple Te Amo de los que él me entregaba sin pedir nada a cambio, pero ni eso podía hacer. Únicamente me limité a tomar su mano besarla como lo hice con sus labios, ya que las palabras no iban a salir de mí.

—Aún queda tiempo para que anochezca —comenzó a decir ante mi silencio mientras lo admiraba. _Como me gustaría estar así con él por montones de años más_…—. ¿Te gustaría probar lo que traje directamente desde "chatarralandia" antes de que debas salir?

Suspiré.

—De acuerdo.

De inmediato se levantó y tomó el paquete de encima del velador mientras que yo acomodaba un lugar en la mesa, sacando todos libros y objetos de ella, y la cual nunca utilicé para comer, en realidad. Una noche Robert comenzó una excursión en mi cuerpo mientras me presionaba contra ella, pero nunca se utilizó para su real uso. Esta sería la primera vez.

Él acomodó todo en la ya desocupada mesa, mientras que yo lo observaba en acción. Se veía adorable.

—¿Acostumbras a hacer esto muy a menudo? —le pregunté al cabo de unos segundos.

—En realidad… no —respondió tardándose en su respuesta—. ¿Se nota mucho? —finalizó viéndose de pronto avergonzado y creo que se sonrojó, lo cual me causó demasiada ternura. No dejaba de adorarlo.

—Bueno —siguió él pasando a otro tema, el importante, o en otras palabras, para que no me siguiera riendo… ¿me estaba riendo?—, ésta son coca-cola's —agregó sacando refrescos de la bolsa.

—Las conozco, llevo bastantes años viendo aquel logo por todas partes —comenté sin parar de reír por lo nervioso que se veía.

_¿Podría vivir así por siempre?_

—Bien, éstas son hamburguesas —siguió sacando otras cosas—. Tienen carne, tomate, lechuga y mayonesa.

—Es como una ensalada, entonces, pero con carne y pan —comenté viendo la conjunción de elementos con curiosidad.

Es cierto que había visto este tipo de cosas un montón de veces desde hace bastantes años, pero nunca les había prestado atención, es más, nunca las había probado.

—Si, de cierto modo, si —acotó estando de acuerdo con mi resolución—. Y bueno, finalmente "por ahora", éstas son papas fritas —dijo apuntando lo último que sacó de la bolsa—. La mayoría de las mujeres las evita, pero…

—¿Evitarlas? ¿Por qué? ¿No tienen buen sabor? —lo interrumpí, pareciéndome extraño que pudiera no ser de tan buen sabor, tomando en cuenta a todos los que vi devorando esas cosas.

—Por el contrario, es solo que tienen algo de colesterol…, grasa…, sal… y no se llevan muy bien con ellas —respondió algo apenado.

—Ya veo —comprendí—, he escuchado algo por el estilo.

—Toma, pruébala —dijo de pronto alcanzándome una con un tenedor de plástico blanco—. Están algo frías, pero el sabor es el mismo.

Abrí lentamente mi boca con nerviosismo dejando que él me diera el primer bocado. No estaban malas, eran…

—¿Cómo están? —inquirió observándome atentamente.

—Ricas —contesté y me dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

Continuamos comiendo. A veces él seguía dándome comida en la boca, o simplemente lo hacía yo, aunque claro, no con mucho éxito, ya que a veces intentaba morder mis dedos entre risas que parecían nunca haber pertenecido a este lugar. Pero por mucho que disfruté del momento y de la comida que era agradable a mi paladar, no podía compensar mi única fuente de nutrientes.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando decidí que no podía seguir poniéndolo en peligro por más irresponsabilidad de mi parte.

—Robert —hablé después de haber comido, cuando ya estábamos sentados estrechamente en el pequeño sillón blanco con su aroma golpeando mi garganta, pero resistiendo la tentación—, debo ir a cazar.

A diferencia de cualquier comentario que había hecho cualquier otra noche, ésta vez solo se apartó y me dejó libre de su abrazo en su regazo con una sonrisa.

—Te esperaré —dijo simplemente.

Me despedí con un profundo pero corto beso antes de dirigirme hacia la ventana en donde puse atención si acaso el fotógrafo que había visto hace días se encontraba allí, pero no, por fortuna. Ya se había aburrido de nunca encontrar nada, a excepción de cuando me vio, la primera vez, pero se supone y esperaba que no lo recordara.

Antes de que saliera a mi travesía, Robert habló.

—Procura llegar pronto.

—Lo haré —respondí antes de saltar al patio.

Me dirigí hacia el bosque que me acogía siempre, pero a diferencia de otras veces, continuamente vigilando cada uno de mis pasos y cada esquina antes de doblar.

El bosque en la oscuridad era como siempre, solo silencio mientras cazaba, pero incluso antes de que hubiera comenzado a cazar, ese silencio era mucho más profundo y cortante que lo común. Era inquietante. Algo no andaba bien.

Me detuve en medio del bosque a mirar todo lo que me rodeaba. Mi respiración era irregular. Éste miedo y ésta ansiedad no las sentía desde hace muchos años, y cuando creí que ya solo era imaginación mía por la paranoia, una voz conocida habló desde las sombras.

—Toc-toc.

RPOV

Después de haber tenido un momento como los que hasta ahora no habíamos pasado, lo de traer mi comida predilecta fue una buena idea. Incluso aunque después tuvo que marcharse rápidamente por sus necesidades, las cuales no podían saciarse con una hamburguesa y papas fritas, no me sentí tan vulnerable emocionalmente como otras veces.

_Si, vulnerable, y soy un hombre, lo sé, ¿pero acaso un hombre no puede sentirse vulnerable?_

—Procura llegar pronto —le dije antes de que saliera, y después de que se despidiera con un rápido y profundo beso que siempre me dejaba pidiendo más.

—Lo haré —me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir.

Pero pude ver en su mirada un atisbo de lo que siempre veía en sus ojos cuando se iba; miedo. El mismo miedo que me traspasaba a mí, pero por ella, y aunque el brillo en su mirada que me parecía tan familiar y deseable últimamente no podía verse afectado por lo que pudiera sentir, no significaba que no hubiera un mar caótico de miedos en el fondo.

_¿Podrá ser consciente de lo que ella misma siente? _

Después de unos minutos a que se marchara, encendí la televisión y comencé a cambiar los canales incesantemente sin encontrar nada que mirar, así que la apagué y tomé mi guitarra para ensayar el tema que había estado componiendo desde hace bastante tiempo.

Una hora y media después dejé de lado la guitarra, encendí la radio y tomé un libro de su colección para leer mientras la esperaba, pero sin darme, me quedé dormido.

Soñé que estaba en un espeso bosque y llovía. Yo estaba corriendo a través de él, hacia Katherine. Pero no estábamos solos, es solo que el resto era borroso y difuso, además, yo solo tenía ojos para una sola persona.

De pronto, la imagen cambió, yo estaba a su lado y sentía que me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero estaba más preocupado por ella que por mí. Estaba mal herida y permanecía arrodillada en el suelo llorando. Cuando estuve a su lado, ella me miró con los ojos empañados de dolor y me abrazó.

En ese momento, volví a abrir los ojos.

Pasé una mano por mi cara espantando el mal sueño que era tan real. Pero por fortuna había algo que me aseguraba que solo era una pesadilla. Mi sueño había terminado siendo de día, y aunque en otras circunstancias hubiera sido agradable poder pensar que era realidad, si fuera verdad, Katherine estaría… muerta.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el baño a mojarme la cara. Necesitaba despejar mi mente, y que aunque fue solo un sueño lo que viví, no significó que dejara de ser inquietante. Pero cuando volví a la habitación, me di cuenta de que había pasado un buen tiempo desde que cerré los ojos. El CD se había detenido en la última canción, el libro que había estado leyendo estaba abierto sobre la cama y Katherine aún no llegaba. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, o en otras palabras ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que salió, y jamás se había demorado tanto.

Comencé a pasearme por la habitación, y de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana que ella utilizaba para entrar y salir, pero no se veía por ninguna parte. Tomé mi teléfono móvil y marqué su número, pero comenzó a sonar desde su velador. No lo había llevado.

_¡Cielos! ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Y si le sucedió algo? ¿O si el extraño sueño que tuve quiso decirme algo?..._

Entre más vueltas le daba en la cabeza a lo que podía estar sucediendo, más afligido me sentía. No podía dejar de pensar que pudiera estar en apuros y yo estaba aquí sentado sin hacer nada. Quería salir y buscarla, pero ¿cómo?, ¿o a dónde?

_¿Y si Balthazar la había encontrado?_

_¡Ay, no, maldición!_

KPOV

No podía creer que la veía después de tantos años.

Era el mismo rostro que recordaba, y los mismos ojos que antes me miraban. La única diferencia era que ahora solo había rencor en ellos, y la entendía. Después de todo lo que la había hecho pasar, yo no merecía menos. Pero a pesar de eso, lo único que quise fue abalanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla.

Ella había venido hacia mí, cuando fui yo quien la buscó por mucho tiempo llegando a creer que estaba muerta, pero ahora estaba aquí. Ella me había encontrado.

—¡Marianne! —solté desbordante de alegría dirigiéndome a ella, pero de inmediato se movió alejándose de mí.

—También es un gusto verte —dijo sin apartar la vista de mí, y aunque hubiera sido agradable escuchar eso, el tono frío y de sarcasmo en su voz fue evidente y luctuoso para mí.

No sabía qué decirle. Ella misma había evitado y truncado lo que podría venir a continuación.

La miré detenidamente. Seguía hermosa como siempre, con su cabello castaño que yo recordaba desde que éramos niñas, pero que ahora lo llevaba más corto y liso. No había rastros de los rizos que antes había.

Ella siempre fue una mujer de carácter fuerte, que aunque su mirada en su tiempo era desafiante, ahora, y como lo había notado antes, además era de rencor. Rencor por lo que le había hecho.

—No me digas que ahora te alimentas de animales teniendo a un bombón a tu lado —fue ella quien habló primero dando unos pasos más cerca de mí, pero en realidad ni siquiera le hice caso cuando se refirió a Robert de esa manera.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Ahora? —quise saber recordando lo que Robert había dicho sobre ella cuando lo fue a ver—. Se supone que nunca antes habías querido acercarte, ¿por qué ahora?

—Veo que el "chico Cullen" no se ha reservado nada —dijo rodando los ojos, pero luego volvió a fijarse en mí con una intensa mirada jactanciosa, como si hubiera algo más—, ¿o si?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Veo que no —respondió sonriendo—, ¿pero no te hace feliz verme después de tanto tiempo?

Definitivamente no se presentó para querer arreglar las cosas entre nosotras como Robert lo había dicho, era por otra cosa que el tono de su voz me decía. ¿Venganza?

—¿Y, no me vas a decir por qué de la noche a la mañana decides involucrarte con mortales? —inquirió moviéndose alrededor de mí ante mi silencio—. Te he visto muchas veces antes para saber que no es algo normal. Ese mortal debe ser muy importante para ti como para ir a su departamento y salir con él arriesgándote a que pudieran descubrir la mierda que eres. Además, el brillo en tus ojos aparece solo en los vampiros cuando están enamorados. ¿Lo estás, o me equivoco?

La fluctuación de lo que acababa de decirme fue un golpe bajo. Yo no tenía idea de que lo que me sucedía tuviera que ver con estar enamorada de Robert. Ella se había dado cuenta con solo mirarme, acaso si Balthazar me viera ¿lo sabría de inmediato?

—Déjame adivinar —agregó al darse cuenta de mi expresión con un movimiento de su mano de forma altiva—, por tu expresión no tenías idea de lo que sucedía cuando uno de nosotros se enamoraba. Es cierto que no es a muchos a quienes les sucede, pero pasa.

No iba a seguir discutiendo con ella sobre lo que sentía. Después de tantos años en los que ni siquiera sabía cómo había cambiado y qué quería ahora, no podía estar tan feliz.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —inquirí siguiéndola con la mirada.

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas —respondió esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada—, y qué había sucedido para que decidieras salir de las sombras.

Su respuesta no fue lo que esperé. Incluso su tono de voz me sorprendió y fue un cambio a que lo que estaba acostumbrada desde que llegó. Tal vez sí quería arreglar las cosas, tenía una oportunidad para pedirle perdón por todo.

—Marianne, yo solo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hice —comencé esperando que pudiera escucharme y aceptar mi arrepentimiento por lo que causé—. Mis intenciones nunca fueron condenarte, quitarte todo lo que te quité. Si pudieras saber todo lo que he sufrido desde que te fuiste…

En ese momento soltó una monocorde risotada interrumpiendo lo que decía.

—Aún así ya te cansaste de ser odiada, de pasar tu eterna existencia disolviéndote entre tu patético arrepentimiento por lo que me hiciste —dijo volviendo a su antiguo tono de voz—. ¿Es así o me equivoco?

—Marianne, no…

—Pero debo reconocer que me diste un regalo agradable —interrumpió lo que comenzaba a decir—, he disfrutado de bastantes placeres en mi larga vida que tú nunca te podrías llegar a imaginar, y los cuales tú al parecer habías estado evitando… hasta ahora.

De inmediato me di cuenta de qué hablaba, pero no podía seguir refiriéndose a Robert como un mero placer, además eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

—Marianne, él no tiene nada que ver en lo que pasé por tantos años. Nunca he dejado de pensar en todo lo que…

—Pero respóndeme una cosa —me interrumpió—. ¿Acaso has pensado en todo lo que le causaste a nuestro padre, o tan solo un poco en Thomas cuando te revuelcas en tu cama con un mortal?

Eso fue un golpe aún más bajo que me lastimó, pero ella tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía seguir diciendo que sufría si cada noche durante las últimas casi dos semanas las había pasado con Robert?

—Marianne, por favor —de todas maneras le pedí—, no sigas. Termina.

—¿Terminar? —repitió son una sonrisa sin inmutarse por nada—. Esto recién está comenzando. ¿Sabes por que se suicidó tu querido Thomas?

—No tienes por qué recordármelo —le contesté comenzando a lamentar haberla visto de nuevo en ésta situación a pesar de que siempre la he querido—. Jamás lo he olvidado y no necesitaba de ti para volver al pasado otra vez.

Nunca he podido ser valiente como ella, ni fuerte tampoco como para soportar que alguien más me sacara en cara todo lo que causé, y Thomas solo era el comienzo de la lista, estaba segura.

—No seas aguafiestas —siguió regodeándose—, además me refiero a la verdadera razón por la que se suicidó.

_¿Verdadera razón?_

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté confundida. Lo que me decía era que había otra razón a la que yo siempre pensé, pero ¿cómo?

—¿"Qué quieres decir"? —repitió con burla—. ¿De verdad creías que él se había suicidado porque pensaba que tú no lo querías?

Se supone que eso era lo que toda Nueva Orleans decía. El mismo Balthazar, y aunque no quise creerle en un principio, fue quien me lo dijo… además ella también lo hizo.

—Tú me lo dijiste —le comuniqué evitando lo que involucraba a Balthazar.

—Bueno, es cierto —comentó—, pero no esperarías que te dijera la verdad cuando yo creía que estabas viva, ¿o si?

—¿La verdad?

—Así es —comenzó con regocijo—. ¿Recuerdas la mañana de mi cumpleaños, antes de que desaparecieras?

Por supuesto que la recordaba, esa fue la última vez que los volví a ver a ella o a papá como una humana.

Esa mañana yo me levanté temprano y le pedí a Meme, una de las criadas, que me ayudara a elegir un vestido para ese día, y luego fui hasta el escritorio de papá a verlo, encontrándolo como siempre que entraba allí; con un libro en sus manos, independiente de si era uno de sus negocios o uno de su gran colección de literatura.

—¡Annie! Buenos días, ¿qué haces a ésta hora en pie? —dijo sonriendo al verme caminar hacia él.

—Buenos días, papá —respondí al tiempo que besaba su mejilla—. Iré a comprar el regalo de Marianne.

—¿Hoy? —me preguntó dejando de lado su libro, era el de poemas de Poe.

—Si, es que… —comencé a decir, pero ni siquiera yo sabía el por qué de que no hubiese ido antes cuando ya sabía cuál era el regalo perfecto para ella, así que no terminé de hablar.

—De acuerdo, puedes ir —dijo ante mi silencio riéndose, tomándolo como si hubiese sido un olvido—. ¿Irá alguien contigo?

—En realidad… no —respondí—. Usted sabe que es Marianne quien siempre me acompaña, pero arruinaría la sorpresa si la llevara conmigo.

—¿Y Thomas? ¿Podría él acompañarte? —insistió.

—Oh, vamos papá —le rogué—. No es necesario molestarlo, él debe estar trabajando.

—Disculpe, señor —se apresuró a decir Meme que me acompañaba y se encontraba de pie en la puerta—, pero si usted gusta, yo podría acompañar a la niña Annie.

—No hace falta, papá, Meme —les dije a ambos—. Prometo que llegaré temprano, además ya no soy una niña, me casaré dentro de una semana.

Sonrió.

—Siempre serás una niña para mí —dijo y aunque al principio él no quería dejarme salir, finalmente aceptó—. Eres igual que tu madre, nunca se le podía decir que no —agregó antes de que me despidiera con un beso en su mejilla, pero a pesar de su sonrisa, el recuerdo de mi madre le trajo una expresión de añoranza en su mirada.

—Adiós, papá —dije dándole un pequeño abrazo, que era lo que podía entregarle a falta de palabras adecuadas para su melancolía.

Me sonrió de buena manera moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

De inmediato me dirigí a la habitación de Marianne y toqué su puerta. Luego la segunda vez, pero de seguro continuaba durmiendo. Cuando me disponía a tocar por tercera vez, Marianne abrió la puerta, y noté que se envolvía con solo una larga bata de seda blanca, al parecer, venía de darse un baño.

—¡Felicidades, hermana! —solté de inmediato abrazándola.

—¡Katherine! ¿Q-qué haces a-aquí?

—Es tu cumpleaños. Vine a darte los buenos días —le respondí antes su repentino nerviosismo.

Cuando quise entrar, de inmediato se colocó en el umbral de la puerta impidiéndome el paso.

—Discúlpame, ¿estás ocupada?

—Er… bueno…, n-no. ¡No estoy ocupada! ¿Por qué pensarías algo así? —se apresuró a decir.

—¿Estás segura? —insistí—. Te ves algo… extraña.

—¿Extraña? ¿Yo? ¡No, por supuesto que no! —contestó de golpe—. Son solo nervios por ésta noche.

—Por supuesto —estuve de acuerdo. Podría estar igual de nerviosa sabiendo que vendría toda la ciudad a su fiesta—. Bueno, solo quería desearte felicidades, debo… irme —concluí sin poder decirle a dónde iba ni para qué.

—Claro, adelante —estuvo de acuerdo sin hacerme ninguna pregunta—. Adiós.

—Adiós —le respondí un poco descolocada al ver que cerraba la puerta de inmediato en mi cara.

Aún confundida, al darme vuelta noté que Meme no dejaba de mirar al suelo, incluso cuando le pregunté si sabía lo que le sucedía a Marianne, no levantó la vista al responderme que no tenía ni una sola idea. Pero en fin, yo tenía bastantes cosas por hacer todavía antes de que llegara la tarde.

Meme me acompañó hasta la puerta cuando iba saliendo.

—Niña Annie, ¿está segura que no quiere que la acompañe? —preguntó.

—No, Meme, no te preocupes. Ayuda a Marianne con lo de hoy.

—Como diga, niña Annie —dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a mí, poniendo una mano en mi frente—. Que Dios la proteja.

—Gracias, Meme —contesté antes de irme, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Igualmente para ti.

—¡Cuídese, niña! —oí que dijo alzando la voz para que la oyera, y al darme la vuelta me despedí con la mano viendo como sonreía y se despedía de la misma forma.

Fue la última vez que los vi como una mortal, a todos ellos, pero ahora cuando lo volvía a recordar no me hacía sentido a todas las palabras de Marianne.

—La recuerdo —contesté finalmente.

—¡Perfecto! Digamos que Thomas me estaba dando su propio regalo de cumpleaños —dijo con la sonrisa más amplia que había visto en ella desde hace mucho, pero no podía creerle, no quería—, pero entonces tú entraste, y aunque no te dejé entrar a mi habitación ese día, él creyó que habías visto algo y se aterrorizó, o incluso pensó que Meme, que ya sospechaba algo entre nosotros, te había hablado de ello, pero yo lo convencí de que nunca viste nada, porque así fue ¿o me equivoco?

¿Ella había dicho todo aquello? ¿Mi hermana, con la que compartí todo lo que me había sucedido, a la que le decía lo mucho que quería a Thomas?… Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué me hizo eso?

—Al parecer no —continuó, e incluso creí que en cualquier momento comenzaría a reírse a carcajadas—. Pero ese día no llegaste, y al siguiente tampoco, y Thomas se volvió loco pensando que tú habías hecho una locura por su culpa. Y eso fue lo que lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo.

¡Qué irónico, ¿no?! —soltó acercándose a mí—. Tú sintiéndote culpable porque él se hubiera suicidado y él se suicidó porque se sintió culpable de que tu hubieras desaparecido, a la vez temiendo que aparecieras y que todo el mundo supiera lo que sucedía entre nosotros. Así su éxito solo se hubiera venido abajo.

_¿Su éxito? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? _

_Era una mentira, una mentira por lo que le hice… Tenía que serlo. Pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con algo así? Y ¿por qué hablaba acerca de la verdadera razón para que Thomas se suicidara?_

Mi mudez no era de ningún aporte en este momento, y solo parecía compensarla más reflejando su satisfacción por lo que me decía y lo que causaba en mí a través de su sonrisa.

—Aunque de hecho, tú sí fuiste la culpable —terminó por decir lo que yo ya sabía, pero no por los motivos que yo creía—. Aunque claro, no por lo que tú creías. ¿Por qué siempre tuvieron que ser tan melodramáticos?

A pesar de que creía que estaba mintiendo para vengarse de mí, todo en mi interior decía que esto era verdad, que no había mentiras. Y la venganza, que seguía creyendo que era el único motivo para que ella estuviera aquí y ahora diciéndome todas esas cosas, ya no era algo apoyado en falsedades, era algo apoyado en odio, pero odio desde antes.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté incapaz de decir otra cosa.

—Muy buena pregunta. He estado desde hace años deseando que la hicieras —contestó dando una gran suspiro—. Porque yo lo amaba y él me amaba a mí, no a ti.

—Él se iba a casar conmigo…

—No me lo recuerdes —soltó con una mueca de disgusto—. Siempre le convino casarse contigo antes que conmigo, además que nuestro padre ofreció tu mano, no la mía, y no iba a negar la oportunidad que le daban. Debo reconocer que era bastante interesado, pero que fuera un buen amante lo compensaba todo. ¿Por qué creerías que se enamoraría de una simple niñita como tú?

En ese momento apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, permitiéndome ver con claridad, además del anillo que nos dio nuestro padre en su dedo anular de su mano derecha, en su dedo índice el anillo de compromiso que Thomas me había dado y que yo había dejado en su sepulcro, dejando en manifiesto miles de agujas que parecían clavarse en mi estómago en ese momento. Era como la realidad de lo que yo antes creía, y que de un momento a otro, sobre todo cuando escuchaba las dulces palabras que Thomas me decía al oído cuando nadie veía, dejé de creer. Pero que ahora, cuando veía lo que antes no quise, y ella venía a restregarlo en mi rostro, volvió a como antes había sido.

—Yo era una mujer y eso era lo que él quería —siguió burlándose—, y definitivamente nada ha cambiado. Solo que ya no es Thomas, ahora es ese actorcito, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Robert?

El solo mencionar su nombre activó un dispositivo de defensa dentro de mí.

—¡No te acerques a él!

—¿O qué? ¿Me matarás? —preguntó con ironía, bufando—. Por favor, no me hagas reír. No matarías ni a una mosca… Eres débil y cobarde, y siempre lo has sido. Jamás podrás hacer algo contra eso —y antes de seguir hablando, articuló una enorme sonrisa—. Pero veamos si Robert te prefiere a ti antes que a mí, o… ¿qué te parece si compartimos? Después de todo siempre lo hemos compartido todo, ¿o no?

_No. Con él no se metería. A él no lo lastimaría._

La ira crecía dentro de mí como hace tiempo no lo hacía. ¿Por qué parecía que cada vez que algo volvía del pasado, reactivaba emociones tan lejanas?

—Vamos, no me mires así —seguía diciendo y no me di cuenta cuando se había detenido y me miraba intensamente. El bosque estaba en frío y cortante silencio—. El egoísmo es un pecado que se paga con el infierno, ¿lo sabías?

—Aléjate de él y de mí —le ordené marcando cada palabra.

—¿Después de tanto tiempo separadas, "querida hermana"? No lo creo —la ironía en las palabras _"querida hermana"_ fue más que evidente, pero por primera no me afectó. Sentía que había algo más importante ahora—. Además, me gusta esta ciudad.

—Vete.

Ahora parecía molesta, o más molesta en realidad.

—Si no querías que te encontrara, ¿por qué te dio esa repentina obsesión de salir en todas las portadas de las revistas? —soltó con desprecio antes de lanzarme algo contra el rostro, que a pesar de no ser tan rápida, logré detenerlo con una mano. Era una de las revistas que habían salido hace días con la foto de Robert y yo—. ¿Te gustó la fama?

Levanté mi mano dirigiéndola a su mejilla, pero de inmediato la detuvo en el aire.

—Necesitarás algo más que tu simple fuerza para hacer que me vaya —dijo con mi mano aún en alto sin soltarla aferrándola con fuerza—. Recuerda que fuiste tú quien me hizo así, por lo tanto ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

Apartó de golpe mi mamo, soltándola con tanta fuerza que trastabillé unos paso hacia atrás.

—No te acerques a Robert —ordené sin importarme si ya lo había dicho o no.

—¿Robert? ¡Ah, si, el actorcito! —dijo sin significación y no pude dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que ni siquiera le importaba Robert, y solo iría tras él por vengarse de mí—. No me importa cómo se llame, y con que sigas repitiéndolo, no significará que lo vaya a hacer —habló con determinación—. Decláralo como el comienzo de nuestra pequeña gran batalla, "hermanita".

Definitivamente ahora ella muy fuerte. No pude ser capaz de ver el momento en el que se alejó de mí dejándome con la furia y el dolor por lo que ella me había hecho. Ella y Thomas, burlándose a mis espaldas cuando ellos eran dos de las personas que yo más quería.

¿Lo que me hizo justificaba todo lo que yo le causé? ¿O lo que haría ahora, lo sería?

De acuerdo. Como ella misma me lo había dicho; éste sería el comienzo de nuestra pequeña gran batalla… O la mismísima gran guerra.

****** **** **** **** **** **** **** ******

**Y que tal????**

**Ese Thomas se las traía con Marianne, eh???**

**Pobre Katherine… ni siquiera se libró de su hermana…**

**Al menos su padre y Rob fueron la excepción a todo…**

gracias majo, juls y marri por sus reviews, quiero mas!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Éste es nuestro presente

**De nuevo, después de tanto tiempo…**

**Capítulo 17: **ÉSTE ES NUESTRO PRESENTE

KPOV

¿Por qué había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta esto?

Siempre pensé que el odio de Marianne hacia mí era por lo que le había hecho, por haberla convertido en lo que era, pero me acababa de dar cuenta tras más de cien años, y por el peor de los modos existentes, que su odio venía arrastrándose desde mucho antes. Pero ¿por qué?

Y Thomas, el hombre que tanto había querido y con el cual me casaría, me había estado engañando con mi propia hermana, y quizás por cuánto tiempo…

¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? ¿Cómo nunca vi nada que estuviera fuera de lo normal, si hasta Meme lo sospechaba? ¿Que acaso, yo era la única que no se había dado cuenta?

Deambulé bastante sin saber a dónde, caminando sola sin tomar en cuenta el silencio que antes tanto me inquietó, hasta que finalmente, la inercia me llevó a la ciudad otra vez. La misma ciudad que era ajena a mí, con cada participante de ésta loca vida sumido en sus propios problemas, sin darse cuenta del cuerpo sin alma que pasaba a su lado. Avanzaba como sonámbula, aún en estado de shock, y ni siquiera atisbé el momento en que el patio de la casona me recibió.

Tantos años con la culpa y el remordimiento en mí, pero que no completaba la razón de un odio inentendible, que no hacía sentido en el mar de preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza.

Si Thomas no me quería, ¿por qué estuvo conmigo? ¿Por qué le importaba más una posición que otra cosa? ¿Por qué tantas palabras de amor falso que yo creía como una tonta? Cada roce de sus labios en el dorso de mi mano que hacían sonrojarme, cada susurro con un "te quiero", cada mirada soñadora que me llevaba al cielo y me hacía bajar con un vértigo especial, o cada sonrisa que me deslumbraba de emoción y que ni siquiera iban dirigidas hacia mí.

_Oportunismo… Amor por posición._

Pero Marianne, ¿por qué lo hizo?_ ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!_

Tomé el habitual impulso en cierto punto de la pared Este, y escalé de prisa hasta la ventana abierta de mi habitación con solo una imagen en mi mente, y la cual no quería desaparecer por más que lo intentaba, pero de la nada aquella amarga visualización se rompió.

—¡Katherine!

Aquella voz diciendo mi nombre lo cambió. Tan pronto como lo oí, fue también el mismo momento en que Robert se abalanzó sobre mí estrechándome entre sus brazos con fuerza, y de inmediato su esencia y su presencia me golpearon, haciendo el contraste a todo lo que había estado pensado.

_¿Cómo pude alguna vez llegar a confundirlo con Thomas? ¿Cómo pude osar a ofenderlo a tal magnitud?_

Fue su piel, su calidez, su aroma, el sabor de sus labios al chocar con los míos con desesperación y alivio, fue todo lo que hizo abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta que ahora sí era correspondida. Que él jamás podría hacerme daño.

Correspondí su abrazo y apoyé mi rostro en su hombro ignorando cualquier deseo que no fuera el de amarlo. Me podría haber derrumbado, pero todo en él ahora me daba fuerzas para mantenerme en pie. Él lo era todo para mí, y a pesar de lo que hice en el pasado, no permitiría que Marianne lo engañara como alguna vez ella y Thomas lo hicieron conmigo; con un amor falso por venganza a algo desconocido para mí, pero que ésta vez iba dirigida al hombre que amaba.

Si, he amado una sola vez. Ahora, e iba a luchar por lo que quería.

RPOV

_¡Por qué no llegaba!_

Ya había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que Katherine salió a cazar y todavía no había ni luces de ella. No servía de nada pasearme como león enjaulado sin poder salir a buscarla, cuando en cualquier momento podría llegar. O eso era lo que deseaba. Solo debía esperarla; tener paciencia y esperarla.

_¿Y el sueño?_

_No, Robert. No seas trágico, ¡por favor!_, me dije en el mismo momento en que aquel pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, y consigo vino una interna discusión conmigo mismo.

_Pero en el sueño ella estaba herida…_

_No, Robert. No insistas, _me seguí diciendo. Además el sueño era de día…

_Pero… ¿y si era un presagio?_

_No, Rob. Tú no piensas así. ¡Basta! Solo ten paciencia y espérala, que ya llegará._

Terminaba de convencerme de aquello, cuando en ese preciso instante escuché un sonido casi imperceptible desde la ventana, pero estaba tan atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, que lo oí como si fuera un timbre. Al darme la vuelta y dirigirme al foco de alarma, de inmediato y por fin vi a Katherine entrando con suma rapidez a través de la ventana abierta.

Tenía la mirada algo perdida, pero al menos estaba aquí, conmigo.

—¡Katherine! —solté al instante alcanzándola para estrecharla entre mis brazos.

La besé, sintiendo la fría calidez de sus labios algo ausente, pero yo seguía repitiéndome que al menos ahora estaba conmigo.

—Amor, ¿dónde estabas? —le pregunté preocupado.

—Cazando —respondió sin más en un tenue susurro.

Había puesto su cabeza en mi pecho, pero de ahí no se movía, así que en esa misma posición la llevé hasta la orilla de la cama y la ayudé a sentarse, lo cual pareció ser un alivio para ella.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Sucedió algo? Estaba preocupado por ti —solté atropelladamente.

—Solo me encontré con alguien —respondió aún sin alzar la vista ni la voz.

—¿Con alguien? ¿Balthazar? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te dañó? —me apresuré a decir levantando su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara.

—¿Balthazar? —repitió como si ni siquiera recordara quién era él, pero al menos eso era bueno, porque decía que no se había aparecido.

_Pero si no se encontró con él, ¿con quién entonces?_

—¿Qué sucedió? —insistí.

—Marianne —dijo evitando mi mirada.

—¿Marianne? ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté preocupado.

Por lo que ella me había dicho cuando la conocí y por como Katherine llegó, no parecía ser nada bueno.

—Ella… ella no me odia solo por lo que le hice; por convertirla —respondió.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté confundido.

—Ella me odia desde mucho antes y no sé por qué —dijo con la voz calmada, y como si rebuscara en pensamientos que le costara encontrar.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —insistía, pero ella no parecía escucharme.

—Y Thomas nunca me quiso, tampoco.

_¿Thomas? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese tipo muerto aquí? _

Que él no estuviera vivo, no significaba que yo no pudiera sentir celos.

—Él amaba a Marianne. Ella me lo dijo, pero aún así él estaba conmigo… Es por eso que me odia —continuaba analizando palabras con suma concentración—. Por eso debe ser… Pero si él la amaba, ¿por qué no hizo lo que su corazón le dijo en vez de engañar al mío?

Ahora lo entendía. Ni por muy distraído que yo pudiese ser, podría no darme cuenta de lo que Katherine quería decirme. Ése tonto la engañaba con su hermana, o lo que era aún más doloroso para ella, era su hermana quien la engañaba.

—Amor, él era un tonto —dije tomando sus manos—, pero ahora no está aquí. ¿Recuerdas? Yo estoy contigo.

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, y… ¡cómo la amaba! Cómo amaba esa mirada inocente de mar profundo cuando me miraba así, tan pura, tan… cálida.

—Lo sé —dijo envolviendo sus manos en las mías a la vez—, por eso te pido perdón. Perdón por alguna vez pensar que eras como él.

Aunque me molestó, él ya no tenía cabida aquí, y mucho menos por cómo la había engañado.

—¿Recuerdas también, que no volverías a pedir perdón por nada nunca más? —inquirí sonriéndole, haciéndole saber que ya nada de eso importaba—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Pero tú no te lo merecías —me contradijo.

—Creo que me valoras más de lo que merezco —comenté—, pero ya olvídalo, no importa, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza bajando su miraba como una pequeña niña, pero aún había cosas que me inquietaban.

—Katherine, ¿qué más te dijo Marianne?

El hecho de que la primera y única vez que nos vimos hiciera lo que hizo, dijera lo que dijo, y me confundiera como lo hizo, no era de menor importancia, y para engañar a su propia hermana cuando se supone que todo debía estar bien entre ellas, no creo que se quedara simplemente callada.

Ella volvió a levantar la mirada mirándome fijamente.

—Ella te quiere —contestó—. Te quiere tener para vengarse de mí, estoy segura.

Eso fue más de lo que esperaba, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué esperar.

—No te preocupes, amor, que eso no ocurrirá —dije restándole importancia, con algo de miedo por lo que ella había provocado en mí la primera y única vez que la vi—. Yo solo quiero que tú me tengas.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —la interrumpí colocando un dedo sobre sus suaves labios—. Ella está cegada por el odio de algo que en realidad tú no tuviste nada que ver —_porque lo que lo originó fue ese Thomas…_—, y pronto ella se dará cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho, así que ahora no te envenenes más. Ya sufriste bastante por mucho tiempo, y lo que pasó hace más de cien años ya no vale tu condena. Es el ahora lo que importa —mi determinación era precisa—. Y en cuando a mí, ella no podrá hacer nada para separarme de ti. ¿Lo entendiste?

Volví a sentir su mirada traspasándome con intensidad, pero ahora notaba una determinación que no podía solo dejar pasar.

—Tampoco iba a dejar que lo consiguiera —dijo forzando una sonrisa.

—Es bueno oírlo —señalé atrapando sus labios con los míos, porque de verdad que era excelente oírlo de su boca, aunque en el fondo yo sabía que todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza lo que había hablado con su hermana, y que trataba de restarle peso por mí.

_Si tan solo pudiera borrar todo mal pasado de su memoria…_

—Y hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte también —recordé de pronto con nerviosismo.

—Lo que quieras —contestó sin mirarme.

_Vaya, esto era más difícil de lo que me imaginaba._

—No me tientes, porque ya se me están ocurriendo algunas ideas con crema batida —bromeé ante mi cobardía para hablar, además de mis intenciones de que riera, y aunque conseguí lo último, su sonrisa no llegaba del todo a sus ojos.

Quería que volviera la sonrisa de antes de que se marchara a cazar, aquella que esbozaba cuando lamía sus dedos con salsa haciéndole cosquillas.

—Bueno, en realidad es algo que hace tiempo quería pedirte —continué, pero ésta vez hablando en serio—. Aunque sé que éste no es el mejor momento, pero no podía seguir esperando más días.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Quiero pedirte… que seas mi novia —dije al fin.

—¿Tu novia? —inquirió confundida.

—Sí, mi novia —repetí relajándome un poco—. Oficialmente.

—Pero…

—No, espera —la detuve antes de que continuara con ese "pero"—. Quiero que seas mi novia, y ya sé lo que dirás sobre "hasta que se acabe" por todos los miedos que tienes, pero yo tengo esperanzas de que todo saldrá bien.

_Esperanzas era lo que más tenía._

—¿Pese a todo? —preguntó.

—Pese a todo —respondí—. Ten en cuenta que sería como una manera formal, o algo así, de llamarle a nuestra relación —insistí—. Además de una palabra, las cosas seguirán siendo como antes —_si es que no puedo hacerlas mejor_—. En serio.

—Pero si serán igual que antes, ¿por qué quieres que sea tu novia? —inquirió confundida.

—¿Por favor? —pedí sin responder a su pregunta.

—¿Te hará feliz?

—Por supuesto —contesté, aunque no sé muy bien el por qué de que así fuera.

—Entonces, de acuerdo —respondió esbozando, o más bien, forzando una sonrisa tras un suspiro—. Acepto ser tu novia.

Era algo simple, de algunas palabras solamente, y no se trataba de que antes no le hubiese pedido a alguien que fuera mi novia, pero ahora me hizo tan feliz… Y aunque ese momento no era el más apropiado, era el momento que tenía.

La abracé y luego la besé.

—Gracias —dije cuando me aparté de sus labios con dificultad, sobre todo porque sabía que ella seguía pensando en Marianne, y aún así me había respondido—. Y ahora, novia mía —le hablé besando su frente, y sonrió cuando le dije "novia"—, ¿quieres descansar o quieres hacer algo más?

—Tú, descansa —dijo tranquilamente tras un suspiro—. Tu horario no es igual al mío, ¿lo recuerdas?

Si lo recordaba, pero de hecho, yo ya había dormido unas horas antes.

—Ambos descansemos —le propuse recostándome en la cama extendiendo mis brazos hacia ella—. Ven aquí, que yo te cuidaré, novia mía.

Intentó sonreír de nuevo y aceptó mi invitación colocando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Así estuvimos bastante tiempo mientras que yo acariciaba su cabello, y ella con sus dedos trazaba patrones alrededor de los botones de mi camisa sobre mi pecho.

Estaba aquí, a salvo, conmigo. Solo esperaba que el tumulto de sus pensamientos desapareciera mientras descansaba y que se centrara solo en olvidar las palabras de su hermana. Ya nada del pasado le haría daño mientras yo estuviera a su lado. Éste era el presente.

KPOV

Es cierto. Al principio no supe qué responder, pero luego de haber estado pensando en cómo pude haber sobrevivido sola tantas décadas, no pude hacer otra cosa que llegar a la conclusión de que no podía negarle algo a la única persona que se había atrevido a amarme, incluso pese a todo peligro y toda adversidad que eso significaba.

¿Qué daño podría causar esto _(bueno, más todavía)_? Solo eran unas simples palabras _(o de eso quería convencerme)._

No es que de la noche a la mañana hubiese decidido venderme su alma, pero aún así…

—Entonces, de acuerdo —respondí finalmente forzando una sonrisa que pudiera apoyar lo que en el fondo sentía; felicidad—. Acepto ser tu novia.

Fue fácil, y él se alegró.

El abrazo que me envolvió no era por cualquier capricho ni simple cortesía. Su calidez era más que gratificante, y además, la inmensa emoción que Robert despedía no me podía infundir algo menos que… felicidad. Me hacía estar solamente aquí, haciéndome olvidar de momentos todo mal pasado.

Luego me besó... Era un beso profundo y exigente, pero por sobre todo; sincero. El que me decía como tantas veces lo bien que jamás podría estar, que podría dejar de existir mañana e irme al infierno, pero ya no importaría porque había conocido el cielo.

No era Thomas, ni estaría con Marianne. Él siempre me decía la verdad. Él nunca me podría engañar.

—Gracias —dijo cuando con dificultad sobrehumana logré apartarme de sus exquisitos labios, incluso cuando era yo quien debería decírselo. Era yo quien estaba agradecida por acompañarme, por estar conmigo y por hacerme sentir, cuando creía no soportarlo más, que éste era el presente y no había nada malo antes de él.

Robert sonreía con letargo, y sus orbes esmeraldas aún se mantenían cerrados por un corto momento antes de volver a reaccionar.

—Y ahora, novia mía —agregó besando mi frente, y me hizo sonreír cuando me llamó "novia". Nunca alguien me había llamado novia—, ¿quieres descansar o quieres hacer algo más? —agregó.

—Tú, descansa —decidí tras un suspiro.

A pesar de que me gustaría tenerlo por siempre mirándome, eso no significaba que pudiera manejarlo como yo quisiera.

—Tu horario no es igual al mío —agregué—, ¿lo recuerdas?

Me sonrió antes de recostarse en la cama extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí.

—Ambos descansemos —propuso—. Ven aquí, que yo te cuidaré, novia mía.

Ésta vez fui yo quien sonrió, y acepté encantada su invitación reposando mi cabeza en su cálido pecho, escuchando su palpitante corazón lleno de vida, deleitándome con su agradable y relajante aroma. Y así estuvimos bastante tiempo mientras que Robert rozaba con lentitud mi cabello haciéndome sentir un dulce hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Acaricié su pecho por encima de su camisa, y me quedé allí pensando en todo lo que había sucedido esta noche. En todo lo que me había enterado. En todo lo que me quedaba por vivir y en todo el tiempo que me quedaba con Robert, hasta que varios minutos después escuché su lenta respiración adormecida por el cansancio.

RPOV

Podría ser fácil decir que acababa de despertar entre ángeles, o mejor dicho, entre uno de ellos y por sobre todo el más hermoso de todos. Pero sabía que si alguna vez se lo decía, comenzaría a hablar sobre sí misma como si fuera un monstruo, y yo no quería eso.

Su mano fría y cálida a la vez, acariciaba mi rostro en cuanto comencé a desperezarme, y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme fijamente mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

Estaba entre sus brazos (aunque se supone que antes de dormirme era yo ella quien estaba entre los de ella), y rodeaba su cintura con uno de mis brazos a peso muerto, lo que me hizo querer levantarlo para no incomodarla. Había una manta que me cubría hasta la cintura que antes no estaba, estaba sin zapatos y solo había un halo de luz desde su velador.

—Bueno días —dijo depositando un beso en mi frente.

_Se sentía tan bien._

—Buenos días —respondí cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el momento y su dulce aroma.

Me imagino que solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que cerré los ojos, pero aún así me sentía con energía, aunque debo reconocer que tenía el presentimiento de que cuando llegara el momento de alejarme de ella, todo el letargo volvería.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté enfocando mi atención total en ella, ya que me daba la impresión de que no había dormido nada pensando en todo lo de anoche.

Es cierto que su horario no era igual al mío, pero por lo menos al yo haberme quedado dormido, significó que no tuve la oportunidad de ser de mucha ayuda para poder despejar su mente.

—Me gusta verte dormir —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque no respondió realmente a mi pregunta—. Me da tranquilidad, incluso siento que nada ni nadie puede lastimarte.

Un miedo inmenso por sus palabras recorría mi estómago, como si todo en realidad fuera más peligroso de lo que yo lo estaba viendo, y al parecer Katherine se percató de mi alarma.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó sintiendo su suave voz y respiración recorriendo mi piel.

—Lo estoy —respondí, aunque no era del todo cierto—. Me gusta estar en tu compañía —agregué.

Oí como reía suavemente por lo bajo.

—¿Y no te aburres?

—¿Aburrirme? ¿Por qué? —inquirí mirándola a los ojos de nuevo.

—Bueno, como estamos aquí encerrados todas las noches —comenzó—, o mejor dicho tú lo estás, y tu sueño ya debe haber cambiado por el solo hecho de quedarte conmigo.

Hasta yo sonreí por lo que dijo.

—Este último tiempo ha sido el mejor que tenido en años —dije rozando su mejilla—, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Me dio un pequeño beso en los dedos cuando rozaron sus labios, y dio un largo y silencioso suspiro.

—Decir que me siento más que afortunada sería poco —dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, pero no dejaría que me ganara.

—No tanto como yo lo estoy —lo contradije besando su mano—. Te amo.

Iba a besarla de nuevo, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

Ella rió con diversión mientras se aclaraba la garganta al escucharme maldecir por lo bajo por tan inoportuna interrupción.

_¿Quién podría estar llamando a ésta hora?_

Mi teléfono estaba sobre una mesa en una esquina, en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado la última vez que llamé al celular de Katherine, y pensé en no contestar, pero después de todo podría ser algo importante como para que tuvieran que llamar tan temprano.

Me levanté siguiendo la luz de la pantalla, y al tomar el teléfono me llevé dos sorpresas. La primera, era que no era tan temprano como lo suponía, ya que eran más de las diez de la mañana.

_¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?_

Di media vuelta para mirar a Katherine, quien continuaba sonriendo y se encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama viéndome fijamente.

—¿Porque me dejaste dormir tanto?

—Me gusta verte dormir —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonreí, pero el teléfono seguía sonando.

—¿Diga? —contesté haciéndole muecas a Katherine,… mi novia.

_Si. Mi novia._

—¿Robert? Soy Cindy —contestaron al otro lado de la línea, y esa era la otra sorpresa.

—Te dejo solo —articuló Katherine junto a mí antes de irse al baño, y yo asentí con la cabeza para seguir escuchando a mi representante.

—Como hace días que no he sabido nada de ti, llamaba para avisarte acerca de tus compromisos —continuó con un dejo claro de sarcasmo en sus palabras, y ahogué unas risas por su "profesionalismo"—. Resulta que este viernes es el baile… ¿o la cena? Bien, no lo recuerdo, pero es a beneficio de la Fundación "Auxilio", la que agendamos el mes pasado. ¿Lo olvidaste? —preguntó algo que había resultado evidente, porque no esperó a mi respuesta—. Si. Lo olvidaste.

Directo al grano. Esta mujer no se iba con rodeos.

—Bien, ¿a qué hora? —pregunté sentándome en el borde de la cama detrás del dosel.

—Es a las ocho en punto en el Salón de la fundación —respondió sin perder tiempo—. En la tarde te haré llegar las invitaciones.

—¿Las invitaciones? —pregunté con la curiosidad a flor de piel por ese sentido de pluralidad.

—Así es. Podrás ir con tu chica si quieres —respondió.

_Eso sería increíble. Demasiado increíble, de hecho._

—Lo siento, pero no creo que sea bueno para ella esto de las cámaras —me excusé pensando en todos los peligros para ella con respecto a eso—. Aún no olvida lo de las fotos —agregué, pero escuché como reía.

—Olvidé decírtelo, ¿cierto? No te lo dije —se respondió ella misma aún riendo—. La cena–baile, como deberías saber, es de etiqueta, pero además es de máscaras —me informó haciendo hincapié en lo de "cena–baile"—. No me preguntes por qué, porque no tengo ni la menor idea, pero pueden ponerse unas lindas máscaras enormes con tal que no los reconozcan a simple vista —concluyó con deleite.

—Eso es realmente… genial —musité, pero no pareció escucharme.

—Solo para algunas fotos tendrás que quitarte la máscara, pero tu chica puede estar lejos para eso —opinó con despreocupación—, y en el remoto caso de que a alguna sanguijuela se le ocurra seguirte (N/A: Se entiende que se refieren a los paparazzi, ¿cierto?), simplemente te escabulles, te cambias de máscara, y hasta de corbata si estás paranoico, y _voilà. _Todo solucionado—concluyó hilarante.

—¡Cindy, eres una ¡genio! —solté llegando al nivel de su alegría.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se jactó antes de volver a un tono serio nuevamente; absoluta seriedad—. Pero por favor, ahora llevas zapatos normales. Nada de zapatillas. Aún me pregunto cómo con todo el dinero que tienes, no te compras algo decente —agregó más para sí misma—. ¿Sabes? Voy a hacerte llegar un par de zapatos. ¿Cuál es tu número? —siguió hablando—. Bueno, no importa. Tú ves cómo te los calzas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Gracias… Supongo —dudé un segundo ante tanta efusividad y espontaneidad.

—No hay problema, para eso me pago —continuó—. De acuerdo, eso acordamos entonces. Adiós, y saludos a tu chica.

—Bien… En tu nombre serán… —respondí aún con cierta y abrumadora diversión por Cindy—. Adiós.

Ambos colgamos y yo me recosté sobre la cama esperando que Katherine saliera del baño.

Sería perfecto para ella. Podría invitarla a salir sin tanto peligro como ella se lo estaba imaginando en todo, que eso era lo importante. Además no habría por qué preocuparse por Marianne, porque para el baile se requerían invitaciones, y así no podría molestarla.

Es cierto que yo apoyaba la reconciliación entre hermanas, pero cuando una de ellas no estaba de acuerdo, y es más, amenazaba a la otra, reconciliación era demasiado pedir.

Miraba con detenimiento el dosel blanco de la cama mientras tenía mis brazos por detrás de la cabeza, cuando la musical voz de Katherine junto a mi oído, me hizo saltar de la sorpresa.

—¿En qué piensas? —articuló riendo con diversión.

Ni siquiera escuché cuando salió del baño, y mucho menos cuando se acercó hasta susurrarme las palabras al oído.

Por mi orgullo traté de recomponerme rápidamente.

—Pensaba en ti —contesté ante sus sonrisas controlando el bochorno, y pronto recordé lo que acababa de suceder.

Me enderecé sobre la cama y la miré de frente estando de rodillas sobre el lecho, al tiempo que buscaba sus manos para tomarlas mientras hablaba.

—Acaba de llamarme Cindy, mi representante —comencé a decir con sus ojos atentos a lo que yo decía, pero de pronto recordé que ella podía escucharlo todo—… ¿No escuchaste lo que hablaba?

Me sonrió con indulgencia cuando me respondía, negando con un movimiento de cabeza mientras hablaba.

—Por supuesto que no. No me gusta entrometerme en tus asuntos, y mucho menos escuchar una llamada telefónica.

Sentí sonrojarme.

—Oh… Bien. Bueno —me recompuse nuevamente—, ella acaba de llamarme para avisarme sobre un baile de beneficencia —_¿o cena? En fin, para qué alargarse más_—. El asunto es si… ¿quieres ir conmigo?

—No creo que sea buena idea —comenzó a decir frunciendo sus labios naturalmente sensuales, pero antes de que continuara la detuve.

—Es de máscaras y no podrán reconocerte —me apresuré a decir—, además que habrá mucha seguridad y necesitas una invitación para entrar, y yo ya dispongo de una para mí, y una para ti.

No decía nada y se mantenía en silencio mirando nuestras manos unidas, mientras buscaba una respuesta.

—Por favor —insistí.

—¿Y si no es seguro? —desconfiaba.

—Lo es. Habrá seguridad contratada especialmente, como te dije, y nadie podrá reconocerte ni molestarte.

—Yo no me refiero si es seguro por mí, lo digo por ti —dijo mirándome a los ojos, traspasándome con su mirada—. Eres tú el que me preocupa.

_Ahí estaba de nuevo preocupándose por mí._

—Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes —intenté aquietarla antes de volver a suplicar—. ¿Irías conmigo? ¿Por favor?

De pronto esbozó una de esas sonrisas traviesas y sensuales que a mí me gustaban tanto.

—Imposible negarme, si me lo pides así —dijo.

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunté, y como respuesta se encogió de hombros y me besó.

Después de conversar sobre cómo lo haríamos para irnos, y a pesar de que insistí en que quería llegar con ella, dijo que sería mejor que cada uno fuera por su cuenta y que allá nos encontráramos. No quería ponerme en peligro, y por mi vergüenza no quise seguir discutiendo sobre eso. Eso me hacía sentir más inútil.

Después de varios minutos, Katherine bostezó y recordé que era ella quien dormía a esta hora, así que decidí que mejor sería dejarla descansar.

Reuní mis cosas, busqué las llaves de la habitación y de mi auto, y me dispuse a despedirme de mi, ahora, novia.

—Adiós, cariño—dije besando sus dulces labios, y aunque ella ya estaba más que en un estado de somnolencia, me respondió con intensidad—. Dulces sueños.

Calculando, para ella deberían ser lo que para mí eran las tres de la mañana, y al parecer Katherine no acostumbraba a trasnochar, ¿_o a trasdiar? Esa palabra ni siquiera existe…_

—Adiós —me dijo algo grogui intentando abrir los ojos, y no me cabe duda que apenas cerré la puerta, ella cayó en un profundo sueño.

KPOV

_¿Qué me hizo decir que sí? _

…Simplemente el hecho de verlo sonreír.

Como él mismo lo había dicho, éste era el presente; nuestro presente, pero a pesar de eso yo aún no podía dejar de lado todo lo que había sucedido.

Palabras daban vueltas una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y no podía dejarlas pasar así como así, aún era mucho que asimilar.

Toda la noche me la pasé pensando, y solo la acompasada respiración de Robert al dormir me obligaba a hacerme a la idea de que no podía involucrarlo en más, sobre todo cuando veía lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí al reparar en lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Por eso mismo fue que cuando despertó, fingí que nada había sucedido, que nada me importaba, pero en el fondo no era así; una vez más estaba actuando…

¿Qué me quedaba ahora? ¿Seguir actuando como una autómata?

Cerca del mediodía, según mi propio reloj interno, el sueño comenzaba a vencerme y ya no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos. En cuando Robert se dio cuenta, decidió que me dejaría dormir, y se despidió dándome un beso profundo exigente, antes de dirigirme una cálida sonrisa de las que tanto amaba. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y rapidez, y de inmediato caí en un profundo y tormentoso sueño.

Mi vista la atrapó de lleno la llama de la vela sobre mi velador, y pensaba en lo hermosa, imponente y poderosa que se veía, en el daño que podía llegar a causar, y en cómo yo me podría extinguir fácilmente en una de ellas. Pero también pensaba en lo frágil que era viéndose así. Que un solo soplo bastaba para acabarla y solo sería humo perdiéndose en el aire.

Lo último que vi fue un halo gris evanesciéndose entre la oscuridad.

RPOV

Conduje por las calles de la ciudad pensando…

¿En qué pensaba? En todo pensaba, y a la vez todo se revolvía. Cosas buenas, cosas malas, y entre todo ese tumulto de pensamientos, un pequeño local apartado llamó mi atención. Parecía ridículo lo que iba a hacer, pero me pareció que no perdía con intentarlo.

Estacioné junto a la acera, apagué el motor del vehículo, tomé el jockey y los anteojos oscuros de la guantera, y me dispuse a caminar hacia la carnicería.

Había una mujer anciana comprando cuando entré, así que me di la vuelta hacia unos aparadores que exhibían un montón de trozos de carne sangrienta, y se me revolvió el estómago el pensar que Katherine tenía que alimentarse de ellos. No era lo mismo pensar que se alimentara de una persona, que de un animal, pero simplemente no le quedaba de otra.

Me preguntaba si se le podría llamar canibalismo a su modo de alimentarse, cuando en ese momento el que atendía, un hombre de de edad y rollizo con el pelo comenzando a teñirse de blanco, llamó mi atención.

—Señor, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —preguntó amablemente con una voz algo nasal.

Evité a la mujer que se iba, y con incomodidad me dispuse a hacer mi extraña pregunta.

—Buenos días —saludé—. Me preguntaba si acaso tendría… Bueno… —no sabía cómo demonios decirlo, y el hombre me miraba impaciente esperando _(al menos no me había reconocido, y eso era bueno)_—. Usted... —_ah, qué diablos_—. ¿Usted tiene sangre?

—¿Sangre? —inquirió alzando una ceja mientras reía—. ¿A qué se refiere?

Al parecer no me creía.

—Que si acaso tiene sangre para vender —le aclaré sintiendo como la incomodidad aumentaba.

—¿Quiere comprar sangre? —preguntó sorprendido, pero al menos me estaba creyendo, y fue por eso mismo que me miraba perplejo y cauto a la vez, pero esa actitud me estaba molestando. Me miraba como si fuera un loco…

Aunque seamos realistas: En su lugar, tal vez habría hecho lo mismo.

—Bueno, ¿tiene sangre que me pueda vender? —pregunté tajantemente, y el hombre se dio vuelta hacia una puerta oscuro que había tras el mostrador.

—¡Bill! ¡Éste hombre quiere compra sangre! —le gritó, y por un momento me alarmé que alguien más pudiese escuchar. Por fortuna no apareció nadie.

Pocos segundos después, salió un hombre menudo que era todo lo contrario al que atendía, mirándome con la misma expresión que el otro. Llevaba un delantal blanco de plástico manchado de rojo, con lo que quise pensar que era pintura.

Nunca me había afectado todo esto de la sangre, pero al parecer ahora estaba viendo las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

De pronto el hombre menudo, Bill, cambió se expresión.

—¿No lo conozco de alguna parte? —preguntó de inmediato, y tuve que agachar la cabeza por temor a que me reconociera.

—No lo creo —respondí antes de preguntar de nuevo, deseando salir de allí cuanto antes—. ¿Pueden venderme la sangre, o no?

Entre los dos se miraron y el más pequeño se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara mucho.

—De acuerdo —dijo el mayor—. La traen de inmediato.

Y sin más preámbulos, Bill desapareció por la puerta tras el mesón.

Se estaban demorando demasiado, y no quería ni imaginarme qué estaba pasando detrás.

Mientras yo miraba todo a mi alrededor buscando un punto neutro que no me hiciera pensar en "ciertas cosas", lo que por lo demás se hacía difícil porque había carne por todas partes y el olor era sumamente cargante, el hombre mayor no apartaba su vista de mí. Por fortuna, luego entró otro hombre que acaparó toda la atención de él, y yo quedé libre de momento.

Me sentí más aliviado, pero solo fue hasta cuando Bill volvió con una botella llena de un líquido rojo oscuro que llamó la atención del hombre que acababa de entrar, y que además trajo consigo una nueva ola de nerviosismo por lo que pudiese imaginar si me reconocía.

—Aquí está su pedido, señor —anunció el dueño, y a toda prisa me apresuré a pagar para poder salir de allí, preguntándome en qué había estado pensando cuando decidí entrar.

Traté de esconder la botella bajo mi ropa al salir de la calle, mientras recordaba el por qué lo había hecho, cuando una voz masculina me habló.

—¡Rob! —dijeron sujetándome del brazo izquierdo, y al girarme me di cuenta que era el mismo tipo que había entrado a la carnicería después de mí, un hombre como de mi altura, tez bronceada, y cabello y ojos oscuros.

Entre lo alarmado que estaba porque me hubiesen reconocido, ésta vez me percaté de algo que no me había percatado antes, y es que ese tipo llevaba una cámara fotográfica bajo el brazo.

—¿Esa sangre es para tu novia, la vampira?

**Hola! **

**Siento haberlas dejado botadas tanto tiempo, pero aquí llegué otra vez **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya que van más cosillas por ahí. Es cierto que fue el que más me costó, pero espero que valga la pena para avanzar. **


	18. HERMANA MAYOR 1ªparte, EL TRATO

**Hi, gracias por el ****apoyo ****Rawr-Cookie-Rawr, pero **

**ahora pasamos a un punto de vista distinto…**

Capítulo 18:

**Hermana Mayor, ****primera parte; EL TRATO**

Hace dos semanas atrás…

_Marianne y Jack_

—_«Debes cuidar a tu hermana, mi hermosa pequeña. ¿Lo entiendes? Desde ahora solo serán tu padre, ella y tú» —dijo la mujer desde el lecho de su cama con una voz débil; apenas audible—. «¿Me lo prometes?»._

—_«¿Por qué, mami?» —preguntó la niña asustada—. «¿Y tú dónde estarás?»._

—_«Eres una niña valiente, Marianne__» __—seguía diciendo sin responderle—. «Prométeme que lo harás, hija». _

—_«Te lo prometo, mamá»._

El maldito sonido de una sirena, la despertó de golpe de aquel repetitivo sueño en una cama desconocida. A la misma mujer que antes era una niña, a la misma mujer que antes era hija, hermana y mortal.

Usualmente no se quedaba dormida después de una sesión de sexo, pero la última experiencia había sido tan deplorable, que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar en el mundo de sueños odiados.

_Hermana…, _pensó._ Sí, como no._ Ella nunca sería la hermana de ella.

Miró junto a ella, y el apuesto y gran deportista yacía exhausto bajo el edredón de la cama de aquel motel en el que habían ido a parar. Era una lástima que tantos músculos no sirvieran para poder entregar todo lo que recibió. Habían sido solo dos orgasmos y el tipo, el cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, había caído exhausto sin nada más que entregar. Al parecer, los anabólicos estaban acabando con lo bueno del sexo masculino.

_Pero al menos tenía una excelente sangre,_ pensó evitando la tentación de morderlo de nuevo mientras dormía.

Aún podía ver la mordedura que le había hecho en el cuello ya cicatrizando. A lo mucho, desaparecería en un par de horas para dar paso a un lindo y seductor moretón, pero ella seguía insistiendo: «_Nada en comparación a todo lo que recibió»._

_¡Qué desperdicio!_

Marianne se acercó con lentitud hasta su oído para poder hablarle.

—Ey, guapetón —susurraba, pero él no despertaba, en vez de eso seguía roncando con la boca ligeramente abierta, así que decidió que haría todo en breve, sin alargarse; tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse—. Cuando despiertes no recordarás lo que soy —comenzó a decir como lo hacía cada vez que tenía un encuentro—. Te vestirás, te marcharás, y jamás le dirás a alguien que estuviste aquí, lo único que estará en tu memoria será que… —lo pensó y sonrió con complacencia ante sus palabras—… será que tuviste la noche más maravillosa de tu vida.

Podría haber hecho que pensara que estuvo con una prostituta, pero aún tenía su dignidad, aunque a nadie le importara.

Tener sexo con un vampiro era algo que nunca se olvidaba, a menos que utilizaran sus capacidades para interferir, algo a lo que siempre tenían que recurrir cuando veían algo demás, pero era un mal menor teniendo en cuenta todas las ventajas.

—Y no olvides visitar un médico por esos ronquidos —agregó con una ceja alzada, antes de levantarse y recoger su ropa para poder vestirse.

Cuando chequeó la hora en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, eran solo las dos de la madrugada, pero agradeció que el sonido de la molesta sirena la despertara para poder irse. No hubiese sido agradable esperar más por lo que la televisión le había informado.

Mientras el tipo estaba en el baño hace un par de horas, ella había encendido la televisión esperando encontrar algo interesante, pero ¿qué encontró? La fugaz imagen de su hermana en la pantalla, y la misma que hubiese reconocido en cualquier parte.

Qué irónico era para ella encontrarse con Katherine en la televisión, en un canal de espectáculos, después de no haberla visto en ¿cuánto? ¿Veinte años? Y más encima, con ese actorcito que se creía vampiro. Al parecer, el luto por Thomas ya se había acabado para su hermana…

_¿Cómo se atrevía, después de todo lo que les había hecho? _

Pero no se saldría con la suya. No mientras Marianne estuviera cerca. Sería fácil apartarla de ese falso vampiro, al igual como lo había hecho con su "amiguita", Elizabeth. Para ella fue fácil hacerlo, y ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse con sus dones para que aquella mortal odiara a Katherine y saliera huyendo.

_Sí_, se dijo mirando fijamente el interior de sus recuerdos, _esto también sería fácil_.

Marianne se fue a la estación de trenes como los viejos tiempos, y calculó el tiempo que se demoraría en llegar, antes del amanecer, hasta la ciudad en la que Katherine se encontraba. La cacería ya había terminado y había sido buena (evitando el tema del sexo, claro), así que no había más por hacer… en ninguna parte.

Cuando vivías tanto como ella lo había hecho, o cuando habías visto todas las cosas que ella había visto, y a pesar de que el mundo era un tumulto de constantes cambios, simplemente terminaba por aburrirte. Siempre eran las mismas cosas… Aparece algo revolucionario, pero luego se vuelve como todo: repetitivo, repetitivo, repetitivo.

Cuando llegara nuevamente la fastidiosa noche, iría a dónde la habían visto, y aunque nunca le había sido difícil encontrarla (lo que eso no significaba necesariamente que la hubiese buscado antes), ahora todo se mostraba ante sus ojos.

_¿Qué mejor momento que éste para hacerla pagar?_

Llegó hasta su nuevo destino cerca de las cinco de la madrugada y se bajó del tren como otro insignificante mortal. Aunque había poca gente a esa hora, no pudo evitar ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Abrazos iban y venían, reencuentros, alegría. Madres, hijos, amigos, hermanos…

Nunca esperaría un reencuentro como el de aquellos con su hermana. Para ella Katherine estaba muerta, y no se sorprendería si ella pensaba lo mismo recíprocamente.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó de pronto Mike, el hombre que había conocido en uno de los vagones del tren, y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él aún seguía a su lado.

—Lo siento, guapo —le habló girando para atrapar su mirada—, pero mi grata compañía solo llega hasta aquí.

Aún faltaba para el amanecer, pero todavía necesitaba dinero y un lugar donde pasar el día, así que se replanteó el hecho de dejar ir a su acompañante tan rápido.

—Aunque pensándolo mejor… —continuó, y tras hablar unos momentos, ambos se fueron a un hotel que él "amablemente" pagaría.

Pasó el día con él, aunque la mayor parte se lo llevó durmiendo después de que Mike le diera "algo" de lo que el otro tipo no había podido, pero por más que quiso disfrutar, sus intentos fueron infructuosos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que se venía encima, y todo el rencor guardado volvía con más fuerzas.

A mediodía logró que Mike se fuera a dar un paseo por la ciudad, y ella se quedó durmiendo; preparándose para lo que se venía, pero fue antes del atardecer cuando otro sueño volvió a aparecer.

_La niña jugaba con una muñeca de risos dorados brillando al sol en el jardín de la inmensa casona colonial, y un hombre joven, de cabellos castaños peinados hacia atrás, se le acercó con paso seguro._

—_«Hija, ¿dónde está Annie?» —preguntó mirando a su alrededor, más allá del jardín; más allá de los altos setos verdes._

—_«No sé» —contestó con su vocecilla impregnada por la inocencia, antes que el llanto de otra pequeña niña se hiciera escuchar._

_El hombre corrió alarmado al encuentro de su otro tesoro, y segundos más tarde regresó con una pequeña muñeca de porcelana de dos años con delicados rizos negros, y unos llorosos ojos de un azul tan límpido como el océano._

—_«Sht» —decía calmando a la pequeña réplica de una muñeca con la ternura que solo un padre podría tener__—. «No pasa nada. Solo fue un rasguño» —agregó dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonreír a ambos._

_El hombre se dirigió a su otra hija, y su expresión cambió de inmediato de la ternura a la severidad, ante los ojos de una infanta._

—_«Deberías poner atención a tu hermana cuando sales al jardín» —la reprendió—. «Eres su hermana mayor y debes cuidarla»._

_Marianne no respondió, pero se quedó muy quieta pensando, a su corta edad, en todo lo que había pasado._

_Si acaso no fue nada lo que se hizo su hermana, según su padre, ¿por qué la había mirado de ese modo?_

_Arrojó lejos su muñeca de risos rubios sobre la glorieta, haciéndose añicos en el suelo, y salió corriendo para refugiarse bajo el gran manzano florecido de primavera, con lágrimas recorriendo sus sonrojadas mejillas._

En ese momento Mike entró nuevamente a la oscura habitación del hotel, y de golpe Marianne abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada, y un corazón, que si latiera, estaría palpitando desesperadamente.

Cada vez que se acercaba a su hermana, comenzaban a frecuentar ese tipo de sueños.

—¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? —se hizo escuchar cuando se dio cuenta de que Marianne lo escuchaba; la bella y misteriosa chica que había conocido en el tren.

Avanzó hasta las ventanas para correr las cortinas y lo que las cubría, pero aún era de día.

—¡NO! —soltó Marianne poniéndose de pie al instante para detener la mano de Mike, quien se espantó con la fuerza del agarre de una mujer, más que por la velocidad con que había llegado hasta él.

A estas alturas, su mente lo asimilaba como si fuera algo normal.

—¡Qué te pasa! —dijo molesto zafándose del agarre de ella—. ¿Estas loca, o qué?

El chico se frotó la mano afectada, pero Marianne optó por ocupar sus capacidades de nuevo para tranquilizarlo, y que así no hiciera un escándalo antes de tiempo.

—Deja la oscuridad —susurró acercándose con suavidad y con una provocadora sonrisa—. Me gusta.

Llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Mike que comenzaba a reaccionar de inmediato ante sus caricias, y eso fue suficiente para ella. Podían pasar cien años, o cien siglos, pero a los hombres seguirías convenciéndolos de lo que quisieras de la misma manera: con sexo.

—¿No lo prefieres así? —continuo susurrándole cerca del cuello, acariciando sus labios en él.

—A-a decir verdad… está perfecto —contestó Mike, sintiendo que el calor comenzaba a subir rápidamente, dando paso a lo que él buscaba y necesitaba, pero a lo que Marianne acudía solo por diversión y placer.

Un largo rato después de que hubiesen concluido con sus juegos, Mike se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, y Marianne podía percibir la confusión que sentía.

_Tal vez tantas veces de interferir en su mente podrían causarle un daño en el cerebro_, pensó con despreocupación, y luego sonrió por lo estúpido que sonaba. Como si fuera a importarle lo que le pasara a un humano.

Tras otra vuelta, vio como se detenía, tomaba el control remoto del televisor y lo encendía, comenzando a pasar de canal en canal como si buscara algo que ni él sabía.

Marianne pensó que la escena que veía era cómica por unos momentos, pero la imagen de Robert Pattinson, el mismo con el que había estado su hermana, apareció en la pantalla llamando toda su atención, dejando todo lo demás de lado.

—¡Déjala allí! —le ordenó enervándose de un salto para acercarse más a la televisión.

—No me digas que tú también estás loquita por él —soltó Mike despectivamente, pero notándose más normal—. Mis amigas babean por ese tipo, pero yo no sé qué…

—Silencio —soltó para poder poner su máxima atención.

Todo lo que saliera sobre él en esos momentos, le serviría para encontrar a esa bastarda.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue aún más irónico de lo que había estado sucediendo hasta ese momento. Tras fotos que ya había visto el día anterior, aparecieron imágenes en vivo (según el enunciado) de donde se suponía que estaba viviendo la supuesta novia de aquel actorcito, su propia hermana.

Sonrió con deleite y diversión por todo lo que veía. Decir que era simple curso del destino era mucho, ¿pero qué otra cosa podría ser? Ya conocía esta ciudad al revés y al derecho, porque ya había estado antes en ella, y también sabía en dónde se ubicaba esa casona.

Sería fácil. Todo hablaba a su favor.

Tiempo más tarde abandonaba a Mike, haciendo que el afectado creyera una de sus tantas historias antes que la verdad, disponiendo también el salir del hotel en busca de su desagravio, para lo cual tomó un taxi que la llevaría a la vieja casona del lado norte de la ciudad.

Mientras avanzaban, el taxista no dejaba de mirarla por el espejo retrovisor, pero por primera vez desde que salió al mundo, ella no era consciente de lo que sucedía. Solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana sin percatarse de cómo las luces brillantes de la ciudad de noche dibujaban figuras surrealistas con su halo a medida que avanzaban, ya que recuerdos antiguos seguían amenazándola con torturar su mente. Aún sentía el mismo rencor, rabia y desdicha de hace diez o cien años. Pero por sobre todo, culpaba a una sola persona; la culpaba a ella.

Mejor hubiese sido estar solo sus padres y ella, y sin nadie más. Desde que nació que se dedicó a arruinar y destruir a su familia. Si no fuera por ella, su madre no hubiera muerto, su padre hubiera sido un hombre feliz, y ella hubiese tenido en su tiempo al hombre que quería, y no a tipos como Mike cada noche por medio, o a veces todas las noches por aburrimiento. Pero ahora estaba condenada a vivir entre sombras, y también era por culpa de Katherine.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección indicada, Marianne volvió a reaccionar y se bajó del vehículo sin siquiera flirtear con el tipo, como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Solo se detuvo a mirar y analizar el lugar, descubriendo que todo seguía absolutamente igual a como lo recordaba… O casi igual. Había pintura más reciente y la verja estaba en mejor estado que la última vez, pero todos eran detalles insustanciales, ya que a su vez, se dio cuenta de que no había nada de prensa como lo había pensado. Ni una sola alma quedaba de dónde se supone había un verdadero show. El lugar estaba vacío y de inmediato sintió una ola de desilusión consentida, ya que no podría delatarla frente a todo el mundo como lo quería. La venganza tendría que esperar.

_Y bueno, ¿qué más serían unos días en comparación a décadas?_, pensó.

Se paseó por el lugar y dejó que sus sentidos desarrollados hicieran lo suyo. Escuchaba risas y conversaciones insignificantes a su alrededor, proveniente de las casas contiguas que no le llamaron en lo más mínimo la atención, pero pronto notó un familiar efluvio que inundó no solo sus sentidos, sino que también su memoria, activando lo que no quería aceptar; la cercanía que iba más allá de una relación familiar, la cercanía que le recordaba a las tardes escuchándola tocar el violín de niñas, corriendo por la playa a la que su padre las llevaba, y también escuchándolo a él mismo cuando les leía antes de dormir.

Eran sentimientos encontrados, pero a la vez quiso que desaparecieran. No quería recordar sentimentalismos tontos que aquí no tenían cabida. Prefirió pensar que solo era el mismo y conocido aroma dulzón que le decía que allí estaba; que la había encontrado otra vez, o mejor dicho, que el destino se la había presentado nuevamente.

No sabía qué hacer primero, estando a un paso de verla frente a frente. Pensó en enfrentarla de una vez por todas y terminar de una buena vez, pero de pronto, entre los matorrales que había junto a la alambrada que daba a un sitio eriazo, vio a un hombre agazapado esperando por algo impacientemente. Era de tez bronceada y de cabello negro, con unos ojos oscuros, misteriosos y astutos. Era guapo, bastante a su parecer… aunque demasiado para la percepción hacia un humano.

Decidió dejar de lado esa imagen, ya que él solo era la comida, y luego se percató de que aquel hombre tenía una cámara fotográfica, por lo que en resumidas cuentas, estaba más que claro lo que ese hombre era, y fue él mismo quien le hizo cambiar de opinión. En vez de actuar de pronto, como se lo había planteado, decidió que sería mejor esperar; esperar a ver qué sucedía.

Sabía que su hermana estaba adentro, y podía sentir en todo el ser de aquel extraño y apuesto mortal, que según sus emociones, él estaba esperando algo. Se sentía inquieto, y la emoción por un triunfo lo inundaba por completo, lo que según los augurios que recorrían la mente de Marianne, sería mejor esperar.

El destino le estaba formando un camino, y ella lo iba a tomar sin preocuparse de tomar atajos. Iba a ir lento, pero seguro. Tomaría cualquier indicio que le jugara a su favor y luego barajaría todas sus cartas. Tenía un haz bajo la manda, y solo tenía que saber cómo y dónde usarlo. Pero eso solo el tiempo se lo diría.

Y el tiempo no fue mucho. Minutos después, mientras se entretenía degustando su visión con el mortal, escuchó como algo se abría en lo alto. Al ponerse en alerta, se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía del tercer piso, de una ventana que se estaba abriendo, y tras observar la escena con atención, logró ver a un rostro pálido con un perfecto y delicado fino cabello largo y negro cayendo por sobre sus hombros.

_Está igual_, pensó con una sonrisa de burla. _Nunca cambia… Y nunca cambiará._

Lo último se lo dijo más con resentimiento que con otra cosa, y tuvo que contener las ansias de ir y gritarle como la hermana mayor que era por haber hecho algo inapropiado.

En ese momento también se dio cuenta de que no fue la única que se percató, sino que el guapo mortal también lo había notado, y se había levantado de su escondite para tener mayor facilidad al tomar la fotografía que tanto había estado esperando. Comenzaba a enfocar el lente de la cámara para la toma, cuando a Katherine se le ocurrió saltar en ese mismo momento desde el tercer piso como si nada, sin percatarse del espectador o "los" espectadores que tenía a su haber.

_¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada e imprudente?,_ se preguntó con un bufido. Se supone que quiere pasar desapercibida, pero ahí estaba haciendo estupideces, otra vez…

Pero a ella no le importaría. No estaba allí para eso, y de hecho, le convenía que todo eso hubiera sucedido, ya que así se ahorraba la lata de unas cuantas explicaciones a favor de su propósito.

El hombre, al apenas verla en el suelo a salvo y sin ningún rasguño, dejó caer la cámara que tenía en las manos por el asombro, la cual quedó colgando de la correa alrededor su cuello. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca como un completo bobo, cuando Marianne vio como su hermana se apresuró al reaccionar al percatarse de que la habían visto, y sonrió al ver como el pánico se apoderaba de su hermana.

»—Tú no has visto nada y ahora te irás —escuchó como decía mirando fijamente al mortal, que aturdido, le hizo caso y comenzó a caminar alejándose lentamente.

Marianne observó toda la escena desde las sombras, y a pesar de la distancia a la que estaba, se percató de que su hermana no tenía idea de qué era lo que acababa de hacer, porque la confusión que sentía desde ella, llegaba a ser incluso más fuerte que la de la expresión de su rostro.

Tan rápido como el hombre se alejó, vio que Katherine comenzó a hacer lo mismo, y ella se quedó de pie en las sombras observando sin hacer nada, sorprendida a la vez de que la que por desgracia era su hermana, tuviera algún tipo de don desarrollado que significaba que había abandonado su voto de abstinencia; su auto prohibición de humanos.

Dejó que Katherine se fuera, ya que después podría seguirle el rastro tan fácilmente como la había encontrado, y se dedicó a seguir al aturdido fotógrafo ante la repentina y acertada idea de que él podría servir en su propósito.

Él caminó por la orilla de la calle ignorando vehículos que hacían sonar sus cláxones, y por un momento ella se preguntó qué estaría pasando por esa cabeza ahora. No parecía reaccionar, y por más que intentaba percibir sus emociones, no había nada además que un repentino vacío circular, como si sus emociones, de momento, fueran una réplica de un particular sonido blanco.

El hombre siguió caminando del mismo modo, pero de pronto se detuvo y su mente reaccionó en un chispazo, como si se hubiese sintonizado en el dial correcto. Miró a su alrededor, pero ya había llegado a un tramo en el que no había absolutamente ni una sola alma a varios metros a la redonda, y su confusión atrajo a Marianne.

Ella salió de entre las sombras, y se paró de frente a su mirada perdida que ya pasaba a una expresión de sorpresa y admiración por su repentina aparición, pero aún así, con cautela y cierto miedo sumamente reservado. Aunque a ella, obviamente, no se lo podía ocultar.

Marianne sonrió mientras se le acercaba para encararlo, dejándolo embobado por su belleza y su piel tan blanca como la porcelana; tan blanca como alguien que había visto hace poco, pero no podía recordar dónde, y aquello daba paso a su confusión.

Cuando ella estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia, el hombre retrocedió intimidado mientras Marianne lo flanqueaba, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, y encantada por tal perfección humana. La ropa moderna resaltaba su tonificado cuerpo, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando tuvo una perfecta visión de su espalda, y con admiración y diversión, pensó que él tenía un culo sexy.

Absorbió el aroma a loción mezclado con la esencia de su piel con agrado, pero ella venía a otra cosa.

—¿Q-quién eres tú? —balbuceó el apuesto hombre con los nervios a flor de piel, despertando en él, la fascinación de lo que ella tanto deseaba.

Siguió observándolo, pero no respondió, y su intensa mirada amenazaba con traspasarlo y romper sus defensas.

De momento, ella sabía que él no recordaba lo que le había sucedido, pero sabía que si seguía distrayéndose de esa manera, tampoco lo iba a recordar pronto.

—¿Qué quieres? —insistió, esta vez con la voz un poco más firme.

—Qué gentil y educado, mi buen hombre —se burló con ironía, haciéndose escuchar por entre el tranquilo silencio de la noche, y recordando con nostalgia los modales que antes tenían los hombres frente a una mujer—. Al parecer, los años van carcomiendo la elegancia del sexo masculino. ¡Qué lástima! —agregó haciendo un florido movimiento con su mano derecha, pero a la vez aquel movimiento, en conjunción con la luz de las farolas de la calle, sacó destellos brillantes de un anillo en particular en su mano; un anillo que por más que fuera especial, le recordaba de nuevo la relación que tenía con la propietaria del otro ejemplar; sin contar a su padre, que ya estaba muerto.

El hombre alzó una ceja confundido sin percatarse del repentino flash, tanto por su manera de hablar, como por lo que había sucedido antes, y con gracia le siguió el juego sorprendiéndose al mismo tiempo de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mis disculpas, bella dama —le dijo haciendo una reverencia, y esta vez ella también se sorprendió por la gracia innata del hombre, a pesar de que tenía una laguna mental en su mente—. Mi nombre es Jackson Orwell, pero puedes llamarme Jack.

Tomó su mano derecha y rozó sus labios en el dorso de su mano, enviando una corriente eléctrica por su brazo.

—¿Me haría el honor de conocer su nombre, bella dama? —preguntó sonriendo, con la galantería de todo un don Juan.

—En realidad, no —le respondió Marianne sin prestarle importancia, provocando que la expresión de Jack se desencajara de la sonrisa que le dedicaba—. ¿Te gustaría caminar? —sugirió tomando su brazo para guiarlo con ella, y con un poco de su toque, Jack aceptó sin decir una palabra.

Caminaron por minutos de incomprensible silencio, y Marianne sonreía cada vez más complacida por lo que causaba mientras avanzaban. Después de un rato, finalmente ella decidió que era mejor comenzar.

—Jack, ¿recuerdas dónde estabas? —le preguntó logrando que su acompañante se detuviera de pronto.

—¿"Dónde estaba"? —balbuceó mirando a la nada, ajeno a la extraña situación; ajeno a su galantería y a su realidad.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —continuó notando el esfuerzo que él hacía por recordar.

—Yo-yo… estaba trabajando —dijo con dificultad y Marianne tomó su brazo para continuar caminando, llevándoselo contigo.

—¿En qué trabajas? —preguntó, aunque para ella era más que obvio que Jack era uno de los nuevos caza recompensas del medio, e incluso podría ser él quien tomó las fotos que ella vio en la televisión.

—Soy fotógrafo —contestó en voz baja.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo hace un rato? ¿Lo recuerdas? —insistió, y él tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por tratar de que su mente se aclarara.

Iban caminando como si fueran un par de amigos que se conocían de toda la vida, a pesar de que acababan de verse por primera vez hace solo unos momentos, y todo gracias al don innato y desarrollado que ella poseía, resultando verdaderamente fascinante. Él le respondía todo lo que ella quería.

—Fui a trabajar, y estuve esperando afuera de una casona para poder tomar una fotografía —comenzó a decir, pero luego se detuvo recordando que había algo más en la sensación de familiaridad con Marianne, y eso ella lo pudo sentir en el instante.

Era el momento preciso. Marianne lo hizo detenerse y lo guió para que se sentara junto a ella en una banca al lado de la vereda.

—Escúchame —le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos para observarlo fijamente, deleitándose al mismo tiempo de su mirada temerosa y de la increíble calidez de su piel—. Tú estabas trabajando y tu memoria solo llega hasta ahí, pero ahora no hay nada que puedas olvidar —continuó viendo como sus palabras dichas con cautela en conjunción a su toque personal, comenzaban a hacer efecto en la mente de Jack—. Ahora, recuerda —agregó, y su última palabra caló hondo en la mente de Jack.

Había sido sencillo romper el efecto de su hermana en él, lo que también le decía que seguía siendo débil, y que quizás en una lucha, ella perfectamente podría derrotarla. Pero también estaba el importante punto de que no se ensuciaría las manos al saber que alguien más podría hacerlo por ella, o que incluso todavía se quería dar tiempo para disfrutar del show.

Jack se soltó de su delicado agarre y se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor.

—¡La mujer! —soltó sorprendido en un efecto retardado, y su mirada se detuvo de pronto en Marianne para hablarle—. Ella saltó de la ventana y no le sucedió nada. Ella…

—Sht —lo hizo callar antes de que siguiera balbuceando. Nunca fue buena para soportar ese tipo de escenas—. Yo te lo puedo explicar todo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —le preguntó.

Marianne miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño con sutileza.

—Buena pregunta, pero después lo solucionaremos —respondió poniéndose de pie para quedar a su altura.

Tanta cercanía entre ellos, aumentó el miedo en él al ver que la piel tan blanca de aquella mujer, se parecía a la de la mujer que había ido a ver; la misma que vio saltar de un tercer piso. Estaba seguro de que había una especial familiaridad.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó dando un paso atrás.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No hay daño cerebral? —bromeó alzando una mano para tocar su cabeza, pero él se aparto de inmediato recordando que incluso había flirteado con ella—. Mi nombre es Marianne y estoy aquí para ayudarte —continuó ignorando su repentina hostilidad.

—¿Ayudarme? —repitió abriendo los ojos más confundidos que antes.

Si Marianne pudiera hacer un gráfico con el nivel de desconcierto de Jack, el cual equivaliera a sus ingresos monetarios diarios, ahora sería millonaria; de eso no le cabía duda. Pero aunque no tuviera ingresos monetarios, podría divertirse bastante con él.

—Así es. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, y a la vez, proponerte un trato que nos beneficiaría a ambos —le contó, notando como llamaba su atención en breve, al darse cuenta que era algo que le beneficiaría.

Era un hombre astuto.

—Resulta que tú quieres conseguir algo de esa mujer que acechabas —dijo dando justo en el cabo según la emoción de Jack, pero él la interrumpió.

—¡Yo no la acechaba!

—Como sea —dijo Marianne enarcando una ceja—. El asunto es que yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo, pero siempre y cuando hagas algo por mí.

—Yo no necesito ayuda para conseguir lo que quiero —soltó volviendo a la calma.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Quieres volver a salir de allí sin recordar nada?

—Espera. ¿Tú cómo…? Tú… ¿Viste lo que hizo? —se alteró de pronto, pero más con admiración que otra cosa—. Eso es…

—¿Increíble? Lo sé —lo interrumpió un poco molesta por la fascinación de él—. Resulta que ella puede hacer eso y más.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Fácil —respondió cruzándose de brazos—. Es un vampiro.

Era increíble como tantas emociones pasaban a la vez por Jack, pero aún así su expresión se detuvo en una arrogante sonrisa de incredulidad, que hizo pensar a Marianne que tal vez esto sería más complicado de lo que se lo imaginaba.

—¿Y tú qué eres? ¿Una bruja? —se burló.

—¿Una bruja es lo que te parezco? —inquirió molesta por un instante, pero solo fue hasta ver cómo Jack apremiaba a disculparse.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo nervioso—. No fue eso lo que quise decir, es solo que… —su actitud volvió a cambiar—. Bueno, es solo que… ¿no te das cuenta de lo ridículo que suena lo que me dices?

Marianne dio un profundo suspiro.

—Por supuesto —respondió ya de mejor ánimo—. Pero ella sí es un vampiro, y no es la única… Somos muchos como ella, aunque mejores —comentó mostrando sutilmente sus colmillos, haciendo que Jack se estremeciera en un escalofrío y ella riera por dentro—. Si quieres puedo demostrártelo —sugirió lascivamente.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no… Yo…

—No importa, de todas maneras no es a eso a lo que vine —lo interrumpió dándose cuenta que ya no necesitaba de sus capacidades para que él lo estuviera escuchando, a pesar de el tumulto de emociones que lo embargaban—. ¿Y qué me dices? ¿Aceptas el trato?

—Yo solo quiero fotos del actor y de ella, nada más —respondió ignorando el hecho de que acabara de decirle que era un vampiro.

La incredulidad de Jack por lo que acababa de escuchar la dejó de lado, y prefirió anteponer lo que por tanto había trabajado, y esa propuesta le daría algo.

—¿Tú qué querrías a cambio de ayudarme? —le preguntó por fin.

Bien. A él no le importaba lo que ella dijera con tal de conseguir su propósito, y por eso ni siquiera le importó haber perdido una parte de sus recuerdos y luego haberlos recuperado.

_Él era un caso increíble, _pensó con diversión.

—Yo quiero que desenmascares y le muestres al mundo, lo que la chica del actor, de verdad es —habló sintiendo una pequeña ola de ira contenida—. Que se avergüence por todo lo que ha hecho, y que ella misma se de cuenta de que debe mirar el sol por primera vez —concluyó.

Sus ojos brillaron por el odio que despidió, y aquello heló la sangre de su acompañante, sintiendo cosquillas desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza. Ya cuando Marianne se percató de cómo la veía, de inmediato le dirigió una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haría lo que quieres? —preguntó mirándola fijamente, preguntándose por qué había tanto rencor impregnado en sus palabras.

—Simplemente con decirle al mundo quién es y lo que hizo —le respondió—. Eso sería suficiente para que hiciera algo.

—Bien, y suponiendo que fuera un vampiro en realidad —continuó sin querer convencerse de las palabras que había escuchado—, ¿cómo lo probaría?

—Aún no me crees —dijo en voz baja tras un suspiro, dándose cuenta de lo que sentía—. ¿Cómo crees que saltó de siete metros sin ningún rasguño? —le preguntó con ironía, y causó efectivamente el efecto que quería en él—. Te voy a dar su nombre, y con lo inteligente que debes ser, tú mismo descubrirías la verdad, y así mismo te convencerás —lo tentó.

A Marianne siempre le gustó subir el ego de los hombres, o de cierto modo tentarlos, pero en este caso sintió que era distinto; sintió que era más un juego, o incluso un desafío para él.

—De acuerdo —respondió finalmente—. Habla y yo te escucho.

Caminaron hasta el departamento de Jack tras encontrar el camino correcto, y allí ella se dispuso a darle el nombre de su hermana, su fecha de nacimiento y el lugar del mismo, y le dijo que eso sería suficiente para comenzar. Lo que sí, en ningún momento le dijo que ella era la hermana mayor de quien querían exponer, ni mucho menos por qué lo quería hacer.

A Jack no le importó la falta de información. No preguntó sobre ella, ni de dónde venía, y mucho menos eso de los vampiros que todavía no se creía. Pensó que tal vez sería mejor comenzar averiguando acerca de alguna paciente que se escapó de un hospital psiquiátrico, pero luego se arrepintió por todo lo que le ofrecía. Con tal de ganar dinero; lo que sea. Y lo que pagarían cuando consiguiera lo que ella le prometía, sería grandioso.

Marianne vio la hora y decidió que era mejor marcharse. Aún debía ir a la casona, y desde allí seguir el rastro de Katherine.

—Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, Jack —le dijo alzando una mano para estrechársela.

—Igualmente —se apresuró a responder antes de que se marchara, y lo que fue más sorprendente, sin apenas verla.

_Estaba frente a algo grande_, pensó. _Incluso más grande que ir a la siga de estrellas de cine del momento._

_Esta noche Jack tendrá mucho en qué pensar_, se dijo Marianne deleitándose con sus pensamientos mientras avanzaba por las calles como una sombra, hasta que de pronto alcanzó el rastro reciente de su hermana, incluso antes de llegar a la casona, y lo siguió. Por lo que se pudo percatar, llevaba bastante tiempo tomando el mismo camino.

Tras unos minutos, el rastro se detuvo de pronto frente a un edificio enorme junto a un parque, llegando justo a tiempo para ver como su hermana volvía a saltar de una ventana, pero esta vez desde un quinto piso, lo que le hizo cuestionarse con diversión si acaso se había convertido en un ladrón, o algo parecido… O incluso si en realidad pensaba en querer pasar desapercibida cuando cualquier mortal podría verla.

Bueno, no. Podía ser que su hermana aún fuera débil como para identificar a otro de su especie como ella lo era, pero para identificar a un simple mortal, seguía siendo fácil.

_Gran cosa, _pensó_._

Katherine se quedó unos momentos frente al edificio como si esperara algo, así que fueron otros momentos los que tuvo que esperar hasta que por fin se marchó, y de nuevo estuvo en la encrucijada de si echar un vistazo al lugar de dónde venía, o seguirla a ella finalmente.

Decidió la primera opción. Tal vez hubiera algo interesante.

Subió con tedio hasta el quinto piso del edificio hasta llegar al balcón de donde había salido su hermana. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado con llave, así que tuvo que forzar un poco para que la cerradura cediera. En el interior estaba oscuro, aunque nada que para ella la cegara, así que se detuvo a observar el lugar, mientras que de una habitación del mismo departamento, podía escuchar el correr del agua en la ducha y sus posteriores movimientos. Solo por el tenue aroma que percibía, se pudo dar cuenta de que su hermana había estado allí en compañía de un hombre.

Se detuvo en el balcón a degustar de la brisa nocturna que acariciaba sus brazos, y además de la vista que era realmente maravillosa, aunque ella estaba segura de que hubiese sido mejor si pudiese ver un amanecer y no más oscuridad.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de una habitación se abrió, y una suave voz masculina le habló.

—Volviste —dijeron llamando su atención, y por su tono de voz, dedujo que estaba bastante aliviado—. Me alegra, porque necesitaba decirte unas cuantas cosas —agregó.

Ciertamente la había confundido con alguien más, y no le cabía duda de que hubiese sido con su hermana.

Marianne ignoró aquello y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la persona que le había hablado, y se deleitó bastante ante tal visión.

—Vaya. ¡Chico Cullen! —soltó al percatarse de quién era.

Se apresuró a encender la luz, porque sentía la incertidumbre aumentar en el chico vampiro, sobre todo después de hablarle.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza deteniéndose unos momentos en la pequeña toalla blanca que le cubría ciertas partes, y realmente se veía mejor en persona que en fotos. Ya se podía imaginar lo mucho que disfrutaría con ese cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo aquello, una extraña sensación la invadió al verlo de cerca con mejor claridad. Aún no sabía qué era, pero el moretón en su cuello la distrajo. Era una clara marca de que Katherine había vuelto a las viejas andadas.

Cuando le habló de su hermana llamándola por su apellido, como cuando eran adolescentes, se sorprendió nuevamente al saber que él no tenía idea de quién hablaba. En realidad no sabía nada de ella.

_Y pensar que había pensado en sacarle algo de información…, _ pensó._ Increíble. Deplorable. Humillante._

Después de que Robert se fuera a vestir, rápidamente se ubicó frente al sillón que ella había elegido; un cómodo diván de cuero negro.

Comenzaron a conversar, y a pesar de que no sentía ninguna pizca de miedo ni incredulidad de su parte, la curiosidad y la necesidad de saber que sentía de parte de él, eran extraordinarios. Nunca se había imaginado que un mortal pudiese sentir esas emociones de esa manera.

A medida que iban hablando, se dio cuenta de que había dicho muchas cosas, pero el moretón que Robert tenía en su cuello la volvió a despertar de su plática.

—Creo que tampoco te imaginas el tiempo que ha pasado sin que haya bebido la sangre de un humano —le dijo con el refulgir latente en su mirada; con rencor de que hubiese comenzado a vivir como si fuera libre.

Sintió que Robert se sobresaltaba antes de comenzar a hablar atropelladamente.

—Ella lo hace porque no se siente bien tomando algo de alguien sin su consentimiento.

Bien. Eso era más de lo que se imaginaba.

—¿De verdad dijo eso? —soltó con incredulidad tras una carcajada al pensar en todo pasado, y que parecía que por primera vez le hubiese importado.

_¿Cómo podía ser tan cínica?_, pensó. ¿Era, acaso, un mal chiste?

—Esas son las ironías de la vida... —dijo recordando todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días—. Nunca dejan de sorprenderme, si hasta pareciera que cada una es más irónica que la anterior.

Y hablando de ironías, se detuvo observando al actor con detenimiento, y aunque Robert Pattinson era de piel pálida, cabello cobrizo y de ojos verdes, no dejó de llamarle la atención la familiaridad con otra persona, pero no podía recordar con quién.

Robert le siguió preguntando cosas que ella no se molestó en negar. Esa noche había hablado bastante y ya se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación, pero cuando le preguntó sobre el anillo que llevaba puesto, ella sintió un leve ápice de celos en el actor cuando le contó que su hermana estuvo comprometida. Pero además de eso, recordó algo sumamente importante al respecto.

—¡Thomas! —exclamó sintiendo como el nombre de su antiguo y turbulento amor, le hacía hervir la sangre a pesar de la sonrisa que intentaba mantener.

_Ironía. Maldita ironía_, pensó. Incluso esa misma pudo ser la razón por la cual su hermana se acercó al actor. Conociéndola, podrían ser por las cosas más cursis.

A medida que continuaban, Marianne se deleitaba cada vez más como podía convertir la pequeña chispa de celos que él tenía, en una enorme llamarada de furia. Sabía que en ese momento él no la podía comprender totalmente, pero no le importaba. Mencionar a Thomas había sido un golpe duro a su ego que aumentaba su enfado. Fueron palabras tras palabras que hacían aumentar su furia a nuevos niveles.

Esto estaba resultando fácil, igual que con la amiguita que tenía, Elizabeth. Ahora solo tenía que hacer que cediera ante ella, y el resto sería pan comido.

Lentamente se acercó colocando sus manos por sobre su pecho, despertando su nerviosismo.

—Yo te daría mucho más de lo que ella podría —lo desafió a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios, a punto de probar el motivo por el que su hermana se tomara tantas molestias.

De pronto el desconcierto rozó su expresión al ver como Robert se resistió ante ella. Nunca le había sucedido algo así; ni siquiera cuando era mortal y engatusó a Thomas Delade.

Lo escrutó con la mirada analizando lo que había sucedido, pero no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión que le diera una explicación para lo que había sucedido. No podía ser que fuera porque se estuviera debilitando, ya que había comido solo unas cuantas horas antes, y tampoco podría decir que fuera porque el actor fuera más poderoso que ella, porque él ni siquiera era un vampiro; solo era el alimento, un simple mortal. ¿Cómo podía resistir tal fuerza?

—No te preocupes, tengo paciencia —dijo finalmente forzando una sonrisa que le mostrara lo sin cuidado que le tenía su actitud, por mientras que aprovechaba de rozar su abdomen con delicadeza—. Sé que terminarás cediendo, y cuando ocurra; esperaré.

Se despidió depositando un fugaz beso en la comisura de sus labios, que no solo despertó una repentina lujuria en su víctima, si no que también le hizo sonreír internamente por lo que estaba consiguiendo. No servía para completar lo que planeaba, pero al menos era algo, o eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse.

Volvió nuevamente hasta la ventana para marcharse ante la promesa de que él volvería a verla de nuevo, y saltó a una solitaria calle que la esperaba para seguir maquinando su camino, pero no sin la dura ira que sentía en su estómago. El enfado era constante mientras se alejaba.

¿Cómo ese mortal pudo haber bloqueado su toque de la manera en que lo hizo? ¿Estaba perdiendo su don? Al menos había despertado cierto enojo hacia Katherine en él… Pero no era suficiente, se seguía diciendo, y no podía dejar de compararlo con su antigua amiga, Elizabeth, o incluso con Thomas cuando era humana. Le había resultado fácil conseguir lo que quería en ellos, pero él ¿cómo pudo resistirse?

Pero no se quedaría así. Marianne no iba a descansar hasta que ella terminara quedándose sola; hasta que él terminara odiándola. Iba a insistir, aunque por el momento, debería esperar a que Jack hiciera su trabajo

Volvió a la casona en donde Katherine se hospedaba, incluso antes que ella misma, y ocupó una habitación bajo la suya para esperarla. Nadie la molestaría por ese día, tampoco nadie sospecharía nada, y lo que era aún mejor; desde allí podría escucharlo todo.

Otra ventaja de todo lo que era capaz de hacer.

_Pronto subo la otra parte… _;D

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Comenten, dejen reviews!_

_Abrazos._


	19. HERMANA MAYOR 2ª parte MAQUINACIONES

**Aquí está la segunda parte.**

Capítulo 19:

**HERMANA MAYOR, 2ª parte; MAQUINACIONES**

_Marianne y Jack _

Pasó el día en una oscura habitación con olor a humedad, y para nada cómoda. Sin lujos, ni electricidad, y reconsideró si tal vez sería mejor buscar otro lugar cerca donde quedarse. El lugar era lamentable, y ni siquiera escuchó algo productivo del tercer piso.

Su hermana se paseó por la habitación, se dio un baño, vio televisión, y luego volvió a salir. Estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero nuevamente una corazonada se lo impidió, y se quedó a esperar.

Tras un par de horas de no hacer nada, y de no escuchar nada interesante alrededor tampoco, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, y luego pasos que iban subiendo por la escalera, la alertaron. Se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta que daba efectivamente a la escalera que conectaba las tres habitaciones de esa ala, y tras abrir levemente la puerta, logró ver a Pattinson entrando a la habitación de Katherine.

Marianne estuvo de nuevo en la encrucijada de si ir hasta donde él estaba, y terminar ya el trabajo que había comenzado, o mejor esperar hasta que algo más cayera a su sesto.

Finalmente se decidió por la segunda opción; nuevamente esperar.

Paseó de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente la voz de su hermana la sacó de un tedio realmente insoportable. Había estado encerrada en esa habitación desde antes de que amaneciera y estaba llegando a sentir claustrofobia.

Escuchó como discutieron brevemente, lo que le dijo que ya habían hablado de ella y de que estaba de vuelta. Su hermana estaba algo sorprendida de que estuviera viva y de que por primera vez alguien le hubiese hablado de ella, pero a pesar de eso, se dio cuenta de que el actor no le había dicho todo lo que había sucedido en su apartamento, ni tampoco lo que había sentido.

_Bueno. Eso también era por algo._

Él le pedía que hablara sobre ella con un interés que Marianne no lograba comprender, y ya que al principio su hermana se rehusaba a hacerlo, la necesidad en él iba aumentando. No había conocido nunca a alguien con tanta preocupación por una persona. ¿Es que acaso no le importaba lo que era?

Cuando Marianne escuchó que Katherine finalmente accedió a hablar, ella se tendió sobre un polvoriento mueble con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza preparándose para, después de tanto tiempo, saber algo de ella directamente.

En cuanto, comenzó la dejó petrificada.

—Estos son mis padres —escuchó de la voz de su hermana, y pudo imaginarse algo de lo que ella tenía en sus manos para que hablara así—. Mi madre se llamaba Ángela y mi padre se llamaba Arthur —se detuvo un momento, y Marianne tuvo que volver a sentarse mirando el cielo raso, como si así pudiese ver a través de las paredes.

_¡Cómo le gustaría poder ver a través de las paredes!_

—Y la bebé que sostiene ella, es Marianne, a los dos meses de que naciera —agregó.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Acaso aún guardaba esos recuerdos? ¿Ella, la misma que había destruido la familia que ahora osaba a pronunciar?

—Entonces, este libro fue un obsequio de tu madre para tu padre —escuchó del actor, y aquellas palabras la descolocaron.

También tenía el libro de su padre.

Imágenes fugaces de dos niñas sentadas frente al fuego en invierno, mientras su padre les leía, pasaron por su mente como halos de estrellas.

Risas, alegría… Algo que no había vivido desde hacía muchas décadas.

—Así es —continuó, y a estas alturas sentía la ira traducida a una extraña sensación en su garganta—. Mi padre era un apasionado por la literatura; en especial de Poe; entre sus hijas y la vida de negocios que llevaba, claro. Este libro, por ser el último recuerdo de mi madre, él siempre lo cuidó como un tesoro hasta el día de su muerte…

_¡Muerte que tú provocaste!, _pensó con ira.

No pudo quedarse allí por más tiempo y seguir escuchando lo que aquella extraña tenía que decir. No podía continuar allí como si nada, fingiendo que lo que escuchaba era ajeno a ella, como si solo fuera una película que no quería ver.

Salió de la casona sin preocuparse de que Katherine la pudiera oír, y caminó sin rumbo hasta que el recuerdo de Jack despertó su apetito.

Solo se había alimentado el día anterior, pero no pudo ignorar el hecho de que su boca se hacía agua al recordar su aroma. Tal vez era el hecho de que la rabia que sentía, le hacía necesitar hincar sus colmillos en una piel tersa y masculina, o quizás era simple costumbre. Lo único que sabía, era que necesitaba tenerlo.

Cuando llegó a su departamento él continuaba despierto, y lo pudo ver sentado en una silla móvil frente a un computador portátil, leyendo muy atentamente documentos que ella no le puso atención. Vestía solo un pantalón holgado que seguramente usaba para dormir, dejando a la vista una buena armería de músculos bien marcados y tonificados. Iba descalzo, y usaba unos finísimos anteojos de armazón al aire que le ayudaban a poder ver con la luz de la pantalla, y además le hacían lucir más sexy de lo que era.

Jack no la oyó entrar, pero en cuanto Marianne se ubicó de pie detrás de él, él inmediatamente volteó a mirarla intuyendo que algo pasaba, y su expresión fue de total sorpresa.

—¡Vaya! Creí que no te volvería a ver —exclamó girando en la silla despreocupadamente, como si no fuera consciente de lo que ella era capaz de hacer, sobre todo cuando esa mirada podía decir más de lo que aparentaba.

Marianne no respondió, y en vez de eso su mirada lo traspasó, preguntándose a la vez si alguna vez alguien como Jack se interesaría por ella, o si tan solo existía una persona para ella, como su hermana tenía… aunque ni siquiera se lo mereciera.

Recordaba que él ni siquiera se había interesado por ella más allá de su trato, y tampoco le había preguntado sobre cómo era su vida, cómo se sentía ser como era, y ninguna de las preguntas que Robert insistía en hacerle a su hermana. Lo único que preguntaba, era como atrapar al actor y a Katherine.

¿Es que acaso nunca podría importarle a alguien antes que a su hermana?

—Tendrás que darme más información si quieres destruir a Katherine Jacobs —dijo sin tomarle importancia a su potente mirada—. Por más que he buscado sobre ella, aún no e podido encontrar nada concreto —continuó—. Todas las referencias de ese nombre son simples comentarios, de los que ni siquiera la mitad corresponden a ella… Y solo si es que hay alguno que corresponda.

—Tienes que esforzarte más —soltó sin más con la voz punzante y fría.

—Vamos, nena. Soy solo un fotógrafo con acceso a _google_ —se quejó meciéndose en la silla, mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo en sus labios, al tiempo que esbozaba esa arrogante sonrisa que ya había visto antes—. No me puedes pedir lo que haría un federal, o un mago. Tienes que darme más.

_Darle más. _Cómo quería darle más en ese momento. Lo único que quería era darle una buena lección y olvidar lo que había escuchado. Sentir ese abdomen duro contra ella, y no sentir nada más. Y fue eso mismo lo que la hizo tomar más a en serio sus deseos.

—¿Quieres más? —lo desafió sin apartar su mirada al ignorar sus bromas, y sin esperar a que le respondiera, lo tomó de los hombros atrayéndolo hacia sí misma para luego besarlo exigentemente, entregándose por completo a lo único que era capaz de sentir en esos momentos.

Jack tardó en reaccionar ante la ardiente y exótica boca que lo reclamaba. Ella era hermosa, y él lo sabía, pero por sobre todo, era desafiante, y jamás se imaginó que sería capaz de hacerlo reaccionar de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

En ese mismo instante, deseó tenerla por completo a su merced y tocar hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo.

Se quitó los anteojos con dificultad y se apresuró a tomar a Marianne de su cintura con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo podía tocarla más allá de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Él jamás se preocupó de las relaciones que nunca quiso comenzar, por lo que era un ser libre que vivía y disfrutaba de todo. Solo cuando necesitaba sentir el aroma y la sensación de la piel femenina friccionándose contra la suya, eran los momentos en cuando ocupaba los encantos que lo habían galardonado como un conquistador empedernido cuando estaba en la universidad, y de esa manera, se llevaba a la cama a la mujer que quería para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Pero esto era totalmente distinto.

Desde el primer momento en que la vio, pudo sentir la fuerza sensual y provocativa que la rodeaba; cuando le hablaba, cuando lo miraba, cuando lo tocaba. Parecía que cada momento fuera un momento previo a lo que nunca imaginó que ella le estuviera dando. No es que se sintiera insuficiente, pero sí se sentía intimidado.

Podía sentir su furor en aquellos apremiantes besos que lo dejaban sin aliento, y pronto los envites de sus roces iracundos fueron abriéndose paso desde la excitación, a la lujuria desmesurada que no daba tiempo de pensar con claridad.

Con sus brazos, y sin separar sus labios, la levantó tomando sus piernas para colocarlas una a cada lado de sus caderas. Ya necesitaban embestirla y azotarla contra la cama, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Jadeos profundos y gemidos sordos comenzaban a escucharse por el departamento, impregnando cada pared con una naciente pasión, y aquellos sonidos solo pudieron interrumpirse por el sonido del choque de dos cuerpos en contra de las mismas, acompañándose luego, con el de sus propias ropas cuando cayeron al suelo con suma desesperación.

Se miraron brevemente, cada uno viendo el fuego descomunal en los ojos del otro, y luego volvieron a besarse, sintiendo como un tumulto de pensamientos se enredaban con el repentino deseo.

Marianne convirtió toda la ira que había sentido hace un momento, y las calientes caricias desenfrenadas que recorrían su cuerpo, parecían ser un consuelo para ella, pero a la vez una tortura; la misma que le decía que nunca podría volver a sentir como era estar viva, y sentir el deseo y la lujuria sin la necesidad de beber la sangre de alguien, como en ese momento lo sentía cuando raspaba sus colmillos contra su cuello.

Jack, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en que esto no era solo uno de sus tantos encuentros casuales, y el sabor de esa mujer lo único que hacía era volverlo loco; casi tanto como el hecho de que no decía ni una palabra. La seducción que lo tentaba, también era peligrosa, y percibía, aunque aún no se pudiese convencer del todo, de que cada beso y cada furioso ronce entre ambos, era un incesante jugueteo con la muerte para él.

Olvidaron su trato, que era solo obtener lo que cada uno quería, aunque esto perfectamente podría considerase un buen ejemplo de lo que cada uno quería. Olvidaron preguntas, olvidaron pasado, olvidaron futuro, lo olvidaron todo, y solo recordaban aprovechar el momento como si fuera el último.

Jack levantó el cuerpo de Marianne entre sus brazos nuevamente, sintiendo que de momentos estaba algo frío, pero esta vez se dejó caer con ella en la superficie de su cama, prometiéndose que la haría entrar en calor.

Masajeó sus pechos con rudeza y delicadeza a la vez, mientras que al mismo tiempo mordisqueaba sus pezones duros por la excitación, sintiendo como su cuerpo se movía bajo el suyo. Recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus manos, llegando a la altura de su trasero en donde con ímpetu, atrajo su pelvis hacia sí mismo.

Marianne acariciaba su cuello rozando sus dedos por todas partes, deslizándolos por su espalda, bajándolos firmemente, con cuidado de no clavar sus uñas en su piel, sobre todo cuando lo sentía mordisquear la suya con tanta destreza.

Las manos de Jack comenzaron a bajar con lentitud por su cuerpo. Sus dedos rozaron su centro húmedo, deleitándose de lo que había provocado en ella.

Estaba lista para recibirlo.

Después de acariciar su sexo unos momentos más, aprovechándose de los ardientes sonidos que salían de sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, deslizó su mano y sujetó su pierna para levantarla levemente, dejándole libre acceso para deleitarse con el cuerpo que deseó, mientras que con la otra guiaba su miembro hinchado dentro de sus más íntimas, húmedas, y calientes profundidades.

Era increíble como su temperatura se pudo haber elevando tanto y tan rápido cuando sintió su miembro duro e incandescente entrar con lentitud y fuerza a través de su cuerpo. No había comparación a nada, y solo pudo arquear su espalda hacia él por la nueva ola de vida que acababa de recibir, dejándose entrever a través de un fuerte pero ahogado gemido.

Sus embestidas se volvieron cada vez más salvajes, y sus gemidos salían desde lo más profundo de sus gargantas en cada exhalación, mirándose y desafiándose a poder sostener la mirada.

Jack veía repentinos _flashes_ destellantes en sus ojos, y los cuales le parecieron fascinantes antes de que ella apartara la mirada, y se le acercara atrapando sus labios nuevamente. En un confuso movimiento, Marianne pasó a morder con demasiada fuerza su labio inferior, dejando de inmediato fluir de la herida el excitante líquido rojo que se resistía a probar de él.

Él se sobresaltó por el pequeño dolor, pero no le tomó importancia al haber algo mejor y más importante debajo de él, moviéndose a su ritmo, ahuecando su trasero de una forma increíble que lo hacía querer atravesarla con su miembro, y oírla gritar su nombre.

Pero para ella, el solo hecho de tocar esa sangre, la hizo gemir con más fuerza y desesperación. No lo quería morder, pero no era capaz de ir en contra de sus instintos en ese instante. Buscó su mirada apartándose unos centímetros, y él pudo ver en ella sus labios rojos por un líquido que era suyo.

—¿Todavía no crees en vampiros? —logró decir contra su piel, pero Jack no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante sus palabras antes de sentir como los labios de Marianne bajaban hasta la base de su cuello, en donde sus colmillos perforaron la delicada piel, dejando fluir el deleitante néctar.

Jack soltó un quejido de dolor, pero solo fue antes de comenzar a caer en el efecto de lo que estaba viviendo. Sus manos temblaban, y sentía algo extraño que iba desde el pecho recorriéndolo hasta su bajo vientre.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más lentas, pero la intensidad iba aumentando, sintiendo que en cada una, podía tocar un poco más allá de su interior. Sintiendo que con cada envite, llegaba cada vez más cerca de la gloria. Sintiendo que nunca antes se había sentido así con una completa extraña.

Eran casi dos completos extraños que pactaron el bien del otro en su propio beneficio, sin importarle las consecuencias irremediables que pudiesen traer sus actos.

El último gemido fue el más libidinoso que Marianne hubiese escuchado de sus propios labios, y Jack por su parte, no había escuchado canto más excitante que se uniera a la exhalación ronca de un orgasmo y su clímax.

Cada uno tocó lo más alto del otro, y los espasmos experimentados hicieron sonar la quejumbrosa cama.

Jack lanzó su ímpetu en contra de ella, y sintió como los colmillos salían de a poco de su cuello, pero no con dolor, sino que más bien, con deleite, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de vivir. Incluso con diversión, pensó que había conocido el _nirvana._

Ella calmó su respiración con dificultad, después de lo que acababa de hacer. Esa sangre tan deseable y tan exquisita, había provocado que por un momento se cuestionara el hecho de matarlo. Era tan embriagadora, que no quería apartar sus labios de su piel y dejar de beber, pero lo consiguió. Tal vez fue el hecho de que él le había dado algo casi tan bueno que se comparara, o tal vez que no quería manchar su expediente, pero apartó sus colmillos de su cuello, y dejó que su cuerpo se deshiciera en respiraciones acompasadas, a la vez que el cuerpo de Jack hacía lo mismo, caliente y sudoroso sobre el de ella.

La explosión de emociones que sentía de él era tan grande, que la confundían, y ni siquiera se percató de que tenía intenciones de hablar.

—Así que, vampira, ¿eh?

Los días de Marianne pasaron entre pesadillas que la llevaban al pasado, risas que Jack le robaba de pronto con sus preguntas, y por sobre todo, largas horas de esperar a Katherine y a su novio.

Bueno, no tantas. Solo eran unos momentos en la habitación del segundo piso o en el patio lateral escuchando, antes de que comenzaran a revolcarse. Realmente le revolvía el estómago y le hervía la sangre.

No era Marianne quien predicaba castidad y profesaba culpa, precisamente. Y ahí la veía a ella, como si nada, y más encima, ni siquiera le daba tiempo para acercarse al actor.

La primera noche después de haberlos escuchado a ambos por primera vez, notó que el actorcito nombraba bastante el nombre de un tal Balthazar, pero su hermana siempre zanjaba el tema dejándolo en jaque_._

_Balthazar…_

Percibió que le temía a ese nombre, y se le ocurrió que tal vez lo podría utilizar en su contra. Ella no sabía de quién se trataba; no lo conocía y recordaba que jamás había escuchado hablar de él antes, ni siquiera cuando estaba por algún tiempo alrededor de Katherine, así que decidió que de eso se encargaría Jack.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, y aunque a veces él también se instalaba afuera de la casona sin que supiera que ella estaba allí, esa noche él estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Se había arrojado sobre la cama a medio vestir y no se había quitado sus anteojos aún. Su ordenador portátil estaba con la tapa baja, pero aún seguía encendido, así que fue hasta la silla que él utilizaba y en la que acostumbraba a mecerse y trasladarse de un lado a otro, y levantó la tapa nuevamente para ver qué estaba haciendo… Solo por simple curiosidad.

No entendía mucho de tecnología, y se sorprendió un poco cuando la pantalla sonó al encenderse. Esa era una gran desventaja de aquellos aparatos: jamás podrías predecir cómo funcionaría, a diferencia de un humano.

Al menos sabía leer.

En la pantalla estaban los primeros indicios de una Katherine Jacobs nacida en 1881 en Nueva Orleans, y su mirada se iluminó de inmediato porque al fin Jack pudo conseguir algo. ¿Cuántas personas con ese nombre podrían existir en ese tiempo tan importantes como para figurar?

—Lo acabo de encontrar —escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas, y también se sorprendió por haberla tomado desprevenida, pero le echó la culpa al estar absorta en el texto que recién había comenzado a leer.

Jack seguía de espaldas recostado en la cama, y se comenzaba a quitar sus anteojos para dejarlos encima de su velador. Tenía el cabello revuelto, bostezaba, y no se veía sorprendido por verla allí.

—Bien, ahora sabes que ella existió —dijo volteándose para verlo de frente, sin evidenciar lo que acababa de suceder, pero también imaginándose y queriendo revolcarse en esa cama nuevamente con él.

—Pero aún no sé si es la misma —refutó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas—. No hay ninguna foto de ella que lo compruebe.

—¿Aún no me crees? —inquirió sorprendida de que quisiese más pruebas, pero él no es estaba hablando de lo mismo.

—Claro que sí te creo, pero si quieres que haga mi parte del trato, necesito algo que le demuestre a los demás que lo que diga es cierto —le explicó—. No creo que quieras acostarte con todo el que dude de tus palabras…

Marianne arqueó una ceja ante su proposición, ya que si eran todos como Jack, no tendría ningún problema en demostrárselo a cada uno.

—¿O si? —agregó haciendo la misma mueca que ella.

—No seas payaso —soltó arrojándole un cojín que estuvo a su alcance, y el cual él esquivó riendo.

Jack se sentó a la orilla de su cama para estar más cerca cuando hablaba, y comenzó a recordar cosas de las que había en el documento abierto en la pantalla de su ordenador portátil; las mismas que pensó antes de quedarse dormido. Sentía curiosidad por algunas cosas que descubrió cuando estuvo investigando, y Marianne se percató de inmediato de lo que sucedía.

—¿Hubo algún problema en lo que averiguaste? —le preguntó de improviso, siendo él el sorprendido ésta vez.

—No —respondió de inmediato—, es solo que me preguntaba… ¿cuál es tu apellido? —agregó.

¿Su apellido? Extraña pregunta para tanta inquietud, y aunque se sintió bien de que se interesara por ella, luego recordó lo que eso podía significar.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió meciéndose en la silla.

Ahora entendía por qué él lo hacía tanto.

—Katherine Jacobs tenía una hermana —respondió con cautela, y sus sospechas fueron fundadas.

_Claro. Era por ella. ¿Por qué otra cosa se iba a interesar?_

—Ella se llamaba Marianne, al igual que tú —agregó escrutándola con la mirada—. ¿Eres tú? ¿Tú eres aquella Marianne, su hermana mayor?

—Yo no tengo hermanas —soltó de inmediato con recelo, que en otras palabras, Jack lo tradujo como una afirmación a su pregunta.

Ahora, lo que no entendía, era por qué estaba maquinando todo esto en contra de su propia hermana. Es familia, ¿no? Y las familias se protegen entre ellos.

Aunque él nunca tuvo hermanos para comprobarlo, lo sabía, por lo tanto, y sin ponerlo en duda, algo muy grave debió de haber pasado entre ellas para que percibiera tanto odio de parte de Marianne hacia su hermana.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? —preguntó ignorando su respuesta, pero ella no iba a responder, en vez de eso, volteó hacia la pantalla nuevamente para ver con disimulo en dónde la mencionaban.

La información era una recopilación de hechos, y la mayoría era de la misteriosa desaparición de las dos únicas hijas de un importante hacendado de Nueva Orleans: Arthur Jacobs, su padre. Ahí la mencionaban como la segunda desaparición meses después de la de su hermana menor, Katherine.

Tuvo una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando se enteró más de lo que ella misma se había negado a saber. Cuando se fue de Nueva Orleans, nunca quiso volver a encontrarse con nada que le recordara al pasado, pero Katherine se había encargado de hacer aquello cruzándose en su camino varias veces.

Sintió que Jack insistiría preguntando, pero antes de le diera oportunidad, giró hacia él otra vez para encararlo, sin mostrar lo doloroso que era leer de su padre; aunque fueran un par de líneas.

—Necesito que averigües algo sobre alguien más —dijo finalmente, y no quiso tomar en cuenta la próxima protesta de Jack por ignorarlo.

—¿No me contestarás? —preguntó él.

—Eso no importa, ¿puedes hacer lo que quiero, o no? —exigió, y Jack se dio por vencido aquella vez por averiguar algo más, pero solo esa vez.

Su gen de encontrar lo más oculto de las personas no era algo que pudiera ignorar tal fácilmente, de hecho, por algo había elegido aquella odiada profesión.

—De acuerdo, ¿de qué se trata? —siguió, y Marianne se conformó por dejarlo pasar.

—Se llama Balthazar, y necesito que averigües quién es él —le explicó.

—Eso es muy vano. ¿Hay algún otro dato? —preguntó—. ¿Sabes el montón de personas que existen con ese nombre? Incluso aunque ese nombre sea anticuado.

—Es todo lo que tengo —reconoció—. Necesito saber si alguna vez hubo alguien con ese nombre involucrado con ella, sobre todo últimamente —agregó recordando que era algo que la atemorizaba en el presente, así que no podría ser alguien de hace muchos años, a menos que… a menos que fuera vampiro.

Su rostro se volvió inexpresivo de pronto. No había pensado aún en que pudiera ser uno como ellos, y si era así, sería difícil controlarlo, o imposible, en el caso de que fuera más poderoso que ella, y eso si solo tomaba en cuenta que pudiese encontrarlo antes que ellos. En el caso de que lo lograra, tendría que entrar a usar la persuasión para que la ayudara, pero tampoco sabía qué tipo de relación tendría Balthazar con Katherine, y si querría ayudarla.

Esto se volvía cada vez más complejo.

—¿Recordaste algo más? —le preguntó Jack contemplando su silencio, y solo en ese momento ella pareció volver a reaccionar.

—No. Solo es eso —respondió—. Quiero cualquier referencia a ese nombre en lo que averigües.

—A su orden, jefa —dijo con diversión, y decidió que dejaría las preguntas para otro día; uno no muy lejano.

Marianne se levantó de la silla y decidió que volvería a la casona, ya que aún debía encargarse del actorcito.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Jack cuando ella se levantó.

Aunque no le extrañó que pronto lo hiciera, mal que mal, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, y tampoco creía que se sintiera cómoda cando él no dejaría de averiguar qué le había sucedido, y cómo ambas llegaron a convertirse en vampiros, y eso sin mencionar que Marianne le negó que tuviera hermanas.

—¿No quieres jugar un rato conmigo? —sugirió esbozando esa arrogante sonrisa que a ella le gustaba—. Hay unas páginas en internet con ideas bastante interesantes.

Marianne intentó sonreír honestamente por su ofrecimiento, y por unos momentos pensó en su propuesta, imaginando sentirse entre sus brazos nuevamente, pero se contuvo. Aún debía seguir con sus planes por el momento, pero solo para que aquellos lo trazaran a otro aún mayor.

Ahora, Jack la distraería.

—Lo siento, culo sexy —dijo conteniendo una sonrisa por su falsa mueca de ofensa—, pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

—No soy solo un juguete sexual —oyó que dijo cuando salía de allí, y con cierto dejo de broma en su voz al alzarla, agregó —. También tengo sentimientos.

En ese momento, en lo más profundo de ella, y aunque no lo quiso reconocer y jamás lo reconocería, quiso que de verdad él hablara en serio.

Marianne llegó a la casona, y esa noche se quedó atrapada en la habitación del segundo piso por esperar a que el actor saliera, ya que éste solo lo hizo hasta después del amanecer.

Eso sucedió por lo menos dos veces más.

Tampoco lo encontraba en su departamento cuando lo iba a buscar apenas se oscurecía, porque como supuso, había salido antes a ver a su hermanita. Al parecer, acordaron que él no saldría cuando el sol se hubiera puesto. Aunque lo que nunca entendió, eso sí, fue si acaso lo hacían por ella, o por el que se llamaba Balthazar.

Después de unas noches, decidió que perdía su tiempo espiándolos. Ya no podía insistir por ese lado, así que optó por seguir de vez en cuando a su hermana cuando salía dejándolo solo.

Hubiera aprovechado esos momentos para abordar al actor, pero sabía que si Katherine se enteraba de que sabía sobre su residencia, todo se pondría más complicado, y no lo dejaría solo ni a sol ni a sombra, restándole las nulas oportunidades que tenía, así que lo que más se repetía en esos momentos en su cabeza era la palabra «paciencia».

Cuando la siguió, reconoció que era bastante aburrido lo que hacía. Eran viajes al bosque, cazas de animales, y luego volvía a la casona en donde el actorcito la esperaba para… bueno, seguir con sus habituales juegos, de los cuales ella no se quedaba atrás, tampoco, ya que cuando se aburrió de seguirla, observarla, y no conseguir nada, terminaba por disfrutar unos momentos que Jack podía entregarle.

Era maravilloso. Más que cualquier otro mortal, y lo mejor de todo, es que no tenía que hacer nada para controlarlo ni inducirlo, porque incluso él mismo la deducía con sus encantos. Y tampoco hablaría, porque si no salió gritando cuando se convenció de lo que era, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? Además que ella no sentía ningún tipo de reacción de su parte que evidenciara una traición, y si es que eso llegara a sucede, solo en ese caso tendría que ocupar sus capacidades con él. Pero de momento, era grato vivir como lo más parecido a un mortal.

Por momentos temía olvidar su verdadero objetivo de estar allí, sobre todo al perderse entre sábanas y el aroma masculino de Jack, pero pronto, él mismo se lo hacía recordar cuando al pasar los días, cada noche le mostraba algo nuevo de sus investigaciones, aunque nunca supo quién era ese tal Balthazar que ya ni siquiera mencionaban.

Las sonrisas que Jack le dirigía, o a veces esas divertidas miradas después de tener sexo eran las que la perturbaban, y que a la vez le hacían temer que el fotógrafo le gustara demasiado; más de lo permitido.

Los días que lo conoció, descubrió que era inteligente, divertido, un verdadero galán, y ambicioso… Eso la aterró. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Tenía que volver a encontrar su norte.

Esa noche, en que aquellos pensamientos la amenazaban, salió molesta del departamento ignorando las preguntas que Jack le hacía. Esa misma tarde él había traído una revista de espectáculos de la semana anterior, y se la entregó para que la viera. Tenía la foto en donde salía el actor y su hermana, la que ella había visto en la televisión. La misma que él había tomado, y por la cual le habían pagado bastante dinero

Molesta por lo que le seguía viendo, la guardó en el cinturón de su pantalón y se encaminó a la casona, decidida a hacer algo. Decidida a obligarse a seguir con su plan, pero antes de llegar a su destino, vio desde lejos que Katherine salía a toda prisa de la ventana de su habitación.

La siguió. Era por ella por quien había venido. Y era por ella que Marianne estaba furiosa con una revista en su cinto como si fuera una espada.

Llegaron hasta el bosque nuevamente, y la vio comer.

_¡Puaj! Sangre de venado. Completamente repulsivo._

El bosque estaba en total silencio, y supuso que era por la presencia de ambas, pero en ese momento se percató de que Katherine se había inquietado por algo. Tal vez la había sentido.

Extraño, porque nunca antes se había percatado de ella rondando cerca.

Vio como se detenía en medio de la nada, y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor con la ansiedad y el miedo a flor de piel. Esas impresiones eran tan grandes, que por un momento pudo sentir cierto grado de ansiedad de su parte.

Estaba comenzando a caer en ese mismo efecto de alerta a su alrededor, pero para no caer en él, decidió que saldría de las sombras.

—Toc-Toc —soltó como cuando jugaban siendo niñas, y Katherine la pudo reconocer de inmediato.

Sintió tantas emociones de su parte en ese momento. Sorpresa, miedo, y varias otras que ella ni siquiera conocía, pero todas aquellas se quedaron en la alegría cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y sus labios dijeron su nombre.

Katherine se acercó a ella con claras intensiones de abrazarla, pero su ira era tan grande al verla, que solo se apartó algunos pasos de su alcance.

—También es un gusto verte —espetó con sarcasmo y de manera desafiante, con su mirada fija en la de ella, esperando que cometiera algún error.

Sentía su mirada escrutándola de pies a cabeza, y se percató de un extraño brillo en sus ojos que no podía reconocer bien, pero aquello se interrumpió cuando sintió la ola de culpabilidad que emanaba de ella. Al menos, era consciente de lo que le había hecho.

—No me digas que ahora te alimentas de animales teniendo a un bombón a tu lado —soltó acercándose un poco, pero el mencionar aquello no pareció causarle el efecto que ella esperaba. Es más, seguía pensando en otra cosa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, ahora? —le preguntó—. Se supone que nunca antes habías querido acercarte. ¿Por qué ahora?

Al parecer, su novio le había hablado de ella. Pero ¿le habrá dicho todo?

Quiso averiguarlo.

—Veo que el "chico Cullen" no se ha reservado nada —comentó rodando los ojos, pero no pudo evitar jactarse de lo evidente—, ¿o si? —agregó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Era obvio que no entendía.

—Veo que no —agregó sonriendo con ironía—. Pero ¿no te hace feliz verme después de tanto tiempo?

Ahora percibía la cautela de ella ante su persona, lo que le decía que comenzaría a actuar de la misma manera.

Su brillo en los ojos no cambiaba, y en ese momento, en el cual ya nada la podía desenfocar de su propósito, se percató del motivo de aquel efecto, porque aunque tuviera los ojos de un azul intenso, aquel refulgir no era normal como cuando uno se alimentaba, o cuando estaba excitado. Eso ya lo había visto antes; estaba enamorada.

Esto se pondría cada vez mejor

—Te he visto muchas veces antes, para saber que no es algo normal —le dijo tras hablar unos momentos, moviéndose alrededor de Katherine, disfrutando como la acechaba—. Ese mortal debe ser muy importante para ti, como para ir a su departamento y salir con él arriesgándote a que pudieran descubrir la mierda que eres. Además, el brillo en tus ojos aparece solo en los vampiros cuando están enamorados. ¿Lo estás, o me equivoco?

Marianne se dio cuenta de que Katherine no tenía idea de lo que decía, y la incertidumbre fluctuaba en hablar o mantenerse en silencio.

Le habló, pero solo eran preguntas que a ella no le interesaban, sobre todo cuando comenzó a disculparse como antes lo había intentado hacer. Era realmente lamentable. Tanto, que le provocó soltar una risa carente de emoción más allá del rencor.

¿Acaso se trataba de autocompasión?

—Aún así ya te cansaste de ser odiada —le dijo ante sus inútiles disculpas—, de pasar tu eterna existencia disolviéndote entre tu patético arrepentimiento por lo que me hiciste.

Y no solo lo que le había hecho a ella, sino que también a los que ella quería.

La atacó con palabras que una venganza justificaría la crueldad de ver aquel golpe bajo en ella.

—Marianne, por favor —decía de todas formas—. No sigas. Termina.

—¿Terminar? —repitió son una sonrisa sin inmutarse por nada, disfrutando cada segundo de aquella mirada agónica.

Todavía tenía el anillo que era de Thomas, el que se supone que debía haber sido para ella, y no iba a desperdiciar lo que aquello podía entregarle.

—Esto recién está comenzando —agregó apretando sus puños—. ¿Sabes por qué se suicidó tu querido Thomas?

Y _¡bang!_ Ahí comenzaba de nuevo. Atacándola para saborear su culpa.

—¿De verdad creías que él se había suicidado porque pensaba que tú no lo querías? —se burló recordando lo cobarde que había sido Thomas cuando Katherine fue hasta su habitación el día de su cumpleaños, pero también recordando que por lo estúpido que había sido, se suicidó-

—Tú me lo dijiste —habló confundida

—Bueno, es cierto —comentó regodeándose—, pero no esperarías que te dijera la verdad cuando yo creía que estabas viva, ¿o si?

Aún recordaba lo que le había dicho la primera vez que la vio de nuevo.

—¿La verdad? —repitió frunciendo el ceño.

—Así es —comenzó con el mismo semblante—. ¿Recuerdas la mañana de mi cumpleaños, antes de que desaparecieras?

Vio como su expresión la hacía recordar, y se preguntaba qué tanto podía hacerlo al ser tan tonta que hasta Meme, la sirvienta, lo sabía y ella no.

—Lo recuerdo —contestó finalmente.

—¡Perfecto! —soltó sonriendo—. Digamos que Thomas me estaba dando su propio regalo de cumpleaños.

La impresión cayó encima sobre ella, y le provocó reír. Si todo lo que sucedió no hubiera sucedido, ella estaba segura de que las cosas podrían haber sido iguales, y ella nunca se enteraría.

—Él se iba a casar conmigo… —balbuceó mirando a la nada, afectada por lo que le acababa de decir, pero también recordándole cómo sucedía todo.

Él no amaba a Katherine, y ella lo sabía, pero aún así prefería casarse con ella porque era la mano que su padre le había ofrecido, además que ellos se conocieron después de que volviera de vacaciones.

Pero ¿por qué no arrepentirse?

Por simple ambición. Por conseguir sus propósitos.

—_«Thomas, ¿tú me amas?» —recordó como le había preguntado una noche en que él se había escabullido hasta su habitación._

—_«Por supuesto que sí, preciosura» —le respondió el apuesto hombre desnudo junto a ella en su cama—. «Nadie podría hacer lo que tú haces». _

—_«Si es así, ¿por qué no la dejas y te casas conmigo?» —preguntó como otras veces, recostándose en su pecho—. «Yo soy todo lo que necesitas»._

—_«Ya hemos hablado antes de eso, Marianne» —le contestó evitando su mirada—. «¿Sabes lo que haría tu padre si dejo a Katherine por ti? Jamás lo permitiría»._

—_«Pero no nos hace falta. Podríamos huir solos, tú y yo» —insistió observándolo esos oscuros ojos que la habían hipnotizado desde el primer momento, buscando su amor. _

_Pero lo que encontró en ellos, fue algo que no le hubiese gustado saber. _

—_«¿Estás loca?» —lanzó apartándose de su abrazo para ponerse de pie._

_Le dio la espalda y comenzó a vestirse._

—_«Perdería todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora» —dijo abrochando sus pantalones—. «Adiós a mi apellido. Adiós dinero. Adiós todo —concluyó encarándola»._

_Aún así, nunca logró obtener nada._

Al recordar todo aquello, inconscientemente también se cuestionó si esa ambición era la misma que percibía en Jack.

—No me lo recuerdes —soltó disgustada—. Siempre le convino casarse contigo antes que conmigo, además que nuestro padre ofreció tu mano, no la mía, y no iba a negar la oportunidad que le daban. Debo reconocer que era bastante interesado —reconoció antes de que una idea asaltara su mente inundada de rencor—, pero que fuera un buen amante lo compensaba todo. ¿Por qué creerías que se enamoraría de una simple niñita como tú?

Otro asalto, y se seguía aprovechando de Katherine. Sabía que los recuerdos eran los que más la torturaban.

—Yo era una mujer y eso era lo que él quería —continuó burlándose—, y definitivamente nada ha cambiado —y ahí tenía una carta bajo la manga—. Solo que ya no es Thomas, ahora es ese actorcito, ¿cómo se llama? —se detuvo al ver una fracción de segundo su reacción—. ¿Robert?

De inmediato vio como sus ojos llamearon de ira.

—¡No te acerques a él! —le gritó.

Nunca la había visto tan enojada, y eso la divirtió bastante.

Como si pudiese hacer algo para detenerla. ¿Con lo débil y cobarde que era? Desde niña; siempre llorando. Nada cambiaría.

Entre más se burlaba, más la alteraba.

—Vete —le ordenó como si su palabra pudiera influenciarla en algo, aunque si la molestó.

No era quién para darle órdenes, ni por mucho que se riera.

—Si no querías que te encontrara, ¿por qué te dio esa repentina obsesión de salir en todas las portadas de las revistas? —soltó con desprecio tomando la revista que tenía en su cinto para de lanzársela contra el rostro, y ella apenas la esquivó—. ¿Te gustó la fama?

Marianne vio como Katherine quiso golpearla, y eso la enfureció más. Jamás le iba permitir que lo hiciera. Nunca llegaría alguien que la hiciera doblegarse.

—Necesitarás algo más que tu simple fuerza para hacer que me vaya —le lanzó a la cara tras frenar su mano con fuerza, sin soltarla—. Recuerda que fuiste tú quien me hizo así, por lo tanto ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

Apartó de golpe su mamo soltándola con fuerza, y aquel movimiento la hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, pero aún así no se daba por vencida, como si con palabras pudiese conseguir algo más.

—No te acerques a Robert —repitió, pero por un momento había olvidado quién era Robert.

Cuando lo recordó, también recordó que lo iba a alejar de ella, y Katherine sería consciente de todo lo que haría.

—No me importa cómo se llame, y con que sigas repitiéndolo, no significará que lo vaya a hacer —la retó—. Decláralo como el comienzo de nuestra pequeña gran batalla, "hermanita" —concluyó con sarcasmo alejándose de ella, deseando en ese momento estar lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. No verla, no sentirla, y que ojalá nunca hubiera nacido.

Ese encuentro había sido gratificante, pero además, sumamente irritable. Creyó que cuando le dijera unas cuantas cosas, tendría algo de paz, pero aunque la satisfacción de ver su molestia la complacía, no era lo que ella esperó.

A bastantes metros de allí, se detuvo en un lugar en donde no pudiera sentirla, en donde pudiera pensar y tragar la amargura que tenía en su garganta, pero el silencio apremiante que la comenzó a rodear en ese instante la colocó nerviosa. Era un nerviosismo inexplicable, extraño, y que a la vez le hizo recordar lo que emanaba de Katherine hace algunos momentos.

Pensó que tal vez estaba paranoica por lo que acababa de hacer y lo que acababa de decir, y por eso no supo controlar su ansiedad; traduciéndola a lo que sentía. Como no quiso continuar sintiendo aquello, decidió que sería mejor volver a la casona para escuchar cuando volviera. A pesar de la rabia, sabía que cualquier cosa podría servir.

Al llegar a sus destino, se percató de que incluso había llegado antes que Katherine, y que además, al igual como las últimas semanas, su novio estaba allí.

Podría habérsele acercado, pero decidió que escucharía sobre qué hablarían primero.

Se sorprendió de inmediato de la terrible ansiedad y angustia que emanaba ese mortal mientras oía sus pasos al pasearse de aquí para allá. Había descubierto de la manera más grafica el sentimiento de que Katherine estaba enamorada, y fue más que obvio que el humano también. Tal vez por eso fue que no pudo influirlo cuando lo intentó. Ese debía ser un muy buen motivo, y no que ella estuviera perdiendo sus poderes.

Todo le dijo que sería divertido seguir, y que disfrutaría de gran manera separarlos. Lo único que esperaba era que cuando todo esto terminara, ella pudiera sentir la paz que no sintió hace unos momentos.

De pronto, cuando ya se estaba aburriendo, pasos se apresuraron hasta la ventana, y que con lo que escuchó luego, su hermana por fin había llegado.

_¡Aleluya!_

»—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —escuchó que decían el humano con premura—. ¿Sucedió algo? Estaba preocupado por ti.

_¿Preocupado? ¡Pero si solo había salido unas horas!_, pensó con burla. _¡Bah!. Otro melodramático para integrar al club._

»—Solo me encontré con alguien —escuchó la respuesta de su hermana, pero tan imperceptible que apenas la pudo escuchar.

Sin duda lo que habían hablado la afectó.

»—¿Con alguien? ¿Balthazar? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te dañó? —escuchó de inmediato en respuesta, y ese nombre la alertó.

Después de todo, ese Balthazar si era importante, y a ambos los ponía alerta. Iba a insistir en que Jack averiguara.

Con aburrimiento descubrió que no tardaron nada para enfrascarse en cursilerías que la harían vomitar si fuera otra la situación, y mucho menos se demoró en contarle lo que habían hablado.

Si ella le tenía confianza para decirle las cosas, era evidente que él no hacía lo mismo. Tal vez por miedo, porque en ningún momento se percató que él hubiese hablado alguna vez de los detalles de su conversación.

Cuando Katherine le dijo lo que Marianne quería, ella misma se sorprendió de la seguridad con que él habló luego sobre ella. Si tan solo supieran que Marianne estaba escuchándolos en ese momento, quizás pensarían más antes de hablar.

»—No te preocupes, amor, que eso no ocurrirá —le dijo, y Marianne estaba atenta recostada sobre un mueble con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza—. Yo solo quiero que tú me tengas.

_¡Puaj! _ParaMarianne, esto estaba siendo peor que beber sangre de animal.

»—Pero nada —continuó ante un «pero» inconcluso de Katherine—. Ella está cegada por el odio de algo que en realidad tú no tuviste nada que ver, y pronto ella se dará cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho, así que ahora no te envenenes más. Ya sufriste bastante por mucho tiempo, y lo que pasó hace más de cien años ya no vale tu condena. Es el ahora lo que importa. Y en cuando a mí, ella no podrá hacer nada para separarme de ti. ¿Lo entendiste?

Marianne quedó aturdida por unos momentos. ¿Cómo él podía decir aquello sin conocerla, sin saber toda la verdad? ¿Y cómo, más encima, creía a Katherine como la victima de todo aquello? ¿Qué había de ella? ¿Qué había de todo lo que Marianne había pasado? ¿Que acaso, a nadie le importaba lo que pudo sentir? ¿Acaso tuvo que ser una débil niña desde el principio para que alguien se preocupara por ella una sola vez? ¿Acaso tenía que arruinarles la vida a todos quienes la rodearon para una vez ser importante?

Se fue de la habitación sin importarle que alguien la sintiera, y de camino aplastó una araña con su tacón, como si aquel animal hubiese tenido la culpa de todo.

Abordó a un adolescente y su amigo cerca de un parque a unas cuantas cuadras de la casona, y su enojo lo tradujo clavando sus dientes en el rubio chico que parecía jugador de futbol americano.

El olor a tabaco le molestó, ya que le recordó a Katherine y a sus vicios, así que no se detuvo mayor tiempo en ellos antes de seguir su curso.

Faltaba aún para el amanecer, pero por esa noche decidió que no volvería a la casona, y en vez de eso, optó por apresurar las cosas. Tomó su nuevo teléfono celular, y marcó el número que Jack le había dado, pero solo después de varios toques, él contestó.

—Jack, habla Marianne —soltó sin esperar un saludo.

—¡Vaya! ¿Pero ahora, quién no tiene modales? —se burló con la voz impregnada de pereza. Lo acaba de despertar—. Espero que sea importante, porque me despertaste de un ardiente sueño contigo —agregó antes de reprimir un bostezo.

Marianne se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de lo furiosa que se encontraba, estuvo a punto de sonreír al escucharlo.

—No te hagas el payaso —lanzó en tono frío—. Será mejor que traigas tu culo sexy a la casona antes de que amanezca. El actorcito no debería tardar en salir.

Escuchó unos momentos al otro lado de la línea, pero no decían nada.

—Su auto está en la esquina oeste de la dirección, junto a un gran árbol, así que tú deberías hacer lo que tengas que hacer —continuó, recordando que Jack ya tenía bastante información como para comenzar a asustarlo—. Tú ves cómo lo abordas. Yo solo quiero que entregues a Katherine Jacobs tal como es. ¿Me oíste? —concluyó sin detenerse más.

Jack guardó silencio otros segundos, seguramente asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó finalmente, y aunque no estaba a su lado para poder percatarse de sus emociones, el tono de su voz se inundaba de emoción.

—Por supuesto que sí. No me gusta perder mi tiempo —respondió—. Ahora iré a dar un paseo y te veré en tu departamento más tarde, cuando hayas hecho tu trabajo.

Y en realidad esperaba que todo saliera bien.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos —escuchó al otro lado de la línea, y esta vez fue Marianne quien guardó silencio esperando por algo que ni ella conocía muy bien.

—Como sea —fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

Regresó el celular a su bolsillo, y se sentó en la acera hacia la calle en donde no pasaba ningún vehículo a esa hora. Estaba pensando, y era lo único que hacía mientras miraba las estrellas, tratando de recordar el nombre de al menos una constelación, pero se dio por vencida cuando el tumulto de emociones la seguía torturando. Por fin estaba consiguiendo algo después de dos semanas de estar en esa ciudad, y después de más de cien años de esperar, pero aún así no se sentía como creyó que se sentiría al estar a pasos de una esperada revancha.

Su madre le dijo que la cuidara, su padre le dijo que la cuidara, pero la vida se encargó de demostrarle que solo debía acabarla.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

Si es así: review, review, review!

Abrazos ;)


	20. ASESINA O INOCENTE

…

Hola, volví!

ah, y gracias por el review!

**Capítulo 20:**

**ASESINA O INOCENTE**

_Robert _

—¿Esa sangre es para tu novia, la vampira?

¿Acababa de escuchar bien? Tenía que ser una broma.

Ni por más que quisiera convencerme de lo contrario, las palabras que acababa de escuchar, no se borrarían de mi memoria. Se repetían una y otra vez, y a pesar de lo imposible que fue escucharlas, yo había oído bien.

Pero, ¿cómo lo supo? ¿Lo dedujo solo por una botella de… sangre?

¿Cuánto tiempo tratando de ser cuidadoso después de haber cometido un error? ¿Cuánto tiempo preocupándonos del tal Balthazar? Pero ahora, por un descuido, había alguien que sabía lo que había tratado de ocultar por tanto tiempo.

Y encima de todo, ese tipo era un paparazzi.

¿Coincidencia? ¿Mala suerte?

Él desconocido continuaba sujetándome del brazo, y no borraba esa sonrisa de triunfo de su rostro. A falta de palabras, me estaba diciendo que me tenía en dónde quería.

Por inercia, y ya que no sabía qué más hacer, hice lo que cualquiera en mi caso ya que, después de todo, guardaba la supuesta evidencia bajo mi chaqueta. Me solté de su agarre con cortesía encima de los nervios que me apresaban y me tenían paralizado de la angustia, y le devolví la misma sonrisa.

—Disculpa, pero no sé a qué te refieres —dije fingiendo inocencia.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar a mi auto cuidando de no dejar caer la botella que llevaba, pero él de nuevo me volvió a atajar; ésta vez, atravesándose en mi camino.

—Oh, vamos —soltó riendo, ajeno a cualquier cosa que nos rodeara—. ¿No sabes de lo que te hablo?

Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería, pero no era algo que me gustaría aceptar ni en un millón de años.

—Me refiero a tu novia y a la sangre que, seguramente, es para ella —agregó.

Miré de inmediato en derredor ante sus acusatorias palabras, pero por fortuna, solo éramos él y yo.

—Insisto: No sé a qué te refieres —seguí con mi pobre excusa.

—Okey. Lo quieres hacer de de ese modo —soltó acomodándose la cámara fotográfica a un lado.

_Al menos no me "dispararía" con ella_.

—Me refiero a Katherine Jacobs, de padre norteamericano y de madre inglesa. Nacida en Noviembre de 1881 en Estados Unidos, y desaparecida en 1900 —comenzó demasiado seguro de sí mismo, como si se lo hubiese aprendido todo de memoria, y a la vez llamando más mi atención.

Él sabía más de lo que me imaginaba, y con cada palabra que decía, parecía que mis ojos fueran a salir de sus orbitas por la sorpresa y la conmoción. Todo lo que él decía era verdad, y lo recordaba muy bien al saber lo que Katherine me contó de ella.

Miraba con miedo a todas partes nuevamente a través de los oscuros anteojos que llevaba, esperando que de la nada alguien saliera con una cámara de video, y se formara un desagradable espectáculo por lo que ocurría.

Pero ahí, él no terminaba.

—Posteriormente, aparece una conocida violinista de los años 40's con las mismas características, y en donde no solamente sospecharon de ella, ni nadie supo más sobre su paradero —continuaba regodeándose ante mi impotencia—, sino que también, los periodistas que la estaban investigando murieron en extrañas circunstancias al mismo tiempo que ella desapareciera.

_¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué insinuaba?_

—Pero eso no termina ahí —agregó fingiendo que se acababa de acordar de algo—: Ahora, en el año 2009, es vuelta a ver una mujer exactamente igual a las que te acabo de mencionar, y de la que nadie sabe nada. No tiene licencia de conducir, ni registros ni nada, y si es la misma persona que la Katherine Jacobs de 1881, ¿no se supone que debería estar muerta? —inquirió clavando su mirada en la mía con el claro triunfo en su expresión—. A menos, claro, que haya encontrado la fuente de la juventud, o claro, que sea un vampiro.

Lo había dicho todo, y aún más de lo que podía aguantar.

—Cierra la boca —solté tomándolo del brazo, guiándolo a mi auto para que así nadie pudiera oírlo (aunque ni siquiera hubiera alguien cerca).

El tipo sonrió triunfante y no le molestó subir al auto, es más, dio un sonoro y relajado suspiro pagado de sí mismo cuando se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Quién eres? —exigí tras cerrar la puerta tras de mí al entrar, y quitarme el jockey y los anteojos que no pudieron protegerme de él—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Soy Jackson Orwell —respondió extendiéndome su mano para estrechársela, pero la rechacé sin mirarlo—, pero puedes llamarme Jack —continuó, y no pareció importarle mi irritación para continuar regodeándose—. Soy quien tomó las fotos de ti y tu novia en el restaurante hace algunas semanas…

—Maldito infeliz…

—Sin ofensas, por favor —me interrumpió en una sarta de maldiciones que comenzaba a decir.

Por él, habíamos tenido que pasar por un montón de problemas con Katherine.

—¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto? —exigí con la respiración descontrolada—. No basta con arruinar la vida de las personar a tu antojo, que ahora…

—¿Que ahora quiero arruinar la de una vampira? —volvió a interrumpirme desafiándome con su mirada, aunque eso no era lo que yo iba a decir—. No se trata de eso, mi amigo; es solo que ahora tengo una enorme historia en mis manos, nada más.

No sabía qué decir, con qué atacar, ni mucho menos qué hacer, así que volví a la ignorancia que había mantenido hasta hace unos momentos.

—Debes estar loco —me reí con nerviosismo, sabiendo en el fondo que no podía resultar—. No sé de qué hablas… y además… nadie te creerá.

Enarcó una ceja con un bufido antes de sonreír, lo que en otras palabras me dejaba claro que no me estaba creyendo.

—Si me creerán —dijo con la seguridad que a mí me hubiese gustado tener—. Tengo pruebas.

—¿Y qué pruebas podrías tener? —lancé con sarcasmo entre una corta carcajada que ni yo mismo me podría creer—. ¿Una foto mías comprando sangre? —agregué sacando la botella de mi chaqueta para dejarla en el asiento trasero.

Evité mirarla.

Jack arrugó la nariz con asco antes de comenzar.

—Bueno, eso no sería nada —comentó recobrando su expresión—. Aunque sí llamaría la atención ver al ídolo de adolescentes con sus extraños gustos… —se dijo más así mismo—. Pero en realidad, me refiero a los antecedentes que demuestran quien es ella realmente —volvió al hilo de su historia.

—¿Antecedentes? —repetí entre risas monocordes.

—Así es —respondió pensativo—. Serios estudios históricos han arrojado pruebas concluyentes acerca de lo que tu novia es, y deberían servir para demostrárselo al mundo.

_No. Eso no podía ser cierto._

—¿No te parece grandioso? —se dijo riendo con una emoción que no podría entender—. ¡Un vampiro! ¡Con colmillos y todo!

Apreté mis puños alrededor del volante y apoyé la cabeza en el tablero, conteniéndome de golpearme contra él, o tal vez conteniéndome de golpear a Jack a mi lado.

Estaba atrapado, y nunca antes me planteé esta situación. Me enfrenté mentalmente a Balthazar, e incluso a Marianne, pero jamás a un paparazzi.

_Maldición. ¿Qué se suponía que debo hacer ahora?_

_Jack_

Aún recordaba la primera vez que vio Marianne cruzarse en su camino, y también la vez en que ella misma le propuso aceptar su trato, sin imaginarse todo lo que conseguiría a posteriori.

Esa madrugada, ella lo había llamado y le había dicho lo que, por tanto tiempo, había esperado. Le había dicho lo que quería escuchar; le había dado libertad para seguir.

Por fin lo tenía.

Salió en su vehículo a toda prisa y cuando llegó a su destino, efectivamente, allí donde le habían dicho que estaba, se encontraba el auto que se suponía era de Pattinson.

_No debería dudar de Marianne_, pensó con diversión.

Esperó en un lugar apartado con perfecta visión a su blanco, hasta que después de varias horas, y solo a la luz del día, lo vio salir. Le tomó algunas fotografías saliendo de la casona sin que se diera cuenta, y no sospechó nada mientras comenzó a seguirlo.

Pensó en atajarlo cuando llegara a su departamento, y ya comenzaba a planear alguna táctica para detenerlo, pero de improviso, y para su suerte, se estacionó frente a unos locales y entró a una… ¿carnicería?

_Extraño_, se dijo al principio. _Tal vez quiere comer carne para el almuerzo…_

Pero lo que le pareció extraño en un principio, después tomó sentido para él. No supo cómo, pero lo hizo, así que se bajó de su jeep y entró a la misma carnicería en donde Pattinson entró, y cuando lo vio, sus sospechas fueron más que esclarecidas. El dueño le estaba entregando una botella transparente con un líquido rojo.

_¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Lo tenía tan fácilmente?_

Lo siguió hasta la calle cuando salió, y lo detuvo para encararlo.

La expresión que vio en él le dijo que no se estaba equivocando, que había algo más allá en esa particular compra, y sobre todo cuando le dio un resumen de lo que ya sabía de su novia.

Todo, gracias a las pistas que Marianne le había dado sobre su propia hermana, además del trabajo que él mismo había hecho al investigar.

Y así estaba ahora ante sus ojos: desesperado, y sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué sabes? —le preguntó finalmente, abatido tras unos largos segundos de silencio con la cabeza gacha encima del tablero.

Le gustó que se lo preguntara; tanto como a un niño al que le piden mostrar su juguete nuevo.

Jack se acomodó en el asiento haciendo memoria, disimuladamente, de todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Bueno, como ya te lo había, su nombre es Katherine Annette Jacobs Deveroux, nacida el 27 de Noviembre de 1881 en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans, Estados Unidos. Tenía una hermana mayor, de nombre Marianne —decía palabra tras palabra viendo el efecto de ellas en Pattinson, pero a esas alturas volvió a preguntarse, como tantas otras veces, por qué había tanto odio de parte de Marianne, pero continuó—. Su padre era un importante hacendado de la ciudad, y su madre murió después de que ella naciera… Pero me imagino que eso ya lo sabes —comentó viendo si era necesario repetir todo de nuevo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna—. Desapareció de la nada el 12 de Octubre de 1900, y nadie volvió a saber de ella hasta 1943, en donde se convirtió en una importante violinista de la ciudad de Boston.

»Un periodista llamado Víctor Garland comenzó a investigarla alrededor del 46', siguiendo sus indagaciones por un año más —continuó llegando a la parte que lo ponía más ansioso… y nervioso—, pero él y su equipo murieron justo cuando nadie volvió a verla nunca más, desapareciendo nuevamente de la faz de la tierra.

En ese momento, Pattinson alzó la vista amenazadoramente para él, y no le cupo duda de que sus palabras lo tomaron de improviso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó.

—¿No te parece extraño que, justo en el momento en que aquel periodista comenzó a sospechar de ella, él y su equipo murieran, y nadie más vuelve a saber nada más de la violinista? —ironizó la información que tenía, provocando la cólera del actor—. No sé si piensas lo mismo, pero aquellos hombres no murieron porque sí. ¿Quién sabe si se le paso la mano con una pequeña mordida?

—¡No hables así de ella! —lanzó de pronto alzando la voz—. No la conoces. Ella no es ninguna asesina.

—Yo no me fiaría si fuera tú —comentó seriamente—. Ya sabes, a veces la sangre te hace perder la cabeza.

En un rápido recuerdo, pensó en la sensación de cuando Marianne lo mordía, y que en cualquiera de esos momentos podría matarlo.

Con un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal, apartó ese recuerdo para continuar. Lo miró atento viendo el efecto de sus palabras, pero Pattinson solo cerró los ojos con cansancio, después de mirar hacia la calle.

—Y como te iba diciendo —continuó regodeándose—, posteriormente nadie vuelve a saber de una tal Katherine Jacobs hasta éste año, en donde la vieron saliendo con nada más ni nada menos que _"el galán del momento"_ —soltó con ironía—. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Las tres personas son la misma. ¿Me podrías creer que tengo fotografías de ellas?... Oh, perdón —corrigió evitando toser—: de "ella". ¿No es asombroso?

Podía sentir la respiración de Pattisnon violentándose a medida que pasaban los segundos, y no podía creer lo mucho que le estaba afectando. Oyó que tomó un fuerte respiro, y levantó la mirada otra vez, antes de que hablara.

—¿Cuánto quieres? —él exigió con agresividad, y sus palabras no pudieron menos que robarle una gran sonrisa por mencionarlo.

Se notaba que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

—Vamos… No somos de la mafia —se burló—. Además, lo que tú podrías darme no se compara a lo que obtenga cuando saque a la luz todo lo que sé.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres dañar a alguien inocente? —le preguntó con una clara mueca de repulsión, como si él fuera la botella de sangre, pero por sobre todo pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando habló.

Por un segundo se cuestionó lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero solo por un segundo.

—¿Inocente? —le preguntó—. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en toda la gente inocente que ha matado?

—Ella no ha matado a nadie —refutó marcando palabra por palabra con una frialdad que lo sorprendió y lo puso nervioso, pero aún así no se dejó intimidar.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Acaso estuviste con ella todos esos años para asegurarlo? —lanzó sin importarle lo que decía, pero de momento, se cuestionó nuevamente el caso de que no fuera totalmente cierto.

Nunca hubo pruebas que dijeran que Katherine Jacobs matara a esos periodistas, y solo lo aseguraba porque en eso habían quedado con Marianne.

¿Por qué seguía haciéndole caso?

Pero en el caso de que no los hubiera asesinado y solo fue un lamentable accidente lo que les ocurrió, fue imposible que Jack no se preguntara si alguna vez mató a alguien para alimentarse.

Cuando los vampiros se alimentaban de alguien, esa persona no moría por la mordida y él lo sabía perfectamente. Tenía los moretones que le hizo Marianne escondidos bajo la ropa para demostrarlo.

Si Marianne aseguraba que su hermana había matado, y a la vez era como ella, ¿no era una prueba de que podría ser inocente?

Él nunca se imaginaría a Marianne matando a alguien más; mal que mal, ¿cuántas veces había tenido su cuello a su merced?

¿Mataría ella alguien?

_Robert_

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —lanzó ante su protesta—. ¿Acaso estuviste con ella todos esos años para asegurarlo?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener la furia que se estaba acumulando dentro de mí.

¿De dónde había sacado éste tipo, tantas mentiras?

Katherine no era una asesina y no iba a permitir que él siguiera tratándola como una.

—Ella no es ninguna asesina —repetí mirándolo de frente—, pero si sigues repitiéndolo y si se te ocurre decir una sola palabra de lo que sabes, el asesino aquí será otro —lo amenacé tomándolo por la ropa, sintiendo el temor reflejado en sus ojos cuando hablé.

Rápidamente buscó la manilla de la puerta y se logró zafar de mi agarre antes de que pudiese hacer otra cosa; algo peor que solo amenazarlo.

Parecía que tenía costumbre escapando ante ese tipo de cosas.

Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver como corría hasta un jeep gris estacionado más atrás de donde yo me encontraba, y la vergüenza porque me hubiesen estado siguiendo sin darme cuenta me calló encima como un balde de agua fría. Ni siquiera lo sospeché.

El fotógrafo arrancó su jeep y pasó junto a mí haciéndome una seña con su mano. Un descarado saludo.

—¡Nos vemos, chico Cullen! —soltó abriendo la ventanilla, y aquellas palabras, más que una burla, me parecieron especialmente familiares, pero no recordaba de dónde.

—Púdrete —murmuré molesto, antes de tomar un profundo suspiro que pudiese tranquilizar de algún modo, lo que sentía.

¿Cómo una sola persona podía transformar las pocas cosas buenas que había conseguido en este tiempo, a algo luctuoso en tan solo unos minutos?

Si esto se sabía, no solo Katherine podía quedar en medio de todo escándalo, sino que también sería mucho más fácil para ese tal Balthazar, encontrarla.

Tomé otra profunda bocanada de aire y solo después de ese momento, recién pude encender el motor de mi vehículo y comenzar a conducir de vuelta a casa.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Jack había dicho… Palabra por palabra, como si las hubiese sacado directamente de un diario. Pero, ¿qué diario podría ser ese? ¿Cómo se había enterado?

Llegué a mi departamento, y me apresuré a guardar la botella que acababa de adquirir dentro del congelador, para después poder comenzar a pensar en qué debía hacer.

La primera idea que se me vino a la mente, fue decirle a Katherine lo que estaba ocurriendo. Advertirla, de algún modo, sobre el fotógrafo que sabía quién era y lo que era. Tal vez estaría más atenta y no se dejaría ver, o incluso encontraría una solución.

Tomé el teléfono celular que tenía en mi bolsillo dispuesto a decirle todo, pero cuando tenía su número en la brillante pantalla, un rápido aviso de mi inconsciente me hizo arrepentirme.

No podía permitir que otro problema la copara, sobre todo cuando ya había visto el efecto de todo lo que sucedió en estos días en ella. Todos aquellos recuerdos que no la dejaban tranquila, solo golpeaban su alma con más fuerza cada vez.

Pensando en que todos los problemas surgieron por salir conmigo, no pude menos que deducir en que todo era mi culpa. Si no fuera por mí y por ser un… "_rostro conocido_", ella jamás hubiese tenido miedo en que alguien pudiera encontrarla, en las amenazas de su hermana, ni en todo lo que ocurrió desde nos conocimos.

Por todo eso y por lo que pudiera venir luego, preferí guardar silencio.

Ya vería como me las arreglaría con ese Jack, ya que después de todo, él no podría hacer nada si yo se lo impedía. Este sería un problema que solucionaría yo mismo, sin involucrarla; y de momento, no me quedaba nada más que usar lo que tenía a mi disposición.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que me arrojé al sofá a pensar, y ya sentía mis ojos pesados y cansados.

Estaba creyendo que tendría que utilizar la fuerza para salir de ésta, cuando el nombre de Cindy se me vino a la cabeza. No tardé en buscar el teléfono nuevamente y buscar su número para contactarla. Ella era la persona indicada que me podría ayudar, y no haría muchas preguntas al respecto.

El teléfono marcó, y no tardaron en contestar.

—¿Rob? —escuché de inmediato su conocida voz al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Cindy… Hola —comencé algo nervioso, enderezándome para sentarme en el sofá, sin saber cómo debía explicarme.

Tal vez debí pensarlo antes de llamar.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dije finalmente.

—Pues dime. Para eso estoy —dijo, y de inmediato pude escuchar el repentino cambio en el dejo de seriedad del tono de voz.

Me sorprendí que no comenzara a bromear, como era su costumbre, pero supuse que la tensión en mi voz podía decir algo más que mis palabras.

—Necesito que averigües cuanto puedas acerca de un tal Jack… —por un momento olvidé el nombre del infeliz—. Se llama Jack… ¡Orwell! Jackson Orwell es su nombre —recordé.

Fue extraño. El solo hecho de mencionarlo, hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara agarrotándose por la rabia.

—Jackson Orwell —dijo checando—. Okey. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es él?

Buena pregunta. Él era un maldito miserable que quería arruinar la felicidad que tenía.

—Es un paparazzi… que me encontré hace unas horas —respondí, y de inmediato Cindy reaccionó.

—Dime, Rob. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó, seguramente imaginándose lo peor.

Aunque tal vez, sí era así.

—¿Estabas con alguna chica? —continuó—. ¿Lo golpeaste?

¿Golpearlo? Me hubiese encantado.

—Faltó poco —reconocí.

Y realmente no era una mentira, pero no podía contarle toda la verdad.

—Él fue quien me tomó las fotos en el restaurante con Katherine y…

—¿Katherine? —me interrumpió.

—Sí, así se llama mi novia —contesté notando que a pesar de toda la tensión, el mencionar su nombre me hizo avergonzar como un adolescente.

—¿Tu novia? ¿Ya es oficial? ¡Eso es excelente! —alzó la voz, antes de continuar con sus más habituales parlamentos—. Sabes que no me gusta entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero tienes que presentarme a esa chica… —de pronto se detuvo de golpe, y el tono serio en su voz me advirtió de que acababa de darse cuenta de algo—. Espera. ¿Ese Orwell está haciendo algo en contra de tu chica? —preguntó dando justo en el cabo.

Cindy era demasiado intuitiva, pero, ¿qué decir?

—Sí —respondí dubitativo, procurando no decir algo de más—. Él averiguó unas cuantas cosas sobre ella que no pueden salir a la luz, y yo no sé realmente qué hacer aún para protegerla de todo esto —reconocí al final.

Hubo un corto silencio al otro lado de la línea, y cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era cauteloso.

—Ella sabía en lo que se mentía cuando aceptó ser la novia de un actor famoso —habló de pronto, y la molestia apareció en mí tan pronto como lo dijo.

No se trataba de lo que Cindy se podía estar imaginando, y por supuesto que Katherine nunca se imaginó lo que sucedería con un maldito paparazzi; de hecho, ella aún no se enteraba de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No es lo que te imaginas… es solo que… —_¡diablos!, no podía hablar—. _Cindy, realmente no puedo decírtelo…

—No te preocupes —me interrumpió y, en serio y como nunca, le agradecí que no insistiera en preguntas que no podría responder—. Averiguaré lo que pueda de él y… ya vemos que sucede.

—Gracias, Cindy. Eres la mejor —le agradecí deseando que cualquier cosa que me pudiera entregar sobre él me sirviera para detenerlo. Un chantaje, o lo que sea.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo teatralmente como lo acostumbraba, antes de que el dejo de su voz volviera a cambiar—. Solo procura ver bien en donde estás parado, y pensar en si acaso vale la pena seguir en lo que estás.

_Nunca se iba con rodeos…_

—Por supuesto que lo vale —respondí apretando mis puños inconscientemente, y en ese momento me percaté de que también movía mis piernas sin cesar.

Cuando logré calmar mis impulsos, logré continuar.

—Gracias de nuevo y espero tu llamada —agregué.

—Descuida. Estamos en contacto —fue lo último que escuché antes de que ambos colgásemos.

Conociéndola, tal vez ahora mismo comenzaría a buscar lo que le pedí.

Aún no me podía explicar cómo Cindy había aceptado trabajar conmigo. Siempre estaba allí para solucionar los problemas en los que me metía, y si alguna vez no estuvo, al final siempre encontraba la manera de solucionarlo. Ahora, yo solo esperaba que pudiera ayudarme a encontrar la solución que necesitaba.

Ella era una gran persona. Cuando todo esto terminara, le debería mucho más de lo que le pagaba

El sonido de la línea muerta me hico reaccionar de nuevo y lancé el teléfono lejos sobre el sofá. Me dispuse a comer algo antes de ir a darme una ducha con la intención de que el agua caliente me despejara la mente para poder pensar en algo, sin embargo a medida que pasaron los minutos, ocurría todo lo contrario: Después de haber albergado una esperanza con la participación de Cindy, los recuerdos de las acusaciones de Jack contra Katherine, se hacían presentes una y otra vez.

_«¿No te parece extraño que, justo en el momento en que aquel periodista comenzó a sospechar de ella, él y su equipo murieran…?»._

_¿Extraño?_

No. Yo ni siquiera sabía si aquello era cierto. Katherine nunca mencionó nada de ningún periodista fallecido… Además que ella misma me confesó que nunca había matado a nadie.

_«… Aquellos hombres no murieron porque sí. ¿Quién sabe si se le paso la mano con una pequeña mordida?»._

Por supuesto que ella no era así. Ella ni siquiera se… alimentaba de las personas; incluso cuando yo se lo ofrecía. Me tenía a mí, y aunque la tentaba, ella se negaba. ¿Qué más seguridad que esa?

_«¿No te has puesto a pensar en toda la gente inocente que ha matado?»._

Aunque ella se culpara de la muerte de su padre y su ex prometido, el mismo que la engañaba con su propia hermana, yo me negaba a aceptarlo. Lo que sucedió con ellos no fue por que ella los hubiese matado. Fue un hecho completamente aislado.

_«¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Acaso estuviste con ella todos esos años para asegurarlo?»._

No fue suficiente estar con ella por esos años, porque ella me dijo lo que yo quería saber, y yo le creo.

Ella no es ninguna asesina.

_« Solo procura ver bien en donde estás parado, y pensar en si acaso vale la pena seguir en lo que estás»._

Cindy no la acusaba de nada, pero aún así sus palabras entrechocaron al final.

Me hubiese gustado tenerla en frente y, aquí mismo, decirle: _«Valdría la pena llegar hasta el mismísimo infierno por ella»._

Si tan solo la conociera. Si tan solo supiera todo lo que me ha hecho sentir. Si tan solo supiera lo que causa en mí cuando pasa a mi lado, cuando me roza accidentalmente, cuando sus manos acarician mi piel, y sobre todo cuando sus labios asaltan los míos, llevándome a la gloria en tan solo un segundo.

Por supuesto que valía la pena. Valía mi sudor, mis lágrimas, y hasta mi sangre.

Yo confiaba en ella, además si no lo hacía yo, ¿quién lo haría?

Cuando el tiempo avanzaba, y aunque por más que intenté alejar los pensamientos que no servían para traer ideas que sí, nada resultaba. Continuaba divagando erráticamente, cuando en cualquier momento ese Jack podría hacer algo en contra de Katherine.

Resoplé mirando el techo, frustrado, por lo demás, mientras que el peso del cansancio apremió contra mi organismo. No fueron muchas cosas las que recordé antes de caer completamente dormido.

Solo porque estaba cansado y no podía pensar bien, fue el por qué de que no pudiera soñar nada, o por lo menos, que más tarde no lo recordara.

_Jack_

_¡Rayos!, _pensó Jack cuando conducía de regreso a su departamento en su jeep pagado a costa de la privacidad de otros.

Hizo lo Marianne quería, y también lo que en realidad acostumbraba a hacer en su trabajo, pero esta vez lo sintió distinto. No sintió satisfacción como cuando le encaraba alguna fotografía escandalosa a algún famoso cualquiera y luego veía su rostro rojo como un rábano fluorescente de la vergüenza y la rabia.

Esta vez no veía caer a un dios falso de la gente ante sus propios ojos y bajo su propio lente, sino que ésta vez vio solo a un hombre desesperado por proteger a alguien; pero no de alguna infidelidad, ni tampoco del acoso de los medios, y mucho menos de la vergüenza pública, sino que la protegía de algo mucho mayor a lo que cualquiera de los otros famosos que había acosado se podrían llegar a imaginar.

Fue eso mismo lo que lo perturbó, porque ese tipo estaba realmente enamorado de la vampira y desesperado por protegerla. Vio su sufrimiento más allá de su enojo, y aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza sus palabras.

¿Se atrevería a hacerle daño por descubrir a su novia ante los ojos del mundo? O incluso si Pattinson no lo hacía, ¿se atrevería él mismo a delatarlos? Y si lo hacía, ¿qué sucedería después? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

Pero eso ya no sería de su incumbencia, ¿cierto? Él haría su parte del trato, obtendría lo que quería, tendría su dinero y viviría como siempre. Tal vez con más fama, pero ya no tendría que preocuparse jamás por todo el asunto de colmillos; ya fueran falsos o verdaderos.

O eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse, porque aún no sabía qué sucedería con Marianne.

Mientras avanzaba por las calles en su jeep, aún rememoraba su conversación con Marianne, lo que ella le había insistido en decir a Pattinson y que él, por supuesto, había cumplido…

—«Aquí dice que el periodista que la investigaba y su equipo, murieron en la misma fecha en que ella desapareció» —le informó a su acompañante, tras leer distintas páginas de algunos diarios antiguos comparando las fechas—, «pero no están relacionados explícitamente» —concluyó.

—«Eso no importa» —soltó Marianne acercándose para leer mejor, habiendo tanta cercanía entre ambos, que él podía sentir su aroma—. «Sigue buscando anteriormente algo que sí los relacione» —agregó, y Jack volvió a reaccionar.

Vio su mirada excitada por el triunfo y el rencor, y no pudo lograr imaginarse qué pasaba por sus enigmáticos pensamientos.

Era tanto lo que ella decía y no le decía siempre, que Jack había logrado crearse una inmensa lista de preguntas internas que, ni por más que la observara cuando hablaba para respondérselas, aquello no resultaba. Por el contrario, esa lista solo aumentaba.

Jack la vio por una vez más, agregando otra pregunta que iba de la mano con las demás, y pasó a dar un disimulado suspiro para volver a buscar en los archivos dentro de su computadora.

Tras media hora de seguir buscando, mientras oía a Marianne paseándose de un lado a otro a su alrededor, Jack por fin se encontró con lo que ella le había insistido; aquel mismo archivo que había visto hace días (pero en el cual esa vez no le había dado importancia) y que le había dado el nombre del periodista.

Fue difícil encontrarlo, ya que los periódicos usualmente estaban repletos de los efectos posteriores a la segunda guerra, pero de todas maneras pudo encontrar un archivo del 06 de Julio de 1947 de la ciudad de Boston, en el que estaba el pequeño artículo que hablaba de Katherine Jacobs, escrito por Víctor Garland, el periodista.

—«Aquí dice que la investigaron por supuesta suplantación de identidad de alguien desaparecida en 1900» —dijo en voz alta pasando a través de las líneas, llamando la atención de Marianne que en un segundo estuvo nuevamente a su lado—, «y adivina qué».

En respuesta, Marianne le sonrió.

—«Bien» —se dispuso a hablar—. «Dos meses después ella desaparece para siempre, y el periodista muere en un inexplicable accidente de tráfico junto a su equipo».

_Tráfico… extraño para la fecha._

—«¿Por qué inexplicable?» —preguntó de inmediato.

—«Porque no hubo desperfectos en el vehículo, y pareció que fueron asesinados antes de caer al río» —respondió—. «Como no hubo pruebas concluyentes para esclarecer los hechos, cerraron el caso como un lamentable accidente».

—«¿Fue de noche?».

Cuando oyó la pregunta hecha con tanta agitación y expectación, supo de inmediato que ella quería escuchar como nunca la respuesta que le daría.

—«Correcto».

—«¡Eso es perfecto!» —soltó—. «Y es suficiente para asustar a ese actorcito».

La mera mención de Pattinson lo hizo soltar un molesto resoplido.

—«¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que fue ella quien los asesinó?» —se apresuró a decir ignorando cualquier otra cosa.

—«No estoy segura, pero eso no importa» —le respondió, adoptando una fría y molesta mueca—. «Ella ha hecho cosas peores, y no me extrañaría que se hubiera deshecho de ellos».

_¿Algo peor que matar? Difícil_, pensó.

—«Entonces, también menciono eso» —continuó evitando mirar esos labios fruncidos por la rabia, pero que a la vez que lo tentaban de una manera inexplicable.

—«Así es. Del resto me encargo yo» —le respondió volteando para atrapar su mirada en una rápida sonrisa, algo muy distinto a su antigua expresión—. «Amo internet» —agregó.

A Jack lo hizo sonreír.

—«Y eso que no has conocido lo que puedes ver en él» —bromeó antes de acercarse a ella con una lasciva sonrisa, tratando de no pensar en todo lo que tenía en frente ya que, prácticamente, era una mentira lo que acababan de acordar.

O por lo menor, una parte de ello.

Lo último que recordó, fueron sus labios exóticos sobre los suyos, y sus piernas rodeando calientemente sus caderas.

Jack exhaló bastante cansado como lo venía haciendo desde que se escapó, literalmente, del vehículo de Pattinson; aunque decir que estaba cansado, era decir poco.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina, faltando ya pocos minutos para llegar a su destino, y la amenaza del actor volvió a aparecer en su mente.

Montones de veces lo habían amenazado antes por fastidiar a los demás, pero nunca sintió tan cercana aquella advertencia, ni tampoco caló tan hondo como lo había hecho ésta.

Tal vez él no hiciera nada, pero, ¿qué sucedía si lo que le había dicho era cierto; lo de que su novia había matado a los periodistas? Entonces, ¿tal vez ella sería quien hiciera algo?… Era extraño, lo reconocía, pero si era así, ¿no corría peligro él también?

—¿En dónde me vine a meter? —pensó en voz alta tras otro profundo suspiro.

A estas alturas, a Jack solo le quedaba confiar en que nada le ocurriría. Marianne se lo había dicho.

Él tenía sueño. Estaba exhausto. El hecho de que la mujer que lo traía loco como un perro queriendo otro filete lo hubiera despertado tan temprano esa madrugada para su trabajo, lo tenía somnoliento. Es cierto que gracias a eso había tomado algunas fotos de Pattinson, pero lo cierto es que no le servirían de nada ni no pudo tomarlo con la botella de sangre al descubierto antes de que se escapara.

_Bueno, eso no importa_, pensó. _Aún tengo algo más grande que tomar._

Cuando llegó al edificio en donde vivía, aún seguía suspirando ensimismado mientras subía en el ascensor.

_Pero, ¿y si la hermana de Marianne nunca hizo nada, y ella solo la estaba arruinando por un capricho? Más encima estaba ese actor que la quería…_

Suspiró de nuevo.

¿Qué hacía?

Más tarde debía juntarse con Marianne y conversar de lo que había pasado en su encuentro.

_Marianne…_

Tan rápido como su ardiente y apasionada aliada ocupó la totalidad de su mente, en un nuevo chequeo de la situación, que incluso fue más rápido de lo que se lo había estado cuestionando antes, decidió que Katherine Jacobs sí asesinó a los periodistas.

Esos tipos no murieron porque sí, y ¿quién más que ella pudo hacerlo? La tenían amenazada y probablemente para ella, no hubo otra opción. Todo lo que había visto en los documentos tenían muchos espacios en blancos, y si los rellenaba con el nombre de ella, podían resolverse fácilmente. Ella tenía motivos y medios, y solo tendría que mostrárselo al mundo. Pagaría por sus crímenes y también pagaría por lo que sea que le hubiera hecho a Marianne.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, y solo un pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza en esos momentos: _"Ella es una asesina, y todos los sabrán"._

Aunque tal vez los hechos posteriores lo obligaran a volver a cuestionar sus pensamientos…

_Marianne_

Se había quedado dormida esperando a que Jack regresara.

Después de haber escuchado todo lo que su hermana y su novio habían dicho, quería acabar con todo de una vez; separarlos, aunque ese actorcito ni siquiera le gustara tanto, y así poder darle donde más le doliera. Quería dejarla sola, sin su amor, sin el más mísero deseo de seguir viviendo en éste mundo.

Se imaginaba su rostro cuando cerró los ojos.

—_«¡Marianne, me duele!» —lloraba la pequeña con sus rodillas ensangrentadas junto al bebedero del gran caserón colonial._

_Su hermana mayor corrió a verla para cuidar de ella, tal como su padre siempre le pedía que lo hiciera, y al verla comenzó a reírse._

—_«¿De qué te ríes?» —preguntó hipando con su vocecilla aguda, zarandeándole el brazo para que le pusiera atención._

—_«Porque ya no te duele» —le contesto Marianne sonriendo—, «por eso me río»._

—_«Pero si tiene sangre» —se quejó confundida mostrándole su rodilla por debajo del vestido celeste con aplicaciones de encaje blanco, igual al de su hermana._

—_«Así es, pero la sangre no significa dolor» —le contestó, y con su propio vestido y agua, limpió la herida que tanto aquejaba a la niña—. «¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Mejor?»._

_Ante su pregunta, su hermana asintió enjugándose las lágrimas._

—_«Más adelante no sentirás el dolor» —continuó mientras sacudía la ropa de su hermana del polvo—. «Siempre es así»._

_Katherine se acercó a Marianne, y depositó un beso en su mejilla derecha._

—_«Ya no duele. Gracias» —dijo sonriendo._

—_«No hay de qué» —contestó—. «Yo siempre te voy a cuidar»._

_Luego le dio un pequeño abrazo, y un hombre de cabello castaño, su padre, se acercó por detrás sorprendiéndolas en un abrazo. _

_Viendo a sus hijas, él besó con ternura la frente de cada una._

_Marianne solo tenía diez años, y aunque sus palabras no eran las que diría una niña de su edad, en ese momento ella era completamente inconsciente que lo que dijo podría significar algo totalmente distinto un siglo después._

El sonido de la puerta del departamento abriéndose fue lo que la alertó y la despertó de golpe de aquel sueño.

Y de mal humor, por lo demás.

Apenas la puerta se abrió, dejó pasar una ráfaga de aire que trajo consigo el aroma de quien esperaba, despertando al instante sus deseos carnales que servían para alejar los recuerdos que ella no quería consigo.

Jack no pudo verla entre tanta obscuridad, y mientras ella se quedó en silencio sentada sobre el sofá estirando sus músculos, un fugaz halo de luz solar se fugó entre las cortinas que Jack comenzaba a abrir, sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

La luz le dio de lleno en su mano derecha, y al instante un dolor agudo e intenso le atravesó la carne, soltando un gemido horriblemente desgarrador.

—¡Cierra esa maldita cosa! —gritó saltando hacia atrás, agazapándose detrás del sofá al tiempo que se encogía en su propio cuerpo con su mano afectada envuelta en su ropa.

Un olor a carne quemada anegó la estancia, mientras que Marianne temblaba por el dolor, e incluso una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

Ese calor había sido malditamente agonizante, pero por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosa, el dolor no desaparecería. Por un momento temió que fuera a desintegrarse en una llamarada de fuego.

Pero solo fue por un momento.

—¿Marianne? ¿Qu-qué pasó? —escuchó a Jack al tiempo que volvía a cerrar la cortina, y escuchaba como corría a encender las luces para luego buscarla.

Marianne cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando sintió que aquella luz tocaba sus ojos, y una gota de sudor frío corrió su frente mientras se apoyaba con pesadez tras la codera del mismo sofá. El dolor comenzaba a redimir lentamente, pero aún no cesaba. Temió que se desmayaría.

—Mierda… —escuchó a su lado, y al abrir los ojos vio a Jack mirándola de frente, intentando tomar su mano, que en una horrible visión, notó que estaba chamuscada.

—Maldita sea, Marianne, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? —espetó molesto, no sabiendo qué hacer.

Escuchó su voz un poco distante, tal vez por el _shock_, y vio como Jack movía sus manos nerviosamente tratando de hacer algo, pero todo se quedaba en un torpe amago.

—Era obvio que estaba aquí —lanzó en un susurro ronco, con la voz temblándole por el esfuerzo de moverse, ya que intentaba ponerse de pie.

Sintió los brazos de Jack rodearle la cintura antes de dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá otra vez. Se sentía mareada.

—¿Qué hago? ¡Por favor, dime qué hago! —escuchó que decía con desesperación a su lado, pero sin fuerza logró responder.

—Nada. Déjame un momento.

Y ese momento se transformó en una hora de incómodo silencio entre ambos. El único sonido que se escuchaba en un principio, era la agitada respiración de Marianne, la cual luego se transformó en una boqueada acompasada. El dolor había redimido, y ya podía ver con más claridad.

Con cuidado apartó su mano de debajo de su ropa en donde la protegía, y descubrió que ya no se veía como antes: chamuscada. Ahora tenía un color similar a la de la piel de Jack, aunque en un tono más enfermo. Pero al menos estaba sana, que era lo importante.

Fue monstruoso como un solo pequeño rayo tocó el dorso de su mano, y aún así la había abarcado toda, convirtiéndola en una extremidad inútil y crujiente.

—Eso fue espeluznante —habló por fin Jack, por lo que Marianne pudo ver que los colores habían vuelto a su rostro—. ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Te expones lo suficientemente al sol, y te conviertes en una masa extra crujiente —soltó con frialdad y amargura, recordando por quién ella era así.

—No me refiero a cómo te lo hiciste, sino que me refiero a cómo sanó tan rápido —reformuló su pregunta.

Tomó su mano en alto frunciendo el ceño para examinarla con detención, como si fuera su experimento, como si fuera una de las tantas personas a las que él estudiaba con su cámara, y eso le molestó.

En un corto y violento movimiento, apartó su mano del alcance de Jack.

—Así somos —soltó mirando a otra parte, porque lo que para él era fascinante, para ella no, es más; le recordaba por qué estaba allí arriesgándose a que hombre torpes la dañaran—. ¿Cómo te fue con el actor? —habló cambiando de tema rotundamente, pero a la vez enfocando lo importante para ella.

Vio como Jack rodaba los ojos antes de que se dispusiera a contestar, dejando el reciente incidente atrás tan rápido como lo mucho que le importaba acechar a alguien.

—Se enojó —respondió dejándose caer con más comodidad en el sofá y por su expresión, a pesar de que mostraba indiferencia, ella sintió que aún no podía apartar la imagen de lo que había visto.

Siguiendo su juego, Marianne le habló de la misma forma; sin ninguna alusión a lo que había sucedido.

—¿Le dijiste lo que acordamos?

—Sí, y no pareció agradarle —respondió escuetamente—. Es más, no me creyó.

Aquello no le importaba, porque a fin de cuentas, era ella misma quien se encargaría de que le creyera y de terminar el trabajo.

—Además —continuó de mala gana—, me amenazó por si llegaba a hablar.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo al notar la preocupación que fluía de él—. Me tienes de tu lado y no podrán hacerte daño.

Aunque difícilmente se imaginó al actorcito intentando hacer algo y, con lo cobarde que era su hermana, tal vez ella tampoco. Quizás solo se limitaría a llorar y huir.

Alcanzó a ver como Jack hacía una mueca, pero con dificultad para hablar.

—No es eso —contestó no muy convencido, a su parecer—, es solo que después de estas dos semanas, hay algunas cosas que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza.

Eso le sonó a arrepentimiento.

—¿Ya no quieres seguir adelante con nuestro trato? —lo increpó de inmediato, sintiendo como la molesta comenzaba a salir de ella—. ¿Después de todo lo que has averiguado y del dinero que podrías ganar?

Lo del dinero pareció alentarlo.

—Tampoco es eso —le respondió mientras se acomodaba en el sofá para mirarla de frente—. Pero vi cómo estaba Pattinson cuando le dije lo que acordamos y realmente estaba afectado. Está enamorado de ella.

—No sabía que tenías un lado cursi —se burló al darse cuenta de que no era nada grave lo que sucedía.

Jack le dirigió una mueca, pero se dijo que no iba a conseguir nada burlándose.

—No me importa si está enamorado o no —agregó, ya más seria—. Estoy segura de que cuando lo convenza de lo que en realidad es ella, no le quedarán ganas de acercarse a una asesina y lo único que sentirá, será repulsión.

—¿Lo haces por él? —le preguntó de pronto y, con sorpresa, se percató de cierta molestia de fluía de Jack muy parecido a los celos—. ¿Ella te lo quitó, o algo así?

—¿Es una broma? —soltó tratando de no reír—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Acaso, ¿estás celoso?

Notó como ignoraba magistralmente sus últimas palabras y la hizo reír por lo extraño que se mostraba él a veces, pero el rumbo que tomaron sus palabras no le agradó del todo.

—¿Y si ella nunca los mató? A los periodistas, quiero decir —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Vio a través de él la misma expresión que la primera vez que hablaron de aquello, por lo que parecía estarse convirtiendo en una costumbre.

—¿De nuevo? Te dije que eso no importaba —reaccionó—. Lo único que quiero es verlos separados y a ella hundida; que pague por todo lo que me hizo.

La cólera fue ampliamente perceptible.

—¿Qué te hizo? —le preguntó y al mirarlo por tan repentina pregunta, vio como la escrutaba intensamente buscando su respuesta.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —espetó mirando hacia otra parte.

—Claro que lo es —lo contradijo—. He estado contigo planeando arruinar a una mujer que ni siquiera conozco, así que como mínimo necesito saber qué fue lo que te hizo.

_Buena pregunta._

—¿Convertirme en esto no es suficiente?

Apretó su mano derecha que ya no le dolía y cuando vio a Jack, se percató de que por su expresión pasaban sentimientos de duda, comprensión y luego compasión.

—Odias ser vampiro —comentó en un suspiro que solo consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa impregnada de sarcasmo. El bufido lo dejó más claro.

Odiaba ser lo que era, lo que había dejado de ser y por sobre todo, la odiaba a ella. La odiaba por destruir a su familia. La odiaba por matarla en vida sin compasión, por siempre estar por encima de ella, porque siempre toda la preocupación fuera para ella… La odiaba por haber nacido.

—Ahora que tuviste tu respuesta, ¿seguirás adelante? —preguntó volviendo al presente.

—Claro que sí —le respondió Jack levantando la mirada de sus pies para encontrarse con la de ella—. Dentro de los próximos días la verás caer —agregó con una sonrisa que regocijó su promesa de venganza.

Al cabo de varios minutos en los que Jack bostezaba, de pronto se levantó del sofá, ya cansado, y se fue a dormir.

Marianne se quedó pensando en todo lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado. Esa noche alcanzaría al actorcito y lo terminaría de convencer, y si tenía suerte, tal vez lo engatusaría en ese mismo momento para que se entregara a ella. ¿Qué más costaría, a pesar de que estuviese enamorado? Al fin y al cabo, todos los hombres eran iguales.

Cuando vio a Jack respirando profundamente sobre su cama, lo vio desprotegido y como un niño pequeño. Su cuello estaba al descubierto y la tentación era enorme. Cerró los ojos con excitación recordando el sabor de su sangre en sus labios, explotando en su boca, bajando por su garganta…

Se equivocaba. No todos los hombres eran iguales. Algunos tenían mejor sangre que otros.

A pesar de la tentación de tenerlo allí, Marianne solo se recostó a su lado y calló de inmediato en un profundo sueño en donde Jack, no solo era diferente por tener la sangre más apetecible y deliciosa que había probado, sino que también por ser especial como el actorcito lo era para su hermana.

Pero claro, cuando despertara, jamás lo recordaría. Lo único que tendría en su mente sería la idea de que dentro de los próximos días, Katherine saldría a la luz… literalmente, y tal vez Jack no tendría cabida en sus pensamientos. Seguiría siendo el mismo hombre con la mejor sangre que había probado.

Gracias!

Y espero que les haya gustado este cap. Y como ya hay nuevos personajes, espero que disculpen la demora proxima…

Abrazos… ; )


	21. Invitaciones

primero que todo, te queria dar las gracias cookie, opr tu apoyo desde el comienzo, y con tu pregunta acerca de las marcaras: paciencia... aun quedan unos cuantos capitulos, pero no desesperes, que lo qeu se viene espero que no te decepcione... xd

**Capítulo 21****:**

INVITACIONES

_Marianne_

Cuando abrió los ojos, según su reloj interno aún faltaban un par de horas para que atardeciera, pero aún así, la habitación se encontraba en completa penumbra.

Estaba sola en la cama, y en una rápida mirada hacia su mano afectada hace ya varias horas, se percató de que estaba completamente sana y que había vuelto a su color natural. La miró y estiró varias veces con la intención de constatar lesiones, pero aquello quedó en segundo plano cuando su mirada se clavó en el anillo de compromiso que Thomas nunca le había dado a ella.

Recuerdos apabullantes la apresaban. ¿Cómo todo en su última vida se había convertido en recuerdos, o incluso ilusiones por el pasado que nunca fue y nada más? Lo que se convertía en imposible no preguntarse cosas…, cosas como… ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si ella no se hubiera convertido? ¿O… si Thomas no se hubiera suicidado? ¿Habría tenido alguna oportunidad de convertirse en su esposa y no solo en su amante? ¿Podrían ellos, haberse dado una oportunidad?

Cuando despertó como inmortal cierta noche, lo primero que hizo antes del amanecer fue volver al sepulcro de Thomas, como si en él hubiese podido encontrar ayuda, pero en vez de eso, lo único que pudo encontrar fue el anillo que Katherine había dejado allí.

Lo colocó con manos temblorosas en su mano, imaginándose que siempre debió estar ahí y no en alguna otra parte. No en la mano de alguien más.

Y desde ese entonces que ese anillo se mantuvo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha en sentido de compromiso que nunca hubo, pero, ¿por qué? Aún se preguntaba por qué había conservado ese anillo después de tantos años, cuando ni siquiera fue hecho para ella. Para Thomas nunca tuvo valor alguno, y por eso mismo no tendría por qué tenerlo para ella, pero aún así…

Apretó su puño con fuerza con la rabia contenida como siempre, pensando en que Thomas jamás la tomó en serio y tampoco, jamás lo habría hecho.

¿Por qué demonios le seguía recordando?

El bastardo ambicioso que nunca la tomó en serio y que solo le importó el dinero y el sexo, no valía la pena, ni mucho menos se merecía sus pensamientos, pero ¿por qué aún lo seguía recordando?

_¡Por qué!_

¿Porque a pesar de todo, fue el único hombre que amó? ¿Fue el mismo que aún así, no le correspondió? Ese anillo de diamantes que nunca fue para ella ni pensado en ella.

Tomó un hondo respiro antes de ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, una gruesa manta de lana suave como el algodón calló al suelo.

No recordaba haberse abrigado cuando se recostó junto a Jack, ya que como era de suponer, no sentiría el frío como un humano. Pero, ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿Acaso, Jack la había arropado?

Aquel gesto lo sintió desconocido.

Cuando estaba con un hombre, siempre se levantaba y se marchaba por su cuenta, y cuando era mortal y Thomas era el único hombre para ella, él nunca la cuidó ni le entregó pequeños gestos como aquel. Recordaba cuando él se vestía de espaldas a ella y se marchaba, y a veces ni siquiera estaba a su lado cuando se despertaba.

Jack la cubrió al verla a su lado… Pero no lo entendía, incluso cuando se supone que ni siquiera habían tenido sexo esa noche. Un gesto como aquel solo lo había visto en su padre.

Sintió algo extraño fluir de su pecho; demasiado ajeno a lo habitual, que le hacía preguntarse cosas que solo le traían más confusión: Confusión, como todo en su vaga existencia. Pero antes de que pudiera encontrarle algún sentido a ese detalle, ella misma se obligó a ir hasta el baño y mojarse el rostro para despejar su mente. Se supone que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer esa noche como para encontrar un significado a algo tan estúpido que ni siquiera debía de tener sentido.

Cuando salió del baño levantó la manta del suelo para ponerla en su lugar y se dirigió hasta la sala en donde Jack había trasladado su computador portátil, y trabajaba concentradamente en él con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá.

Marianne lo observó como escribía y de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño bajo los anteojos de armazón al aire que le asentaban muy bien. Fue una vista grata.

No decía nada al observarlo, pero de pronto él habló, sobresaltándose por la sorpresa.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó levantando la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos.

No supo por qué, ya que en otra situación no habría contestado, pero ésta vez lo hizo.

—Sí —fue su respuesta automática.

No pudo reconocer aquel pasivo tono en su voz y eso le molestó.

—¿Qué haces? —agregó cortantemente al tiempo que estuvo a su lado en una fracción de segundo.

Su movimiento la asustó, con lo que ella sonrió internamente a modo de venganza por haberla sobresaltado de la manera en que él lo hizo hace unos segundos.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? —le exigió calmando su corazón que latía con fuerza.

Marianne sonrió.

—Eres adorable cuando te asustas —respondió y se cruzó de piernas a su lado, al tiempo que reposaba su espalda en el sofá.

Jack no le respondió, pero Marianne alcanzó a ver cómo rodaba los ojos antes de quitarse los anteojos.

—¿Me vas a decir qué haces? —insistió.

Jack suspiró al mirarla, como si se hubiese acostumbrado a no recibir respuestas de su parte.

—Preparo la información para el destape —contestó pacientemente—. Se supone que debo tener todo listo para mi parte del trato y además, no puedo pararme frente a un montón de personas sin nada.

Marianne asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y cuando lo vas a hacer?

—Dentro de esta semana. ¿Qué te parece? —respondió.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle. Dos semanas esperando por esto en concreto, y ya estaba cada vez más próximo. Si fuera otra, lo habría abrazado por la felicidad, pero como no lo era se mantuvo en su propio semblante.

—Bien hecho —dijo antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a pasearse por la sala a oscuras, impaciente porque ya pudiese salir al exterior.

Por primera vez descubrió que no le gustada madrugar al no encontrar nada qué hacer.

—¿Qué harás después? —inquirió Jack llamando su atención.

Él dejó de lado su computadora y en su lugar tomó una taza de café que había en el suelo junto al sillón.

—Ir a buscar al chico Cullen. Aún tiene que creer e lo que le dijiste —respondió desde un estante, observando unos CD's por algo que pudiera escuchar, sin embargo no tenía éxito. La mayoría de los grupos no los conocía.

Oyó a Jack soltar un resoplido y su molestia abrió sus sentidos.

—No me refiero a _hoy día _—dijo antes de sorber un poco de café—. Me refiero a qué harás cuando todo termine y consigas lo que quieres.

En realidad, nunca había pensado en eso. Siempre se imaginó teniendo la venganza entre sus manos, pero después de que la consiguiera… ¿a qué se dedicaría? ¿A deambular por el mundo, sola, como lo venía haciendo desde hace décadas; conociendo a chicos por las noches, los cuales ni siquiera la recordarían luego; perdiéndose entre placeres y tomando lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera; seguir recordando al idiota de Thomas...?

_¿Qué haré cuando todo acabe?_

—Eso el tiempo lo dirá —le respondió evitando su mirada, y a través de él percibió recriminación.

—Cuando veas a tu hermana destruida, ¿cambiará tu pasado? ¿Cambiará las cosas que sucedieron?

El dejo de sus palabras iba aumentando cada vez más en un grado de recriminación.

Marianne se detuvo en lo que decía y, de espaldas a Jack, meditó fervientemente en lo que él le estaba diciendo: De partida era molesto que la llamara su "hermana" cuando hace tiempo dejó de serlo y luego, eso no era algo por lo que él tuviese que preocuparse.

Desde hace días que Jack insistía con aquello, y a éstas alturas no iba a seguir soportándolo de parte de un simple mortal como él, al cual solo le importaba el dinero a costa de otros.

_Dinero… ¿Qué a todos les importaba más el dinero?_

—Eso no es algo que te importe —espetó sin mirarlo.

Sintió la molestia que provenía desde un foco particular a sus espaldas antes de oír un sonoro bufido cargado, aún más, de ese sentimiento.

—En eso tienes razón —oyó a Jack—. No me importa.

Cuando Marianne se dio la vuelta, solo alcanzó a ver la espalda de él cuando desaparecía en la cocina sin decir nada más.

Y esas horas restantes, ellos no hablaron. Sin proponérselo, se hicieron la ley del hielo por algo que tal vez ninguno comprendía.

Marianne no encontraba la hora de que pudiese salir de allí. Lo que Jack emanaba la estaba consumiendo, así que cuando el último rayo de sol desapareció de la ciudad, ella se marchó sin despedirse, no es que acostumbrara a hacerlo, pero ésta vez ni siquiera le avisó que se marchaba.

Tal vez, después de que todo terminara, le borraría la memoria a Jack y así no tendría nadie que la recordara… Pero en realidad, ¿quería que no existiese nadie que la recordara?

Apartando ese fugaz y repentino pensamiento, tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento rumbo a la casona para encarar al actor, y si estaba Katherine, no le importaba en absoluto.

Aún seguía analizando los hechos de la tarde cuando llegó a su destino, pero al hacerlo descubrió que Katherine estaba sola. El actorcito no se había aparecido por esos lugares durante toda la tarde.

De mejor ánimo, se dirigió hasta otro posible destino y deambuló preparando todo lo que diría si es que lo encontraba.

No recordó su mano herida ni el anillo que llevaba en ella. No pensó en Thomas y tampoco en Jack. Lo único que tenía en mente era su objetivo de esa noche. Tal vez cuando todo esto terminara, su existencia seguiría siendo así: enfocándose y pensando libremente en lo que haría al minuto siguiente y, como ella misma lo había dicho, eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

Cuando llegó al balcón del sexto piso de aquel edificio, descubrió que había alguien más con su presa; una mujer, y se deleitó mucho más con lo que estaba escuchando.

_Genial. Ya tenía planes para más adelante._

_Robert_

_¿Cuánto dormí?_

Al parecer, demasiado. Me desperté a eso de las ocho de la tarde con el sonido del timbre sonando incesantemente; lo que fue extraño, ya que no recordaba ninguna visita para ese día.

Me levanté del sofá en el que había caído rendido, tambaleándome, sintiendo mis músculos agarrotados y el cuello adolorido, para ir a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado, una mujer de ojos claros, piel escasamente bronceada, de cabello rubio, corto y liso, me dirigió una enorme sonrisa mientras entraba al departamento pasando a mi lado.

—Hola, Cindy —saludé a mi representante siguiéndola de más atrás, tras cerrar la puerta.

Ella hizo una mueca al ver mi rostro.

—Vaya. Estuvo bien la juerga, al parecer… —bromeó.

No le hice caso.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a su natural humor y su espontánea actitud, realmente me pareció extraño verla allí; sobre todo cuando recordé que esa misma tarde había hablado por teléfono con ella y en ningún momento dijo que vendría.

—No te esperaba —dije ahogando un bostezo cuando se sentó en donde momentos antes estaba durmiendo.

—Claro que no —respondió colocando su bolso de diseñador a un lado—, pero te llamé y no me contestabas.

_Duh. No escuché nada_.

Al parecer el cansancio era demasiado, porque al no escuchar ningún otro sonido…

—El conserje dijo que no habías salido, por eso subí —prosiguió—. Vine por lo que me pediste.

_¿Por lo que le pedí?_

—¿Tan pronto? —solté eufórico sentándome a su lado.

—Por supuesto. Soy eficiente —bromeó antes de continuar—. Lo que sucede es que ese Jackson Orwell del que me hablaste, es bastante conocido. Es ha encargado de fastidiar a varios políticos y artistas del medio.

_Eso no me cabe duda._

—¿Qué averiguaste? —pregunté sintiendo como la expectación podía fluir en mi semblante.

Sin embargo sus palabras me desanimaron al instante.

—No mucho, en realidad —contestó con otra mueca—. Resulta que éste tipo es simplemente lo que se ve: Tiene 27 años, nació en Manchester y es fotógrafo de profesión. Se graduó en una universidad pública hace cuatro años, y desde entonces se ha dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible al que se le cruce por delante.

_¿Eso era todo? ¿Cómo no iba a encontrar algo útil? _

Necesitaba acallarlo, tener algo con lo que intimidarlo; y saber lo que era obvio no me servía.

La tensión me ganó.

—Pero debe haber algo más —solté—. No puede estar tan limpio, no…

—De hecho, no lo está —me interrumpió—. Cobré algunos favores y hace una hora recibí una respuesta.

—¿Respuesta de qué? —pregunté impacientemente, pero su expresión no me alentó, y mucho menos el silencio que hubo.

Justo ahora le daba por ir con rodeos.

—Tiene algunas infracciones de tránsito, algunas detenciones por allanamiento, demandas por violar la privacidad y cosas así, pero siempre se ha librado de ello y, lamentablemente, no hay nada por lo qué chantajearlo.

_¿Chantajearlo?_

En ningún momento recuerdo haber mencionado la palabra chantaje y no creo que mi memoria sea tan desastrosa como para haberlo olvidado, _¿o si?_

—No me mires así —habló de pronto y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuál era mi expresión—. ¿Crees que no me imaginaba para qué querías saber algo de él y nada de lo que de digo te sirve? Si no era para chantajearlo, ¿para qué otra cosa sería?

_¿Tan evidente era?_

Pero bueno, estaba hablando con Cindy, la reina de la intuición.

No le respondí, pero dejé caer con pesar hacia atrás, hundiéndome en el sofá, al darme cuenta de que por primera vez, Cindy no tenía una solución a mi problema.

—Pero no te preocupes —habló llamando mi atención—. Eso fue lo que averigüé hoy día. ¿Cómo no podré encontrar otra cosa a la que aferrarse?

Su fe quería animarme… Y lo hizo. Un poco, pero lo hizo.

—Gracias —dije antes de clavar mi vista en la pared.

Aún había una esperanza, pero ¿qué sucedería si no lograba encontrar algo antes de que a ese tipo se le ocurriera hacer cualquier cosa? Katherine no solo estaría asustada, sino que también correría el peligro porque alguien pudiese creer que era, en realidad, un vampiro. Y en el caso de que no fuera así, todavía estaba el asunto de Balthazar.

¿Cómo todo podía complicarse aún más de lo que estaba?

—Rob —dijo Cindy de pronto—, sabes que no me gusta involucrarme en tus asuntos.

Su especial cautela llamó mi atención ante lo que diría a continuación. Era su costumbre comenzar así.

—Pero —continuó—, ¿qué es lo que se supone que averiguó de tu chica?

Eso no podía decírselo.

—Cindy, eso es algo que no puedo decirte, porque no me compete solo a mí.

—¿Ella sabe lo que está ocurriendo?

—No. Aún no lo sabe y prefiero que eso siga así.

—Pero algo tiene que haber, por último, para echar abajo lo que sea que Orwell diga —comentó—, y si ella tiene excusa, ¿no es mejor que sepa?

Si el asunto hubiese sido simple, tal vez le habría hecho caso, pero parecía que últimamente nada era simple.

—Espera… ¿Es fugitiva? ¿De la mafia? —dijo de pronto—… Rob, ¿en qué te estás metiendo?

—Por supuesto que no —salté al instante.

—Perdóname por pensar así, Rob, pero durante todo el tiempo que te conozco, nunca había pasado nada como esto.

—Lo sé. Es mi primera vez.

Cindy sonrió pese a mi vago intento de bromear.

—A pesar de que soy mayor que tú, y aunque sea difícil de creer —fue su turno de bromear—, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y…

—Por supuesto que lo sé, y es por eso mismo que acudí a ti —la interrumpí—. De lo contrario, no lo habría hecho.

—Bien —suspiró profundamente—. Habrá que hacer esto bien si no quieres que las cosas se pongan feas.

Sonreí por su energía.

—Así será.

Solo esperaba que fuera pronto.

—Y por cierto —agregué—, esto no puede salir de aquí.

—Descuida, puedes confiar en mí —repitió.

Al menos contaba con total discreción.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —la oí de pronto y fruncí el ceño al ver la expresión de astucia que tenía en su rostro—. Nunca te había visto así antes.

—¿Así, cómo? —pregunté confundido.

—_Así: _Enamorado —explicó con una sonrisa que también me hizo sonreír—. Y eso es bueno.

_Ni que lo dijera._

—Ella es especial —hablé sin pensar—. Jamás me había sentido así por alguien.

De pronto me sorprendí hablando por primera vez en serio de Katherine con otra persona y eso se sentía bien. Había pasado meses con el secreto de su compañía, sin poder contarle a alguien lo feliz que ella me hacía por el miedo de que pudiese hablar demás en algún momento. Pero con Cindy no era así. Ella había respetado mi silencio y me escuchaba con una sonrisa. Es más, incluso podía suponer que se sentía feliz por mí.

Conversamos por bastante rato y yo le conté cómo había conocido a Katherine (aunque exceptuando varios detalles, eso sí; como el que hubiese entrado por la ventana del quinto piso y me mordiera): la vez en que fuimos a cenar y todas las veces que la escuchaba tocar el violín y la veía sonreír cuando lo hacía (hasta se interesó cuando se enteró de lo del violín), o cuando me leía poemas que a su padre le gustaban.

Era tranquilizador, me desahogaba, como si pudiese sacarme un peso de encima al compartir lo que sentía por Katherine con alguien más y oír que no me jugaba al respecto. Creo que si seguía manteniéndolo en secreto, hasta llegaría a creer que mi novia era solo producto de mi imaginación, porque algo tan perfecto para mí no concebía que pudiese existir.

Cindy era una buena amiga; mucho más que una buena representante, ya que había organizado un poco el caos que era mi vida y me había conseguido buenos contratos en estos pocos años. Y sin contar esto, le debía mucho.

Al final, no me di cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado hablándole, cuando el sonido de mi teléfono sonando me sacó de esa pequeña burbuja.

Cindy estaba sentada sobre el celular e hizo bromear cuando me lo alcanzó haciéndome reír por su particular humor. Antes de entregármelo, vio la pantalla e hizo un gesto.

—Duh. La novia —dijo molestándome como si fuera una niña en el colegio, pero al hacer referencia de quién era, no pude evitar mirar hacia la ventana del balcón.

Ya había oscurecido.

Tomé el teléfono a toda prisa y me apresuré a contestar.

—¿Katherine?

Me puse de pie algo incómodo, ya que la pierna sobre la que estaba sentado se me había dormido y Cindy reía disimuladamente.

—Gracias a Dios, Robert. ¿Estás bien? —escuché al otro lado de la línea, y por el tono de su voz me pude percatar del alivio que sentía al oírme.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunté antes de darme cuenta del por qué de su preocupación—. Oh, es que no había visto la hora

—Bien. Creí que…

Aunque no terminó de hablar, no fue necesario que lo hiciera para que supiera lo que había creído: Creyó que me ocurrió algo malo. Bueno, después de todo, yo acostumbraba a estar en la casona a esa hora.

—Descuida, estoy bien —expuse ante su repentina mudez—. Tú, ¿cómo estás?

—Ahora, mejor —contestó calmadamente—. ¿Está todo bien por allá? ¿No has visto nada inusual?

¿De casualidad eso "inusual", se refería a un vampiro… cualquiera sea?

—No he visto nada… Pero Cindy está conmigo —agregué.

—¿Puedo ir para allá? —preguntó, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Por supuesto que sí, no tenías que preguntar.

—Entonces estaré allí en un rato más —dijo—. ¿Puedes decirle a Cindy que se quede contigo mientras llego?

_Duh._

—No… creo que eso sea necesario —respondí comprendiendo su preocupación—. Además, no haría gran diferencia si a lo que yo creo te refieres —agregué, pero tarde me di cuenta de que fue un error, porque pareció preocuparse más.

—Tienes razón —meditó por un segundo en silencio—. Estoy allá lo más rápido posible.

—Tranquila, que estoy bien —me apresuré a decir, pero ya había colgado el teléfono.

Uhm. Tal vez debería pensar las cosas antes de hablar. Si seguía preocupándola así, solo conseguiría que se pusiera más aprensiva.

—Se preocupa por ti, ¿eh? —escuché a Cindy decir de pronto a mis espaldas.

Cuando volteé, con el hormigueo en mi pierna apenas presenté, vi que sonreía mientras sujetaba su bolso entre sus manos.

—Ni te imaginas cuánto —comenté volviendo a sentarme en donde hace unos momentos me encontraba.

—Y tú te preocupas tanto por ella, que no piensas decirle lo que está pasando con Orwell —agregó con un dejo de reproche, pero no uno que fuera mal intencionado—. ¿No crees que sería mejor si ella estuviera advertida?

Lo mismo había pensado en un principio, pero eso solo la preocuparía más.

—No si lo solucionamos antes —solté firmemente, ante lo que ella sonrió.

—De acuerdo, entiendo tu punto —dijo por último, antes de sacar unos sobres desde su pequeño bolso de diseñador—. Pero en fin, yo también venía a traerte las incitaciones para el baile… ¿O cena? —habló para sí mismo, haciéndome reír—. Bueno, como sea, el asunto es que aquí están —concluyó.

Me entregó dos sobres con el logo de la fundación "Auxilio" impresos y se levantó del sofá colocando la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro. La invitación tenía la hora, el lugar y todos los detalles que usualmente yo hubiese olvidado.

—Espero que les sirva para que se distraigan —comentó con su característica sonrisa.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunté poniéndome de pie junto con ella, dejando el sobre abierto sobre la mesita de centro, al ver cómo se marchaba.

—Sí. Aún tengo trabajo que hacer —decía—… ¡Ah! Y no olvides lo que te dije de las máscaras —agregó.

En realidad, ya lo había olvidado.

—Por supuesto que no —mentí dejándola ante la puerta.

—Adiós, Rob. Estamos en contacto —seguía diciendo en voz alta cuando ya iba a la altura de llegar al ascensor.

—De acuerdo… Y gracias por todo —agregué y Cindy alzó una mano en respuesta.

Cuando se cerró el ascensor con Cindy adentro, yo cerré la puerta recordando lo que Katherine me había dicho que le dijera y sonreí por ello. Ya me imaginaba pidiéndole a Cindy que se quedara conmigo para que un vampiro no me hiciera daño. Seguro se hubiese reído y me hubiese recomendado un psiquiatra. Claro que por otro lado mi ángel debería confiar un poco más en mí.

Volví a la sala para ir a meter algo de comida en el microondas, riendo por lo demás, cuando una sonrisa cantarina me atrapó como lo había hecho una vez hace tiempo.

—Toc-toc.

_Marianne._

_¿Un baile? Eso sería divertido._

Marianne llegó justo a tiempo al departamento para cuando la mujer rubia de nombre Cindy, le entregaba unas invitaciones al actorcito. Eran para un baile, había escuchado, y mientras escuchaba para qué era, ya planeaba cómo se podría divertir.

¿Hace cuánto que no había asistido a un baile decente? Incluso había perdido la cuenta de todo aquel tiempo…

El baile era para la semana siguiente y para esas alturas, se supone que ya habría Katherine a la parrilla, así que sería una buena manera de comenzar su nueva vida: Una celebración para ella.

Se quedó en el balcón hasta que la mujer se fue, y aprovechando que Pattinson la acompañaba, fue hasta la mesa de centro y leyó la invitación. No querría equivocarse de lugar para su fiesta.

Cuando Pattinson venía de regreso con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro que a ella le pareció fuera de lugar por encontrarse solo, pasó cerca de ella y ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Algo ofendida, se hizo escuchar.

—Toc-toc —soltó acudiendo a su juego infantil.

Cuando el actorcito la vio, éste se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió cuando logró hablar.

—¿Me vas a decir que no te alegra verme después de tanto tiempo? —se burló, acercándose para saludarlo con un lascivo beso en la comisura de los labios.

Que comenzara a ejercer sobre su mente, y aunque le constara demasiado trabajo lograr influirlo, fue la razón por la que no se movió cuando lo tocó, porque de ser otra persona estaba más que segura que se hubiera apartado sin miramientos. Pero al menos, disfrutó entre sus manos lo que era de su hermana.

Sintió como Robert trastabillaba hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared por huir de ella y la confusión que emanaba, seguía divirtiéndola.

—¿Qué quieres? —balbuceó.

—Pasar una noche agradable contigo —respondió moviéndose a su lado en un segundo—. ¿Lo harías por mí?

Marianne jugó con un mechón de cabello desordenando entre sus dedos de manera seductora, turbándolo aún más.

—Katherine y yo somos novios, por lo que no deberías…

—Pero yo no soy celosa —lo interrumpió intentado no reír—, y tampoco me molestaría compartirte.

—¿Compartirme como intentabas compartir a su prometido? —soltó de pronto, tomándola desprevenida.

—¿Y tú qué podrías saber? —lanzó con ironía, intentando ocultar su alteración.

Robert salió de su alcance y se detuvo junto al sofá.

—Lo suficiente como para hacerme una idea sobre ti y lo que tratas de hacer conmigo y con ella.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —soltó sin poder contenerse mucho—. No me conoces más de lo que conoces a la asesina de tu novia.

—¡No la llames así! —alzó la voz, y solo en ese momento Marianne se percató de que se había soltado de su control mental.

Volvió a conectarse con su mente.

—¿Y por qué no? —se regodeó mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Ella es una asesina que no dudó en matar gente inocente para salvar su pellejo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no haría lo mismo contigo?

Aquello pareció contenerlo.

_Robert._

Si ella estaba allí, era por algo e independiente de qué fuera lo que quería, ahí estaba de nuevo esa fuerza magnética que me confundía igual que la primera vez que la vi.

Era un NO seguro, pero que me inclinaba a dudar de algo que no tenía refutación alguna. Exactamente era eso lo que Marianne me hacía sentir.

Llevaba jeans ajustados y una blusa sumamente escotada que me hizo sentir infiel cuando se acercó. Aunque claro, no tanto como cuando me saludó. Solo fue un toque de sus labios en mi piel y me vi en la necesidad de hacerla mía, pese a todo sentimiento en contra.

Me alejé de ella. Eso no lo permitiría.

—Katherine y yo somos novios, por lo que no deberías… —comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió sin tomar en cuenta lo que decía.

—Pero yo no soy celosa, y tampoco me molestaría compartirte.

—¿Compartirme como intentabas compartir a su prometido? —lancé sin pensar y logré ver un ápice de ira cruzando como un rayo refulgente en sus ojos.

—¿Y tú qué podrías saber? —lanzó torciendo el gesto en una mueca parecida a una irónica sonrisa, lo que me hizo reunir fuerzas para defender lo que era correcto, apoyándome en el resentimiento que sentía por oír mentiras en contra de quien amaba.

Me alejé de su alcance y me detuve junto al sofá.

—Lo suficiente como para hacerme una idea sobre ti y lo que tratas de hacer conmigo y con ella.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —soltó sin poder contenerse mucho—. No me conoces más de lo que conoces a la asesina de tu novia.

_¿Asesina?_ Ella no era ninguna asesina.

Adiós deseo; eso no importaba. Ahora solo tenía intenciones de zamarrearla para que entrara en razón

—¡No la llames así!

Pero de pronto, todo control de mí mismo pareció irse por el tubo del desagüe. Toda mi convicción se perdió y eso solo dio paso a dudas.

—¿Y por qué no? —se regodeaba, con sus ojos llameando de ira—. Ella es una asesina que no dudó en matar gente inocente para salvar su pellejo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no haría lo mismo contigo?

No. Ella nunca me haría daño. Ni a mí ni a nadie.

—Mientes.

—¿Miento? —soltó una sonora carcajada—. No lo creo. Si ya te ha mentido antes, ¿qué te hace pensar que su inocencia no es mentira? Además, tú le mientes, ¿o no? Le has ocultado varias cosas.

—¿Y como qué, según tú?

Era mi turno de la ironía, lo que solo consiguió que se acercara más a mí. Con un dedo recorrió los botones de mi camisa y me empujó contra el sofá, quedando sobre mí.

—¿Como lo que sientes cuando estoy cerca, por ejemplo?

_Oh, Dios. De nuevo esa cosa extraña en mi cabeza._

—¡Yo no siento nada por ti! —aparté su mano de mí y me levanté, alejándome de su alcance, haciéndome una idea de que en realidad lo único que quería con todo esto era confundirme—. Y nada me hará pensar lo contrario, ni por más que te empeñes en eso.

Marianne bufó sonoramente y volteó hacia mí cruzando las piernas, sin evidenciar nada más que sarcasmo en su expresión.

—¿Quieres apostar? Soy buena en ello y… en varias otras cosas.

Su tono lascivo me hubiera hecho sonrojar de no ser porque mi enojo era mayor.

—Pero Katherine es mejor.

Sus ojos llamearon nuevamente cuando se levantó en un movimiento que apenas logré advertir. Luego sus palabras fueron frías y cortantes, así como lo fue su tacto en mi rostro.

—No-me-hables-de-ella —se volteó para pasearse por la sala.

Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó más serena, pero igual de fría. Tanto, que sentía erizarse el cabello de mi nunca.

—Pero bueno, ¿quieres comprobar que tengo razón? —volvió a mirarme—. Estoy segura de que nada se compararía con lo que yo puedo darte a diferencia de una asesina como tu noviecita.

¿Qué sucedía hoy? ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en insistir en su culpabilidad? Primero ese idiota de Orwell y ahora su propia hermana. Es que acaso… ¿Podría llegar a ser cierto?

De nuevo comencé a sentir un peso enorme en mi cabeza que me estaba provocando dolor a estas alturas. En serio, lo único que quería hacer era volver a dormirme y despertar en un año más.

Pero no aún. No cuando atacaban a Katherine.

—Te lo repito por última vez: Katherine no es una asesina.

—Me sorprende lo ciego que puedes ser al estar "enamorado" —dijo la palabra con cierta sorna—…, y estúpido… Entiéndelo, es una asesina, chico Cullen.

_Ey, espera. ¿Dijo "chico Cullen"?_

Pese a sus acusaciones, hubo algo en sus palabras que no pude dejar de notar. Era algo vago; no obstante, y no sé de dónde, esa pequeña frase sin sentido hizo que ciertas cosas de ese día hicieran conexión en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué tienes que ver tú con el periodista que me encontré hoy? —exigí saber y con fingida inocencia, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Periodista? ¿Que acaso no te visitan muchos de ellos?

—Sabes de qué habló —espeté, ésta vez más seguro de mis suposiciones—. Tú eres la que está detrás de ese Orwell.

—Orwell… Orwell —musitó teatralmente—. ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a un sexy y ardiente fotógrafo? —bufó—. Veo que no eres tan idiota como lo suponía.

Así que de eso se trataba todo. Por ese imbécil había dado con el verdadero origen de Katherine. Por eso sabía tanto de ella de la nada. Marianne estaba tras todo.

_Debí haberlo supuesto antes._

Sin controlarme, me lancé sobre ella y la sostuve por los hombros obligando a que me diera la cara. Ni siquiera me importó que pudiese matarme de un segundo a otro.

—Haz que se detenga —le ordené.

Sin embargo fue como si jamás me hubiese oído. Ignorándome, cerró los ojos y por un leve momento inclinó su rostro hacia atrás, antes de volver a fijar sus castaños ojos en mí y sonreír otra vez.

—Podría hacerlo y también podría deshacerme de Katherine para que estuviésemos solo tú y yo, después de todo, aún puedo advertir lo que estás sintiendo en estos momentos por mi cercanía.

Su voz bajó de nivel y se fue haciendo un susurro que parecía esfumar de a poco el sentimiento de cólera que sentía.

—Tu corazón se acelera —decía sin soltarse de mi agarre—. Tu respiración se agita y tu cuerpo solo pide más, ¿o me equivoco?

Quería responderle que no y que me soltara aunque era yo quien la sostenía, pero de mi boca no salían palabras y mis músculos no reaccionaban. Es más, me parecía que todo lo que decía, efectivamente, me comenzaba a suceder. Entonces, en eso una dulce y profunda voz con un extraño dejo, remeció mi conciencia como un holocausto.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —dijo Katherine, de pie en el balcón.

Su cabello caía estaba suelto y ondeaba sutilmente con la brisa que entraba por el ventanal. Su expresión era de completa confusión, y al reaccionar en cómo tenía sujeta a su hermana, recién atiné a soltarla. Mis músculos recién respondieron. Pero pese a todo, no fui capaz de dar una explicación que mi propia mente me exigía darle; y antes que todo, Marianne, hilarante, habló.

—¿No es obvio, pequeña Katherine? Y tengo el presentimiento de que estás interrumpiendo.

Los límpidos ojos de mi amor me miraron fijamente, logrando ver en ellos tristeza. ¿Cómo es que podía permitir que esto estuviera sucediendo? ¿Por qué aún no continuaba en silencio, sin decir nada?

Reuniendo la voluntad que me fue difícil encontrar, mi boca se logró abrir y mis cuerdas vocales parecieron responder.

—Aquí no sucede nada —logré hablar finalmente y volteé a ver a Marianne—. Vete de mi departamento. Aquí no eres bienvenida.

Oí el fastidiado bufido que ella soltaba en cuando me alejaba, y a pesar de que no pareció cómoda con ellos, ambas se fulminaron con la mirada. Un par de ojos castaños y un par de ojos azules no se separaban unos del otro y parecía que volviesen el ambiente, ya de por sí tenso, en uno aún más tenso. Temía que si se lanzaban una sobre otra, no podría hacer nada para separarlas.

—Vete, por favor —volví a repetir, lo que pareció lograr apartarla.

Me miró una última vez y dio unos pasos en dirección a Katherine. El corazón se me detuvo cuando las vi frente a frente sin apartar las miradas. Figuraba que todo alrededor de ellas desapareció en ese instante. La expresión de Katherine era de rabia y culpa, porque conocía muy bien ese atisbo en su mirar. En cuanto a Marianne, en ella había ira y una especie de burla que arrojaba como lanza en su sonrisa, a pesar de que cuando habló se dirigía a mí.

—Tengo paciencia, chico Cullen, pero el tiempo apremia y Orwell es un buen aliado —me dijo caminando hacia el balcón—. Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

Todo fue provocación para Katherine, y así mismo respondió a ello lanzándose sobre su hermana. O por lo menos fue lo que supuse al ver una sucesión de movimientos borrosos de ambas que concluyó con Marianne sobre el barandal, sosteniendo el cuello de Katherine con una mano desde su espalda, mientras que con la otra sostenía sus brazos, imposibilitando que pudiese zafarse.

—¡Suéltala!

Corrí hacia ellas, deteniéndome en el arco del ventanal, a solo un metro de distancia en donde pude ver los labios de Marianne moverse rápidamente contra el oído de su hermana. De todas formas no logré oír nada de lo que dijo.

—¡Marianne, suéltala! —repetí más fuerte.

Por cómo se encontraban, creí que en cualquier momento se dejarían caer al vacío. Aunque en ese momento aún no recordaba que ninguna moriría, por ese instante estaba espantado por ellas.

Marianne sonrió una vez más.

—El tiempo apremia, chico Cullen —repitió y tiró un beso al aire antes de volver a decir algo a Katherine que hizo que se removiera bruscamente de su agarre, aún sin poder moverse.

Apretó su mandíbula con sus dedos y hasta parecía que sus uñas bañadas en esmalte rojo se clavaban en su pálida piel. Depositó un hosco beso en su mejilla con una mueca y luego la soltó para saltar al vacío.

Presentí que iría tras ella, pero antes de eso la detuve.

_Katherine._

Creo que nada se compara con la sensación de presenciar cómo alguien que amas quiere quitarte a otra persona que amas solo por la satisfacción de hacerte sufrir. Solo por el resentimiento y la ira acumulada de años.

Con esto no digo que Robert, el que se lleva mi respiración, sea como un objeto que se puede poseer, pero no sé de qué otra manera describir lo que intentaba hacer Marianne. Hasta sentía el miedo de que la historia se volviera a repetir.

Cuando fui al departamento de Robert, jamás me imaginé que encontraría tal escena. En el fondo quería creer que no era lo que cualquiera pensaría, pero no pude dejar pasar aquella provocación. Y quise golpearla. Hacer que entendiera algo que no tenía justificación mínima, y aún así y todo, con la subida de adrenalina que sentía., Marianne era mucho más fuerte que yo; en todo sentido. En menos de dos segundos me tuvo a su merced, imposibilitando no solo el que pudiera moverme, sino también el que pudiese respirar.

_Aunque no es que lo necesitara._

—¡Suéltala! —oí que decía Robert, que en un instante estuvo en el balcón frente a mí.

La brisa desordenaba su cabello cobrizo ya de por sí desordenado, y la luna llena iluminaba su preocupada expresión.

—Tienes los días contados —susurraba Marianne en mi oído.

—¡Marianne, suéltala! —seguía insistiendo Robert, con la voz firme.

Me preguntaba si acaso pensaba en las nulas posibilidades que tendría de enfrentarse con Marianne —posibilidades que ni yo tenía—, cuando se plantó en frente. No me podría perdonar si le sucediera algo.

—El tiempo apremia, chico Cullen —le dijo, sin poder entender a qué se refería con ello antes de volver a mí en un susurro—. ¿Ves cómo se preocupa por ti?… Y pronto será mío.

Sentía la furia fluir en mí y la desesperación por proteger a Robert de lo que parecía una amenaza, por eso cuando la sentí soltarme y la vi saltar por el balcón, mi primer impulso fue seguirla.

—Amor, espera. No vayas —escuché de pronto, haciendo que mi cuerpo se congelase al instante.

Yo no debía seguirla. Debía estar ahí con él.

En un impulso que ni siquiera puede controlar, me di vuelta y me arrojé a sus brazos sintiendo hasta el último centímetro de su piel contra la mía. Su aroma masculino me envolvía por completo y su calor me reconfortaba. Solo fue ese confort el que me permitió no quebrarme cuando le hablé.

—No quiero perderte —dije contra su pecho—. No quiero que te hagan daño. No quiero que te aleje de mí.

Él hacía algunos sonidos como los que le hacían a los niños para que se calmaran cuando lloraban, mientras sus manos me rodeaban, acariciando mi cabello, sus besos en mi frente y sus palabras que lo único que quería era que fuesen verdad.

—Tranquila, amor —decía en susurros—. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo que tú me quieras a tu lado… e incluso más.

Me alejé algunos centímetros para ver sus ojos cansados y aquella expresión se robaba mi respiración. _Cómo lo amaba…_

Mi alma se partía en dos mil pedazos al imaginarme en brazos de otra mujer y por eso odié a Marianne, porque lo quería alejar a toda costa de mí, tal cual lo hizo cuando éramos mortales.

Cuando los vi juntos, con el sujetando sus brazos tan cercanamente, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando presentí el leve atisbo de emociones que fluían de Robert. Era algo que lastimaba, porque lo que le decía Marianne parecía ser cierto.

Pero él dijo que me amaba y me lo demostró desde que lo conocí. Yo confío en él. Necesito confiar en alguien y si no es en él, ¿en quién, entonces?

Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, atrapé sus labios en un beso que solo quería más de él. Que Marianne se fuera al carajo con toda su mierda. Él me eligió a mí y yo lo protegería. Que yo sea la culpable de lo que ella es ahora, de la condena que debe vivir, no le da derecho a jugar con el hombre que me acunaba entre sus brazos.

Si quería matarme por lo que le hice, que lo haga, pero a Robert no lo tocaría.

uhhh, yase viene lodemas... review, review!

no cuestan nada un par de palabras de aliento... :D gracias

ah, se me olvidaba, tengo dos oneshot's más, que espero les gusten... revisenlos...-

bye


	22. El Destape

**Aquí va otro capítulo**

**:D**

**Capítulo 22:** EL DESTAPE

_Robert_

Era miércoles en la mañana cuando recibí la llamada urgente de Cindy.

Le urgía ir al departamento lo antes posible, así que accedí a que viniera por mientras me daba una ducha y comía; sobre comía, porque ya parecía que mi estómago se pondría en huelga si no lo alimentaba.

Por otro lado (el otro lado de la moneda como dicen), el incidente con Marianne el fin de semana todavía me daba vueltas en la cabeza y a Katherine la había dejado bastante nerviosa y cautelosa. Y por qué no decirlo, más aprensiva conmigo.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Con que estuviera a mi lado y a salvo, me bastaba.

Cuando creí que el asunto el asunto había quedado en nada o algo por lo que no debía preocuparse, una noche, después de hacer el amor, en mis brazos ella preguntó:

—Marianne te atrae.

Bueno, en realidad no fue precisamente una pregunta, sino una rotunda afirmación que me puso nervioso de inmediato.

Está bien, lo reconozco. Ella era bonita y… sexy, peor eso no significaba nada más. Y pude habérselo explicado tal como yo lo veía, pero no supe por qué esa vez no pude decirle nada. Evité el tema.

De hecho, aún no lo hago.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dije esa vez.

Fue la última conversación del tema. Ella no lo volvió a mencionar y por un lado me hizo sentir algo aliviado. En el fondo no me creía capaz de explicar algo que ni yo mismo entendía.

_Atracción… ¿Deseo?_ No lo sé. Solo estaba seguro de mi amor por Katherine. Debía ser suficiente, ¿o no?

Y Marianne tampoco apareció en estos días. Quería creer que le había quedado claro lo que yo sentía, pero su advertencia antes de marcharse, me ponía más nervioso que lo normal y con cada segundo que pasaba se hacía peor, porque no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que era ella quien estaba tras Orwell, y nadie hacía advertencias… o amenazas así porque sí.

Por lo menos, lo único que deseaba era que Katherine no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

Apenas terminaba de vestirme, sin pasar ni veinte minutos desde que Cindy llamó, cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Me dirigí a abrir la puerta, mientras me imaginaba qué podría haber sucedido para que ella llamase tan temprano.

_Bueno, en realidad eran más de las diez. _

Pero no importa, el asunto debía ser importante como para que no dijera nada por teléfono. A lo mejor incluso averiguó algo de Jackson Orwell, ya que hasta hoy aún no había logrado encontrar algo que fuera de utilidad para detenerlo.

Porque claro, todavía estaba aquella piedra en el zapato, de la cual tampoco sabía nada últimamente y si estaba con Marianne, significaba que cualquier cosa podría suceder y en cualquier momento.

Cuando abrí la puerta para recibir a Cindy, me di cuenta al instante de que su expresión no era la de siempre. Le dirigí un confundido "Hola", pero no obtuve respuesta y en vez de eso fue directo a la sala de estar mientras hablaba.

—Rob, lo siento, pero acabo de enterarme —dijo tomando el control del televisor.

Sus palabras me tensaron.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es Orwell —respondió—. Dará una conferencia de prensa, o algo así, sobre ti —buscó los canales hasta que se detuvo en un programa extraño que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba—. Lo que sea que haya averiguado, me temo que lo dará a conocer.

—¿Qué?

Creo que mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par cuando dijo aquello. Primero sentí confusión, luego pánico y después ira.

_¡Cómo podía ser tan miserable! _¿Y qué era lo que iba a decir?_ ¡Lo sabía casi todo!_

—Está por empezar —dijo de pronto cuando la conductora del programa hablaba.

No puse atención en lo que decía, pero mi mente volvió a funcionar cuando la imagen del bastardo de Orwell apareció en la pantalla sobre una tarima, en lo que parecía perfectamente un escenario. Detrás había un telón blanco y junto a él, una mesa con una computadora. Delante había un montón de sillas ocupadas por otro montón de personas, tal vez periodistas. Lo supuse porque habías cámaras y micrófonos por todas partes.

Orwell llevaba anteojos, los cuales aún así no podían disimular el brillo en sus ojos cuando habló.

—_«En la farándula, tal vez muchos se han preguntado por simple curiosidad o por el gusto de adjudicarse la exclusiva, quién es la misteriosa novia de Robert Pattinson, la misma que, su servidor, fotografió para ustedes»_ —decía como si lo hubiera preparado por días y, tal vez, así lo era—. _«Y aunque él ha hecho todo lo posible por ocultarlo, siempre llega un momento en que todo sale a la luz y fue de eso, exactamente, de lo que me encargué: de buscar la verdad sobre ella, de lo que en realidad es y de lo que alguna vez hizo»._

Hizo una pausa en la que no solo él se dio el tiempo de sonreírle a la cámara y en donde, no solo, sentí la mirada de Cindy sobre mí, sino que además sentí el peso de todo el mundo encima, como si todo lo que pasara en derredor era mi responsabilidad.

_Dios, ¿qué haría ahora?_

_Katherine_

No podía dormir. Daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, porque, aunque Marianne no había dado señales de vida, su sombra no iba de todos los lugares en los que estaba.

Robert me ama, él me lo dijo y, sin embargo, lo que vi esa noche… Bueno, lo que percibí esa noche, no desaparecía de mi cabeza.

El otro día, y solo por curiosidad, temiendo en el fondo la respuesta, le pregunté a Robert por lo que sentía por Marianne y se puso nervioso. Ni siquiera fue capaz de darme una respuesta y, como en estos días ha estado tan extraño, ya no sabía qué pensar. Solo sabía que tenía miedo, y aunque no estuviera segura del por qué, sabía que no era como ningún otro miedo que hubiera sentido antes. Este miedo me laceraba el pecho y no me dejaba dormir tranquila.

Era avanzada la mañana, por lo que en resumidas cuentas hasta podría decir que estaba "trasnochando". Me senté sobre la cama y encendí el televisor esperando encontrar alguna cosa que me distrajera y me devolviera el sueño. Fue ahí cuando, pasando por algunos canales sin nada muy interesante, me detuve en uno en el que vi su imagen.

Ya fuera por costumbre o por necesidad de tenerlo cerca ahora, el asunto es que de todas me quedé escuchando sobre él. Claro que a diferencia de otras veces, ahora el motivo por el que lo mencionaban y quién lo mencionaba, no era como otras veces.

Delante de un grupo de periodistas, estaba el mismo tipo que había visto rondar su departamento y la casona, y ahora se disponía a develar sobre aquella desconocida novia suya, o sea, yo.

Solo bastó su preámbulo insidioso y lleno de cebo para quienes estaban en la sala, para que un nudo se formara en mi estómago. Me acerqué al televisor poniendo más atención y a medida que hablaba, la angustia y el pánico se fue haciendo cada vez mayor.

—_«Creo que está demás decirles algo acerca de Pattinson, ya que fueron los propios programas de televisión quienes se encargaron de exponerlo hasta llegar al punto de conocer, prácticamente, toda su vida privada»_ —sonrió entusiastamente —. _«Y es por eso que lo que haré será exponer a su novia»._

_¿Exponerme?_

—_«Y entonces ustedes se preguntarán, ¿qué tendría de importante una chica completamente desconocida?… Ese» _—hizo una pausa al tiempo que hicieron un acercamiento más a su rostro, haciendo más visible la satisfacción que lo embriagaba— _«es el punto»._

_¿De qué hablaba? ¿Acaso él había logrado averiguar algo de mí? No, eso era imposible… ¿Podría ser? _

_Oh, Dios. Que no sea lo que creo._

Dejando mis suposiciones de lado, puse más atención mientras él continuaba.

—_«En realidad, nunca fui bueno con el suspenso, así que no los haré esperar más»._

Abrió una computadora portátil que tenía sobre una mesa a un lado de él, la pantalla blanca que estaba detrás se iluminó como toda una cátedra universitaria y una presentación en digital comenzó a pasar con una de las fotos de Robert y yo en el restaurante en primera "página".

—_«Lo primero que deben saber, es que el nombre de aquella chica es Katherine Jacobs, estadounidense nacida en Nueva Orleans, la tierra de los vampiros» _—comentó riendo—, _«y aunque de apariencia solo sea una grácil y dulce jovencita, la verdad es que ésta misma mujer que ustedes ven aquí, asesinó a un equipo completo de periodistas cuando amenazaron con exponer su secreto»._

Un murmullo general se hizo escuchar en toda la sala cuando terminó aquella frase, aumentando su expresión de felicidad. En cuanto a mí, lo que yo sentía era totalmente opuesto.

¿De qué periodistas estaba hablando? O mejor aún, ¿cómo sabía quién era yo? Y ese secreto al que se refería…

_No, no puede ser. No había forma de que lo supiera._

—_«Se supone que aquellos periodistas murieron una noche en un accidente de auto y la conclusión final de la policía, ya que no había falla en el vehículo y solo por no encontrar pruebas concluyentes que inculparan a alguien, fue que el accidente se debió a un error humano»._

—_«¿Y quién se supone que eran esos periodistas?» _—preguntó en voz alta uno de los asistentes.

—_«Víctor Garland y su equipo» _—respondió.

_Víctor…_ Claro que lo recordaba. Él murió poco antes de que me retirara de los escenarios y tuviera que marcharme de Boston. Pero yo no lo asesiné; ni a él ni a su equipo. ¿Por qué inventaría algo así?

Absolutamente perpleja por la falsa información, estaba temiendo aún más, porque si bien no maté a esos periodistas, yo sí los conocí y eso fue hace más de sesenta años y si el fotógrafo lo sabía, significaba…

Una imagen de un periódico antiguo apareció en la pantalla con la foto de Víctor, tal cual como lo recordaba, mientras que el fotógrafo continuaba hablando. Luego apareció otra con la noticia de su muerte y así, otra y otra. En muchos periódicos de la época en Boston hablaron de ese accidente, y él los tenía todos.

—_«Espera un segundo» _—dijo uno de los periodistas—. _«Esos recortes son de hace más de sesenta años» _—otro murmullo general—. _«¿Quieres decir con esto que aquella "joven" tiene más sesenta años?»._

—_«O sea, que encontró la fuente de la juventud» _—dijo una mujer esta vez—. _«¿Y no quiere compartir su secreto con nosotras?»._

Era evidente que lo dijo con ánimo de burlarse y lo que siguió su comentario fue una risa generalizada por parte de los presentes, lo que solo pareció poner más nervioso al fotógrafo, mientras que a mí por otro lado, me entregaba un poco de alivio. Así como iba, no podría probar nada.

—_«No, claro que no»_ —se apresuró a decir Orwell—. _«Ese no es su secreto, y por supuesto que no tiene sesenta años. En realidad, tiene 127»_.

Ahora no fueron risas las que se oyeron de parte de la audiencia, sino que fueron carcajadas; verdaderas carcajadas de burla. Quizá les parecía la broma más grande del año, cuando ni siquiera se imaginaban que tan real como sus propias realidades.

Pero, ¿cómo obtuvo esa información? Sabía exactamente mi edad, cuando los únicos que tenían esa información eran Marianne, quien a su vez se lo dijo a Robert. Empero, él nunca haría algo como delatarme. ¿Es que acaso Marianne estaba tras todo esto?

Claro que sí. Nadie más tenía "ese tipo" de retorsión en su mente como para querer verme destruida de esa manera. Entonces, ¿era capaz de poner en peligro su propio anonimato para verme destruida? ¿En qué pensaba?

Luego el fotógrafo comenzó con una descripción detallada de mi vida y mi familia desde el día exacto en que nací, escarbando en las cenizas, abriendo aún más mis heridas, pasando por el momento preciso en que desaparecí, hasta cuando llegué a Boston y di rienda suelta a mi pasión, ejerciendo como violinista. Lo sabía prácticamente todo. Incluso, al final, puso unas fotografías antiguas de mí: una de cuando estaba viva, de tal vez unos diecisiete, y otra de los años 40'. Luego las comparó con las que él mismo había tomado, evidenciando el gran "parecido" entre yo, yo y yo.

Yo estaba perdida y ellos habían ganado; estaba segura. Hasta que un hombre levantó la voz.

—_«Puede que ellas sean las descendientes de la primera joven, la de 1900»_ —dijo buscándole el lado lógico y, con todas mis fuerzas, recé para que él me salvara—. _«Suele darse en los árboles familiares debido a la genética»_.

—_«Lo sé, pero éste no es el caso. Katherine Jacobs no tuvo hijos, además que las tres comparten exactamente los mismos nombres y apellidos»_.

—_«¿Y cómo lo sabes?» —dijo esta vez una mujer joven—. «Acabas de decir que ella desapareció, no que murió, y no hay ninguna prueba que sus nombres. Hasta puede ser una suplantación… O un montaje» _—agregó.

El fotógrafo se vio en apuros, mientras yo continuaba rezando para no le creyesen.

—_«En realidad… Bueno, ella sí desapareció, pero… pero…»_ —tomó un hondo respiro que le pareció dar valor—. _«Lo que ocurrió después fue lo que generó ese secreto tan grande que, para ocultarlo, mató a Víctor Garland y su equipo cuarenta años después. Ella…» _—volvió a sonreír—._ «Ella es un ser inmortal. Es un vampiro»._

_Mierda. _

Lo dijo. No había marcha atrás. Estaba en televisión para centenares de personas en vivo y en directo, y había puesto en descubierto quién era yo.

La gente que allí estaba no le creyó, por fortuna. Solo se levantaron y comenzaron a marcharse, mientras la reportera del canal, avergonzada por supuesto, por semejante fraude, pedía disculpas a los televidentes. El show había terminado para ellos.

Pero a mí ya nada de eso me importaba. Lo realmente importante era lo que sucedería cuando Robert se enterara y lo que sucedería con su carrera y su vida. Tal vez lo fastidiarían mucho.

O eso era lo que me preocupaba de momento.

Solo por un segundo creí que podría darme un respiro. Nadie parecía haberle creído al fotógrafo, por lo que era una gran noticia para toda la verdad que había ventilado a extraño. Pero solo hasta que se me vino otra idea a la cabeza. ¿Qué podría haber causado esto para el resto de los vampiros? Y peor aún, ¿qué sucedía si entre ellos estaba Balthazar y por esto me había encontrado de una vez por todas?

_Jack_

Jack intentaba por todos los medios posibles retener a los pocos que estaban quedando en la sala de conferencias, pero no tenía éxito alguno en la tarea.

—¡Esperen! —decía de un lado a otro, desesperado—. ¿Por qué creen que nunca se ha visto de día? ¿Por qué, ah? Si hasta Pattinson consiguió sangre para ella. ¡Tengo la dirección! Pueden averiguar si quieren…

Parecía que nadie se quedaría a escuchar el resto de una historia que era merecedora de una portada en "El Inquisidor", y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando la sala estuvo completamente vacía, salvo algunos que trabajaban allí y miraban a Jack como si estuviera demente, porque el espectáculo que acababa de dar era digno de los _"Hombres de Blanco"__(__N/A: Hace referencia a Los Hombres de Negro (la película), solo que esta vez se refiere a los hombres del psiquiátrico que visten de blanco.)__._

Abatido, se dejó caer sobre el borde de la tarima, por sobre un metro del suelo, y se sentó con la mirada perdida aún sin quitarse los anteojos. Pero entre los que quedaban en el salón, quien fuera su contacto para su gran historia, se acercaba a él con una expresión de completa destemplanza.

—Te jodiste —dijo Joshua—, y de paso me jodiste a mí.

Él sabía lo que su amigo había tenido que hacer para que tuviera ese espacio aquella mañana, y también los problemas que ahora tendrían ambos por su culpa; sobre todo Joshua, que nunca se enteró de nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Mira, yo no sé de que va tu juego —continuaba pese al mutismo de Jack—, pero podrías enfrentar una demanda por las acusaciones que hiciste. Y no me refiero a lo de los vampiros, porque eso… Bueno, me refiero a lo de asesinato. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

La mente de Jack trabajaba a una velocidad en la que no era capaz de procesar sus pensamientos. Eso sí, en lo único que estaba seguro, era que no entendía cómo esos imbéciles no le creían. Las tres fotos eran de la misma persona y aún así se rieron de él en su cara. Lo humillaron.

Y los vampiros tampoco eran una invención. Katherine Jacobs lo era, y su hermana, quien lo arrastró a todo esto, también. Incluso él mismo había estado con Marianne, en todo sentido, y vio lo que era capaz de hacer. Hasta vio como su piel era quemaba por el sol.

—Los vampiros sí existen —murmuró en voz baja.

Joshua lo quedó mirando y frunció el ceño, ya más preocupado por la salud mental de él que de su trabajo.

—Ey, deberías ir con un especialista —dijo acercándose más para que solo él lo pudiese escuchar—. Yo podría conseguirte un número…

Jack lo fulminó con la mirada cuando esas solas palabras cruzaron el ambiente hasta sus oídos, poniéndolo furioso. Se puso de pie y cortó sus palabras de golpe cuando lo enfrentó con las manos temblando de ira.

—¡Yo no estoy loco! —gritó al darse cuenta de lo que había querido decir—. ¡Los vampiros sí existen y esa mujer es uno de ellos!

Joshua entornó los ojos y varios de los que quedaban se detuvieron en lo que hacían y se dedicaron a mirar a Jack, quien, abrumado y sintiéndose perseguido por tantos ojos sobre él, comenzó a desesperarse. Sentía el mundo caer sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué dirían sus conocidos, su familia…? ¿Qué diría Marianne, cuando ella fue, en parte, la culpable de todo esto?

Sabía que echarle la culpa a ella no tenía sentido, porque nunca le puso un revólver en la cabeza ni lo obligó, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía que si nunca la hubiese conocido, nada de esto le habría sucedido.

En un acto violento ignoró a Joshua, tomó su computadora y huyó del lugar, dejando una estela de miradas confundidas, escépticas y algunas mínimas, preocupadas tras de sí. Pero a él no le importó, ni eso ni la voz de su amigo ofreciéndose a llevarlo a casa. Ahora debía buscar la forma de enmendar el desastre que se había ocasionado y en el que había visto envuelto. No importaba lo que fuera, porque él encontraría la forma de demostrarle al resto que no era ningún demente ni mentiroso.

Como fuera, encontraría la manera.

_Robert_

Había sido uno de los shows por televisión más extraños en mucho tiempo, y hasta hubiera sido divertido de no estar involucrado en ello. Pero por otro lado no podía evitar la sensación de alivio manando de la pantalla hacia mí cuando todo el discurso de Orwell terminó con una carcajada nacional que se escuchó al otro lado del mundo.

El suspiro de alivio que di luego solo era un ápice de todo lo que sentía. Nadie le había creído, tal cual como Katherine me lo había dicho una vez.

_«Y tú piensas que si algún periodista u otra persona descubriera lo que soy y se dispusiera a revelarlo, ¿le creerían?»._

La ignorancia es maravillosa…

Sin embargo continuó culpándola de aquella accidental muerte, por lo que estoy seguro de que Marianne tuvo que ver con eso. No había otra manera para que llegara a esa conclusión por sí solo.

De pronto, a mi lado, Cindy soltó un sutil carraspeo que iba acompañado de una mezcla de diversión y confusión en su mirada.

—Por favor, dime que no acabo de escuchar lo que escuché —dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla que ya pasaba comerciales.

—Bien, no lo escuchaste —convine.

Por este conveniente e inesperado final, era mejor negarlo todo.

—¿Qué fue eso de vampiros y asesinatos? —preguntó—. ¿Es que acaso esa locura era lo que querías ocultar?

—¿Bromeas? —mentí fingiendo diversión—. ¿Vampiros? Por favor… —bufé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo dijo? Además las mujeres que las fotos eran idénticas.

¿Es que, precisamente, sería Cindy la única que le creyó a Orwell?

_Muy gracioso._

—¿Por qué lo dijo? No lo sé —me encogí de hombros—. Tal vez se arrepintió en último momento y dijo aquello, o… ¿qué se yo? Está loco… Y lo de las fotos es porque Katherine si es descendiente de ellas. Son su familia.

Fue una mentira, lo sé, pero a ella pareció convencerla de gran manera. Hasta llegaba a ser increíble cómo la gente solemos hacer todo al revés. Muchas veces ignoramos la verdad cuando está en nuestras narices y las mentiras son las que se creen más fácilmente.

Aunque ahora puede que se debiera solo al tinte de la verdad que involucraba el creer o no.

Pero como fuera, lástima que con el tiempo las mentiras son las primeras que salen a la luz.

Personalmente, preferiría que se solo hubiera noche para ese secreto y ninguna vela ni linterna que lo encontrara.

Cindy soltó entonces una tenue risa al darse por vencida de indagar sobre aquella verdad-mentira que no la llevaría a ninguna parte, y volvió a hablar de mejor humor.

—Por lo tanto, esta vez se salvaron —comentó meneando la cabeza—. Pero, ¿quieres que siga investigando? Lo de ahora podría servir para desprestigiarlo y hundirlo.

Duh. Sonaba como a película de gánsteres.

—No. Ya no te preocupes —contesté—. No creo que le queden ganas de inventar otra cosa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Él mismo había cavado su propia tumba y tal vez Katherine ni siquiera tuviera que enterarse, después de todo. Cero problemas para ella y no tendría que molestarla con nada de éste loco asunto.

En el preciso instante en que su nombre cruzaba mi mente, mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y cuando lo tomé, el identificador de llamadas mostraba a Katherine.

_¿Qué habrá sucedido?_, me preguntaba cuando con dedos temblorosos y bajo la mirada de Cindy, apreté la tecla para contestar.

—Cariño, ¿qué haces despierta a ésta hora? —contesté de inmediato.

A mi lado, Cindy me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva enarcando una ceja cuando me oyó, por lo que, incómodo, fui hasta el balcón a hablar. Mientras miraba la ciudad desde un quinto piso, Katherine hablaba.

—No podía dormir y encendí la televisión —dijo al instante.

_Genial. Muy buen día para el insomnio._

—¿Y qué viste? —le pregunté temiendo una respuesta que finalmente llegó, tal cual como la imaginaba.

—Estaba ese fotógrafo que rondaba tu edificio y la casona, y sabía quién yo era… Y lo dijo. ¡Lo dijo todo!

_Y buen canal para entretenerse._

—Acabo de verlo —contesté sintiéndome algo incómodo, y entonces ella habló exaltándose apenas terminara la corta frase.

—¡Pero yo nunca maté a Víctor! Tienes que creerme… Ni a él ni a su equipo…

—Por supuesto que te creo —la detuve inmediatamente, para comenzar a disculparme—. Y lamento no haber podido hacer algo antes para detenerlo… Pero nadie le creyó. Eso es bueno —agregué bajando la voz para que Cindy no escuchara.

Tenía el leve presentimiento de que su innata curiosidad había súper desarrollado su oído.

Sin embargo, aunque intenté alivianar la tensión de lo que acababa de suceder, el efecto no fue el que esperaba. Tal vez fue el que ni siquiera me diera cuenta de lo que diría antes de abrir la boca, o quizás solo el simple hecho de que todo terminaba sabiéndose tarde o temprano, pero el asunto es que ella lo acertó a la primera.

—¿Tú ya lo sabías? —inquirió de pronto, sacando conclusiones acertadas, y tan rápido que me impresionó… Y aún más lo fue enseguida—. Entonces también sabías que Marianne está detrás de él.

—Sí, lo sabía —reconocí.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Creí que podría solucionarlo sin involucrarte. Yo solo…

—Pero por qué no querías involucrarme, si yo estoy contigo —me interrumpió.

Su tono de voz al hablar no era violento ni de enojo, sino más bien de preocupación; como si al mismo tiempo de que hablaba conmigo, por su mente estuviera cruzando otra cosa que no me decía, lo que no terminaba de comprender.

—Solo quería protegerte —dije al final.

Su silencio posterior, acompañado de una repentina mirada tímida que logré ver en Cindy, puede que fuera lo que en el fondo me hizo sentir como si alguien me estuviera gritando en el oído un claro _«Te lo dije»._

—Pero puedes estar tranquila —intenté hacerle entender la parte buena de todo esto—. Él no te molestará más. Eso tenlo por seguro —luego volví a bajar la voz—. Y al final, todos tomaron la verdad como una broma. Estás a salvo.

A pesar de mis palabras llenas de aliento y convicción, Katherine no decía nada al respecto. Y así se mantuvo por lo que parecieron siglos para mí. Solo había un tenso silencio al otro lado de la línea que no comprendí del todo, sobre todo cuando al final lo único que dijo fue:

—Solo procura tener cuidado.

—¿Cuidado? —repetí, ahora confundido—. ¿Cuidado con qué?

—Nunca está de sobra el tenerlo.

Mi reacción en un principio solo fue el de enarcar una ceja, porque no supe qué decir, sin embargo aquello solo aumentó la minúscula sospecha de que ocurría algo más de lo que decía y no decía. Y estando Cindy en el departamento, no podía intentar averiguar de qué se trataba.

—Ya que estás despierta, podría ir para allá —sugerí sutilmente, pero la respuesta inesperada fue expedita y no de quien esperaba.

—De hecho, no puedes —oí que Cindy decía a mis espaldas, tomándome desprevenido el que hubiese estado escuchando—. Tienes una reunión en tres horas —agregó mirando disimuladamente sus uñas cuando di media vuelta.

¿Reunión? ¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado por completo, y según la memoria que comenzaba a funcionar en mi cabeza en éste momento, no podía faltar, porque era para el rodaje de Eclipse (N/A: se supone que la historia transcurre aún el año pasado, antes del rodaje de Eclipse).

_¿Tenía que ser hoy?, _me quejé mentalmente como un niño_._

—Oí eso —dijo Katherine.

_Mujeres… Tenían un oído…_

—Y no te preocupes por mí, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer —continuó hablando muy rápido—. No puedes dejar tu vida normal y tu trabajo por mí. Y ahora que hablamos de ello, ¿hace cuánto que no sales con tus amigos o ves a tu familia? Últimamente has estado mucho tiempo aquí en la casona y creo que no es bueno para ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ello? —pregunté aún más confuso, mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia el balcón en busca de un poco de privacidad.

—El que yo no pueda salir durante el día no significa que tú también no puedas. Disfruta del día por mí, disfruta tu vida. No quiero que seas un prisionero de lo nuestro. No tienes que hacer más de lo que ya has hecho por mí, y que ha sido bastante; más que lo cualquier otro podría hacer jamás.

Espera. No estaba entendiendo bien. Esto era algo así como tomarse un tiempo o algo parecido, o solo se trataba de lo que no estaba diciendo; porque yo sí veo a mis amigos. Bueno, a los pocos que tengo, a mamá y papá los vi hace dos días —sin contar que hablo diariamente por teléfono con ellos—, y a mis hermanas las veo lo mismo que siempre; y todo esto ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué éste repentino cambio?

—¿O en otras palabras…? —pregunté temeroso de una respuesta que demoró algunos segundos.

—Solo digo que salgas y te diviertas. Además, hoy debo cazar —cierto, lo de la sangre embotellada no había funcionado del todo— y no me gustaría que te quedaras solo allí.

Oh, ya veo. Creo que comenzaba a entender.

—¿Es por Marianne? —inquirí.

—¿Marianne?… Oh, sí, es por ella —respondí de pronto—. Pero bueno, no quiero molestarte más, así que creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir… Uh, adiós. Que tengas buen día —se despidió de prisa y nerviosamente, sembrando una nueva cuota de de incertidumbre en mi interior que no puede explicarme inmediatamente.

Estaba pasando algo por alto, y tal vez me pasara toda la tarde descubriendo qué era.

—De acuerdo. Dulces sueños, te amo —me despedí en voz baja.

—Robert, ten cuidado, por favor —fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

Deposité el teléfono en mi bolsillo y apoyé mis manos sobre el barandal del balcón, absorbiendo una gran bocanada de aire fresco. La luz del sol de media día me daba de lleno en el rostro, pero era agradable y parecía contrarrestar en algo la inquietud de lo que Katherine dijo. Me hubiese quedado allí, además de que tenía una vista estupenda de la ciudad, de no ser porque mi estómago rugió por lo hambriento que estaba y, como si hubiese sabido lo que estaba pensando, Cindy abrió el ventanal del balcón y se instaló allí con una enorme sonrisa, preguntando:

—¿Qué hay de almuerzo?

Sonreí.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba con Cindy en la cocina haciendo algo de comer (o intentando hacerlo, que sería lo más apropiado) y mientras cierta carga invisible que sentía sobre mis hombros iba disminuyendo, cada vez me reía más al oír las particulares ocurrencias de mi co-cocinera.

Sin embargo hubo algo que nunca desapareció, y eso fue la sensación de que Katherine me ocultaba algo. Había una cosa que aún no me decía.

_Katherine_

Incertidumbre, miedo, muda desesperación, y luego miedo nuevamente. Eso era todo lo que sentía.

Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado, pero ya era tarde. Los nombres de quienes escribieron las lágrimas oscuras de mi libro volvían con su pluma y su tinta llena de amargura a rayarlas. Si no era Marianne, era Balthazar, y si no era ninguno de ellos, estoy segura de que nunca faltaría el inconveniente. Pareciera que mi vida fuera destinada a ello.

Y el problema no es ese precisamente, porque si fuera así… bueno, ya sería pan de cada día, pero que ahora alguien amado corriera un riesgo absurdo por mi culpa, era algo que no estaba dispuesta a pasar.

Ojalá existiera la posibilidad de poder sellar aquel libro, pero tampoco podía hacerlo. Quisiera arrancar algunas de esas páginas, sin embargo es imposible. Tal vez, como dijo George Sand una vez, pudiese tirar todo el libro al fuego. Pero de ser así, ¿sería suficiente?

Más ahora sólo me queda esperar… Esperar y rezar para que lo que temo no ocurra.

Como avance, el próximo capítulo se llama: "TRAGEDIA EN LA CASONA"

PERO... creo que tardare algo en publicar... :'(

espero comprensión :D


End file.
